I Heart ?
by RisingStar19
Summary: Steve Austin's niece, Bella, is going to help him out on Tough Enough this season, be like the WWE fans in response to the hopefuls. However, when the WWE Superstars start coming by, drama heats up and it's all centered about Bella.
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: Okay so I slightly lied earlier. It's fairly obvious that the Steve Austin story will/has won and while this is not a chapter, it's like a teaser I guess you could say. First time I'm doing a teaser so I apologize if it's crappy. Oh and I didn't know how else to seperate the little scenes except with line breaks so I apologize for the excessive use of them. Anyway…onward!**

_**I Heart ?**_

"Congratulations Bells, I'm so proud of you." Steve Austin, Mr. Texas Rattlesnake, put his wrestler persona away to hug his niece and congratulate her on her graduating from college.

"Thanks Uncle Steve. I can't believe I'm done. And got signed with a label!" Bella had gotten a Bachelor of Music degree in Composition and turned her singer/songwriter dream into a career.

Steve threw an arm around her shoulders. "You can do your songwriting for the company on the road right?"

"Right."

"Good. 'Cause I have something I think you might want to do this summer."

* * *

><p>Bella stared in awe at the Spanish-style mansion before her in beautiful California. "We get to stay here?" Steve grinned at her and nodded amused by her girlish squeal as she ran upstairs to claim her room.<p>

* * *

><p>14 men and women walked in slightly intimidated by the sight of Steve Austin, Trish Stratus, Booker T, and Bill Demott. Bella stood off to the side utterly entranced by the air the WWE world gave off. "You're all here to because you want to be a WWE Superstar or Diva. Well first you need to impress the four of us and prove, excuse the pun, that you're tough enough." Steve motioned Bella forward. "Also new this season, this is my niece Bella and she represents the WWE Universe, the fans, and how well they will respond to you. So impressing her wouldn't be a bad idea either."<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome our first WWE guest, the WWE Champion CM Punk!" The 14 hopefuls clapped and cheered loudly for the well-known, slightly bad boy Superstar as he came into the ring, title and all to greet Stone Cold.<p>

Bella was fortunate that she didn't go into fan-girl mode at the sight of WWE wrestlers; maybe have Steve Austin as your uncle helped with that. After Punk's little spiel to the hopefuls, Steve pointed in Bella's direction. "That's my niece Bella, she'll show you to a room."

Punk grabbed his things and headed over to the 21 year-old. He freed up one hand to offer to her. "Hey I'm Phil or Punk. Whichever."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I'm pretty fond of Punk."

"Punk it is then." She took his bag from him. "Here I'll get that."

Punk looked at her amused. "You're really going to carry my bag? You're that girl?"

Bella grinned cheekily at him. "No. I'm going to change your life. I'm that girl."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman, Randy Orton!" By now the hopefuls were down 2 in number and The Viper was there to teach them about getting into the zone, something he's famous for.<p>

"So you're little Bella Williams huh?"

Bella smiled at one of her favorites. "That's what they call me."

Randy grinned at the girl. Going through his divorce was rough and maybe Ms. Williams was exactly what he needs. (**AN: Okay no one kill me for the divorce thing but I wanted to use Randy and I am not going to have him cheat so this was the only way I could think of to do it. Oh and by 'what he needs' doesn't mean in a hit it and quit it kind of way.)**

* * *

><p>"Awesome!" Bella wasn't a fan of The Miz but the 10 hopefuls greeted him with open arms. As much as it pained her to say it, Mike was actually being helpful and instructive making her dislike a little less severe.<p>

"Hi I'm Mike." Bella looked at his hand wearily before placing her own it in it lightly.

"Bella." She turned to show him to his room not caring how rude she may come off.

"I'm glad I got to come here, to meet you."

"Why?"

"They say you're something different entirely. I didn't want to miss out on that."

* * *

><p>"Okay how is your niece so freaking magical?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"The three Superstars that have met her are in a freaking uproar with each other and the rest won't stop bugging me to let them go out there to your little show."

"Well you can tell them to chill the fuck out. Bella is here to help me, not them. Besides she already has a future, a career. Wrestling isn't part of it."

"Then maybe you never should of brought her into it."

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. If you want to be a songwriter, why join our little freak show?"<p>

Bella smiled at the man before her. "It's nice to feel like you're a part of something. My life can be a little lonely sometimes."

...

"You're preaching to the congregation."

"Choir."

"Excuse me?"

"The expression is choir, not congregation."

"Did you get what I was saying?" He nodded. "Then don't be an ass."

...

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the camel! This is really bad coffee." Bella threw her coffee in the trash glaring at her companion. "You are never allowed to pick out coffee joints again. Ever."

He laughed at her expression. "Duly noted." He took a sip of his coffee spitting it out two seconds later.

"Did you not hear my exclaim to not only the biblical family but their pet as well?"

* * *

><p>"You're kind of beautiful you know that?"<p>

...

"How is a girl like you still single?"

...

"Will you go out with me? Officially?"

* * *

><p>"What is this I'm hearing about you and the Superstars?"<p>

Bella shrugged unable to form a thought for a moment. "I didn't come here looking for anything."

"How you completely lost your senses? You already have a life Bella!"

"But maybe this is part of it!"

"Trust me, it's not!"

* * *

><p>Steve glared at the Superstar. "Stay away from her. You're like poison."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, I don't know what to do."<p>

"Maybe you should come back home."

* * *

><p>"Steve, you've got to calm down."<p>

"Trish, I can't let her throw away what she's worked so hard for."

"Who says she is?"

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Bella eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>"Bella Williams, will you marry me?"<p>

**AN: Which Superstar should win? Let me know what you think about that question and the teaser as a whole. :)**


	2. Leaving the Big Apple

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: Okay so I know I should probably be updating Somebody Like You considering I left it on a huge cliffhanger and I said I wouldn't start this until one of my other stories came to a close but I just felt the need to get Chapter 1 out so bear with me. Also I am by no means a songwriter so I'm going to have to use real songs for Bella and apologize for that but trust me you don't want to read my attempts at songwriting. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Leaving the Big Apple

Stone Cold Steve Austin was not currently in his usual shirt and jeans wardrobe or in his usual setting. Instead he was resisting the urge to pull at the dress shirt he was wearing and be barefoot in favor of the restricting dress shoes he was forced to wear. However, at the moment he dealt with this abnormality seeing as he was at his niece's graduation from Juilliard. "Oh it's her turn!" Bella's mother, Emily grasped hold of her brother-in-law's arm as Bella walked across the small stage and accept her diploma. He laughed as Bella practically danced her way down the steps and back to her seat. _That's Bells alright._

When the ceremony ended with the traditional throwing of the caps in the air, Steve and Emily made their way outside to the front of the school to wait for their freshly new college graduate. After a few minutes they saw her emerge through the front doors a surprised smile lighting up her face when she spotted them. She ran full speed in their direction and right into a hug from her uncle. "Uncle Steve I didn't you were coming!"

Steve squeezed his niece tightly before setting her back on the ground. "You didn't think I miss your graduation did you?" Emily kissed her daughter's hair affectionately while they talked. "Congratulations Bells, I'm so proud of you." Bella grinned as Steve Austin, Mr. Texas Rattlesnake, put his wrester persona away and played the part of the good uncle, camera in hand an all, at her graduation from college.

"Thanks Uncle Steve. I can't believe I'm done. And got signed with a label!" Bella had gotten a Bachelor of Music degree in Composition and turned her singer/songwriter dream into a career.

Emily smoothed Bella's flyaway hairs, a product of her graduation cap. "Honey are you sure about all that? I mean there's nothing wrong with waiting a little while before you sign, they said they'd give you a few months."

Bella smiled at her mother. "Mom, the whole reason for all of this," she gestured to Juilliard, "was so I could get a career going. It's astounding I got signed before I even graduated."

"I know it's just I wanted you to be home for a little while, have some you and me time. I mean who knows where they'll have you move."

Bella put her hands on her mom's shoulders. "Well for now they're letting me stay wherever I want while I do some writing. I don't have any songs to put out yet so we'll have plenty of you and me time. Promise."

Steve laughed at the two Williams women before slinging an arm over Bella's shoulders. "Talk shop later, for now how about we go out to eat to celebrate your big day?"

Bella regarded her uncle while a smirk played upon her lips. "As long as you pay."

* * *

><p>The little family had braved all the traffic and took a cab all the way to the Hard Rock Café on Broadway because that's where Bella wanted to eat and it was her day. As they waited for they're food, Bella saw her mother and uncle share a look. "Okay what's going on? The two of you have kept glancing at each other for the past ten minutes."<p>

Steve got one last nod of confirmation from Emily before turning fully to his niece. "I have a proposition for you Bella."

Bella straightened up at his words while subconsciously trailing her finger around the rim of her glass. "Okay I'll bite. What kind of proposition?"

Her uncle got a large grin on his face making her slightly suspicious. _What is he playing at?_ "Remember when you were 16 and I got your mom to agree for me to take to a RAW show?" Bella remembered the day fondly, it was the only time she had gotten to go a show but she had loved it. Not many people knew Bella was a big WWE fan. Hell she hadn't even shared the information that none other than Stone Cold was her dear old uncle.

Still not sure where he was going with this however Bella replied slowly, "Yes." His grin got bigger.

"And do you recall when you I called you a few months ago and said my show for WWE hopefuls, Tough Enough got picked up for another season?" The conversation came rushing back to Bella, remembering he said it'd premiere this coming summer.

"I do."

Steve clasped his hands together in front of him. "You can do your songwriting for the company on the road right?"

Bella wasn't quite sure why that question came out of nowhere. She wasn't really seeing how all the pieces were fitting together. "Right. But what does that have to do with your show?"

Steve pulled a small envelope out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the table to Bella. "It's relevant 'cause I have something I think you might want to do this summer."

Bella took the envelope from him opening it up and drawing out a plane ticket for California leaving in two days, the same time her uncle left New York. It took her a minute but she started to see where this is going. "Wait, I get to go to California with you? To where the show is being recorded? Like I get to watch?"

Steve shared an amused look with Emily as Bella started acting like the 21-year old she is. "If you want. And there's something else." Bella got a curious look on her face. "I talked to the producers and told them about how the WWE fans respond to a Superstar or Diva is important too. Sometimes debuts don't go over so smoothly. So we decided that if you choose to, you could be a representative of the WWE Universe on the show."

Bella drew her eyebrows together still slightly clueless. "But would that really matter? I mean the whole point of the show is to see if they have the skills and everything right?"

Steve nodded in agreement. "That's true but we aren't just looking for a talented wrestler, we're looking for a person with a likeable personality. You could help us with that. You'd be part of the deliberation process."

Bella liked the idea. She thought the show was pretty cool and it was great that it offered hopefuls an opportunity to get into the WWE. Suddenly another thought crossed her mind making her smile brightly. "You're still going to do the whole WWE Superstars come out there right?"

It was Steve's turn to be slightly confused. "Yeah, that's still part of the plan. It's good for the contestants."

Bella fiddled with her boarding pass trying her best to look nonchalant. "So I'd get to meet them?"

She glanced up at her uncle who had figured out what she was getting at and was sporting an amused grin. "Yes Bells, you get to flirt with WWE Superstars."

Bella ignored his little jab at her. "Then yes, I'm totally in."

Emily and Steve laughed at her sudden acceptance, but hearing her mother laugh suddenly had Bella thinking over her decision. "Oh but Mom what about our you and me time?"

Emily waved off her daughter's concern. "Don't worry about it Bells, we had 18 years of continuous you and me time. And I saw you plenty while you were attended Juilliard. This is something that doesn't come around all the time and I know you want to go." Emily looked at her brother-in-law. "And I think it'd be good to spend some time with your uncle. It's been awhile since the two of you have got to see each other for more than a few days at a time."

Bella was basically bouncing in her seat from excitement. "I can't believe I get to enter the WWE world so to speak." She made a little cheer of excitement bringing a smile to her Uncle Steve's face. As their waiter appeared with their entrees and dished them out to each respective person, Bella smiled at her uncle. "I love you, you know that? Best graduation gift ever."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Bella arrived at LAX with her uncle who ushered them quickly into the car he already had waiting for them. Bella was astounded by the amount of people wanting to snap their picture. They might not have been very impressed by Steve Austin in New York, but they sure were in California. "What about our things?"<p>

Steve shielded Bella was the flashes of cameras as he pushed through the airport. _Where's Justin Bieber when you need him?_ "They'll get taken care of don't worry about it."

"Steve, who's the young lady?"

Bella was happy once they had reached the safety of the car. "It is always that crazy? I mean no offense Uncle Steve but isn't a WWE Superstar a little less popular than the thousands of stars that live in LA?"

Steve sighed as he got comfortable in his seat. "You'd think. It's not usually that crazy, I can most times just slip on through. I guess we were just unlucky this go around."

After a few minutes Bella saw a man emerge with their things and deposited them in the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat. "Okay sir, we're ready to go."

"Thanks Jim." With that, they pulled away from the airport and headed out to the interstate.

Bella was in awe of the beauty of California. After living in New York for four years, she'd forgotten what it looked like to not live in a clustered city. "God it's so different from New York."

Steve smiled at Bella's childlike amazement. "I bet you thought the same thing about New York when you left Texas."

Bella tilted her head in agreement. It was definitely an adjustment when she left her home in Dallas for the Big Apple. While Dallas was a large city too, nothing is quite like New York, which is both a good and bad thing. "No kidding. But even here is a lot different from home." Jim got off the interstate and started taking them through the city streets.

"Well were on the West coast now, not down South." Another 20 minutes passed before Jim pulled off the main road and settled down a more private one.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw the Tough Enough sign to her left. A little further down she spotted the training facility and could just make out the beginnings of two houses one a little ways off from the other. "Why are there two houses?"

Steve took a drink from the water bottle he took from the fridge. "Well as delightful as the hopefuls are, I'm not going to live with them. They stay in one house while we stay in another one. Trish, Booker T, Bill, and the WWE guests will all stay with us too." Jim stopped in front of the further off house.

Bella got out of the car slowly taking in the building before. She heard Jim and Steve unloading their belongings from the car but she didn't fully care. Her uncle came up beside her carrying her load of things while Jim was left with the significantly lighter load of her uncle's. Bella stared in awe at the Spanish-style mansion before her in beautiful California. "We get to stay here?" Steve grinned at her and nodded amused by her girlish squeal as she ran inside to claim her room.

Steve watched her disappear through the front door leaving it wide open. "Oh sure I don't mind bringing your things." He heard Jim laugh behind him and couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his own self as they followed her inside. "You can just set my bag inside the door, I'll take care of it after I deposit Bella's stuff in her room. Feel free to leave afterward, we've got cars here."

Jim set Steve's bag down by the stairs then tipped his hat. "Just call me if you need my services again."

Steve struggled under the weight of all of Bella's things but hid it relatively well. "Will do sir." He continued up the stairs while Jim left shutting the door behind him since it didn't seem like Steve was going to have a free hand anytime soon. He heard Bella strutting around upstairs. "You pick a room yet?"

"Um…" Steve finally got to the top landing. He set her things down while she made up her mind only to hear her voice call from his right the moment he set it all down. "I'll take this one. It's got a beautiful view." She came back out into the hall seeing her uncle eyeing her 3 bags and guitar like it was an enemy he wanted to eradicate. "Need some help?"

"That'd be lovely." Bella rolled her eyes but took her guitar and smallest bag leaving the other two for him which he perfectly okay with. As he scooped up the lighter load he smiled. "Ah…much better on my back now."

* * *

><p>It turned out that there wasn't any food in the house and that was just unacceptable. Because since there wasn't any food there also wasn't any beer and that was enough to make Steve decide grocery shopping sounded like fantastic idea. Bella on the other hand didn't want to leave her new paradise, so he went alone telling her to call him if she thought of something she wanted. However she was soon regretting her decision to stay at the house. She had already unpacked and nothing was on TV therefore leaving her bored beyond belief. She looked over to her guitar resting against the wall. <em>Hm…let's give this a try.<em>

She picked up her guitar and started to strum aimlessly trying to come up with a melody. She tried a few combinations throwing them out not too long after starting them. Bella had always written about what was going on in her life, she tapped into her own emotions to try and pour into her songs. _But how do I express coming here?_ She thought on it for a little while her fingers ghosting over the strings on her guitar. She thought about her excitement at this chance to immerse herself in her uncle's world, her fantasy world. She thought about her girlish desire to flirt shamelessly with the Superstars she'd meet. And wouldn't you know it, she found herself a melody.

She imagined the beat of other instruments weaving themselves with the guitar tapping her foot to the beat. She played the beginning of her melody over and over willing words to come to her, which they did. "Hello you long shots, you dark horse runners, hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers, hello you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom…" Bella stilled her fingers replaying what she just created in her head. "Yeah I like that." She sat her guitar down on her bed and hurriedly made her way over to the small bag she'd taken early. Unzipping the baby blue bag, she pulled out a thick binder filled to the brim with blank sheet music. She flipped it open to the first sheet and started penciling in her melody.

It was slow work seeing as she had to play the music a few times to make sure she copied it down correctly. She let the melody flow over three sheets, creating more after the beginning, it coming to her easily. _Knew there was a reason I went to Juilliard._ After she had a steady start on the music portion, she wrote down the few lyrics she had. "And so it begins."

An hour and a half later, Bella had two verses and two slightly different versions of the chorus solidified and currently going back and forth to figure out the bridge. Steve had returned groceries in tow. He was going to call up to Bella to come down and help him but stopped himself when he heard the faint sounds of a guitar reach his ears. Thinking of the gift he bought her on his little outing he noiselessly climbed the stairs then made his way to her slightly ajar door. He peeked in and saw she had changed into a pair of gym shorts and tank top, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, and had a pencil tucked behind her ear as she played. "Never let a bad day be enough…" Steve watched as her mind drew a blank. "Enough…enough to what?" She bit her lip trying to figure out where she wanted to go from here. "Enough to…" He saw her light up with an idea as she put the guitar back into position and strummed the bridge. "Never let a bad day be enough, to go and talk you in to giving up, sometimes everybody feels like you, oh feels like you, just like you…" She gave a little squeal of victory quickly jotting down her lyrics.

Steve decided to let his presence known, pressing on the door to push it open fully and rapping his knuckles on the doorframe. "Hey there Bells."

She looked up from her song a smile on her face. "Hey."

He gestured vaguely at the binder. "It's sounds really good. You really are talented." Bella bowed her head trying her best to hide her extreme happiness at his comment.

"Thank you." She turned back to him. "Did you need some help?" Before he could answer she was already off the bed and heading towards the staircase.

"Sure that'd be great. I need to give you a present anyhow."

Bella looked at him wide-eyed. "A present? You shouldn't have bought me anything, bringing me here is more than enough of a present."

Steve put an arm around her shoulders steering her to the trunk. "Yes but this one can actually help you with your songwriting." He pulled a long box from the trunk and held it up for her to see.

Bella clapped a hand to her mouth when she realized what it was. "You bought me a keyboard. Like a really expensive keyboard that is perfect for songwriting. This is what the professionals use. God how much did this cost, I'm guessing a fortune."

Steve carefully leant the keyboard against the car. "You are a professional now. And it was nothing, Bells. I've racked up a rather large sum of money from my years in the WWE you know."

Bella hugged her uncle tightly not sure how to thank him enough. At that moment however, a black SUV made it's way up the drive and parked a little ways behind Steve. Out stepped out Trish Stratus and Booker T. "Hey hey."

Bella pulled away from her uncle a smile gracing her pretty face. "Hey Trish. Booker." Steve nodded at the fellow man while giving Trish a small hug. "This is my niece Bella I was telling you about."

Trish smiled at the young girl hugging her as well. "God you're pretty. I know plenty of those WWE Superstars are going to fall all over you."

Bella looked unsure. "I don't know, I'm nothing overly great." To her she wasn't. She was 5'5, had a nice slim figure, her hair was about the color of milk chocolate with darker streaks woven throughout tastefully blended, her eyes were a deep blue and easily her best feature.

Trish scoffed at Bella's words. "You're one of those girls, that'll just make you even more appealing." She turned back to Steve. "Grocery shopping?"

Steve and Booker were unloading the car. "Well generally you do need food to cook a meal."

* * *

><p>The following day all the hopefuls arrived and the show wasted no time in getting things started. They all arrived at 8:00 am and they were already going to start filming at 11:00 am. Bella was quickly getting dressed. She had kind of fallen back asleep after Steve woke her at 8:00 and she getting up at 10:00 didn't leave her a whole lot of time. She came stumbling down the stairs in a pair of Daisy Dukes shorts, her Stone Cold shirt and ankle high boots with a little bow on the side. Her hair flew behind her in soft curls. She had 5 minutes to spare. Trish, Steve, Booker, and Bill who had arrived late last night all looked up at her less thank graceful entrance. "Morning."<p>

Steve just grinned at her tossing her an apple. "Come on Bells, got to get this thing started." He took off down towards the training facility Booker and Bill hot on his heels while Trish and Bella followed at a slightly slower pace. They walked inside the building the mentors climbing into the ring. Bella went to go sit on one of the chairs off in the back but Steve had other ideas. "Bill would you get her please?"

Bella found herself lifted off her feet as Bill reached over the ropes and pulled her up in the air. Once he had her in the ring he tossed her over to his right where her uncle caught her. "What am I an Olympic torch you're passing around?"

Steve laughed setting her on her feet. "It was a more inventive way of getting you in the ring."

Bella glared lightly at him. "Right cause asking a person if they'd mind do something went out of style."

Steve simply lightly pushed her on her back as she walked away. "Just go wait in the corner please." A few moments later 14 men and women walked in slightly intimidated by the sight of Steve Austin, Trish Stratus, Booker T, and Bill Demott. As Bella stood off to the side she was utterly entranced by the air the WWE world gave off. The competition hadn't even begun yet and the tension was already there. "You're all here because you want to be a WWE Superstar or Diva. Well first you need to impress the four of us and prove, excuse the pun, that you're tough enough." Steve motioned Bella forward. "Also new this season, this is my niece Bella and she represents the WWE Universe, the fans, and how well they will respond to you. So impressing her wouldn't be a bad idea either."


	3. Awesome? Really?

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: At first I decided to end this story but I'm going to give it one last try. I actually came up with something after awhile so here I am with chapter two. Live A Little is officially complete so yay. Oh and I've decided to switch the order in which the guys show up just FYI. I did Miz first mainly just to get him done, I really don't like him but I'm trying to write him as a non-jackass. It's a challenge. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: Awesome? Really?

The contestants were currently busting their asses trying to get through the obstacle course Steve had unleashed on them. And of course Bill yelling at them to run faster everytime they passed him wasn't exactly doing too much for their morale. Bella was in charge of clocking each person's times lap by lap. She had a girl power moment where she was rather happy to see there was one girl, Lena, who was kicking some serious tail. Even a few of the men she passed like they were standing stock still. "Come on now let's get your rears in gear!" Bella did her best to muffle her giggle at hearing such a big man as Bill say that particular phrase.

Her uncle noticed her abrupt head turn and nudged her shoulder. "Just wait until he uses his fairy reference. You'll be laughing for hours." The rest of the Tough Enough competition passed by relatively uneventful. Although the image of 14 people huffing and puffing while still doing their best to look like they weren't nearly in danger of passing out from exhaustion was something Bella liked to label as a Kodak moment. Unfortunately, no camera was available. Steve stepped up to address the hopefuls, each of whom had a momentary wave of fear wash over their features. "Alright that was…enlightening. Congratulations to our winner Trent." Steve clapped a total of three times making sure Trent knew he wasn't all that impressed. "We'll try this again in a couple days and see if you've improved. I suggest you do."

Trish was standing next to Bella recording down lap times but after Steve's third cleared throat she snapped to attention. "Oops sorry." Trish patted Steve's arm as she passed. It looked as though at first she was reaching for his shoulder but the height difference changed her mind. Trish folded her hands together as she faced the hopefuls. "Alright maggots," Bella had to turn away again to hide her amusement, "we'll give you about 20 minutes to get cleaned up then meet us in the training center for your skills challenge. We have a little guest for you too so don't make yourselves look bad. That's our job."

_Trish is kind of a badass. I love it!_ Bella was grinning at how surprised all the contestants looked at Trish's address of them. Without another glance at the still thunderstruck hopefuls Trish spun on her heel before looping her arm through Bella's and starting off toward their house with the men following close behind. Matt, another hopeful turned his shocked stare on his fellow contestants. "I kind of thought Trish would be the nice one. Like the Paula Abdul of Tough Enough."

Lena brushed her hair off her face. "Fat chance of that." She made her way off the course briskly.

"Where you are going in such a hurry?"

Lena turned around so she could walk backwards. "20 minutes." That seemed to cause the rest of the hopefuls to get it together as they ran after Lena who had a bit of head start.

Bella turned her head to look behind her as what sounded like a small herd approached. Dust was being kicked up in all directions as the contestants pushed and pulled at each other to make it into the house first. She heard a collection of male laughter as Steve, Booker T, and Bill all found the scene rather amusing, even Trish was smiling just a little too evilly. Bella looked back her eyes widening as Greg literally threw Trent to the ground so he could dash inside. "Well I guess they really want it."

* * *

><p>Bella saw her uncle check his watch again. Glancing at her phone she saw the hopefuls had 4 minutes to get here. <em>Good luck with that.<em> Quite honestly, Bella kept getting visions of the contestants just beating the living shit out of each other to get back to the training center cleaned up and ready to go. It was rather entertaining actually. _The WWE is it's own type of wild I guess._ She was busy filing her nails when a shadow washed over her. Bella titled her head up to see a pair of brown eyes paired with dirty blond hair and a great smile grinning down at her. "Hi." She slid the file in her back pocket. "Can I help you with something?"

The young man sat next to her. "I'm Trent." He extended his hand to her Bella recognizing him as the TE competition winner. "Just thought I'd come say hi, get to know you a little better. And who know if we possibly talk about the competition it just happens."

Bella shook his hand and took in his charming smile but obviously knew where this was going. "Hi Trent. Look I'll give you brownie points for coming over first and on day one but buttering me up isn't going to win you any favors."

"Aren't you supposed to be basically judging our personalities?"

Bella resumed her filing. "Yes I am and right now I see you as a little brown-noser who needs to learn the act of subtlety. Perhaps you should work on that." Trent just stared at her mouth agape. Bella placed the end of her file under his chin and exerted a little pressure to close it for him. "I suggest you go get in line, my uncle won't take tardiness lightly." Trent looked like he was about to argue but the arrival of the rest of the hopefuls and Steve entering the room had him scampering away like a puppy with it's tail tucked. _Strike one honey. _

Steve did a quick survey of his 'students.' Steve zoomed in on Will chucking an empty can at him. "Boy take that hat off your head. This isn't a baseball game." As Bella calmed herself for the third time that day she had feeling she'd never be bored around her Uncle Steve that's for sure. "Now we have a guest for you today. He's one of the controversial Superstars in the WWE, some love him, and some hate him." Bella perked up hoping it was whom she thought it might be. Steve looked like he was one of those who hated this particular Superstar. "I'll let him do his own entrance." Steve stepped off into one of the corners.

It was silent for a few moments then a voice Bella deemed as one that should become mute broke through the room. "Awesome!" The Miz stepped out into the lights of the building climbing into the ring with practiced ease. Bella wasn't a fan of The Miz but the hopefuls greeted him with open arms. Trish and Bill politely clapped along with the contestants while Steve and Booker did that quick three clap thing again. Bella just stared at him unimpressed.

It was obvious after the couple minute long greeting Steve was thinking it was time to get started again however the music continued to play and the contestants continue to have that starry-eyed look in their eyes. Bella simply stood from her seat and crossed the room to the stereo. She jabbed the power button shutting the music off abruptly. Miz ended up looking pretty ridiculous with his less cool version of Randy's signature pose without any music to give it a purpose no matter how ridiculous said purpose may be. "Sorry it was starting to grate on my ears in the most unacceptable fashion." The sugary sweet smile Bella flashed the wrestler had her uncle doubled over.

Mike lowered his arms as Steve composed himself coming up to stand by him. "Alright Miz is here to teach you guys a little about going after your goal. He's blazing a trail through some of the people he calls dead weight and while he may be doing it in a different way than I think is…respectable," Bella could tell the compliment her uncle was about to dish out was going to irritate him until Miz left. "You can't deny his success."

Mike gave Steve a strained smile clapping his shoulder roughly. "Thank you Steve." He put some force behind his push on Steve's shoulder to get him out of his spotlight. "Hello guys. Look I've been where you are and I know how it feels. I had to go through a long process to get to the WWE and this gives you guys a great opportunity to jump over that and hopefully go ahead and get started on your career. I'd be delighted to watch any of you ladies work your way up the Diva ladder and put any you men on the mat."

He got a little laugh out of the contestants and even Bella had to admit, reluctantly, that little statement was his was the slightest bit charming. Steve took control back giving Mike the same shove he received earlier getting a small laugh out of his niece something Mike heard shooting a look her way. In this skills challenge Stone Cold simply had the contestants paired off as they showed what they had in the ring. Needless to say, the note taking by the four mentors was extensive. Bella just laughed as she watched these people try too hard to impress those four really only hurting themselves. However, as much as it pained her to say it, Mike was actually being helpful and instructive making her dislike a little less severe. In the end it was Will was who won the skill challenge and effectively keeping him safe from elimination.

Steve dismissed the contestants giving them the rest of the day off to do whatever there was to do. Bella had feeling though by their grimaces some very hot showers and/or baths would be taking place. Steve shook Mike's hand after he had gathered all his things together. "Thanks for coming down you were a big help today. As much as I hate to admit that."

Mike smirked at Steve releasing his hand. "Well I hate to admit you've got a pretty good show going here. I'm glad they revived it." Steve glanced over at Bella who was checking her phone before she started typing out a text faster then Steve thought should be possible. Mike followed his line of vision coming to rest on the 21-year old. "Who's the girl?"

Steve snapped his head back to Mike. "That's my niece, Bella. She's helping me this season." Steve's protectiveness kicked in as he recognized the look crossing Mike's face currently. Steve stuffed Mike's biggest bag into his stomach causing a low groan of pain to emit from the younger man. Steve smiled turning around to walk over to Bella. "She'll show you to a room."

As Mike let his pain ebb away he watched as Steve told Bella her newest job something she didn't seem to eager to take on but did so with reluctance. Once all he felt was a dull ache, Mike picked up his bags and made his way over to the door where Bella was standing waiting. Before he could say anything Bella started out the door gesturing him to follow. _Okay then, she's not a fan obviously. _She wound her way through the grounds coming up on the mentor/guest house. She opened the door for him seeing as he didn't have a free hand. Even in Mike's cushy lifestyle he had to admit this was pretty nice accommodations. Finding Bella was going to continue her silence, Mike decided to break it. He set down a bag and gently halted her with a light grip on her wrist. Bella cast her eyes down to where he was holding her in place then flickered up to his own. "At least I got you to look at me." Bella broke the contact, both eye and physical, starting back up the stairs but Mike hurriedly placed himself in front of her. "I'm Mike."

Bella came to the conclusion he'd leave her alone sooner if she just went along with his little game. Bella looked at his hand wearily before placing her own it in it lightly. "Bella." She turned to show him to his room not caring how rude she may come off.

Mike was a little put off by her less than positive attitude where he was concerned but decided to give up just yet. "I'm glad I got to come here, to meet you."

He was pleased when she stalled on the stairs slowly twisting her body so she could look at him. "Why?"

Mike shrugged making his way to her stopping on the stair below her bringing him level with her. "I get the feeling you're something different entirely. I don't want to miss out on that."

Bella had to admit that was good. She'd give him props on that. However, Bella wasn't here to have a summer fling, and with someone from the WWE no less, but she figured she could melt the icy persona she'd been putting up. She smiled prettily at him causing him to grin back at her. "Let's get you settled." Mike this time had no problem dashing down to collect his things and follow her lead.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Mike was going to be staying for the week and while Bella didn't see this as a problem she didn't necessarily celebrate the idea either. She decided she'd remain indifferent to the man. She really hated how he was on TV but didn't mind him in person. Bella knew all about storylines and everything in the professional wrestling business but there were still some things that were his own decisions and she felt he'd made the wrong ones. Currently however that didn't concern her. At the moment Mike was down helping her uncle and Bill give the hopefuls a grueling workout. Trish was doing some paperwork and Booker T had gone back to do his commentating duties for Smackdown. None of this required Bella's presence so she took the opportunity to get started on a new song. She had a rough finished version of Crazy Dreams, the first song she wrote, and she'd fine tune it a little later, she just felt like starting something new. She sat down on the bench her uncle had also bought to place in front of her new Mac daddy keyboard. Bella fiddled around with chords tweaking a melody she used in school for her first solo piece in her piano course. She added a soft drum beat just to keep time really. Bella already had lyrics, she wrote them a year and a half ago about her long-time boyfriend before he died in a robbery two weeks later. She'd never had the chance to put them to music. <em>Until now that is.<em> Deciding she'd add in the guitar later she started to play and singing her lyrics to make sure they blended well.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_..._

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Mike jogged up the stairs to get a quick shower. One of the contestants just couldn't do the work out and ended up getting sick all over the training center. And Mike. "That is the last time I try and help." He stripped his soiled shirt off holding it at arm's length quickly tossing it down the laundry chute in the hall. He heard music filtering from Bella's room. He vaguely recalled hearing Steve tell Trish about Bella's record deal and her being a major songwriter. He quietly made his way to the open door smiling at the image in front of him. Bella was seated at her keyboard bathed in sunlight her fingers dancing along the keys flawlessly. She made it look so easy and her voice was like none he heard before.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_..._

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

He was in awe of her. The women he'd met in his life were either after his money and fame or had their own and ended up leaving him in the dust without another thought. It was difficult the dating scene for a Superstar. It seems unfair to ask a young woman to just accept the fact that you're going to be gone for months at a time and expect her to be waiting for you.

_Picture, you're the king of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

It'd be different if you had time together, a lot of time, beforehand but getting lucky like that didn't happen very often. And the Divas…well they were a whole other breed with an extra side of crazy. But Bella was different. She had her own life but had grown up around WWE. She just might understand.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Bella's hands stilled a light smile gracing her face. She got up to retrieve her binder but stopped short at the sight of Mike leaning against her doorframe. She squeaked in surprise then clasped a hand to her racing heart. "God make so damn noise would you?"

Mike laughed stepping fully into the room taking a seat by her on the bed while she recorded down her music, the lyrics already written on the pages. "Sorry. I really liked that song. You wrote that?"

Bella turned her head to face him a little shocked at his close proximity but covered it well. "Yeah, I wrote it a little while ago. This is just the first time I can put it to music."

Mike nodded re-reading her lyrics over her shoulder. "I love this. 'We're pulling apart and coming together again and again, We're growing apart but we pull it together.'"

Bella smiled gently and she traced her words. "Thank you. I wrote this about a very dear person to me. Daniel."

Mike caught the affection in her voice but he also detected what sounded like sadness. "Who's Daniel?"

Bella blinked back her tears willing herself not to be weak in front of man she didn't even know. She wasn't entirely sure why she told him about Daniel…maybe because she never had talked about it before. "He was my boyfriend of four years. Before he was killed." Bella snapped her binder shut placing it behind her and getting up to look out her window.

Mike knew he'd opened something she didn't want opened. He stood slowly. "I'm sorry Bella." Bella nodded tossing him a small smile, she knew he didn't mean to upset her. Mike changed the topic. "So I just have to ask you something."

Bella turned her back to the window brushing her hair back. "Okay shoot."

"I just don't get it. If you want to be a songwriter, why join our little freak show?"

Bella smiled at the man before her. "It's nice to feel like you're a part of something. My life can be a little lonely sometimes."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Mike and Bella got to know each other better becoming friends. Steve watched with a careful eye but since he had no incriminating evidence against the boy he didn't have the right to do anything. He didn't think Bella would accept 'I just don't like him' as a valid reason. At the end of the week Mike left before deliberation. The Superstar hauled his belongings down the ridiculously long staircase impressed with himself for not falling and rolling to the bottom. Steve was waiting in the foyer to see him off. "We've got a car for you out front."<p>

Mike shook the Hall of Famer's hand. "Thanks for having me. I really enjoyed getting to work with these guys. Hope I taught them something."

"I'm sure you did."

Mike cast a look at the staircase hoping Bella would come down to say bye but apparently he was waiting on nothing. He walked outside loading his bags in the trunk despite the driver's insistence he do it. "Mike!"

Mike looked up to see Bella walking towards him. Even in a pair of white shorts and simple red tank she looked beautiful to him. He was surprised at the feelings he developed for the brunette in such a short time frame but he knew they were there. She had no idea but what else is new? "Thought you weren't coming."

Bella shook her head an amused smile on her lips. "Sorry to prove you wrong." He just grinned at her before sweeping her up in a hug. "Please be less of a jackass on TV."

Mike laughed loudly releasing his tight hold on the tiny girl. "I'll do my best." He kissed her cheek sweetly then pulled back opening his car door. "Bye Bella."

Bella crossed her arms in front of her sending a smile his way. "Bye Mike."

She watched as the car drove down the road a twinge of sadness pricking at her chest. Trish came up beside Bella slinging an arm around her shoulders. She'd found she had a soft spot for Steve's niece and she'd grown quite fond of the girl. "Don't fall for that one."

Confused Bella looked at the older woman. "Why not?"

Trish sighed squeezing Bella just a little. "He's bad news. He might say all the right things but those are just pretty words. He has too much ambition, too much self-confidence and he'll do whatever it takes to try and get what he wants. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. Not even if it's you." She pressed a kiss to her hair. "Remember that sweet pea."

Bella swung her head to watch Trish walk away from her. After a moment or two she looked back at the dust cloud trail the car had left in its wake Trish's words ringing in her head making her wonder. "Hubris is a person's greatest flaw."

**AN: Up next...CM Punk! :)**


	4. Champs, Coffee, and Competition

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: You ready for CM Punk's entrance? Oh and it's been two weeks since Miz's appearance.**

Chapter 3: Champs, Coffee, and Competition

Bella had the stereo blasting in her room effectively cutting her off from all other people. She couldn't hear a word anyone was saying and if they tried to go up to her room to talk to her she just ignored them while strategically keeping the stereo remote in her hand. If they turned it off, she just turned it right back on. Steve looked up at the shaking ceiling above himself, Trish, and Booker T. He shook his head. "That child."

Trish laughed taking a bite of her grapefruit. "Oh let her have her fun Steve. She's only 21."

Booker T took a long sip from his orange juice. "Yes that's true but she is here to do a job. I mean she was present last night for deliberation when we sent Greg home but today we have another Superstar coming. Superstar of the Year."

Trish rolled her eyes. "She'll be there Booker. Punk doesn't get here for another 20 minutes anyway and the contestants are still getting ready themselves."

"Knock knock." The three mentors turned at the sound to see the man himself, WWE Champion CM Punk standing there his bags in his hand. "Hey Booker." The commentator gave the wrestler a nod of respect, which Punk returned. "Austin, Ms. Trish."

Trish got up and gave Punk a hug. "Hey Mr. Champion, you're early."

Punk shrugged. "Flight got in early." Steve had stood up at this point and shook hands with his next Superstar guest. "Thanks for having me."

"We're glad to have you. The contestants are going to gain a lot a good things from meeting the current WWE Champion."

"Sure hope so." The ceiling shook again making Punk cast a weary eye upward. "Should I worry about that?"

Steve waved it off. "No that's just…well you'll see. Trish would you mind?" He gestured to the stairs. While Trish went to go collect Bella, the men way their way out the training center where the hopefuls should already be assembled. When they entered Punk set his bags down by the door and went to go greet all the contestants who were just in complete awe of seeing the CM Punk.

The training center doors creaked open gaining the attention of all the people currently in the room. Trish entered with Bella in tow. Bella was wearing a floral sweetheart dress with a black belt around the waist. Her hair was styled in a pretty low side ponytail. Punk forgot all about the contestants to take in Bella from head to toe. Bella blushed deeply at her favorite wrestler giving her the once over but smiled at him all the same. Steve had enough of this little interaction. "Bells." Once his niece had torn her gaze from Punk he nodded in the direction of the little table she always sat at to observe from. "Time to get started."

Bella had to brush past Punk on her way to her spot and Punk had no qualms about watching her walk from behind. At Steve clearing his throat Punk snapped back into wrestler mode. He jumped up into the ring. "Alright guys how's it going?"

Steve clapped a hand on the shoulder of Punk. "Unlike our last guest, I actually like this guy." That got a little chuckle out of everyone. Punk glanced back over at Bella who sent him a dazzling smile in response. _Damn girl. _"Punk as everyone should know is our current WWE Champion." There was a quick applause before Stone Cold continued. "Punk knows what it takes to make your way from the bottom all the way to the top. He knows how to do it and he knows how to be a champion the WWE Universe can respect and want to represent them. This is where Bella really comes in." Steve glanced over at his niece. "What do you think of Punk Bells?"

Punk leaned against one of the turnbuckles while everyone turned their attention to Bella. She had a little smirk playing on her lips. "Oh I think he's a wonderful champion. Damn fine too."

Punk barked out a laugh before turning his own smirk on her. "Beautiful and smart."

Steve just rolled his eyes a little. "Okay anyway, the skills challenge today is that we're going to give you a sequence of moves to perform then you're going to do them to the best of your ability. You'll get one shot only at this. Punk here is going to demonstrating these moves for y'all so pay close attention."

Bella watched Punk's fluidity as he performed some basic wrestling moves along with one or two more complex ones. He did the sequence three times then it was the hopefuls' turn. As Steve, Bill, Booker, and Trish lined up the contestants before calling them one by one, Punk flipped out of the ring and started to make his way over to Bella. "Punk." The Superstar stopped to look back at Booker T who was motioning him over pointing to the vacant chair next to him. Punk shot a look back at Bella who gave him a small smile then turned her eyes back to the ring silently telling him to go on. Punk quickly took his seat so the skills challenge could get underway.

They watched all 12 remaining hopefuls run through the sequence taking note of when they messed up, which unfortunately was more often than not for some. Bella could already tell Seth, Reese, and Nina were going to be in potential danger of getting cut. Once everyone had performed, Lena was announced the winner and the contestants were dismissed for the day.

Punk shook hands with Booker once more, as he had to travel back for Smackdown once again. Steve pointed in Bella's direction. "As you've probably guessed, that's my niece Bella, she'll show you to a room."

This time Bella had a smile on her face as she waited for the Superstar to join her. "Really Steve, thank you **so **much for having me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just follow Bella."

Punk grabbed his things and headed over to the 21 year-old. He freed up one hand to offer to her. "Hey I'm Phil or Punk. Whichever."

Bella placed her own hand in his offered one. "Which do you prefer?"

"I'm pretty fond of Punk."

She gave him that dazzling smile again. "Punk it is then." Before they left she took one his bags from him. "Here I'll get that."

Punk looked at her amused. "You're really going to carry my bag? You're that girl?"

Bella grinned cheekily at him. "No. I'm going to change your life. I'm that girl."

Punk raised his eyebrows in amusement as he followed Bella's lead to the house. "Going to change my life huh?" At her nod Punk grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Bella was happy he couldn't see her huge smile as they entered the house. Bella traipsed up the stairs and purposefully put Punk in the guest room next to her room. _I want the hot Superstar close sue me._ "Here you go." Bella set his bag down on the queen-sized bed.

"Thank you." Punk heaved his suitcase up on the bed then turned to look at Bella. She gave him a little coy smile as she backed out of the room.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Punk nodded craning his neck to see her enter the room next to his own.

He had grinned more in the past hour than he had in the past month. "Thank you Hunter for sending me out here. I take back the panties comment."

* * *

><p>Just like Mike, Punk was going to be staying a week with them, making Bella ecstatic. She'd always wanted to meet Punk and now it looked like she'd get the chance actually get to know him a little bit. Bella was combing through her closet trying to find something cute to wear. She'd never admit it to anyone, not even the Pope, but she was trying to look good in front of Punk. Finally she decided on a long-sleeved brown and charcoal striped sweater paired with white leggings, a white belt around the waist, and charcoal calf-high boots with a small heel. Her hair flowed down in her back in loose curls. <em>I hope I look okay just in case.<em> As if on cue, there was a knock on Bella's doorframe causing her to jump in surprise. "Holy shit!"

Punk laughed at her reaction. "Oh I'm sorry for startling you." Bella took the hand off her chest as her heart calmed down. "I was just wondering do you want to go get some coffee?"

Bella smiled brightly at the man before her. "Love to." The pair made their way outside and jumped in the Mercedes, one of the cars provided for them by the show. Punk drove out to the middle of town. "Head for downtown, I've heard they have a few coffee joints down there."

"Yes ma'am." Bella giggled to herself but Punk heard her. After a few minutes of driving and idle chitchat, Punk parked the car along the street and the duo got out. "So which one? There's only about 5 to choose from."

Punk had his hands in his pockets as he looked around. "Let's go to the one called Jitters, I like the name. It's catchy."

Bella laughed looping her arm through his as they walked over. Punk glanced down at the brunette on his arm. _There's something about this girl that I'm really starting to like._ A bell sounded as Punk and Bella entered the little coffee shop. "Hi what can I get you?"

"Cappuccino."

Bella perused the menu for a moment. "Iced latte please."

"You got it." He rung it up real quick while the employees started on their orders.

Punk dug out his wallet and noticed Bella doing the same. "Don't worry about it I got this."

Bella stilled her movements. "Are you sure? I don't mind paying." She got her answer when Punk wordlessly handed over the money as the cashier told them the total. Their drinks were presented a moment later. Punk handed her drink to her, which she took with a light smile on her lips. "Thank you."

Punk just smiled back at her. "No problem." They walked back outside a slight chill in the air. Bella shivered just a tad kind of wishing she hadn't gotten an iced coffee now. Punk noticed the small shiver and decided to play the Prince Charming in a romantic comedy shucking off his jacket and placing it around Bella's shoulders.

Bella's smile grew as she turned those baby blues on him. "Thank you again. You're sweet."

Punk shrugged carelessly. "I do my best."

Bella averted her eyes and took a drink of her coffee but grimaced immediately afterward. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel! This is really bad coffee." Bella threw her coffee in a nearby trashcan glaring playfully at her companion. "You are never allowed to pick out coffee joints again. Ever."

Punk laughed at her expression. "Duly noted." He took a sip from his own cup spitting it out two seconds later.

Bella laughed as he quickly disposed of the coffee. "Did you not hear my exclamation to not only the biblical family but their pet as well?"

* * *

><p>At the moment Bella was holed up in her room writing up another song. She'd gotten a call from the record label and they wanted her to send in a recorded version of at least one song. Bella booked a time at the recording studio she Googled the day after Punk left but she wasn't sure which song she wanted to record yet. However, she'd gotten a bout of inspiration and the words, melody, everything just came together effortlessly.<p>

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Bella saw Punk as she sang this thinking about their little outings throughout the week. She was surprised how easy things were with him, there wasn't any awkwardness or hesitation. It was so simple.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Bella picked up the tempo as she drummed out the music on her keyboard using all the tricks she could on it to make everything blend right. She smiled knowing this was the song she'd record for the label.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Bella was thankful she'd hit record on the keyboard before she started because she couldn't stop to fill out in her binder what she had so far. Songwriting had never been this easy. The lyrics just poured out and her fingers flew across the keys marking each note with confidence and clarity. Suddenly Bella eased the intensity of the music and slowed the temple back down.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

As she finished up the song, her fingers lingered on the keys as she listened to the notes fade. Bella wasn't quite sure what all this meant but that man had brought her inspiration like no one had, not even Daniel. "Wow."

Bella broke out of her own little world as she saw Punk looking at her in amazement. "What?"

"That was amazing. You really have a gift."

Bella flushed a little embarrassed by his praise. "Juilliard helped a lot, trust me."

Punk looked impressed. "You attended Juilliard?" Bella simply nodded. "Wow…you're just full of surprises."

Bella bit her lip giving him that shy smile he loved so much. "Good surprises?"

Punk made his way over to her sitting on the bench beside her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her eyes. "Oh hell yeah."

Bella felt herself beam at him. _What kind of fairytale am I in?_ She swore she saw him start to lean in but the sound of Adam Levine's sexy voice broke into the room. Bella pulled her phone from her back pocket. The display showed a goofy picture of Mike she had taken the week he was here. _I completely forgot about Mike._

Despite her guilty feelings she hit the ignore button tossing the phone to her bed. "Who was that?"

Bella waved dismissively at the phone. "No one."

* * *

><p>When it came time for Punk to head back out on the road Bella came down the stairs with him to see him off. Trish and Steve were in the foyer like before, minus Trish. "Car here?"<p>

Steve nodded at Punk's question as he descended the last step. Bella had grown really fond of Punk over the week. She'd developed feelings even though she wasn't sure that was fully possible in such a short time frame. Steve and Trish had noticed how Bella and Punk had grown closer getting rather attached. Steve didn't really like that but the man was leaving so it wasn't really a cause for concern. "It was great to have you here Punk, a real pleasure. The hopefuls really learned a lot."

Punk shook Steve's hand. "Glad I could help." He gave Trish a hug bye then turned bags in hand to Bella. "Walk me out?"

Bella smiled sadly. "Sure."

Steve watched the pair walk out. "I don't like where this is going."

Trish scoffed steering him out of the entryway. "Oh Lord relax a little would you? He's just a boy."

"He is not a boy, he's a 32 year-old man. He's 11 years her senior and I see the way they look at each other."

Trish sighed heavily. "God you are such a worry-wart. So what if they're flirting a little? It's harmless."

Outside Punk had loaded up his bags and the driver was just waiting on him to say good-bye to Bella. He wrapped her up in a hug Bella cinching her arms tight around his neck. "I'm going to miss you Bells." Bella didn't let anyone but her uncle call her that until Punk.

"Better." Punk chuckled at her response. "I'll miss you too." Bella pulled back. "How exactly did you become so important so fast?"

"Talent baby." Bella had to roll her eyes. Punk tilted her chin up. "Come see me on the road okay?"

"Okay." Punk pressed a kiss to her cheek lingering for a moment or two then rested his forehead against hers for a second then climbed in the car and shut the door firmly. Like before Bella watched the car bump along down the road but this time she wasn't told not to fall.


	5. You Make Me Feel

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: Eep, I get to go to my first RAW show tonight…I'm so excited! Especially since I'll get to see my man beat up on Ziggler from my awesome seats. Okay sorry just had to gush. Anyway, it's time for The Viper! Oh just a little FYI, I'm using Kellie Pickler's song ****Wonder****in this chapter and I'm skipping the verse with mother in it so just pretend Bella changed that verse to something fitting for father. You'll see why I asked this. I hope y'all like it, I think it's cute but it really matters what you think so let me know and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: You Make Me Feel…

The contestants were getting a little overwhelmed with all the things that were going on. First, Bella had sat down with each of them just to get a feel for their personalities and a whole whopping 3 out of the 10 left impressed her. She marched her way up to the house and tossed her clipboard with her findings on the table for the four mentors to see. Steve tugged the clipboard toward him his eyes bugging out just a tad. "Only 3?"

Bella saw she had two missed calls and voicemails accompanying them. "Yep just three. Real winners you got there." She headed into the living room seeing the calls were from Mike and Punk. Bella had never called Mike back and she felt really bad about it. Especially since she hadn't missed a call from Punk until now. Bella played the voicemails feeling a little guiltier at Mike's slightly desperate tone.

Steve noticed his niece was just a tad too distracted. "Bells focus please."

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah sure pizza sounds great." Steve shared a confused look with his three fellow mentors.

Trish just grinned at the 21-year old. "She's gone Steve, just accept it and move on."

Steve gave his niece one last glance then just shook his head. "For once Trish I'm just going to smile and nod because quite honestly I don't even want to try and begin to understand the inner workings of a 21-year old girl's mind. It's like looking in a woman's purse, dangerous."

Bella decided to just bite the bullet and hit Mike's number to call him back. She wasn't quite sure what to say after going a month with only two short text conversations shared in that time but she couldn't avoid her friend forever. "Hello?"

Bella took a deep breath then plastered on a smile hoping it would help her sound upbeat. "Hey Mike long time no talk."

Mike sat up too fast in his chair almost causing him to topple to the ground with it. Thankfully he managed to get up before the chair crashed. "Bella?"

Said girl winced at the sound of the chair connecting with the floor. "Bingo. What was that noise?"

Mike let out a little laugh. "Oh that was just a chair trying to claim another victim."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "Sounds like a violent piece of furniture. Might want to think about your personal safety."

Mike laughed but knew this conversation was about as lame as they come, he just couldn't seem to get back into the groove they had going when he was up at the ranch. "I've missed you out here. The girls here aren't anywhere near as normal as you are." He was happy when he heard her laugh. "I'm mean seriously it's like walking around with bombs. And this week it's like their cycles are all synced up and I swear we're going to need to find an exorcist if they don't calm down."

Bella was trying her best not to laugh out respect for her gender and that oh so lovely experience women get to enjoy but Mike was making that task of hers just that much harder. She finally got her giggles under control. "Hey, men think it's all sunshine and rainbows for women but you don't even understand the meaning of the words pain and sacrifice."

"Aww now don't you think that's just a tad mean?"

"You started it bringing periods into it."

Mike grimaced at her word choice. "Can you just say cycle, it sounds cleaner." Bella really wished he could see the raised eyebrow she could feel herself sporting.

"Cleaner? Period is a punctuation mark too you know and grammar is all about things being clean cut." Bella rolled her eyes at her comeback, why they were even having this kind of discussion was beyond her.

Mike decided changing the subject would be best. "So I heard you met Punk."

Bella twirled a lock of hair around her finger finding it a little weird Mike asked her that in that way too casual tone giving off he had ulterior motives for asking other than he wanted to be all caught up with her life like a bestie. "I did. He's really charming, and damn that smile."

Mike felt something in his gut twist unpleasantly. "He's not that good of guy you know. I mean he's kind of cut throat."

Bella found herself getting defensive. "Says the man who takes about as many cheap shots as there is hookers on Harry Hines Blvd."

Fortunately for her, the reference wasn't lost on Mike. "I'm just looking out for you, Punk's bad news Bella."

Bella gave off a bitter laugh this conversation obviously had taken a rather large wrong turn. "Funny I've heard the same about you."

Mike's eyebrows rose at her statement. "Who the hell told you I'm bad news? I'm awesome okay and the must see Superstar of the WWE."

Bella didn't understand how anything he just said was supposed to be his defense of his character in any way but just let it go. "Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah sure." Mike answered her quietly a more awkward silence falling over the duo.

It was soon broken however by Steve. "Bells honey it's time to go. Got another Superstar waiting to share his knowledge with the boneheads."

Thankful for her out Bella quickly said her goodbyes. "Sorry Mike I've got to go. Talk to you later." She ended the call hastily so he couldn't start to blather out a response. Deciding she'd call Punk later, Bella slid her phone into her back pocket and joined the mentor team. "So what legend are we hosting today?"

* * *

><p>Booker T was going to be the little introducer today apparently as he snagged the microphone out of Trish's hand. The contestants were looking up at him expectantly. If these few weeks had taught them anything it was that nothing should be unexpected in the world of professional wrestling. "Now it's time to introduce one of the men in my fav 5. Ladies and gentleman, Randy Orton!" Bella had been busy playing Angry Birds on her phone but once Booker said 'Randy' she completely forgot about the game. Randy came strutting in while his music played. It was different to see him not stalking his way to the ring like usual and dressed fully in jeans and an Apex Predator t-shirt. Randy shook hands with all the men and gave Trish a small hug. He caught Bella's eye for a moment but quickly averted his attention back to Booker. Bella tried not to feel just a little put out. "Now Randy here is going to teach you suckers how to get into the zone, something he's famous for."<p>

Randy laughed his microphone catching the sound. "Everyone says that like I go absolutely ape-shit. Me and Sheamus, it's like we're the special kids on the block." Bella got a little giggle out of that. Randy looked at her again but his time he had a grin in place.

Booker clapped Randy on the shoulder while Steve, Trish, and Bill cleared out the ring. "A big part of getting in the zone is hitting your finisher. Randy's here for example is the RKO."

Steve broke in quickly tugging Booker's microphone in his direction. "If you remember the first week we told you to start working on a finisher so I sure hope you've been doing your homework."

Bella glanced over at the hopefuls and realized that some had suddenly gone ghostly white. _I'm guessing that's a no for some._

Booker took his microphone back shaking Steve off. "Anyway, how 'bout a little demonstration?" The hopefuls all gave a loud cheer. "Alright I'm glad you feel that way. So who wants to get RKO'd? The cheering stopped abruptly. "You said wanted a demonstration so someone volunteer. Really it's an honor."

Trent scoffed audibly. "Then how about you get the living daylights knocked out of you?"

Randy pulled his microphone to his lips. "Already happened kid." Seeing no one was going to willing volunteer Randy suddenly got an idea. He walked over to the edge of the ring closest to Bella. "Hi."

Bella gave him a pretty smile. "Hi there." Her southern drawl came out a little stronger than usual but that just made Randy's grin brighten.

He jerked his head in the direction of the contestants. "How 'bout you pick someone?" He turned to Steve quickly. "That alright with you Steve?"

Steve laughed his approval. "Oh that'd be grand."

Bella had never really liked Trent. He was a bigmouth and tried his hardest to bribe her into getting him further along in the competition. And his offers of sexual favors weren't exactly what she called incentives to keep him around. Bella got up from her seat sashaying her way over to the hopefuls in her Candie's shorts and little yellow V-neck tee. She easily slid her way over to Trent. "How about you darling?"

Trent gulped loudly. "No thanks."

Randy intervened. "I don't think she was really asking you buddy."

Bella patted Trent's face as if in his a comforting gesture but her last pat turned more into a slap earning a wince from everyone in the room. Trent still didn't move so she gave him a little light push in Randy's direction who was stripping down to his wrestling gear. Bella stopped and stared with the rest of the females as his muscles and tattoos were revealed. Trish gave him a little wolf-whistle gaining a laugh from the WWE Superstar. Trent had now made his way up to the ring but it was clear he wanted to bolt. He smiled nervously at The Viper. "Big fan."

Randy gave him a nice smile. "Thanks I appreciate it." Seconds later Trent was face first in the mat. Randy patted Trent's shoulder. "Just walk it off, you'll be fine."

Booker was laughing over with Steve. They just couldn't seem to get it together. "Who wants another demo?" The hopefuls hurriedly backed up into the wall at Booker's question.

Bill rolled Trent out of the ring, him surprisingly landing on his feet. He was unsteady on said feet but he was upright. He set his slightly focused gaze on Bella. "Does that earn me any brownie points?"

Bella had to laugh at the absurdity of him still vying for favors. "Sure, I'll give you some for that." The rest of the time was spent with the contestants trying out their finishers, first against each other then against Randy. Quite a few more contestants felt what it was like to eat mat.

Afterwards Bella was packing up her stuff after her uncle reminding her about deliberation at 9:00. "So you're little Bella Williams huh?"

Bella turned around smiling at one of her favorites. "That's what they call me." She figured her uncle had given Randy the same memo Mike and Punk got. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Randy held the door open for Bella earning him a smile before heading out after her. "How are you liking helping out your uncle?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Well, these guys are definitely spirited but some are here for the wrong reasons. So I guess you could say I like it because it's really rather eye opening."

Randy nodded shifting the weight of the bags in his hands. "Sometimes people just aren't what they seem." Bella caught the tone of his voice.

"Are you okay?" Randy's blue eyes hit her own.

Recognition dawned on him. "Oh right you've been MIA from the WWE for four years."

Now Bella was confused. "What are you talking about? What does it matter if I've been in New York for college?" Bella opened the heavy front door of the house holding it for Randy so he didn't have to juggle that and his bags.

"I'm getting divorced." After a moment he inclined his head to the right. "Well now I'm officially divorced. Hence the people not being what they seem comment."

As Bella led the way up the stairs she felt horrible for asking. She had a feeling this was like Daniel to her, not something you really wanted opened in front of a stranger. "Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Randy set his bags down on the floor of the room Bella opened for him. "It's okay you didn't know. It's just hard because my daughter doesn't understand what's going on and I don't have any answers for her. She so used to Daddy coming home and this time…I won't be."

Bella bowed her head her hair coming down to curtain her face. After a moment she lifted her head looking at him shyly. "Would you mind terribly if I hugged you? I have this caring for people problem and I really feel like I should try and comfort you but I don't exactly know you."

Randy smiled at her rapid talking trying to get what she wanted to say out with the least amount of embarrassment possible. Randy gestured her over opening his arms. "Lay one on me."

Bella decided to just ignore what the statement usually implies and looped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds she pulled back smiling brightly at him. "Well I've got to go get started on another song. I've recorded my first three and my record label is breathing down my neck for another so…"

Randy waved her out. "I'm good, all nice and settled so your job is done."

Bella backed out of the room. "I'm just two doors down if you need anything." As Randy watched Steve's niece exit his room he had to laugh. Even though going through his divorce was rough things were looking up. And maybe, just maybe, Ms. Williams was exactly what he needs to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Bella sat in her room behind her keyboard trying to will herself to write. But Randy's words about his daughter kept ringing through her head. <em>I can relate. <em>Bella's father left when she was 9. He got really big into drugs and alcohol finding that and getting arrested all the time with his new friends more important than his family. Not that he was exactly stellar when he was around. Always fighting with her mom and telling Bella she was a mistake and he never wanted her. Apparently when her mom told him she was pregnant he gave her money for an abortion. Her mom and Uncle Steve didn't talk about her father, her uncle's brother. Even though Bella knew he wasn't anything worth missing, she still felt like a part of her was missing because she didn't really know who her father was. Bella placed her hands on the keys and started to play a rather somber melody.

_Sometimes I think about you_

_Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me_

_And would you even recognize_

_The woman that your little girl has grown up to be_

Bella stopped to add a few more instruments in. Steve had come into the house to make sure Bella got Randy settled okay but heard Bella's singing and noted it wasn't exactly a happy song.

_'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Are your blue eyes looking back at me_

_They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all_

Steve leaned against the wall, careful not to alert Bella to his presence. She was always so closed off about how she felt about her father leaving her and her mother. This was a rare moment of raw emotion from her.

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_There are sunny skies as far as I can see_

_If you ever come back home to Carolina_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

Randy heard Bella's voice filter in through the walls. He couldn't fully make out the words so he stepped out into the hall to see if he could hear better. He saw Steve next to Bella's door listening too. Quietly, Randy made his way over Steve acknowledging him with a silent nod. Steve knew about Randy's divorce and felt he'd understand Bella's pain so he didn't mind Randy listening in.

_Did you think I didn't need you here?_

_To hold my hand, to dry my tears?_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all?_

Steve closed his head shaking his head. "Damn you Scott."

_Forgiveness is such a simple word_

_But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_

While Bella rounded out the song Randy had to ask. "What happened?" Steve sighed heavily. He tried his best not to bring up Scott too much in hopes of saving Bella and Emily any pain.

"Bella's father, my brother, abandoned her and her mother when she was 9. He got too involved with drugs, alcohol, lowlifes and was just too enthralled with the shady lifestyle. Not that he ever really loved Bella, he never even wanted her." Randy suddenly felt his little sob story from earlier wasn't so difficult. "I know Alanna doesn't understand why you and Sam aren't together anymore, but at least she knows you still and always did love her."

Randy watched Steve walk off down the hall and heard the last note of Bella's song fade off being replaced by what he knew was her crying. _I need to fix this._

* * *

><p>The next day after Randy did his duties with the hopefuls for the day, he took the stairs two at a time coming up to Bella's door. He knocked like Sheldon did from the Big Bang Theory hearing Bella crack up as he did so. <em><strong>Knock knock knock <strong>_"Bella." _**Knock knock knock **_"Bella." _**Knock knock knock **_"Bella."

On the other side of the door, Bella waited until he had finished the entire sequence before opening the door. She had a huge smile on her face instantly making Randy feel just a tad proud. "Yes Randy?"

"You want to get some lunch?"

Realizing she hadn't eaten all day, Bella quickly grabbed her phone and purse. "Sure." She followed Randy out and jumped in the driver's seat of the Mercedes she took out with Punk. She had kind of claimed it as hers for while she was here. "Do you like Italian food?"

"I love all kinds of food." Bella laughed before pulling the car out of the drive and heading into town. About 15 minutes later, Bella pulled up the Carrabba's Italian Grill. After ordering their food, Randy and Bella got on the subject of relationships. "God I am so over relationships."

"You're preaching to the congregation."

Randy smirked a little at her error." Choir."

"Excuse me?"

"The expression is choir, not congregation."

Bella just fixed him with a playful glare. "Did you get what I was saying?" He nodded. "Then don't be a dick about it." Randy grinned at her over his bread getting one in return.

Over the week Randy and Bella had clicked instantaneously. Bella wouldn't put it past her to say he was kind of like her best friend. But the more she thought about it, and the more she talked to Punk, she felt the same way about the Straight Edge Superstar with the addition of some not so platonic feelings. Before Randy left he handed her some tickets for the RAW show in two weeks. "I know it's soon but just come please? It's in California so it's not like it's too far."

Bella knew her uncle might object but she didn't see that as a problem she couldn't rectify. "I'll come. I promised Punk I'd come see him on the road and now I can." Bella was too busy looking at her tickets to notice Randy's smile falter just a little. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Randy tightened his hold on her waist. "You're welcome. I'll miss you over these two weeks."

Bella pulled away laughing resting her hands on his broad shoulders. "I'll miss you too." Randy picked up his bags and made to leave the room but turned back and pecked her quickly on the lips and Bella felt her stomach flutter a little.

"Bye Bella."

Bella was stunned but still managed to respond weakly. "Bye." Randy turned the corner out of her sight but Bella was still too shocked to move. _You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world, all I want is to be with you always…_ Bella broke out of her stupor to pull her phone out of her pocket. She saw Punk's picture on her display making her head spin just a little faster than it already was. Shaking her head quickly though, she answered the phone. "Hey you."


	6. Love Songs and Standoffs

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine. **

**AN: I'm sorry for my slower than usual update I've just been so confused as to where to go with this, but hopefully you like what I've come up with. **

Chapter 5: Love Songs and Standoffs

"Get up! This is professional wrestling, you can't take just one hit and be down for the count." Bella winced at the volume to which Bill was shouting at Seth during the skills challenge. They were suppose to take 10 slams minimum by Bill and the person who withstood the most won. Seth was only on his third. "You think some kind of fairy is going to flutter down from some sparkly wind and make you a WWE Superstar?" Bella had to admit the gestures along with Bill's fairy rant were making him a little less scary. But then again, Bella wasn't in the ring with him. "How 'bout I go put on a fairy costume and try to magic you better? Would that be more enjoyable for you?"

Trish waltzed on through screwing her face up in disgust as she caught the tail end of Bill's monologue. "Bill, no one wants to see that. Our retinas can't absorb that kind of damage." Bella had to muffle her laughter with her hand. Trish laughed right along with her though while Bill did his best to fight his own smile. "Hey Williams?" Bella focused on Trish. "Think fast." Trish hurled a small brown package at Bella who caught it deftly. Years of playing football with the boys showed.

Bella wasn't expecting anything but that didn't stop her from taking it over to the table and popping it open. She caught a glimpse of bright white fabric as she threw off the top of the box. A small note rested in the middle of the contents. Bella picked up the note a smile threatening to play upon her lips. "Bells, wear this Monday so everybody knows who's your favorite." Bella set the note to the side then drew out the CM Punk Best in the World shirt.

"Nice shirt."

Bella jumped slightly at the voice behind her. She turned around to face her uncle with a little laugh. "Yeah now I actually have some 'wrestling wear' from this generation." Bella hadn't told her uncle about the tickets Randy gave her.

Steve shook his head at Bella. "Oh sure just make fun of the old man." Bella gave him a grin patting his shoulder lightly.

"I only do it because I love you."

Steve nodded unconvinced. "Uh huh sure, Bells." His phone in his office rang just then sending him off to answer it after an apologetic smile. Bella and Steve were finding themselves spending a little less time together than they had originally planned.

Bella looked back down at the shirt in her hands. "Maybe a RAW show is just the thing to fix that."

Steve raced into his office and snatched the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Austin, how's my old rival?"

Steve sank down into his chair. "Hello Hunter. Nice to hear from you as always."

A laugh echoed from the other end of the line. "Yes I'm sure it's a pleasure." The two men shared a laugh. "Anyway, I have a quick question for you, hence the phone call."

Steve twirled a pen between his fingers peeking out the window to the ring where Bill just slammed Will into the mat for the sixth time. _That'll hurt tomorrow._ Will was getting up a little slower than before. "Go ahead and shoot Hunter, I've got time considering all my hopefuls are currently getting battered by Demott."

Hunter chuckled lowly at Steve's nonchalant way of saying that. "Alright here it goes. How is your niece so freaking magical?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows very confused as to how Bella got drawn into the conversation when Hunter didn't even know about her. "What are you talking about?"

Hunter rolled his chair away from his desk toward the stack of pastries he'd snuck past Stephanie earlier. He chose a simple chocolate covered donut. "The three Superstars that have met her are in a freaking uproar with each other and the rest won't stop bugging me to let them go out there to your little show. Let me tell you, that Zack Ryder's got a mean streak in him when he wants to show it."

Steve let out a loud sigh. _I've already got three idiots to watch out for, more is just asking for me to bring out my gun. Loaded. _"Well you can tell them to chill out. Bella is here to help me, not them. Besides, she already has a future, a career. She's recorded her first three singles already. Wrestling isn't part of her life."

"Then maybe you never should of brought her into it."

Steve was about to answer him but was cut off by a high-pitched scream. He was alarmed until he heard the stereo being turned up and Bella's voice filtering in through it. _**'There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place…'**_

Steve had a large grin on his face as he saw his niece have a mini freak out about hearing one of her songs play on the radio for the very first time. "Bella is fine, don't worry about her. And tell your wrestlers she's far too gone for them to catch her. Now if you'll excuse me Hunter, I'm going to go congratulate my niece on her song being played on the radio for the first time." Steve slammed the phone back down on the receiver without waiting for an answer then sprinted out of the office and wrapped Bella up in a hug. "Congratulations sweetie!"

Bella smiled brightly at him once he set her on her feet. She whipped out her phone from her back pocket and composed a quick text. _**My song about you is playing on the radio . **_Bella produced the two tickets Randy gave her and held them up for Steve to see. "I want to go to the show."

Steve took one look at her face and just couldn't tell her no. "Then that's what we're doing."

* * *

><p>"Bells, this way." Bella stopped her walk towards the entrance to the arena looking back at her uncle. She pointed at the doors and started to speak but Steve just shook his head. "I'm a legend Bella, we're going in the wrestlers way."<p>

He beckoned her over once more this time her complying. "Oh okay." Bella took hold of the back of his jacket as they entered into a scene of chaos and people running around in all directions. Bella had to shout over the noise. "You really wanted to deal with all this? The normal way for people in the audience is much more organized."

Steve laughed. "We're going to go see a buddy of mine first." He abruptly turned to the right bringing them into a completely empty hallway. "I love that the WWE still picks these buildings with these little passageways."

Bella wasn't quite as impressed. "It's a dark and damp hole in the wall." They emerged from said hole into the much more calm hustle and bustle of the backstage area.

Steve smirked at her victoriously. "Yet they're so useful." He started off giving Bella no choice but to follow.

"Bella!" Both uncle and niece looked over their shoulders to see Punk standing a few yards off looking positively perfect to Bella.

Bella glanced back at Steve who looked like he really didn't want to bite out what he was about to. "Go on. I'll meet you here in 20." Steve got a nod from his niece before she walked over to Punk. "God I'm getting a migraine already."

"Looking good there, Bells. Love the shirt."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I found it stuffed in the back of my closet and though why not."

Punk shook his head at her smirk. "Smartass." Bella shrugged her shoulders innocently as if to say 'Can't help it.' Punk pressed a kiss to her cheek anyway in greeting, as he should have started the conversation off with. "Congratulations on your song I heard it today on the way here. That's about me?"

Bella nodded slowly a little more afraid of his reaction in person. "Is that okay?"

"Honey, everything you do is okay." Bella bit her lip to stop her grin from spreading as wide as it wanted to. Punk seemed to realize how that sounded and cleared his throat to try and move on from that. "So why are you backstage? Aren't the audience seats out in the arena?"

Bella gave him a pretty smile easing his discomfort. He offered his arm to her, which she took, allowing him to lead her around. "Uncle Steve wanted to say hi to somebody and thought 'Hey, let's go in like how I used to.' He's really missing his glory days."

"Tough Enough host isn't good enough?"

Bella laughed shaking her head. "Only if he gets to do the slamming into the mat part, which he doesn't. That's Bill's job."

"Got it."

"Hey Punk!"

Bella scrunched her eyebrows together. _I know that voice. _She turned with Punk to see Mike waltzing up to them acting as if he was the king or something like that. "Mike?"

Mike only just then seemed to take notice of the woman on Punk's arm. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"My uncle and I have tickets."

Mike smiled at her and made to hug her but Punk pushed her subtly behind him. "Move before I make you."

"Is that suppose to make me scared?" Bella had to find annoyance in the fact that the two of them were really about to start a pissing contest right then and there.

"You want to be a tough guy right now? Really?" _Oh not this again._ "Really? Really?"

Punk had an eyebrow raised. _I've never understood what that is suppose to do. _"What is with the repetition of that word? Do you not understand it's meaning? Unsure of how to use it properly in a sentence what? Are you just that slow?"

Bella leaned against the wall just waiting it out cause if there's one thing her mother taught her was that when men start playing the 'Who's more manly game?' just about nothing would break their concentration.

"Well what's with your whole 'I'm holier than thou' attitude because I don't drink or anything? Too chickenshit to actually try it?" Bella tsked that comeback. Punk explained the reasoning behind his straight edge lifestyle and he had some valid reasons.

"You want me to hurt you don't you?"

Bella decided to put her mother's theory to a test. "Hey guys look, I'm taking off my clothes." Nothing. Not even a slight falter in the staring contest. "Wow. I'm truly stunned." Her phone beeped signaling she had a text. _**Headed back to meeting spot. Be on time, bringing someone I'd like you to meet. – Uncle Steve **_"As much as I'd love to continue being a 3rd party observer to this little testosterone filled encounter, I've got to run." She pecked Punk's cheek, gave Mike's arm a quick squeeze then flounced off back the way her and Punk went.

Punk smirked at the man before him. "Looks like someone is in the friends zone." Mike took a handful of Punk's shirt but Punk pried his shirt from Mike's grip. "No no, mustn't touch." That just seemed to piss Mike off further so he drew back a fist and went for Punk's face. Unfortunately for him, Punk obviously saw that one coming and avoided his fist before connecting his own to Mike's jaw. Mike reeled backward holding his jaw carefully. Punk merely shrugged before turning around and walking away cracking his knuckles as he did. "So uncivilized."

* * *

><p>Bella had been waiting on her uncle and his friend for 10 minutes. <em>God how slow are they walking? <em>"Hey Bells."

Bella's back was to them, which if it hadn't might've stopped her reply. "Finally, what'd you two go the bathroom and fall in?" Once she'd turned fully around she saw her uncle's guest was Triple H himself, one of her favorites of all-time. "The times you wish you had a redo button."

Hunter merely laughed at Bella's comment. "I like you, you're much more real than some of the people around here."

Bella ran a hand through her dark hair. "You're the second person to tell me that, what are the women here made of plastic?"

That amused both men. "Sometimes it seems that way."

Steve checked his watch. "We better go take our seats, show's about to start."

Hunter nodded waving them on their way. "Oh wait you two." Bella and Steve spun around yet again. "Why don't you two come over to the hotel after the show, have a drink with Steph and me. Are you 21 honey?"

Bella nodded. "I am."

"Good." Hunter winked at her before switching his gaze back to Steve. "What do say Steve, ol' buddy ol' pal?"

Steve thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not?"

Hunter grinned at them. "Great, Stephanie really wants to meet you Bella."

Bella didn't quite understand that one. "Why?"

Hunter shrugged walking backward. "Beats me. I learned long ago not to question, just to smile and nod."

Steve shook his head in agreement. "Always safer that way." As Hunter disappeared Steve ushered Bella forward. "Alright now we really do need to get to our seats. I'd rather not be weaving through a large crowd when those fireworks go off. Those things still scare the ever living crap out of me and that, a crowd, and me just isn't an ideal combination."

Bella scoffed as they made their way to the ringside seats Randy scored. "Neither is peanut butter and mayo but you still put them together on your sandwiches."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"No, I think I'll just be cynical on this one thanks."


	7. Two Prince Charmings, One Cinderella

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Oh my God, I'm sorry for the longer wait for an update, I was a little preoccupied with STTA and my kitty has been sick so I've been focusing all my attention on her. But things are all good again and here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Two Prince Charmings, One Cinderella

"Why do you think Stephanie wants to meet me?" Bella was looking at her uncle expectantly waiting for an answer. Steve however was a little preoccupied with the main event match of the evening, John Cena v. Dolph Ziggler.

Steve felt her gaze and glanced over at her for just a second. "Sorry Bells, what?" Bella huffed at her uncle. "What?"

Bella slumped back into her seat. "Never mind." Steve knew it was only a matter of time until his niece burst out with what was on her mind. He started the count down in his mind. _Four, three, two, one._ "I'm just so freaking confused as to why Stephanie McMahon wants to meet me. She doesn't even know a thing about me and neither does her husband. What the freak is up with that?"

Steve grinned at his niece. "She probably wants to talk to you about your music career."

"But she doesn't know about it."

Steve tilted his head back and forth in a 'not really' kind of way. "I told Hunter about it and he probably told her. He tells her everything, one of the most whipped men on the planet. And he's happy that way."

Bella shot her uncle a teasing smile. "Think maybe if you allowed yourself to be whipped you'd keep a wife?"

Steve laughed. "Maybe. However I think I'm just too rough around the edges for a lady."

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "We can buff those out no problem." She checked her phone. 9:40. Bella glanced down at her outfit coming to a realization. _I can't meet Stephanie and Triple H for drinks in this._ She remembered seeing the cutest boutique by the hotel her and Steve were staying at. It was a little less ritzy then the WWE Superstars and Divas were in. "Can we leave?"

Steve shot her a look that conveyed he deemed her completely insane. "It's the main event match."

Bella turned her eyes to the ring. "One in which Cena is kicking ass and it's only a matter of time until he pins the heel."

Steve just accepted the fact he wasn't going to be able to watch the end of the RAW show in peace and turned his body fully to his niece. "Alright Bells, why do you want to leave early?"

Bella just knew her uncle was going to find this so stupid, but hey it's a girl thing. "I want to change my clothes."

Steve narrowed his eyes trying to understand what she was getting at. "Okay. Why? You look fine."

The songwriter threw her long hair up in a messy ponytail. "We're meeting Triple H and Stephanie for drinks in around an hour and you know Stephanie is going to look great. I don't want to be wearing my holey jeans and CM Punk shirt."

Steve crushed the beer can in his hand. "You want to change clothes because you don't want to look…inferior to Stephanie McMahon?"

Bella opened her mouth a few times trying to come up with a response. "Something like that. There's a cute little boutique by our hotel and I can buy a dress there seeing as I didn't bring one with me out here. They're all safely tucked away at the TE house."

Steve could tell this was really going to bother Bella if she didn't get to change her clothes so he sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Alright, look here. I want to go shopping with you about as much as I want to be a ballerina." He grabbed a twenty and his credit card handing them both out to the 21-year old. "Use the money for a cab to and from, the cab ride shouldn't be more than that roundtrip. If you know you'll need more after getting back to the hotel just run by the ATM in the lobby. Buy your dress with the card."

Bella's eyes flickered between the money and credit card in her hand and her uncle. "Really?"

Steve nodded waving her on. "Go ahead. Get all dolled up for no reason. I'll meet you outside the Ritz-Carlton."

Bella gave a small squeal pecking her uncle's cheek. "Thank you." She bounded out of her chair and quickly sprinted out of the arena.

Steve watched her go laughing a little at her excitement. He noticed a group of college-aged guys leering after her. "Hey!" He got their attention. "You want to get hurt boys?" Said leering immediately ended.

* * *

><p>Bella browsed through the store's collection of dresses. "Too frilly…no to ruffles…hell no to pink…" Bella walked over to the selection of little black dresses. After a minute or two she picked one out. It was a strapless mini dress with a mesh-covered cut out on the left side which was decorated with beaded accented flowers. Bella checked the price tag widening her eyes just a tad. "Hopefully Uncle Steve doesn't mind." <em>I'll pay him back once my album comes out.<em> She headed over to the cash register dress in hand. "Ready."

45 minutes later, Bella stepped out of the cab her hair freshly curled loosely, make-up redone, and decked out in her new dress. She caught sight of her uncle just up ahead. She quickly made sure her dress was adjusted perfectly then set off towards her uncle. "Here's your card back."

Steve looked behind him when he heard the voice of the girl he'd helped raise. However the girl he saw wasn't the little girl he always had in his mind. He took his card from her hand. "You look wonderful, Bells. Hunter and Stephanie should feel honored you put so much effort in your appearance just for them."

Bella laughed unable to resist giving her uncle a slight cause for concern. "Well who knows who I might see while we're here? Have to make sure I look good."

Steve just shook his head at her while holding out his arm. "Come on knucklehead. I'd rather not hear who all you're dressing for."

The relatives entered the luxurious lobby of the Ritz-Carlton. "Wow…talk about snazzy." Steve chuckled at her comment. "I can only imagine what the rooms look like."

"Steve, Bella over here!" Bella stopped her survey of the amazing hotel lobby and turned with her uncle who wasn't nearly as impressed as she was. However, he had years of being put up in places like this so it made sense. Not that the hotel she and Steve were at was a dive by any means, it just wasn't quite so…ostentatious about it's luxuriousness. "We've got a table."

Steve led Bella over to the restaurant/bar part of the hotel. Bella leaned closer to her uncle. "We need a table for drinks?"

"It more classy than just sitting at the bar."

"Right, cause the WWE is all concerned about class." Bella hid her giggle as they reached the overly perfect married couple.

"Steve." Hunter and Steve shook hands then did the little man hug that society had created. When Steve went to greet Stephanie, Bella was ushered in front of her Triple H himself. "Bella." Hunter leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek.

Bella went to return the greeting of just saying names apparently when she realized she had no idea what she should call him. "What should I call you?"

Hunter got an amused grin on his face. "What do you mean darling?"

Bella had to admit Hunter using the commonly used terms of endearment on her was rather enchanting. "What do you want me to call you? I'd feel a little silly calling you Triple H all the time but I don't really know you well enough to call you Hunter."

Hunter just once again laughed at the young woman before him. "Hunter is just fine Miss Bella. You're an adult I'm an adult. It's all good."

"Well alright then…Hunter."

Hunter smiled at her then beckoned his wife over. "Bella, this is my wife Stephanie. She heard about your music career and just thinks it's fascinating. She finally confided in me about why she wanted to meet you." As expected, Stephanie looked flawless in her deep green, knee-length dress.

Bella kept looking between the spouses while Hunter explained. Once he was finished Bella gave Stephanie a polite smile. "Hello."

Stephanie embraced the girl lightly surprising Bella. "Hello to you. I'm so glad you joined your uncle to come meet us, it's nice to meet the young woman who just lights up his world."

Bella sent her uncle an exaggerated sappy look. "Aww. I light up your world?"

Steve just sighed. "I don't believe those were my exact words."

"Yes they were."

Steve marched over to the table that the waiter was still waiting patiently beside. "Let's drink shall we?" Hunter followed his friend while Stephanie and Bella shared a roll of the eyes before heading towards the table as well.

"What can I get you guys?"

Without hesitation Steve answered, "Beer. Budweiser."

Hunter perused the drink menu for just a second. "Daniels on the rocks for me and a Cosmo for the lady."

Stephanie patted his arm. "You're so well-trained."

Steve just shook his head at Hunter. "You have no man card, Hunter." He looked over at his niece. "What are you thinking, Bells?"

"Um…" Bella was trying to decide what it was she wanted. "I'll have a Hummingbird please." She was a little surprised when the waiter just took her order and didn't ask for ID before walking away. "I like how I got carded when I was 17 at the movie theater when I bought a ticket to a rated R movie but I don't get carded when I order a drink."

Hunter gestured at her. "Not to be creepy or anything, but you look about 25 or 26 rather than 21 at the moment."

Steve drummed his fingers on the table. "Yes and how delightful it is."

"Uncle Steve—"

He waved her off. "I know, I know. You want me to shut up."

"Yes please."

"Once the beer gets here." A few minutes of idle chit chat later, their drinks arrived and the men started discussing WWE business. What else?

Stephanie however had something she needed to discuss with Bella. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Bella took a sip from her drink. "Sure, go ahead."

"Hunter and I have three daughters but two of them have birthdays coming up. 4 days apart actually."

"Oh wow."

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, a lot of joint birthday parties…just easier that way. Especially since the third one rolls around a month afterward."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Busy summers you two have."

"Very. Anyway, the girls are with their uncle right now, I'm heading back day after tomorrow while Hunter stays here with the company." Bella nodded to show she followed. "But in late July however, my brother and I are going to bring the girls back out to California to go to Disneyland for the girls birthday. I was wondering if maybe you'd come out to the park one day with us and perform for their birthday." Bella nearly spit her drink out. "The park is more than willing to let you come out since you're a rising new artist. And by then you'll have a few more songs under you're belt. It doesn't have to be a long performance, the girls just heard your first single and are literally stalking iTunes for the second one to be released."

Bella set her drink down a little shakily. "It releases on iTunes Sunday."

"Oh well they'll be happy then."

The young woman was still processing everything Stephanie just told her. "Wait a minute, let me just see if I have this right. Disneyland wants to book me for a performance? Like a gig?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded while sipping at her own beverage. "Yes they do. I have a friend that works in the event planning office up there and she ran it by her boss who jumped on board." Bella let out a disbelieving breath. "It's really up to you. I told her I'd ask you before she booked you. If you say yes they'll fill you in on all the details in about two weeks."

Bella had to think. _Oh right it's the middle of June. _She really had no idea what to say she was floored. _Great exposure. A little younger of an audience than I target for but hey an audience is an audience. It's not exactly like I'm in the position to turn down offers like this._ Bella made up her mind. "I'd love to."

Stephanie beamed at her. "Great." She jotted something down on her napkin. "This is my number so we can keep in touch and everything."

Hunter broke away from his and Steve's conversation. "Why are you keeping in touch?"

Stephanie turned to look at her husband. "Bella said yes."

Steve looked extremely confused. "Yes to what?"

Bella smiled over at her uncle. "I'm performing at Disneyland late next month. For their two daughters' birthday."

"Well aren't you on a roll?"

Bella made to answer but saw Randy enter the lobby and she hadn't thanked him for the tickets in person yet and he was the only one of her guys she hadn't seen since she'd gotten in. And seeing as how he was the reason she was here at all and just received a great opportunity, Bella deemed that unacceptable. "Excuse me."

They three adults watched Bella disappear into the crowd. Stephanie looked over at Steve. "She's a really sweet girl. You and Emily should be proud. Not only is she one of the cutest damn things I've ever seen, she's successful."

Steve proudly smiled at Stephanie's praise of Bella. "We are proud. She turned out exceptionally well considering."

Stephanie didn't seem to understand. "Considering?"

Hunter laid a hand over hers. "I'll explain later."

* * *

><p>Bella exited the restaurant keeping her eyes trained on Randy. "Hey Orton." Randy halted his stride toward the elevators turning around to see Bella there in her brand new dress and heels. "Surprise, surprise."<p>

Randy's face broke out in a grin as he crossed the space between them. "It sure is." He swept her up in his arms holding her close. "You look amazing."

Bella had to fight the urge to pull the top of her dress up. She settled for brushing her hair way from her face. "Thank you."

"What's the occasion?"

Bella pointed over at the table she'd left moments earlier. "After the show drinks. I figured I should change out of my holey jeans and tee. Glad I did too this place is fancy. And you got to see me all decked out in my new clothes."

Randy gently trailed his fingers down her side. "I'm glad you changed too. Damn girl." He had been on his way to go to bed but now found himself wide-awake. "Take a walk with me?"

Bella glanced down at his outstretched hand. She then switched her gaze over to her uncle still in deep conversation with Hunter and Stephanie but not deep enough to prevent him from looking over at her and Randy every 5 seconds. Not caring however, Bella placed her hand in Randy's. "Let's go." She pulled on his hand gently coaxing him to follow her outside. She made to go down the sidewalk but Randy pulled on her hand towards his car valet hadn't parked yet. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

Bella heard that said to her in Aladdin's voice getting a bright smile out of her. "Yes."

"Then just come on." Bella climbed in the car while Randy took the keys from the valet before they went to park it.

"Where are we going?" Randy smiled as he pulled out onto the road opting to remain silence. "Okay. Surprise me." Randy had to laugh at her.

"Congratulations on your song's airtime. It's really good."

Bella felt her face flush. "Thank you. That song was my easiest to write." Punk's face swam into her mind for a moment. "I had an amazing inspiration."

"What was it?"

Bella smirked over at Randy. "Secret." After 20 minutes or so and many backroads, Randy pulled over on the edge of a beautiful meadow. Bella slid off her heels before jumping out of the car. She left her shoes on the seat not caring about the dirt or anything. She was a country girl after all, she was used to it."This place is beautiful." Randy took in her awestruck features in the moonlight a gentle smile on his face. "How did you find it?"

"Just going out and exploring. Clearing my head. I stumbled upon it and ever since it's kind of like my own personal little escape out here in California."

Bella tried her best to keep a straight face as she thought about a similarity. "So you're like Edward with his meadow in Twilight?"

Randy knew she was going to go there but she really shouldn't. "And you're my Bella."

And like Randy knew, Bella called that rebuttal the second she uttered her comment about Edward and his meadow. She laid down in the grass, flowers all around her. Randy took up the spot beside her. "So know any constellations?"

"Not really no. You?"

Bella tried to recall the information from her Astronomy class in high school. "I can show you Orion, the Big Dipper, and Leo. That's all I got though."

"Three more than me."

Bella fiddled with her fingers. "I'm performing at Disneyland next month. Stephanie wanted me to perform for her and Hunter's daughters' birthday and they're having it at the park. But I'm actually getting to use one of their huge theaters."

Randy nodded slowly in appreciation. "Congrats Bella. Rising star."

Bella laughed lightly. "That's what they say." She turned her face to look over at Randy who was already facing her. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I love it, reminds me a lot of home. Something I've been missing for awhile."

"You're welcome." Bella smiled at him then turned back to look at the starry sky. "Bella?" She looked back at him. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?"

Bella felt her stomach twist in knots. She tried to think if there was a reason not to kiss him. Punk's face flashed in her mind again but she pushed it aside. _Punk and I are just friends. He hasn't shown significant signs of wanting that change. Randy on the other hand… _"No, I wouldn't mind."

Randy grinned at her then placed an arm over her and leant down pressing his lips to hers. Bella wasn't going to say she didn't feel anything, but the fireworks were lackluster, the music faint. She pulled away giving Randy a quick reassuring smile. He stood and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you back."

* * *

><p>Bella woke up from a fitful sleep. Everything with Randy was making her head spin in an unpleasant kind of way. It was even invading her dream. She laid in her bed that night trying to figure out everything. What was wrong? Randy was sweet and considerate. He treated her right like she was all he ever wanted. But is that normal for such a small timeframe of knowing each other? She wasn't going to say the thought of him just being on the rebound hadn't crossed her mind. And this was a much more intense rebound. He divorced his wife of years, the mother of his child. Not quite like a break-up in high school. She heard a clink making her sit up in bed. Her uncle had booked them separate rooms, something she was thankful for seeing as how he snored like no other. Figuring it was just a common creak she laid back down. <strong>Clink. <strong>_Okay or not._ This time she turned on her bedside lamp. **Clink. **_What the…?_ She had seen a small grey rock. _Surely not. _Bella got out of her bed and opened the hotel room window looking down, a surprised laugh emitting from her.

Punk was standing there on the sidewalk. "What do you know? Third time really is the charm."

Bella looked at her phone on the bedside table. 4:02 am. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged something that struck Bella as adorable. "Thought maybe you'd like to see the sunrise."

Bella felt a wide grin spread over her face. It was cliché and corny but it was also sweet and romantic. "Give me 5 minutes." Punk did a little fist pump earning a laugh from her. She shut the window and dashed over to her suitcase. She snatched up a pair of royal blue Soffe shorts and a white Dallas Mavericks shirt. She quickly threw on a matching red bra and panty set then threw her clothes over it, satisfied you couldn't see the red too much through her shirt. She slid her feet in her Jamaican sandals stuffing her phone and room key in her back pocket before leaving her room taking the stairs down to the main level. She passed the sleeping overnight desk clerk and walked out into the mild summer weather even at 4 in the morning. "Hey."

Punk just looked at her as he silently walked over to her. "Hi." He took her hand leading her back inside the hotel.

She let him lead her to the elevator hitting the top floor. "It's going to be a little hard to see the sunrise from inside."

He slowly let his gaze travel over to Bella. "Just wait okay?" Bella held up her free hand in front of her. Once the ding sounded he pulled her out and opened the door that said 'Roof Access.'

"Oh I get it now."

Punk just laughed. "I should be insulted."

"Are you?"

"No."

Bella intertwined their fingers. "Good." They walked out onto the roof seeing the skyline of the many buildings in front of them. Bella felt Punk move behind her resting his other hand on her waist. The sun peeked out its rays hitting the skyline beautifully. Punk looked away from the sun to Bella who had a gentle smile on her lips.

"Are you happy?"

Bella realized she was. Here with Punk she didn't feel so confused and unsure. Not that she was discounting Randy because she wasn't. She still felt strongly for the Viper, she was just cautious of the potential rebound. However, she wasn't thinking about that at the moment. "Yeah I am."

She looked up at Punk over her shoulder. He captured her lips with his tenderly for a few seconds. The sun washed over Bella's face, her cerulean eyes fluttering open. "What about now?"

Bella turned fully to Punk the sunrise long forgotten. "Still happy."

Back in her room, Bella restlessly waited until 8:00am rolled around when she knew the person she needed to talk to would be up. "I need your help."


	8. The Fairy Godfather

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Dear Lord let me tell you, I love my month off for Christmas Break but it is hard to get back into the groove of school. Anywho however, I struggled with this chapter for a bit but I hope you like it turned out okay.**

Chapter 7: The Fairy Godfather

"Bella?" The groggy voice reached Bella's ears through the phone. A slight shuffling was heard. "It's 8:00 in the morning."

"Don't even pull that I know you have an alarm for 8:00 so you'd be getting up anyway."

The person on the other end of the phone groaned. "But I hit the snooze button!"

Bella really wasn't in the mood for this. The craziness that is her life was too busy screwing around with her thinking process. "Mike!"

Mike sighed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm up. What can I do for you?"

Bella wished she could just say magic away her feelings for two Superstars but Mike wasn't exactly a fairy godmother…godfather? "Can you come over to my hotel? We aren't that far, like a 5 minute cab ride."

Mike knew she'd just keep asking until he did it so he pulled himself out of bed and started towards the bathroom to get the shower running. "I'll be there in 30."

Bella felt relief wash through her. "Thank you Mike, I love you." Bella hung up the phone and ran to take a shower herself.

Mike heard the click of her phone. "Crazy girl." Mike closed his phone and placed it on the counter before he turned on the shower.

Bella had just thrown her freshly washed and dried hair into a loose side braid when a knock sounded on her door. Hurriedly, she walked across the room and opened the door for her visitor. Mike gave her a smile and a hug before flopping down on her bed. "Oh no you don't." Bella pulled with all she had on Mike's shoulder sitting him up albeit awkwardly. "If you get comfortable you'll fall asleep and you're useless to me unconscious."

Mike fought the yawn that wanted to escape settling himself further into the pillows. "Seriously Bella what's up? You are way to amped up."

Bella couldn't refute his statement. She was pacing the length of the room chewing on her nails. "Something's happened. Something completely unexpected and utterly freaking horrible."

Mike nodded slowly trying to figure out if he was suppose to know where this was going. "Most bad things that happen are unexpected."

That got Bella to stop her pacing for a moment to glare at her friend. "Thank you Mike, I wasn't aware. So glad that's all cleared up."

Mike got up as she resumed her pacing. He got in her way placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm just a little confused here Bella. I mean if you need my help with something, kind of need to know the detail of the problem."

Bella looked at Mike's goofy expression, which brought out a giggle. She quickly sobered however. "Sure you want to know? I'll let you back out it's okay."

Mike dragged them both back to the bed to sit. "Sorry babe, you're stuck with me."

Bella smiled gratefully at Mike. "Alright here it goes. So like I told you at the show, my uncle and I had tickets. Randy got them for me. Told me to come so we could meet up. And earlier on Tough Enough, Punk had asked me to come see him on the road." Mike nodded following her so far because she was being surprisingly articulate and calm. "However, now everything has gone to shit!" _Ah there's the hysteria I was waiting for. _"I didn't know that Randy would pull out his best Edward Cullen moves and take me to a freaking meadow! Who knew there were meadows like that in California anyway? Especially with the town we're in." Bella threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I mean the Twilight thing was kind of cute since I'm named Bella but seriously that **had **to happen?"

Mike was now fully lost. "Wait, what? Bella I need you to explain your ramblings."

Bella however was on a roll and didn't feel like stopping just yet. "And then Punk! I'm lying in bed processing that Randy **kissed **me," Mike sat up straighter at that, "and damn him Punk shows up outside on the sidewalk doing the clichéd move of throwing rocks at my window! It was so cute I couldn't say no!" Bella's anger seemed to melt away. "He was just standing there in his shorts and light hoodie smiling up at me without a care in the world." Mike selectively tuned out her moments of being all girly. "But then he **kisses** me and I'm just a little tired of having to bounce between these people because I can't decide which incredibly hot and amazing WWE Superstar I want. It's driving me up a freaking wall!" Bella slumped and fell back on her bed with a groan. "Mike what am I suppose to do?"

Mike looked like he was doing imaginary math. "So first Orton kisses you…then Punk does? And they don't know that the other is encroaching on their territory?"

Bella shot back up. "I am not territory! But if I was I can't be both their territories otherwise there would be no encroaching."

Mike pushed on her stomach so she'd lie back down. Personally he thought she needed to take a nap and just relax but relaxation was always kind of a foreign thing to Bella. "It's just an expression, Bella." He started going back over what she had told him. "What are you doing kissing these guys anyway? They're kind of douches."

Bella sighed heavily. "Just because you don't like them doesn't make them douches. Trust me, they say the same about you and yet here we are." Bella yanked on Mike's shirt causing him to fall back beside her. "Don't judge me please."

Mike readjusted himself after the suddenness of his new position. "I'm not judging."

"I can see the cogs turning in your mind." Bella fiddled with his jacket. "I just need you to not judge anything and just keep all your little snide comments to yourself and just be my friend."

"I am being your friend." Mike took her hand in his. "Although I promise to keep doing what am and not say anything judgmental or snide."

Bella smile. "Thank you." Bella clapped her hands together. "So what do you think I should do? I have two great guys and I have to tell one of them they're an extra."

Mike had an idea in his head he just wasn't sure she was going to like it. _Let's give it a shot though._ "Well, you could always not do anything."

Bella looked confused. "What do you men do nothing?"

Mike cracked his neck quickly. "Exactly how it sounds. Look, you don't really know either of these two guys very well and having to choose just based on the small amount you do know about them doesn't seem like a good idea. Plus," Mike took in a breath, "no one gets hurt this way."

Bella didn't look convinced. "Or everyone gets hurt."

Mike shrugged. "Either way, at least everyone is in the same boat." Bella turned to look at the ceiling. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear from me but I really think that's what you should do. Then there's no stressful picking or winners and losers. It's just platonic with everyone and you move on."

Bella had to admit his idea wasn't full on idiotic. "You might have a good point, Mike." _Uncle Steve would love it._

* * *

><p>Bella packed up all her things quickly after Mike left. Steve and Bella had to get on the road back to Simi Valley because the show didn't stop just because the two of them went on a vacation. Plus Bella really needed to get started back on her songwriting. Another knock was heard and figuring it was her uncle Bella didn't bother to check first. "Door's open!" She heard the door click open and footsteps behind her. "I'm almost ready to head out I just need to get my bathroom things collected." She spun around to give her uncle a smile but instead found herself face to face with none other than Randy.<p>

"What you were just going to jet off back to the TE ranch without a goodbye?" He had a teasing smile on his face and his voice was light but that was actually exactly what Bella had planned on doing.

Bella gave off a nervous laugh and quickly slipped away from the Superstar and into the bathroom. "Sorry, um I have to pack. My uncle and I have to go ahead and head back. The show must go on." Randy picked up on her distant attitude, something very different from last night.

"Are you okay?"

Bella glanced up at him for a second nodding her head. "I'm fine."

Randy wasn't convinced by any means. "You're acting different." Bella shot him a quizzical look. She had to act like she didn't know what he was talking about even though she wasn't confused at all. "Last night you were all smiles and jokes and you. Today you're…distant."

Bella expected that though and already had a reply in her head. "I'm just stressed that's all. You know now I have this Disneyland thing to prepare for and only three songs recorded, only one more written and four songs isn't an album. And on top of all my music stuff, I still need to help my uncle. I just have a lot to do; I don't intend to seem distant. I'm sorry."

Randy wasn't so sure he believed all that but he didn't feel like he had any right to call her out on it. It was very probable that everything she just said was completely true. Who was he to doubt her? He smiled at her. "No need to apologize. I understand the whole being booked thing. It can really do a number on you."

Bella nodded her head slowly while shoving her things into her suitcase trying to get out of the room and away from him quickly. That or she needed a buffer like Mike or her uncle to come storming in. "That's for getting it." She zipped up her suitcase and placed it on the floor pulling up the handle so she could roll it through the hotel.

Randy reached out a hand to help her. "I can get it."

Bella jerked her hand however out of his reach causing her suitcase to wobble unsteadily for a moment or two before righting itself. "No it's okay. I'm just going to my uncle's room literally three doors down. He'll get it for me."

Randy looked at her skeptically again. "Are you sure? I mean I can carry it to the lobby for you and you can just meet him down there. Give us a little more time to hang out before you have to leave."

Bella really hated having to wipe the hopeful smile off his face but she didn't have a choice. She shook her head and pulled the suitcase further to her side. "No I told him I'd meet him in his room if I got done packing first. It's just easier to stick with the plan. Thanks for the offer though."

Randy didn't want to seem pushy so he smiled shortly at her. "Okay understandable. Call me when you get back and have a free moment okay?"

Bella gave him a half smile. "Will do." Randy leaned down to kiss her goodbye but she turned her head at the last minute so he'd catch her cheek instead. She kept her eyes down to avoid seeing his hurt expression. "Bye Randy." He watched her walk down the hallway, knock on a door, and slip inside the moment it opened. She didn't look back at him once.

* * *

><p>After helping her uncle gather the rest of his belongings and sitting on the suitcase so he could actually get the zipper to close, Steve and Bella were in the lobby waiting on Jim to bring their car around. Bella thought she was going to be lucky and avoid Punk altogether but of course thinking like that jinxed her. "Bells!" Bella squeezed her eyes shut knowing that her uncle had suddenly teleported behind her and his voice go up an octave. She looked over her shoulder at Punk standing not too far away just outside the doors to the hotel.<p>

"Be quick about it." Bella snapped her head back to Steve who was waving her on.

"No it's okay we can just leave."

Steve was a little suspicious about that but didn't show it. "Jim's not here yet and we'll still have to load. You have a few minutes."

Bella sighed and turned to go talk quickly with Punk. _The one time I need you to be your overbearing, protective self, you practically push me in the arms of a man! Really? _ Bella was careful to keep the annoyance off her face. She wasn't trying to make Punk think she saw him as a pestering bug just that the romance wasn't going to happen. "Hi."

"Hey." Punk placed his hand on her waist, which she discreetly edged away from but he took notice of the hand falling back to his side obviously. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. Just waiting for the car."

Punk waited for her to say more but that seemed to be all she had to contribute. "Something's wrong, you're being short with me. Did I do something wrong? Take something the wrong way?"

_God this is torture._ "Really I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now. It's not you." Bella knew that was the perfect opportunity to tell him straight out they weren't going to work but she just couldn't make herself say the words. Even if by some miracle she got them out he'd be able to tell she was lying.

Punk titled her chin up so she'd have to look into his eyes. "Sure feels that way." Bella didn't want him to think he was the problem he didn't deserve that. "Just tell me."

Bella took a shuddering breath. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Bella waved a hand between the two of them. "This…whatever the hell the two of us started last night. Or this morning." Punk was silent so she pressed on. "I have my career and the show and a lot I need to be more focused on. I don't have time for you and me." She didn't think bringing Randy into this was a good idea.

Punk felt a blow hit him but he nodded nonetheless. "Alright I'm going to try and not take that personally." Bella blinked by the few tears in her eyes. "I get it. That's okay."

Bella looked up stunned. "What?"

Punk shrugged. "You have your career now. I understand how that feels. You need to get it jumpstarted, get something going. It's the first priority."

Bella didn't get it, he should be angry with her. "I just told you I'm too busy for you."

Punk smiled gently at her taking her hand in his. She was too surprised by his reaction to remember to pull hers away. "No, you told me you're too busy for a relationship. That's okay." He leaned his head down a little closer to hers. "Just don't shut me out completely."

"Alright."

Punk had to laugh at her stunned expression. "I like you too much to get all pissed off because a girl told me there's something on this Earth more important than me. I don't have that conceited of a view of myself."

Bella smiled so relieved that he didn't hate her. "Thank you for understanding."

Punk shrugged again. "No problem." He kissed her cheek lingering for a second then pulled back. "I'll call you tonight...friend." She watched him walk down the sidewalk presumably back to his own hotel then turned the corner out of her sight.

"Bells! Come on." Bella hurried after her uncle clambering into the backseat. "Time to go back and crush a few more dreams."

"That's nice."

Steve just grinned at her. "It's that or bones."

Bella relaxed back into the seat. "I think they'd pick the bones option."

"We can do that too."


	9. Moments

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: So like a thousand ideas for this story just flew into my head and I'm super excited because I've literally been just staring at a blank document for 30 minutes. This chapter has a really big uncle/niece bonding moment just FYI. I think it's sweet. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Moments

Bella packed her guitar into the backseat of the Mercedes getting ready to head down to the studio to record two of her newly written songs. She was up to six now and already had the beginning verse of the seventh sitting on her desk up in the house. The competition was moving along steadily. The contestants were down to 8 and it was a double elimination this week. They had the day off today but most of them were in the training facility lifting weights and going over moves seeing as how they were to compete head to head the following day. "You got everything you need?"

Bella poked her head out of the car to see her uncle standing there. She gave him a smile throwing her purse on the floor behind the driver's seat. "Actually, I was going to ask you to come with me today."

Steve looked at her quizzically although a ghost of a smile was on his face. "Why do you want to me come?"

Bella shut the back door of the car and walked a little closer to her uncle. "I just want you to. I want you to hear something."

Steve thought it over for a bit. _Eh what the hell? It's not like there's anything to worry about in regards to the competition today…plus I'm a little curious. _He nodded while heading over to the passenger's side. "Alright, Bells show me what you got." Bella grinned hopping into the driver's seat and starting up the car before setting off down the road leaving a dust cloud behind them. About 20 minutes later, Bella pulled into the parking lot of a very nice recording studio. "So this is where you disappear to every once in awhile for hours at a time." He got her guitar for her then followed Bella through the glass doors.

There was a beautiful cherry oak desk sitting smack dab in the middle of the spacious lobby. Bella strutted on up while Steve hung in the back watching her do her thing, so full of confidence. The guy behind the desk however just lost it. "Oh my God it's the Texas Rattlesnake."

Bella laughed as she signed in making note of which studio she'd be in and her arriving time. "Yes Joey it is. That's my uncle."

Joey looked at the young singer wide-eyed. "You're Steve Austin's niece?"

Bella nodded her head as she put the pen down and handed him back the binder. "That's what I just said. Do you want to meet him really quick?" Joey nodded enthusiastically practically shoving the binder back in its spot on the shelf to his right. Joey was only 15 working the front of his father's business during the summer. Therefore, his starstruck days weren't quite behind him yet. "Uncle Steve could you come over here for a second?"

Steve walked up to the desk already understanding why he was there. "Hello." He stuck out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Joey."

Steve smiled at the young man. "It's nice to meet you son." He jerked his head in Bella's direction. "So what do you think of Miss Bella over here?"

Joey was delighted to be having this little conversation with one of his favorites. "She's quite talented."

Steve threw an around her shoulders. "I like to think so too." He looked at his niece. "You ready to get going?"

Bella nodded her head gently taking her guitar case in her hand. "Yes. We'll see you later Joey." She threw the boy a wave then turned the corner Steve a few steps behind. Bella made a few turns before coming upon a door with Studio B on the side label. She pushed open the door to a slightly smaller open space with a door to the studio board and viewing room and a window allowed a view of the actually recording area. "Let's go."

Steve followed her through the second door. A man was seated at the board sending Bella a smile as she entered. "There's my little money maker."

Bella leaned down to give the mystery man a hug. "Hey Roger. This is my uncle Steve Austin."

Roger took Steve's hand in a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you. I was a big fan during your wrestling days, loved your win of the 1998 Royal Rumble."

Steve grinned releasing the man's hand after a few seconds. "Thank you. I rather liked that win myself."

Bella rolled her eyes opening yet the third door to the recording area. "Alright you two can continue your little bonding moment, I'm going to go get the guitar part of the song recorded." She tossed a wad of paper at Roger. "You can still do your job and talk at the same time right?"

Roger laughed tossing it back at her. "Yes Miss Priss I can. Get your butt in there already." Bella entered the room the door closing behind her seconds later. "Bella really is doing so well for her first time out of the gate. Her deal was amazing to get." He fiddled around on the board for a minute getting things right then hit a button. "Can you hear me honey?"

"Roger that." The two men laughed at her little joke.

"Alright smartass get started." Bella strummed out her melody for the roughly four minute song. "That's a really pretty melody." Steve nodded agreeing with Roger. Bella had been super secret about her next couple songs so he had no idea what they sounded like unlike the other four. After the last note played Roger hit the speaker button. "Alright honey give me just a minute then we'll add in the vocals."

Bella gave a thumbs up as she placed her guitar back in its case propping it up against the wall and pulling the microphone down to her level. She got resituated on the stool and placed the headphones over her ears. Roger gave her the thumbs up this time and a five second count down on his hand before he hit the song to start. Steve heard the music play that Bella just recorded fill the room and he's guessing it filtered through the headphones Bella had on.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

Steve remembered the day he took her out to the Thanksgiving festival in her hometown when she was five. He was in town for the holidays and he told her it was their own special time together. Bella catches his eye through the glass.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

Steve smiles at her knowing why she wanted him to come now. She wrote this song about him and what he meant to her. Bella closes her eyes as she continues to sing out her memories of him and her.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

…

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

After Scott left Emily and Bella, getting locked up not too long after, Steve moved in with the two to help Emily out with Bella. She was so mad and hurt about her father leaving her without an explanation or reason. When she hit her teenage years things just got even more complex. She needed her dad around to comfort her when things went wrong so Steve took up that role. He remembered that day she came home tears streaming down her face. It was her first major heartache not understanding what she had done to deserve getting shunned. But by the morning, she was smiling again. He had missed some of what she sang but he was brought back to reality as the already soft music slowed.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

Scott was still around then. He was clean and so excited to be a father. Steve was visiting his niece and offered to babysit so Scott and Emily could go on a weekend getaway. The memory flashed across his mind. He dressed up for the little girl acting out her favorite stories for her, changing his voice for each character. She was his little princess and even now at 21 she kept that role.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_

Bella had locked eyes with Steve as she sang the last lines in her own little way of thanking him for everything he had done for her. Steve hadn't had to fight his emotions in a long time, but that little girl in there had broken his streak.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys what do you think?" Steve, Bella, Trish, Booker T, and Bill were all in Steve's office deliberating which two contestants needed to be sent home. It was between Reese, Trent, and Charlie.<p>

Bill had his clipboard in his hand that held all of his notes. "Well for the most part, Trent is in the perfect physical shape. He does well in the challenges even won a few."

Bella played with her side braid. "But he an ass to the extreme. However I suppose that'd make him a perfect heel."

Steve made a note then moved on. "Okay what about Reese?"

Trish fluffed her hair. "She's good but not great. I mean there's a reason Nina and Lena are safe and Reese isn't. She has moments of brilliance and then she has moments where you wonder what happened."

Bella hated bashing on her own gender but she had to. "I think she's a little too sensitive for the business. She's not going to like it if she's not adored and is going to take offense to anything even slightly negative. She needs tougher skin."

"Charlie?"

Booker shook his head at the mention of the contestant's name. "He's not focused on this competition. He thinks the title of Tough Enough winner should just be handed to him. He believes he better than he actually is. He's really only mediocre at best compared to the rest of the talent left."

Steve shot a look at Bella. "Anything to add Bells?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he won't talk to me. He says that my opinion doesn't matter and therefore he's not going to waste his time. He's going to be one of those wrestlers that during his segments is going to diss the WWE Universe because Creative told him too and he's going to be happy they did."

Steve took all the information he just got into account. "None of their little speeches of why they should stay were all that spectacular. However, I do believe it's time for Charlie and Reese to go. Everyone in agreement?"

He got four nods so he stood up and went back out to tell them the news. As Steve left to finish up the show, Bella exited out the back. Her phone started ringing. She grinned as she read the caller's name answering a second later. "Hey friend."

Punk laughed as she used their little greeting. "And hello to you friend. How'd the show go?"

Bella wandered around the grounds while she talked. "Well we crushed two more dreams as Uncle Steve would say."

Punk could just imagine the wrestling legend saying that. "Talk about some tough love there."

"Oh that's just my uncle for you. How are you?"

Punk moved his stiff arm a little bit. "Well as per usual it's become common knowledge to everyone my left arm is a great target so it's feeling a bit stiff today. Just getting everything loosened up for RAW tomorrow."

Bella sat down on one of the benches propping her feet up too. "Are you ready for the Royal Rumble?"

"Yeah. Ziggler won't have his little entourage to help him cheat so I think I'll be just fine despite Johnny Boy trying his best to screw me out of my title."

Bella located Orion remembering briefly her little stargazing night with Randy. "If he makes you lose the title I might have to hurt him. I might be tiny but I can pack a punch."

Punk barked out a laugh. "Going to defend me huh?"

"Oh yeah I'll be a regular heroine coming to the aid of her hero." The two shared of laugh. Bella heard her phone beeping so she pulled the phone away and saw Randy on her call waiting. Bella decided to ignore him for the moment and call him after her and Punk hung up.

"Well I only had a minute so I thought I'd call and check up you."

"I'm great. I recorded two more songs today and I feel like I'm on top of the world honestly."

Punk smiled at hearing the happiness in her voice. "That's great Bells. I'm going to be at Disneyland when you perform just so you know."

Bella mouth dropped in surprise. "Oh my God really?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't come to support you? Plus afterward we could hit a couple rides, see a few shows…"

Bella laughed a smile lighting up her face. "Oh definitely."

Punk heard him being called. "I got to go but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye Punk."

"Bye Bells."

Bella hung up the phone slumping against the wooden bench still smiling. _Mr. Brooks what are you doing to me? _

Remembering she had passed on Randy's call she quickly dialed his number waiting for him to pick up. After a few rings, she heard the other line click. "Hello?"

"Hey Orton."

Randy chuckled glad she called him back. "Hey yourself Williams."

"Sorry I was on the phone with my mom and we can talk for hours if we're not careful." Bella felt the lie slip easily from her lips. She felt bad about fibbing to Randy but telling him she was smiling and laughing it up with CM Punk didn't seem like the best idea.

Randy sat down on his bed in his hotel room. "Close to your mom?"

Bella smiled softly thinking about her mother. "Yeah. She and my uncle was all I had for awhile. And when my dad was around but starting to pull away from us she had to be a mother and a father. She's kind of my everything."

Randy grinned hearing Bella's affection for her mother. He loved how caring and affectionate Bella was. She was everything he wanted to find in a girl. She was what Sam used to be. "I have a question to ask you."

Bella felt her guard go up a little. "Okay."

"My daughter Alanna is going to be at the Levesque's birthday party and therefore at the concert. Obviously I'll be there too to watch over Alanna and I wondering if you wanted to meet her."

Bella didn't like that question. It was sweet as all get out that Randy wanted her to meet his daughter but knowing from personal experience when mommy or daddy introduces you to one of their 'friends' it rocks your perfectly still and balanced boat. "Are you sure Alanna would be okay with that? Is Sam?"

Randy knew she'd ask that. "It's not up to Sam it's up to me. And Alanna won't see it like I know you think she will. You're Bella Williams the newest country/pop artist. That's what she's going to see."

Bella took a deep breath. "Okay. Sure."

Randy smiled. "Great. I've get to going pretty soon for a workout but I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Okay. Bye Orton."

"Bye Williams."

Bella pulled the phone from her ear hanging it up as she did so. "Oh boy." Immediately she brought up her messaging and sent out a text to Mike.

**To: Mike**

**From: Bella**

** SOS**

Bella jittered her leg as she waited for Mike's response. "If there was ever a time for Mike to be here in person it's now." Her phone twinkled its little notification ring.

**To: Bella**

**From: Mike**

** Buying a plane ticket out to the LAX now.**

Bella appreciated the thought but shook her head.

**To: Mike**

**From: Bella**

** You have a show tomorrow.**

It only took a second to get his answer.

**To: Bella**

**From: Mike**

** They can live without me. I'll be there tomorrow morning.**


	10. Partners in Crime

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: It's a little short but I hope you like how it turned out.**

Chapter 9: Partners in Crime

Bella waited restlessly in the baggage claim area for Mike's plane. She was surprising him by picking him up even though he said he'd just take a cab to the ranch. Thankfully he didn't question her on why she wanted to know exactly what time his plane landed. Bella kept peeking around people trying to catch a glimpse of her friend. Finally, she caught sight of his dirty blonde head of hair, faux hawk and all. Bella quickly flashed up her mini whiteboard from college that she had brought along with her, Mike's name written in pretty cursive. She had also snagged Jim's driver's hat from the coat rack by the door. Bella situated the hat on her head just seconds before Mike broke through the crowd and caught sight of her. A wide, surprised grin lit up his face as he took her in. "Mr. Mizanin?" Bella teased once he was close enough to her.

Mike chuckled at her little act. "Why yes that is me. And who might you be?" Bella laughed at him playing along before tossing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "My you're a friendly one."

Bella untangled herself from him giving him a bright smile. "Thank you so much for coming out here."

Mike caught sight of his bag quickly snatching from the conveyer belt. "Hey you needed me. I'm not going to tell you no."

Bella took his free hand in hers leading him outside. "Well come on, let's get you back to the ranch."

A sudden thought occurred to Mike. "Does Steve know I'm here?"

Bella was quiet for a moment then said, "He will." Mike rolled his eyes as walked out to the Mercedes. "I just didn't find time between the show last night and my little freak out to tell him."

Mike loaded his things in the back. "He's already not that big of a fan of mine and I don't see this helping."

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "Oh he'll be fine. He's not so anti-Mike anymore."

"Maybe to your face." Bella shot him a look over the car as she opened the driver's side door. "Alright I get it. Just get in the car and explain the SOS."

That seemed to snap Bella into action as she climbed in the car and started it up. Nickelback's Gotta To Be Somebody blared through the speakers. Bella hurriedly turned it down. Mike shot her an amused look. "I had a little car rocking out session on the way out here. Sue me." Mike couldn't muffle his laughter all that well. "Oh shut up you."

Mike took a few deep breaths to get himself back under control. "Alright. So why the SOS princess?"

He got a light glare for the 'princess' comment but Bella continued nonetheless. "Obviously it has to do with Punk and Randy."

"Obviously."

Bella chose to ignore the interruption. "I did what you said. I acted indifferent toward Randy and halted any further advances and Punk just drew it right out of me to tell him a relationship wasn't in the cards." Mike waited patiently for her to find her next words. "But last night I talked to both of them. Punk's was fine. You know he's very clear on the friend label and we had a normal conversation. He's going to come to my Disneyland thing and afterward we're going to hang out a little bit."

"So Randy created the problem?"

Bella sighed. "Kind of." Bella glanced over at Mike. "He wants me to meet Alanna." Mike's face remained blank. "His daughter." That got a reaction. Mike's eyes widened and he failed to come up with a response right away. Bella nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

"That's quite a pickle."

Bella laughed bitterly. "Oh it gets better."

Mike shook his head. "Okay let's hear it."

"They want me to go gallivanting around the parks with them for a bit. Oh wait, I'm already doing that. With Punk!" Mike laughed lowly his head bowed. "Mike, this isn't funny."

"I know it's not I'm sorry." Mike placed a hand on her leg. "You just can't catch a break can you honey?"

"Apparently not." Bella stopped the car at a red light. "What am I suppose to do? And don't say nothing because that just won't work this time."

Mike sat in his seat thinking things over for a little bit. He started to say something a few times but then closed his mouth shutting down the idea in his head. "Well the guys are going to figure out you've made plans with both of them seeing as I'm betting they both think you're hanging out with them right after the concert."

"Most likely." He was quiet for a minute longer. "I mean I can lie my way out of that. I'll see if I can do the meet and greet with Randy and Alanna beforehand no big deal. It's just what do I do about them overall though? Randy isn't quite like Punk with the friend thing."

Mike got a goofy grin on his face. "Oh his expression would be classic."

Bella took a right turn pulling them on the dirt road leading up to the ranch. "What?"

Mike shook his head. "No you wouldn't like it."

"Try me."

Mike looked into her blue eyes alight with wonder. "I was thinking how funny his face would look if you told him I beat him to the punch on asking you out."

Bella grinned widely while giggling. "I'm sure you do find that amusing but we can't do that anyway. It'd get around to Punk eventually and since my whole reasoning behind the no relationship was because I was too busy for one, that would make me out to be a liar."

"You shut out relationships completely? Why? 'Cause the more you think about it hiding behind me is perfect."

Bella shrugged as she parked the Mercedes in the garage. "I didn't want him to think it was something wrong with him because it's not. He's pretty close to perfect. So I just made it a general thing."

Mike slumped against the seat. "Maybe he won't think too much of it if you say you're with me."

Bella got out of the car heading back to the popped trunk Mike meeting her there. "How could he not? I said I was too busy."

Mike extracted his things while Bella closed the trunk heading up to the door. "Just tell him I made a spontaneous trip out here, which I did explains my absence tonight, and tell him I asked you out. It's been a little while so maybe you're not so busy anymore."

* * *

><p>Bella and Mike walked through the surprisingly empty house. They ascended the staircase and Bella spied a note on her door as she reached the top. She went to go retrieve the note.<p>

**_Bells, _**

**_Went out for lunch. I'll bring you something back._**

**_Love,_**

**_Uncle Steve._**

Bella pulled her phone from her purse hitting two on her speed dial. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

Bella smiled at him and a few seconds later her uncle picked up. "Hey honey." Bella followed Mike into the room he had claimed, the one next to her, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey. Where'd you guys go?

"That new little sandwich place down the street. I was going to get you classic chicken club that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." She held the phone against her shoulder. "What kind of sandwich do you want? They're at that new fancy sandwich place I told you about."

"Reuben."

Bella put the phone back to her ear. "Could you pick up a Reuben too?"

Steve took a drink from his water his tone growing suspicious. "Why?"

"So my friend doesn't die from starvation."

Steve settled back in his seat, Trish and Bill giving him a look as he did so. "And would this friend of yours happen to be male and a wrestler revisiting our humble abode?"

Bella kicked off her heels and pulled her legs underneath her. "Perhaps."

"Which one?"

Bella had to suppress her urge to giggle at how well her uncle knew her. "Mike." He groaned into the phone. "Not nice."

Steve ran a hand over his face. "Why is he here?"

"I needed his help on something. You will be nice. Don't make me call grandma." Although Scott had abandoned his only daughter didn't mean his mother had. After all, Steve was in Bella's life so much it only made sense for her grandmother to be as well.

"Hey now no need to go call Mama."

Bella grinned victoriously. "Let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Classic chicken club and a Reuben it is."

"Thank you." Bella ended the call tossing her phone on the bed. "I love that my uncle is still so terrified of his mother. It's great blackmail."

Mike had stashed away a few of things while she made her call. Mike crashed on the bed too his head in her lap. "You're an evil woman you know that? Men should tremble at your presence."

Bella ran a hand through his surprisingly soft hair ruining his hairdo just a bit. "I'll work on that." Bella brought her mind back to their original conversation. "As for the telling Punk I'm with you thing, I'm just not sure he'd take it well."

"It's not your fault that you're work slowed down and he was on the road. Just give it a try. If he gets mad then he's not a good guy anyway and therefore not right for you."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip thinking it over. "I did tell him I was well on my way to having my seventh song written and that my first six have been recorded…"

"See he knows you're not so frazzled anymore so now all you need to tell him at the park is that you and me are trying it out." Bella still looked a little unsure. "I'll be there and we can play it up if need be. I'm a good actor and I bet you can act your little butt off. I mean after all, it's a lot like lying and you're phenomenal at that."

Bella swatted his head lightly. "That makes me sound horrible."

Mike sat up cradling her face in his. "I guess it's a good thing you're cute then huh?"

Bella brought her significantly smaller hands to encircle his wrists pulling his hands down and lacing their fingers together. "Are you sure about this? I mean you'd have to act like it's full on real, which means no dates, no nothing. You'd be cutting yourself off from the singles world for a lie."

"For you. Which is perfectly fine with me. And if I feel I'm about to just combust I'll make sure I find a reason to kiss you and keep our charade up."

Bella smiled up at him. "You're kind of amazing you know that?"

Mike just grinned at her. "You're kind of beautiful you know that?" _Okay, _Bella had to admit, _that was good._ Mike got off the bed and down on the floor on one knee looking oh so serious. Bella just couldn't keep a straight face. "Will you go out with me? 'Officially'?"

"Yes." Bella leaned down and pecked his lips to seal the deal. Someone cleared their throat causing the couple to turn their attention to the door. Steve stood there a bag on his arm. "Hi Uncle Steve."

"Hi Bella." He shifted his gaze to Mike. "Michael." Bella pressed her lips together. Mike hated it when someone did that but if he was annoyed he sure as hell wasn't going to show it in front of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Steve."

The wrestling legend entered the room dropping the bag on the table. "There's your food. There's also some chips in there and well you two know where the drinks are here." Silence ensued creating a rather awkwardness with Steve just hovering in the doorway, Bella on the bed, and Mike still kneeling on the floor. Steve clapped his hands together backing up. "Well I'll just leave you kids alone."

"Alright Uncle Steve." Bella gave him a little wave as he disappeared from view. Bella then got up and made her way over to the bag unloading the contents. Steve suddenly popped back in the doorway but stayed far back enough to stay out of Bella's line of sight.

Mike however got a clear view. 'I'm watching you.' Steve mouthed to the young Superstar doing the commonly used movement that went along with that statement then quickly dashed away. If Mike wasn't so frightened of Steve twisting him into the shape of a pretzel if he did anything wrong he might've laughed at the side of Steve that only Bella got to see all the time.

"Be right back." Bella left the room going into hers and pulling out two Dr. Peppers from her mini fridge to avoid having to go downstairs. She headed back to the desk where she had laid out the food. Mike watched as she was determined to carry both of their lunches over to the bed. She dropped everything on the comforter once she was close enough. Mike glanced between her and the now unorganized clutter that was their meals on the bed. "Might want to wait a minute to open the soda."

Mike collected his things. "Probably." He and Bella got settled in, her leaning against the pillows and Mike using the wall as a backrest. Mike laughed gaining Bella's attention.

"What?"

Mike shot her an amused smile. "Looks like we're lying to your uncle too."

Bella realized he was right her own smile appearing. "Looks like it."

Mike opened his soda bottle and once Bella saw it wasn't going to explode she opened hers too. Mike held his out to her. "Cheers." Bella tapped her bottle against his and they both took a drink grinning at each as they did so.


	11. Coming Clean Only to Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Punk did it again! He actually beat Ziggler like four or five times but we can blame Laurinaitis for making Punk have to go above and beyond can't we? And Sheamus won the Rumble match, very impressive. However my favorite moment was definitely Randy eliminating Barrett. Talk about justice. **

Chapter 10: Coming Clean Only to Fall Apart

Mike stayed at the ranch until Thursday deciding to head back and start getting prepared for the Royal Rumble match on Sunday. He was scheduled to go in as the number one entry and while Mike had enough confidence for the whole 30 men competing, Bella couldn't help but think Mike was no HBK or Rey Mysterio. The friends had mapped out their little charade but once Mike had left Bella felt the doubt start to seep in. _This is a really bad idea. _Bella sat at her keyboard running the tips of her fingers over the keys. Her intention was to write but she couldn't get her mind off this little situation she had. And this time she didn't have any crafty way of putting that into music. Bella pushed herself up off her stool disgusted with herself quite honestly. _I wouldn't even be in this mess if I had just stopped one of those guys from kissing me. Or both. I'm here to help my uncle not fall in love. _Bella looked out her window where Bill and Steve were constructing what looked like some Survivor type of obstacle course for the contestants. It stretched the whole length of the spacious lawn on the ranch then ended with a sprint around the hills. Bella could only pray for the remaining six hopefuls.

"Knock knock." Bella turned around at the voice seeing Trish standing in the doorway. "You've been locked up here all day. I just wanted to check on you."

Bella gave the former Diva a tired smile turning back to the window. "You can go tell my uncle I'm fine."

Trish sighed softly walking over to Bella steering her toward her bed. "I'm not here on orders from Steve. Over these past couple weeks I've grown fond of you, and I'm a little worried." Bella felt compelled to tell Trish everything that was going on. She needed to tell somebody. "Tell me what's going on. Woman to woman, it won't leave this room."

Bella felt her dam break. "I'm in some deep water. Very deep, rough water and I'm just drowning helplessly."

Trish could tell this was going to take a bit, which was perfectly fine, so she settled herself in for the long haul. "Okay. Go on."

"It's all centered around three guys."

"Men. Always causing problems." Trish was happy to see she could get a laugh out the young songwriter before her. "Sorry continue."

"Remember when Uncle Steve and I went to the RAW show?" Trish nodded. "Well I had formed little friendships with each Mike, Punk, and Randy when they were here. Over their visits we hung out and I started to really like them all. Some more than others."

Trish had an idea of where this was going. "So now you're caught up in a love…square?"

Bella fluffed her hair. "Not exactly. It's more like a love triangle with an imaginary love square." Trish didn't have a response other than a raised eyebrow in question. "Punk and Randy both kissed me the night after the show and I didn't know what to do. I only had two boyfriends in high school and the same boyfriend all throughout college. I've never had this kind of problem with two guys vying for attention I've never been that girl."

Bella was starting to get a little hysterical something Trish knew wouldn't help anybody. "Okay honey breathe." Obediently, Bella took a few deep breaths to get herself back on track. "Alright now explain."

"I called Mike the morning we came back and asked him what to do. He came up with this idea to be indifferent basically and squash any hope on relationships forming early so that's what I did."

Trish looked surprised. "That's actually not that bad of advice."

"Well that brings me to the next part of the problem." Bella pulled her legs under her and hugged a pillow. "Punk is just perfect. He's being understanding about us needing to be friends and just that. Only problem is I lied and told him it's because I was busy."

Trish pressed her lips together. "Yeah that's a little problematic."

Bella huffed swiping back the hair that had fallen in her face. "Randy however, oh Randy."

"What?"

Bella hung her head for a second or two then glanced back up at Trish. "He's just not getting it. I never just came right out and told Randy it was a no-go I thought he'd just get it. But I should know by now never assume anything with a man because they'll always make you out to be a liar."

Trish had to laugh at that. If there's one thing women agreed on, it didn't matter if two women hated each other's existence, hating on men was a favorite pastime for the female gender and they felt no shame in it. But men didn't exactly make it easy on themselves, but they were male and therefore stupid by default. "No argument there."

"Anyway, Randy is like moving at warp speed and I'm not entirely sure why. I mean he kisses me, acts like I created the sun, and now wants me to meet his daughter and I'm kind of freaking out."

Trish could see that. "Yeah that's a little fast."

Bella slumped further into her pillows. "Which brings us to our third and final male in this little tangled web." Bella started fiddling with her Rubik's cube. "Like I said I called Mike for help earlier. Well I did it again after my phone call with Randy after deliberation. That's why he came here."

Bella had trailed off not sure of what to say next. Trish didn't push her but when they were getting close to 5 minutes of silence Trish had to prod just a smidge. "Bella sweetie I need to know everything in order to help."

Bella took a deep breath letting it out in a huff. "Alright. So while Mike was here his suggestion for what I should do is hide behind him and create this fake relationship between the two of us." The 21-year old could already tell Trish thought that wasn't the smartest decision ever made. "His reasoning is because since both Randy and Punk are going to be at my Disneyland thing in two weeks it might be easier on me overall if they just thought I was taken."

"But you said you told Punk you were too busy for relationships, that won't bode well with him. I mean with Randy it works okay, not great but okay, Punk however…that makes it sound like you didn't want a relationship with him not too busy for relationships altogether."

Bella waved a hand at Trish. "Exactly what I've been thinking. Actually exactly what I said. Mike says that it's a good test because if they both or one gets all pissed off then I know they're not right for me but…" Bella searched around for her next words. "I can't help but feel I'd be asking for their anger quite honestly. I mean even with the encounters with both guys being so brief and so little actually happening, they were still there and they still meant something. So then to bring in Mike, someone neither man likes which would only fuel the fire, and say he's my boyfriend seems like I'm asking for them to get angry at me." Trish felt her heart break for Bella as tears started form in her blue eyes. "And I don't want them angry at me."

Trish reached over and hugged the young girl tightly. _Sometimes being a woman really sucks._ Trish stroked Bella's dark hair lightly before pulling back from her. "You're definitely in a tight spot." Bella nodded miserably angrily swiping at her tears. "Look, the best advice I can give you is to first and foremost call off this thing with Mike. It's not going to help anybody, I honestly think you have a better chance just juggling Punk and Randy at Disneyland rather than pulling this stunt and dealing with the repercussions."

"But I'm still at square one with two guys and one being surplus. How do I deal with that?"

Trish smiled at Bella. "I'm guessing that you're leaning towards one a little more than the other. It's damn near impossible to be straight down the middle." Bella looked away from her making Trish know she'd hit it right on the nose about liking one more than the other. "That aside however, just do your thing with both at Disney and you'll see which one really sets your world on fire." Trish got up off the bed feeling her work was done and left Bella with plenty to think about. As she reached the doorframe, Trish rested a hand on the handle of Bella's door. "Just don't wait too long to tell him."

Bella dragged her teeth over her bottom lip. "What are you talking about?"

Trish took a deep breath of her own. "While both may act all badass on TV Randy and Punk are good guys and good guys don't wait around forever."

Bella watched the former Diva leave closing the door shut behind her. With a sudden bout of inspiration from Trish's talk, Bella hurried over to her keyboard drumming out her melody for her next song, hearing the lyrics in her head.

* * *

><p>Early Sunday afternoon, Bella called Mike praying he'd answer his phone. She would've done this earlier but everything with the show and recording her two new songs made things a little crazy. Not to mention, Bella was getting regular airtime now and the record label was just lapping it up pressing her for more. It seemed she was a real hit for a new artist. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi Mike."

Mike put the weight he was lifting back down to fully devote his attention to the phone call. "Well hello honey. How's my girl doing?"

Bella cringed at how easily the affection slipped into his voice. "Actually Mike that whole fake relationship thing is what I called you about."

Mike heard the tone of her voice causing him to start getting serious now. "Okay. What about it?"

Bella sighed heavily sinking down on her bed. "I think we should pull it."

Mike didn't really like the idea but hid it well. "May I ask why you have suddenly come to this conclusion? You seemed pretty on board Thursday morning."

"I know and I'm sorry but I had a nice talk with Trish and she made some good points. This is scheme of ours isn't really going to help anybody. We just came up with it getting caught up in a moment."

"Bella, I really think you should reconsider this."

"I've thought about it for three days. I've done the reconsidering. And I'm telling Uncle Steve tonight what he saw was all a lie. I'm coming clean. About everything." She heard Mike scoff on the other end. "Look it's better now then later. Pulling it now doesn't affect anyone or anything."

Mike knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he just gave up. "Alright Bella. If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

Mike nodded to himself silently hating this idea. "Bella I got to go. Get ready. Root for me tonight." He pulled the phone away from his ear snapping it shut without uttering a goodbye or waiting for a response. _So close._ Angrily he tossed the phone at the wall. Punk had just been passing by when suddenly a whizzing hit his ears. He looked to his left narrowly dodging a blur of silver that hurtled by. He watched as the blur, which he had discovered was a phone, smashed against a wall falling to ground in a heap of parts.

Punk turned his head back in the direction that the phone had flown from. Mike was huffing and puffing looking about ready to tear his hair out. Punk did one more glance between the now broken phone and Mike. "Now what did the phone do to deserve that?" Mike flashed an angry look at Punk then stalked away in his usual manner. Punk laughed as he continued on his way. "Touchy that one."

* * *

><p>Bella currently was in the kitchen making up her uncle's favorite meal. She wasn't above buttering up her uncle if need be and this was definitely a need be situation. Trish had graciously offered to get Bill out of the house so Bella could dine with Steve alone and tell her news. Having an audience would've just double her nerves. Bella had just pulled the chicken from the oven when Steve waltzed in from the living room. "Damn what smells so good?"<p>

Bella laughed turning to face her uncle hair pulled in a messy ponytail and an apron on. He had to admit she reminded him of the little 5-year old girl pouring over her Easy-Bake Oven. "That would be dinner."

Steve glanced around expecting the rest of the crew to come barging in any second. "Is it just us tonight?"

Bella nodded silently as she carried the honey chicken over to the table. She had already set the table and the sides were all laid out waiting to be ladled onto plates. Bella smile proudly at her dinner tossing the oven mitts over shoulder almost missing the counter. "Dig in."

Steve hurriedly took a seat. "You don't have to tell me twice." Bella grinned at her uncle heaping his plate full like he wouldn't be allowed extra servings. He took a bite of the chicken. "You definitely inherited your grandmother's ability to cook. You should do this more often."

Bella spooned small portions of food on her plate as she felt her stomach twist. Bella knew her uncle wouldn't take her lying to him all that badly, it was more the being involved in some way with two other WWE Superstars she was really concerned about. Steve was practically inhaling his food while Bella picked at hers pushing it around her plate more than actually eating it. After a few minutes Bella pushed her plate away from her still basically untouched and cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something."

Steve nodded as he swallowed his bite. "Yeah I figured. You're never this quiet." Bella glared lightly at him but it vanished rather quickly quirking Steve's interest. "What's up Bells?"

Bella worked up her courage. "What you saw between Mike and I…" She heard her uncle mumble under his breath catching some of it that sounded like 'no good', 'little punk ass kid', and 'loony.' Putting that out of her mind Bella pressed on. "What you saw wasn't real."

Steve took a drag from his beer. "Bells, I know I'm climbing up the age ladder but I'm not quite to the point of hallucinating darling."

If Bella wasn't so wound up she would've laughed. Steve seemed to know that too and his interest only heighted at her silence. "That's not what I meant. What you saw was a lie."

Steve placed his fork down. "A lie?"

"It was just a fake relationship we were starting up."

"And why would you do that? Certainly kids today aren't that bored."

Bella really wished he would just stay quiet and let her push through what she needed to say. "At the time I thought I needed a…shield I guess you could say." Steve went to interrupt her yet again but he halted at the raise of her hand. "Just let me get this out then you can say all you want." Steve nodded and gestured for her to move on. "And I thought I needed this said shield because…because Randy and Punk are both going to my Disneyland gig and after my little…trips with them I needed a buffer. Someone to keep them at bay."

"What are you talking about?"

Bella made a 'cut it out' gesture. "You promised." Bella found her place again. "What I mean is…when we were having drinks with Hunter and Stephanie and I left I went to go say hi to Randy and thank him for the tickets. We ended up going out to this little spot and just talked enjoying each other's company. At the end however he asked if he could kiss me and…I let him."

Steve groaned into his hands. "Dear God."

Bella just ignored the comment. "Then later that night or I guess you could say early the next morning—"

"Oh goodie there's more."

The songwriter once again ignored her uncle's outburst. "Punk came by tossing rocks at my window like in movies and songs and he took me to the roof to watch the sunset. It was really nice and wonderful and…I let him kiss me too."

Now Steve pushed his own plate away and chugged the rest of his beer before getting up and grabbing two more from the fridge downing the first one before he got back to the table.

"Anyway, after I told Mike what happened he suggested I just squash any possible hopes with both guys—"

"What do you know the kid can say something intelligent every once in awhile. Flashes of brilliance, few and far between but they are there."

Bella steeled her nerves forcing herself to keep going despite her uncle's constant breaking of his promise. "I did that and Punk is doing good keeping the friend boundary uncrossed but Randy's not quite on that same page and is moving at the pace of a freaking rabbit and I thought maybe this fake relationship idea of Mike's would at least put a stop to Randy. But then it'd blow up in my face with Punk and I can't stand the idea of Punk walking around hating me." Bella spared a short glance at her uncle who had his head bowed his hand clenching his third beer rather tightly. If he had grabbed a can it would've been dented by now. "So I pulled Mike's idea."

"But you're involved with two WWE Superstars basically? You've put yourself in that position?" He took another long drink. "What have I always told you about wrestlers? It's a hard life and even harder to have relationships and not something for a girl like you who needs a strong commitment. If you think one of those men is going to stay faithful to you while on the road for months at a time…look at Orton he's already screwed up one relationship with a woman not involved with the company and complicated it by having a child with her. I don't want that life for you."

Bella shrugged unable to form a thought for a moment. "It just happened. I didn't come here looking for anything."

Steve slammed his beer back down on the table" How you lost your senses completely? You already have a life Bella!"

Bella felt herself start to get defensive. "But maybe this is part of it!"

"Trust me, it's not!" Steve got up from the table striding over to the back door, Bella flinching at the intensity at which Steve slammed the door behind him. Bella looked at the remains of her dinner on the table knowing she should clean it up.

_Screw it._ Bella slid off her chair and started up the stairs to her room locking her door behind her before falling into bed.


	12. Mickey, Minnie and Bella Too

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Taker's back! Okay so I've bumped the Levesque daughters' ages up just a tad because I can't do the ages they really are. So I know they're older in this fic than in reality but just play along. **

Chapter 11: Mickey, Minnie, and Bella Too

The next few days were icy in the Tough Enough mentor house. Steve and Bella simply weren't talking. She was taking her meals in her room and hadn't appeared for anything to do with the show. Bill and Booker were content just to let things play out but when the third day of the new Ice Age rolled around Trish had reached her max. Once Steve dismissed the now very dirty remaining hopefuls Trish rounded on him. "Okay, I think I've been pretty good about not pushing as to why Bella refuses to leave the confines of her room but now I'm past the point of being courteous." Steve simply rolled his eyes at her and started off toward the house. Trish quickened her pace to keep up with his much longer strides. She planted herself in front of Steve to stop him from walking further from her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it's what she did."

Trish fitted her hands on her hips. "And what exactly did your 21-year old niece do that was so horrible it's caused you to become an ass?"

Steve gripped his clipboard tightly his knuckles turning white. He took a deep breath though so as not to blow up. "A few nights ago Bella comes to me with this story about her and two WWE Superstars. Randy Orton and CM Punk. She starts spouting on and on about how close they are and the kissing and it's just…she has put herself in a horrible position."

Trish sighed running a hand through her hair. "I'm still failing to see the problem here."

Steve blanched at her. "Trish, my niece is gallivanting around with Randy Orton and CM Punk. She's involved with them."

Trish blinked a few times. "So?"

"So?" Steve's eyes bugged at Trish's lack of reaction to what he thought was a freaking bomb dropping. "Did you not hear what I said?"

Trish clasped her hands together so she wouldn't strike out at the man before her. "Oh I heard you I have great hearing. I'm just trying to understand why you think the world has now come to an end all because your niece is getting a little action."

Steve started sputtering trying to erase the thought Trish had just planted in his mind. "No! No, we do not say that." Trish just laughed at Steve. Steve got himself back on track a few moments later. "Trish, you know that life in the WWE is hard and relationships aren't exactly priority. And I just know if she continues down this path and let's one of those…those…leeches into her life they're going to hurt her. And then I'm going to have murder them! But I have no problem with going to prison for that."

Trish let out a breath trying her best not to start laughing again. "Steve, you've got to calm down."

Steve seemed to deflate almost all his anger and confusion just going out the window. Steve simply sat down on the grass, Trish following him. "Trish, I can't let her throw away what she's worked so hard for."

"Who says she is?" Trish turned to look at the approaching sunset. "Steve you can't be like this. You are like a father to that girl and what you think matters to her. If you keep browbeating this sooner or later she's going to start listening and that might not be the best thing. You can't decide things like this for her."

"But that's just it. I am like her father and therefore I see her as mine. I can't let her voluntarily set herself up for disappointment. She's had so much happen to her already. I know I got mad and yelled at her but I'm really just trying to protect her."

Trish tossed her hair off her shoulder. "Steve you don't know that these guys are going to hurt her you're assuming." Trish turned to look at Steve. "And I thought you liked Punk and Randy."

"I did until I heard they were after my Bella."

Trish laughed at his answer so hesitation whatsoever. "Steve you know you're in the wrong here. Superstars don't get to meet too many girls they truly think is worth all the work that comes with a relationship and doing all that around their career." Trish snapped so Steve would look over at her. "Bella is sweet girl. I knew from the start she'd capture a few hearts. You can't blame her for being who she is and you can't blame the guys for wanting her."

Steve hung his head. "God Hunter was right I never should have brought her out here."

Trish smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes well what's done is done and now I think you should go apologize to your niece."

Steve pushed himself off the ground then extended a hand to help Trish up. "I do believe you're right."

"I'm a woman, of course I'm right."

* * *

><p>Steve climbed the stairs going up to Bella's still closed door. He tried the knob finding the door locked. <em>Figured that one. <em>Steve rapped his fist against the door a few times. "Bells would you mind opening the door we need to talk."

The door opened a fraction after the turning of the lock hit Steve's ears. "Are you just going to yell at me some more?"

"No I actually want to apologize." Bella pulled the door open fully looking surprised at her uncle. "May I?"

Bella stepped back to let him through. "You want to apologize to me?"

Steve nodded gesturing her over to him. Once she was close, he took her hand leading her over to the window seat. He was quiet for a moment but then started. "First, I'm sorry for how I acted the other night. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I could tell you were terrified to tell me in the first place and my little tantrum didn't help matters."

Bella shifted a little. "No I would say it didn't."

Steve took a deep breath. "While I'm still apprehensive about the whole thing because my reasons from a few days ago are still valid, I just want you to know I'm still here for you Bells. This doesn't change anything. You can still talk to me about anything, even if you know I'm not going to like it. I'm not going to give up on you like your dad did."

Bella teared up a little at the mention of her father but held back the waterworks. "You want me to come to you for help even if I'm going to tell you something like I fell in love with a Superstar?"

Steve grimaced at the thought but nodded anyway. "If God forbid that should happen and you need my advice on it yes."

Bella laughed a little before hugging her uncle tightly. Bella felt like a lead weight had been lifted off her chest. "I love you."

Steve held Bella close to him, these tender moments between them scarce. Even though he didn't agree with everything Bella was doing, he knew Trish was right about just needing to be there for Bella and be a support system. And if one of those men or anyone really did hurt he could still murder them and release his frustration so win-win. "I love you baby girl." Bella pulled back from him smiling something Steve was happy to see again. "Oh."

Steve pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket extending it to Bella. She took the square of paper unfolding it. "What's this?"

"That's Stephanie's number. I called her before I came to talk to you and she said if you ever needed to talk to give her a call."

Bella smiled at Stephanie's thoughtfulness. _Knew there was a reason I always liked her._ "But you just said I could come to you if I needed anything."

"You still can but you know she's a woman and she can give you a take on what it's like to actually have the life with a WWE Superstar."

Bella grinned teasingly at her uncle. "You want to give me a direct line to someone who's only going to further my resolve to try with a wrestler if I decide I want to?"

Steve gave her an exaggerated smile. "Oh you know me, Mr. Supportive."

Bella rolled her eyes while nodding at her uncle. "Uh huh sure."

* * *

><p>"Alright Ms. Williams the area around Cinderella's castle will be roped off for the Levesque party from 5:00-7:00 and you'll be on during those two hours. The band has learned all your songs so just give them a list of the order before showtime."<p>

Bella felt somewhat overwhelmed by everything now that the time had arrived. _Talking about a concert and actually doing it are two very different things._ "O-Okay."

The event director didn't seem to notice her uneasiness and just continued her monologue. "You'll also need to meet with our lighting team to come up with a scheme for while you're performing." Bella followed the woman up the steps onto the stage in front of the castle. "This is our stage that we use for our own little events in the park will this work you?"

Bella nodded with flashing a nervous smile. "Yeah this is perfect."

"Okay good." Seeming that business was done, the woman dropped her very business-like persona and gave Bella a warm smile. "Sorry about all the formality it's just my boss wants this to run smoothly and wanted all the details worked out before we can actually show any emotion. Hi I'm Whitney."

Bella felt herself relax now that she didn't feel like she was being reprimanded in school and shook the offered hand. "It's okay, quite honestly that's probably best for me too since this is my first performance."

Whitney let out a laugh pulling her headset down. "Oh my boss is going to love that. Hosted Bella Williams first concert, I'm sure it'll be printed on all the brochures by next season." She beckoned Bella to follow her inside the castle and feeling her inner child awaken, Bella eagerly followed. "I'm going to take you up to where our lighting team is that way you can go ahead and get that out of the way."

"Wait they're in the castle?"

Whitney smiled at the question. "Yeah it's a well kept secret. We only have the dining room and the fairly new Cinderella's Suite that guests are actually allowed in so we used the rest of the room in her for a lot of our technical teams. We do a lot with the castle so it made sense at the time." Bella just agreed not really knowing what else to contribute to that little conversation. "Stephanie is just raving about you about the way."

"Really?"

Whitney held open a door for Bella revealing a fairly impressive spiral staircase. "Oh yeah. Not only do her girls love you she thinks you're just as cute as can be." Whitney reached a landing heading off down a short hallway. Bella noticed the staircase continue to climb upward making her slightly curious as to what was up there. "Alright here we are."

Bella entered a room with many hi-tech boards and whatnot making her think a recording studio looked like a child's toy in comparison. "Is this our little star?"

Bella drew her eyes away from the equipment and saw two men probably in their late twenties to early thirties sitting alongside an empty wall eating their lunch. "Bella this is Dylan and Travis, our two heads in the lighting department. They can get you all set up for tonight."

"Alright thank you." Whitney gave her a departing smile then headed back outside.

She reappeared though mere seconds after she had shut the door. "Do you already have your set list ready by chance?"

"I do." Bella opened her large tote on her shoulder drawing out the small binder she had arranged all the stuff for her Disneyland performance. She flipped to the middle of her pages and pulled out a thin folder.

Whitney crossed back over to Bella. "I'll go ahead and drop that off to the band for you."

Bella handed over her folder so far finding this experience relatively enjoyable. Of course that could be because the people around here were being extremely helpful. "I'm loving the service around here."

Whitney laughed taking the folder from Bella's hand. "Oh we just aim to please."

"Plus Roger would have our heads if we were anything but polite." Bella turned back to the guys where Dylan was grinning at her. "He likes to give out smiles and happiness."

Bella just got this amused grin on her face trying not to laugh. Whitney shook her head as she started back out. "If ever meet Roger you'll understand all this much better." Before she closed the door she sent them all a dazzling smile. "Have a blessed day."

Bella turned back to the guys. "Is that another Roger thing?"

Travis nodded rolling his chair back up to one of the boards. "It's his trademark."

* * *

><p>"Well hello Miss Bella." Bella was getting a water from one of the vendors when a deep voice sounded behind her. She turned and saw the whole Leveque family.<p>

Bella handed over her money then walked a little closer to the group. "Hi." She noticed two little girls were just staring at her and whispering excitedly to each other while the other was in a little stroller in front of Hunter. Bella got down on the girls' levels and smiling brightly at them. "So these the birthday girls?"

The oldest, Bella guessed she was 10, nodded at her. "I'm Rose. Yesterday was actually my birthday."

"Oh I see. Well happy belated birthday then."

Rose screwed up her face. "Belated? What's that mean?"

Bella smiled at the cuteness this little girl just oozed. "It means late."

Rose showed understanding then just grinned at Bella again. "Oh I get it. Thank you."

Bella laughed lightly. "You're very welcome." She looked around Rose to her younger sister, maybe by a year or two, who was hiding behind her mother's leg. "Hi."

The little girl waved at Bella but didn't move from her spot. Rose gave a dramatic sigh. "That's my sister Murphy, she's kind of shy."

Bella shared a look with Hunter who just laughing at his daughter's anything by shy attitude. "I see." Bella stood back up not wanting to push Murphy. "Who's the little one?" Hunter reached down and pulled up the shade that was over the baby.

"This is Vaughn Evelyn. We're still trying to decide what we want to call her." Bella leaned down just a little to a closer look at the girl.

"She's adorable."

Stephanie smiled at her youngest. "Thank you."

Bella straightened up tightening her hold on her water bottle. "Well I'll let you guys get back to your family moment. I've got to head back anyway. Hair and make-up."

"We'll see you after alright?"

Bella flashed Hunter and Stephanie a smile throwing in a wave to the girls before heading off across the square. "Are you really going to sing at our party?"

Bella stopped at the new voice and when she faced the family again she saw Murphy had come out of hiding. "That's the plan."

Rose was beaming turning smugly back to her sister. "I told you."

Stephanie sighed lightly. "And I told you. I swear you girls are going to drive me up a wall one day."

Murphy sent a skeptical look at her mother. "I don't think that's possible Mommy."

Hunter smiled at his daughter. "It's just an expression sweetheart."

Stephanie turned away from her daughters looking back up at Bella. "So are you all ready to go?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I'm definitely nervous but I'm good."

Hunter seemed to think of something. "Is anyone with you honey?"  
>Bella shook her head. "No. Uncle Steve and everybody needed to stay for the show so Jim drove me out here and is going to take me back Sunday. I convinced my uncle to let me stay a couple days."<p>

Hunter and Stephanie shared a look and seemed to have a silent conversation. Stephanie walked up to Bella. "If you need anything just let us know. We'll be here for a little bit too. You have my number right?"

"Yeah it's in my phone."

"Ms. Williams?" Bella looked over her shoulder seeing someone waving her over.

Bella held up a finger to signal 'just a minute' then faced Stephanie again. "I have to go but I'll call you if I need something. Thank you." Bella headed off with the person leading her back over to the castle to get ready.

* * *

><p>4:00 rolled around much faster than Bella would've liked and she was starting to feel the nerves set in. Whitney had given her a little dressing room in the castle and Bella was busy fidgeting in it. She already had her make-up and hair done, by professionals by the way which Bella found odd and completely amazing at the same time, but hadn't yet donned her outfit.<p>

A knock was heard on her door followed by Lyssa, her assistant who had been assigned to her. "Ms. Williams you have a guest."

Bella was confused. "Okay, just give me a second."

"I'll have them wait in the dining room."

Bella stood up going over to her duffel she had brought of casual clothes since she didn't thinking going out in her robe would be very appropriate. "Thank you Lyssa." Bella hurriedly pulled on a pair of shorts and a Tough Enough tank top before going out to the dining room.

For a minute she didn't see anybody she knew but that could be because there was quite a crowd in the dining room finishing up their meals before the castle got roped off for the party. "Bella!"

Bella turned at the sound of her name. "Oh boy." Randy was standing not too far away against the wall and he had a young girl, maybe seven or so at his side. Bella maneuvered through the congested dining room trying her best to ignore the whispers and people pointing out the new artist. Bella plastered a smile on her face which she found was more real than she thought when Randy gave her one back. Randy hugged her tightly but Bella was a little focused on watching his daughter over his shoulder.

Randy released his hold on Bella and took his daughter's hand pulling in front of him. "Alanna this is my friend Bella."

Alanna looked half excited to see Bella and half unsure. _I know how you feel kid._ Bella tossed her hair off her shoulders bending down to Alanna's level like she had done earlier with Rose and Murphy. "Hi Alanna."

Alanna leaned back into her father but gave Bella a little smile still. "Hi." She was quiet but Bella understood. "So you're the big surprise Rose was talking about?"

Bella bit her lip thinking up a response. "Um, I guess so. Daddy kind of ruined the surprise though huh?"

Alanna giggled a little tilting her head up to look at Randy. "Yeah way to go Daddy."

Bella laughed at Randy's expression. "I'm sorry I thought you might want to meet her young lady. Excuse me and my thoughtfulness."

Bella straightened up finding she liked Alanna. _But that still complicates things. _She knew it sounded bad but Bella just wasn't up for being a step-mom anytime in the near future.

Randy looked at Bella who was looking anywhere but at him and the lull in conversation was starting to make things awkward. "Honey, why don't you go on outside? Hunter and Stephanie should be out there with the girls but don't leave their side until I get out there okay?"

Alanna looked between Randy and Bella getting the message at her young age. "Okay Daddy. Bye Bella." She gave Bella a little wave, which Bella returned.

Once Alanna was out of the room Randy switched his gaze back to the girl before him. "So what do you think?

Bella had always hated that question in regards to something like kids because honestly is someone going to say they they're awful? "She's cute. I can see you in her."

Randy grinned at that. "Thank you. I haven't seen you since the show." He moved toward her but Bella was still aware of them being in a crowded room with hundreds of eyes fixed on them.

Bella took Randy's hand in hers and lead him back to her dressing room. As he followed her through the door Bella fell back in her chair. "I just didn't think we'd want to talk with an audience."

Randy nodded in understanding. "Probably a good idea." Another silence fell over the two and as much as Bella wanted to say it was comfortable she was finding it hard to even lie to herself. "So what was up the day you left? You've never really explained it."

Bella had really been hoping he wouldn't bring that up. "Randy, now is not the time."

"Is there ever going to be a time?"

Bella huffed standing up and going to the other side of fairly large room. "What do you want me to say? We kissed one time. That's not enough to decide a relationship on. Especially one as complicated as this."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that suppose to mean?" Bella averted her eyes. "Are you talking about Alanna?"

Bella's eyes flashed angrily at the accusatory tone in Randy's voice. "I'm talking about the fact that you just got divorced. And yes you have a young daughter, which makes things a bit more complex. It's not a bad thing it's just a fact."

Randy took a few steps in her direction. "I took a chance on letting her meet you and now you're going to use her as a shield?"

"I'm not using her for anything! And newsflash I said maybe 20 words to the girl. And you're the one that decided to do that don't blame it on me."

Randy took a breath turning away from Bella. "I don't want to fight with you. I fought with Sam all the time."

Bella felt her anger be replaced with some understanding. "Randy, I think you need to take some time to adjust to being single again and not try to force something. You and I are good as friends, maybe it should stay that way."

Randy faced her again a small smile on his face. "You think I'm on the rebound."

Bella nodded a little. "Honey I know you're on the rebound." She walked up to the Superstar and wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his loop her waist. "I'll still hang out with Alanna if you think she needs someone like that. And I'll help you where I can."

Randy played with one of her curls. "You know if you just add sex to that list there's a relationship right there." Bella pulled back to smirk at him before whopping his head with her hand. "Ow."

"Not appropriate." Randy just smiled amusedly at her while rubbing the spot where Bella had hit him. "So friends?"

Randy squeezed her waist with the arm still around her. "Friends." Randy stepped back from her touching his head gingerly. "I'm going to need an ice pack because your abuse."

Bella rolled her eyes heading over to the door and poking her head out the door. "Lyssa could you get me an ice pack please?"

"Sure." Bella closed the door again turning her eyes on Randy. "It'll be here shortly."

Randy sat down in her chair. "Are you getting nervous?"

Bella started fidgeting again examining her concert outfit. "Yeah I am a little. Singing in front of people live is so different than recording in the studio. If you're voice cracks or you hit a wrong note you can just start over…not live."

Randy smiled at her nervous wreck that was Bella. "Sweetie, you're going to be fine. I'm sure you'll do amazing." A knock was heard then Lyssa entered the room with the ice pack.

Bella smiled at her taking it. "Thank you." Lyssa simply smiled back at her before leaving the room. Bella headed over to Randy placing it against his head where his hand was still rubbing the spot. "Better?"

Randy placed his hand over hers. "Yeah." Bella slipped her hand out from beneath his looking at the clock.

"Oh shit."

Randy looked at the time too. 4:32 pm. "Guess I should go."

Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Randy stood up and kissed her forehead gently. "See you out there."

Bella gave him a small wave as he left ice pack in hand. Bella turned back to the mirror looking over her hair and double-checking her make-up. _Nope still perfect. _Bella took hold of the clothes on the rack and started to get dressed. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Bella stood in the wings of the of Cinderella castle's stage area nervously waiting for Whitney to introduce her. Bella fingered her butterfly print mini skit and fixing her black lace back shrug over her simple white v-neck tee. "Here's our musical guest, Miss Bella Williams!" Bella put a smile on her face and walked out to the chorus of young girls screams. The sun was starting to set and Bella had to admit, it was a pretty scene before her. As Bella looked out over her crowd she had to laugh as she waited for them to settle down. Bella caught sight of Punk standing over with Randy, Hunter, and Stephanie at the side of the stage. Bella's eyes zeroed in on Punk and she felt her nerves calm instantly. He gave her a wink and Bella couldn't help but grin back.<p>

Bella brought her microphone up for her side looking back the girls. "Thank you but today is not my birthday. And since I'm the one with the microphone I say we all sing Happy Birthday to Rose and Murphy to kick off this little concert." Bella led the crowd, adults included, in singing happy birthday to the two girls both of them grinning ear to ear. "Alright let's get this thing started!" Bella cued the band. The starting melody of one of her newest sounds filled the air and the girls started to freak out realizing it was something they hadn't heard before.

_I see you standing over there_

_You look around without care_

_I pretend you notice me_

_And I look in your eyes and what'd ya see_

_..._

_Is made up in my mind_

_Am I just wasting time_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

Bella caught Punk's eyes singing to him basically. Punk looked unsure if she was really trying to tell him something but held her gaze.

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

Bella walked downstage stopping right before the steps walking along the edge of the raised platforms. All the girls were up on their feet dancing along even though at their age she knew they didn't have a clue what she was singing about. They just liked the music.

_I write our names down in the sand_

_Picturing all our plans_

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"_

_..._

_Is made up in my mind_

_Am I crazy just wasting time_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

Bella made her way back to the middle of the stage placing the microphone back on its stand her light scheme start to play behind her. She was rocking out a little to her music loving the feeling of performing live.

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

Bella looked back over at Punk who was grinning at her. She made out him mouth 'You are amazing' to her. She winked at him this time. Randy watched the exchange the truth starting to dawn him.

_I don't know what to think_

_Is this real or just a dream_

_In my heart is where you'll be_

_I'll keep waiting till we meet_

_..._

_What if were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

Bella took the mic off the stand doing a twirl in her heels impressed with herself for not falling. As she got her footing back she felt surprise jolt through her when she saw Mike walking up to the castle getting ducking under the ropes no problem.

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_Boy, you know you really make my heart stop_

_Stop, stop_

_Oh, what if this is real love_

_What if this is real love_

_Oh, boy, you make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah_

As Bella let the music fade, she looked back over at Punk and Randy. She blew a kiss in their direction but Randy knew it wasn't for him.


	13. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: I don't have anything witty to say or even something to comment on so instead I wrote this pointless author's note. Oh well Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Fireworks 

Bella felt the adrenaline still coursing through her veins as the concert came to a close. However she also felt a sense of something very close to dread. Mike had taken up residence in the back of the party and kept his presence under wraps. Bella was pretty sure no one except her knew he was even there. _How lucky for me. _Turning her back on just yet another problem in her life, Bella handed off her microphone to one of the tech guys before heading over to the band. "Thanks so much for tonight. You were amazing and it saved me from having to try and sound good acapella." She got a little chuckle out of everyone before turning back to the crowd and making her way off the stage.

Rose and Murphy came flying at her sending her stumbling back a few steps from the impact. "That was so freaking cool! Thank you so much for singing."

Bella patted each girl lightly on the back a few times a little unsure of what to do. She caught Stephanie's eye as her and Hunter made their way over. Randy was off a little further back with Alanna and Punk was hanging off to the side sending glances her way every once in awhile. Bella couldn't see Mike through the throng of people blocking her view. "No problem kid."

Stephanie laughed once she and Hunter reached the three. "Alright girls let her breathe." Rose and Murphy pulled back from Bella but still had wide grins on their faces. "I do believe you were a hit."

Bella tucked some hair behind her ear a small smile playing over her lips. "Thank you. It was a blast thank you so much for this." Bella suddenly hugged Stephanie catching the older woman by surprise but she returned the hug nevertheless. "Sorry, I just really am grateful."

Stephanie placed a hand on Bella's arm. "It was my pleasure really. I've come to find I like you."

Hunter poked his head between the two. "Which is a hard thing to achieve believe me. She used to hate my guts."

Stephanie pushed her husband back rolling her eyes at his behavior. "I swear a husband is really just another child. Remember that when you're married."

Bella grinned at the couple hoping she'd find that someday. She almost turned her head back to where she knew Punk was standing but shook off the childish urge almost instantly after it entered her mind. "Will do."

Stephanie turned to Hunter and the girls. "Honey why don't you go ahead and get the girls out of this craziness. I'll only be a minute then we'll head over to the restaurant." Hunter saluted to her collecting his kids together making them hold hands before starting out through the mass of people. With a shake of her head at her family, Stephanie faced Bella again. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow? Hunter can take the girls and we can talk. I have a feeling you might need some of that."

"What gave you that idea?"

Stephanie pointed out Mike who was now visible through the slowly thinning crowd then over to Punk. "Hunter told me about those two going out to the ranch and it's well-known they aren't too fond of one another."

Bella nodded remembering when her and Steve attended the RAW show not too long ago. "Yeah I picked up on that."

Stephanie felt for the girl. It was obvious her heart pulled her one way while her head another. When Steve called her he spilled about how he had blown up at Bella and Stephanie could only imagine that still weighed on the girl's mind despite Steve telling her not to worry about it. "So 12:30? Brown Derby?"

Bella looked back to where Hunter had disappeared with the girls. "Are you sure Hunter can handle three girls on his own?"

Stephanie waved her comment of. "Oh he'll be fine. It's good training for when they're older."

Bella laughed. "Alright 12:30 at the Brown Derby it is then."

Stephanie embraced the Bella again before heading off. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

Bella threw her a wave. "Bye."

Bella smoothed out her skirt doing her best to appear not nearly as ruffled as she felt. She had no idea why Mike was there or what to say to him. "Hey you."

Bella jumped slightly. She spun around smiling at the man before her. "Hey." Bella threw her arms around Punk's neck.

He picked her up spinning her a few times. "You were fantastic."

"Thanks." Bella saw Mike coming toward them over Punk's shoulder and she felt her body stiffen.

Punk felt her go rigid as well. He set her back down his tall frame blocking her view of Mike approaching. "What's wrong?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something but she wasn't quick enough. "Nice job Bella Boo."

Punk turned slowly at Mike's voice. Bella sidestepped around Punk but stayed close to his side. "Mike what are you doing here?"

Mike broke his staring contest with Punk to look at Bella. She noticed his eyes weren't quite as warm and friendly like she was used to. If anything he looked rather menacingly at her. "What kind of question is that?" Mike snatched her wrist hauling her up against him in a hug. "My friend got her first gig. I just had to come and watch."

Punk wrenched Mike's arms off Bella and pulled her back to him pressing her back into his chest. "Don't grab at her like that."

Mike laughed hollowly at the pair. "Man does she have you wrapped around her little finger all nice and tight."

Bella slid out of Punk's arms easily considering he didn't resist her attempt. "Punk just leave it alone. Come on let's go on the rides."

Punk let his hand fall into hers. Mike chuckled again. "Oh don't you two make a fine pair? That's right Punk just listen to the little lady. But before you go…" Mike latched a hand around Punk's shoulder wheeling him around and threw a punch at him.

"Mike what is wrong with you?" Bella took Punk's chin in her hand gingerly checking his cheek. A small crowd had gathered to watch the show and Bella could just see the headlines now.

Mike gave her a nasty grin. "Nothing babe, just staking my claim."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together. "Oh please tell me you are not referring to what I think you are."

Mike shrugged. "Think whatever you want." He gave her a little push to move her away from Punk. "Just get out my way." He shoved at Punk's chest but Punk had taken just about all he was willing to.

Punk cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to break you in half." Bella hurriedly placed herself back in between the two men who looked just about ready to tear each other to shreds. And though she wasn't a betting girl, Bella would lay down a good chuck of money that by the fury on Punk's face it wouldn't take him to long to make good on his threat.

"Alright guys just cool it there are people everywhere. Little kids guys." She put a hand each on their chest applying a small amount of pressure just to be safe.

Punk glared intensely at Mike. "Oh just let me break one arm, Bells. He'll live. Unfortunately." Bella swore she heard Mike gulp and felt the small bit of struggle he was putting up die.

Bella turned her eyes on Mike. "I suggest you leave before he decides to screw trying to look good in front of these people and beat you to a pulp."

Mike's eyes flashed dangerously at Bella. "You're really going to throw yourself in with this maniac?"

Bella dropped her hands and stepped back into Punk's chest lacing her fingers with his. "He's not the one who came here to stir up trouble. That was you."

Mike fished a card out of his pocket. He pulled one of her hands free and pressed the small card into her hand the edges digging into her skin unpleasantly. "This is where I'm staying. Come see me. Please." Bella and Punk watched Mike head toward the exit of the park. Bella fiddled with the card in her hand.

Punk squeezed the hand still intertwined with his own. "You okay?"

Bella nodded her head turning around her hand slipping from his. She put a hand on either side of his face and pecked his lips quickly. "Yeah. Just let me grab my bag from my dressing room. Then off to Space Mountain!" Punk laughed at her giddiness as he let Bella drag him along behind her.

* * *

><p>Punk and Bella drew their lap bars up as they got off of California Screamin' for the third time in a row. Bella knew her carefully done hair was probably a mess of flyaway curls but she was too happy to care. "I swear to God that thing goes faster at night."<p>

"It does." The pair turned to see the ride operator, who looked overly bored they might add, press the button to start the ride again. "It makes it more 'exhilarating'." It was obvious from his monotone voice and use of air quotes he believed this about as much as he believed one day a giant wheel of cheese would be president.

Bella gave Punk an amused grin. "Well thank you for putting that curiosity of mine to bed."

"Oh we aim to please." Bella giggled remembering what Whitney, Dylan, and Travis had said as her and Punk quickly headed back out to main area of the park.

Punk turned to Bella swiping some hair out of her blue eyes. "So what do you want to do next?"

Bella chewed on her lip, drawing Punk's gaze to that area, while she thought it over. She suddenly perked up and pulled Punk's wrist toward her so she could check the time on his watch. She gave a little squeal and placed her hands on his forearms. "Fantasmic."

"What?"

Bella looped her arm though his explaining while she steered them in the right direction. "Fantasmic. It's only the most amazing show that Disney has to offer. I thought we might have missed it." Bella and Punk made their way into the stadium that overlooked a large expanse of water with an island smack dab in the middle. Bella was delighted to see it wasn't too crowded yet. She spotted an empty space close to the front. "Come on." Punk and Bella weaved their way down to the empty seats. There were some people blocking their way though and just not paying attention. Punk saw the seats in front of them were empty as well so he jumped down landing effortlessly on his feet. Bella titled her head to the side. "Okay while that was amazing and all I can't do that."

Punk laughed holding out his arms. "Jump into my arms. I'll do the rest." Bella was a little apprehensive about clearing the concrete and not tripping over her own feet but she jumped anyway Punk catching her. He brought her down to where he was still holding her up against his body. "Glad to see you trust me." Bella laughed lightly at him while he put her back on her feet for the second time that night. Bella sat down bouncing her legs. "Excited much?"

Bella pushed on his shoulder. "Oh shut up." The lights went out showering everyone in darkness and a woman's voice gave brief narration before silence reigned again. _'Imagination…'_ Punk heard Bella gasp making him grin even though she couldn't see it. A spotlight shone on the island and on none other than the man of the hour Mickey Mouse. Punk could see the bright smile on Bella's face from the show's lights and it was something he wanted to see everyday. Mickey made the fountains of water spray up in a multitude of colors getting things started. Bella rested her hand on Punk's arm and he didn't mind one bit. Mickey climbed a little higher up the island before taking up a stance and lights like that of sparklers shot out of his fingers. Walls of water once again rose and all the Disney classics played switching from clip to clip while fireworks shot into the air at random intervals. Bella scooted closer to Punk and wrapped her hands around his arm relishing in the warmth that radiated off his body.

Flowers appeared in the water and two boats of monkeys and King Louie from The Jungle Book glided past as they danced to sound of tribal drumbeats. Attention in the show switched from the monkeys, to elephants, to Pinocchio, back to a cartoon of sorcerer Mickey. Captain Hook's ship the Jolly Roger appeared and he and Peter Pan engaged in one of their famous skirmishes. Bella gave a little giggle at Punk's side causing him to once again glance at the young woman tangled up against him. Bella felt his gaze tearing her eyes from the show to look into his hazel eyes. Punk sent her a quick smile then averted his eyes back forward a little embarrassed at being caught. That was all forgotten however as Disney princesses and their princes appeared on the water. Bella drew in a breath as the Beauty of the Beast float lit up and the song played all around the outdoor stadium. " I always wanted to be Belle."

Punk leaned closer to Bella. "That have anything to do with your name Bells?"

Cerulean eyes bore into his playfulness in her look. "Maybe a little." Bella turned back to watch the song whispered from her lips. "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast…"

Ariel and Prince Eric came next, Bella grinning to them as well. "Second favorite?" Bella nodded resting her head on Punk's shoulder Part of Your World slipping from Bella's lips as well. Afterward, Maleficent come and did her little spiel. "Someone is in a very bad mood."

Bella tilted her chin up to look at Punk. "What makes you say that?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the show played out Bella and Punk exchanging comments throughout. When the lights relit Bella sighed. "I'm always so sad it's only 25 minutes." Punk and Bella stood slowly meandering back out to the park with the rest of the crowd. Bella leaned heavily against Punk. "Okay now I'm tired."<p>

Punk looped an arm around her waist keeping her close to his side. "Are you going to pass out on me?"

Bella smiled cutely at him. "Thought about it." She burrowed her head back against his shoulder.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Might as well just go ahead and do this." Punk hitched an arm under her legs sweeping her off her feet literally and carrying her bridal style to where Jim was waiting outside the park gates.

Bella giggled as Punk carried her out. Jim smiled a little at the pair when they got close enough for him to make out in the dark. "Mr. Brooks." He opened the door for Punk.

Punk nodded in thanks at the older gentleman. "Jim." He placed Bella in the car. "You all good to go Bells?" Bella nodded sleepily at Punk. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella seemed to wake up a little at his retreat. "Wait you're not coming?"

"I'm staying at a different hotel."

Jim put on his hat and fished the keys from his pocket. "I can drop you off on the way if you like. It beats the transits around here."

Punk nodded his head in agreement. "I'll take you up on your offer Jim. Thanks." He slid in the back with Bella who immediately snuggled into his side. "What am I your human pillow?"

"You are for the moment."

"Good to know." Punk gave Jim the name of his hotel as they set off down the road. Punk felt his own eyes getting tired but fought to stay awake. Punk's fingers brushed the top of something as they trailed along Bella's thigh. He peeked over and saw the card Mike had given Bella earlier that night with his hotel information on it and room number written on the back. Bella was pretty much out of it. Punk drew the card from her pocket flipping it over and over between his fingers. He knew he shouldn't take it but he was having a hard time convincing himself of that. _What's it going to be Brooks? Listen to the angel or devil on your shoulder?_ After a few seconds of deliberation, Punk lowered the car window and let the card blow away in the breeze. As he pressed the button to pull the window back up Punk reflected on his actions. _Do I feel guilty about that?_ Mike punching him flashed across his eyes. _Not one bit._

"Here we are Mr. Brooks."

"Thanks Jim." Punk carefully slid his way out from beneath Bella laying her down across the seat shrugging off his jacket and placing it under her head.

"Night Bells." He kissed her cheek then got out of the car and shut the door as softly as possible while still getting it shut securely.

Jim started to pull away but not too far from the entrance Punk saw break lights shine and the door opened revealing Bella climbing out of the car. _Light sleeper._ Bella strode determinedly over to Punk taking his face in her hands and crashing her lips against his. Punk felt the shock race through him but he kissed her back easily his hands coming to rest on her lower back pulling her closer. Bella broke apart from him trailing her hands down his chest. "Goodnight Punk."

He watched as Bella sashayed her way back to the car. "Well I'll be damned."


	14. Author's Note

** Hey guys!**

** So I'm going to be putting this story on hiatus for a little while. I'm not going to delete it or take it down or anything like that because I like the work I've put into it and do have every intention of finishing this up sometime whether it be in the distant or not so distant future. Just with three open stories I need to put something on hold and this story is the one giving me the most trouble at this moment. **

** I've been really short on ideas for this story and I've tried to write a chapter for it plenty of times but I always either dislike what I write or end up doing something else after an hour or two of coming up with nothing. If you guys have ideas or want to see something happen feel free to leave a review with it and I'll see if that sparks my creativity.**

** I've got a lot of ideas for STTA and Expose however but I've felt I've been neglecting IHQ. So instead of just leaving it to sit there without updates while I go along my merry way on the other two stories, I'll put an official hiatus on this story just so it's kind of said that I haven't forgotten about it, it's just not a top priority at the moment. **

** Oh and just a bit of news, there's going to be a LAL sequel for sure but it won't be posted, not even the first chapter, until both Expose and STTA are completed and any decisions I make about IHQ finalized. So you'll have to wait a bit for it but I promise it'll be worth it. **

** I apologize for the break on IHQ but like I said it's not being axed or anything like that and I hope you all enjoy STTA and Expose while you wait. **

**Bye!**


	15. Just A Dream

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: This is just ONE update for this story; it's still on hiatus. Just so we're clear. However, I've had this idea in my head for a few days now and it seems it just won't go away and be filed back for later so I'm writing it out before my head explodes. I suppose I could've just written it and not posted it yet but that's not really how I do things. After writing something I want to share it and get feedback. And maybe it'll give the ones of you that want this hiatus to end soon a little taste to tie you over until it does. **

Chapter 13: Just A Dream

Bella groaned as she picked up the sound of her cell phone ringing obnoxiously loud from the bedside table. With her head still firmly planted in the pillow, Bella reached a hand out yanking her phone off the charger. "What time is it?"

A deep laugh met her ears instantly making her hoist herself up on her left hand that laugh having become very well-known to her. "Well good morning to you too sunshine. It's 9:04 by the way."

Bella rolled over on her back blowing the strands of her long hair that had draped themselves over her face. "Morning Punk." She let out a moan. "I need to get up but I really don't want to."

"Why do you need to get up?"

Bella smiled pulling herself out the bed shivering as the cool air hit the bare skin not covered by her pajamas. "You mean other than you calling me?" She padded over to the bathroom flicking on the light her eyes squinting against the flash of brightness. "I'm meeting someone for lunch."

Punk's grip tightened on his phone as he dug for a t-shirt in his bag. "Who's someone?" _Surely it's not Miz. _

Bella heard the slight jealous inflection in his voice making a small sense of giddiness erupt inside her. "None of your concern."

"Bells."

"Punk."

The wrestler sighed as he put the phone on speaker before tossing it on the bed so he could tug his shirt over his head. "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

Bella turned on her hair rollers and the shower so the water could get warm then sashayed back into the room opening the closet and thumbing through her shirts. "No I don't believe you are."

Punk pulled his shirt down over the rest of his body then put the phone back up to his ear making sure to turn off speaker first so he'd save his hearing. "Fair enough. So…can we talk about last night?"

The young songwriter froze her bold actions replaying in her mind in vivid detail. _The curse of sleep deprivation wreaking havoc on the decision-making process. _"I suppose I owe you that."

Punk sat down on his bed taking from the silence she wanted him to start. "Any particular reason for why you did what you did? Not that I'm in any way objecting, please take note of that."

Bella laughed at the tail end of his comment. "Normally I don't do things like that. I'm not that take charge, badass kind of girl. I don't have any reason except that I wanted to and in my sleep deprived state all my reservations were thrown out the window."

"But you did want to?"

Bella nodded despite the fact Punk couldn't see the action. "Yeah."

"Good." Punk felt a smile stretch across his face and his ego get a nice big boost. "Can I see you later?"

The 21-year old sighed as she thought about her uncle's first words about her and Superstars. "I'll let you know when I'm free. I don't how long this lunch thing will last."

The WWE Champion felt jealously seep back in at the mention of Bella's lunch once more. "Right, your lunch."

Bella giggled when the jealous tone returned. "Which I need to start getting ready for by the way. I'll call you later though okay?"

"I'll be here."

"Oh and honey?" Punk perked up a little at the term of endearment. "No need to get jealous of Stephanie McMahon." Bella ended the call after her little quip her giddiness returning at the thought of her with another guy bringing out the more animalistic side of Punk. She tossed her phone on the bed going back to the closet and her suitcase tossing her outfit choice on the bed as well before jumping in the shower.

* * *

><p>Bella, staying true to her inevitable tradition of arriving just a little bit late when having a set time before her, waltzed into The Brown Derby at 12:41 pm officially eleven minutes late. The host escorted her to the table Stephanie was already seated at which the young woman was grateful for as the man led her through the restaurant that simply looked like a maze. "Here you are Ms. Williams."<p>

Stephanie heard the waiter causing her to glance up from her menu a smile stretching across her face as she noticed her companion had finally arrived. "There you are. I was just about ready to call you and make sure everything was alright."

A small, embarrassed grin appeared on Bella's lips as she took her seat opposite of Stephanie. "I'm so sorry. For whatever reason God decided to bless me with the oh so lovely talent of being whatever the exact opposite of punctual is." This got a laugh out of the mother of three. "Seriously ask anyone. I haven't been on time for a thing in my entire life unless I'm told the start time something is 20 minutes before it really is."

"I apologize for not being aware of this rule." Both women laughed lightly this time Bella relaxing instantly. She hadn't thought Stephanie would throw a fit over her lateness but one never really knows how someone will react to being forced to wait on someone. They placed their orders getting all of that out of the way before Stephanie brought up a starting point of the whole reason the lunch had been set up. "So how are you faring being immersed in the WWE world again?"

The songwriter was glad to see this conversation would slowly make it's way into discussing her concerns over any romantic level with a WWE Superstar rather than just dive on in. Immediately Bella was happy she had taken Stephanie up on her offer. "Well it's definitely a little different than I remember. But that could just be because I've been out of the loop for four years and I've gotten use to being oblivious to the workings of this world."

"Do you ever regret deciding to help you uncle out on Tough Enough this season?"

Bella took a sip of iced tea while she mulled over the question. "There are times I think it might've been best just to head back to Dallas with my mom after graduation but I don't think I regret the decision to help out. Even with those times I mentioned it's only because then I wouldn't be in the mess I am right now."

Stephanie felt some sympathy for the girl. She really had no idea this would happen or the things that come along with being with a WWE Superstar. It can be a hard life. "What exactly is the mess you're in, if you don't mind me asking. I know who's all involved but not much beyond that."

Out of habit, Bella starting fiddling with a lock of her hair. "Lord how exactly do I articulate the answer to that question?" She was silent for a few moments while she thought it over. "My mess is that I let three guys into my life when I should've just picked one. Or none. But instead I had to go be all selfish and now I've hurt one of them and the other two are pitted against each other or something like that. At the very least they love to show their dislike for one another."

Stephanie nodded her head a little while sipping her glass of water. "I assume Randy is the hurt one?" Bella confirmed her guess. "Don't worry about him, he's a strong one and he'll bounce back. The divorce is taking its toll as expected and you're probably a nice distraction." Bella cocked an eyebrow at that comment. "Not distraction like a bad way just it's easy to get confused as to what you might want when going through such a hard thing and then something is presented to you on a silver platter that could possibly help."

Bella could see where Stephanie was coming from. Not that she in any way thought Randy was using her for that kind of purpose intentionally. He was just way too good of a guy to plot ahead of time how to use a girl he just met to satisfy his own needs. The confusion part however made perfect sense. "I agree with you on that now that I think about it. I'm sure if I was in his position I'd take the first way out I could find as well."

"Now with Punk and Mike…"

Bella suppressed her groan of frustration considering the food was being brought out and she didn't feel much like being on the receiving end of what undoubtedly would be an odd look from their waiter. She waited until it was just she and Stephanie again before blurting out the question that had been on her mind since kissing Punk in a spur of the moment type thing. "Is it even worth it?"

Stephanie smiled at the question understanding just what 'it' was referring to without having to ask. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it's easy. There's a lot of ups and downs, trust is a huge thing, and you have to get used to being lonely sometimes."

"You get lonely?"

Stephanie shook her head an amused smile on her lips. "Not anymore. I have three daughters to keep me company and busy 24/7. No matter what any man might say being a mother is one hell of a job." Bella recalled her mother shouting that up the stairs at her after a fight they had when Bella was just 16. Steve had decided to stay out of it claiming it was a mother daughter thing and it wasn't his place to put in his two cents. There were a lot of things he was needed for as Bella grew up and he stepped in without hesitation but there were still some things Emily had to deal with on her own. "In the beginning though, it was easy to feel a little lonely with Hunter on the road and me opting to stay at home. But even when I traveled with the company that was hard too. Nothing about being with a WWE Superstar is easy or normal. But if it's right, then yes it's most definitely worth it."

Bella poked her fork around on her plate much more interested in what Stephanie had to say then currently the meal in front of her. "I always hoped that my career would take off and I'd find someone who would understand the need for me to tour and be in a recording studio everyday until God knows how long. I suppose if I could expect understanding out of someone for me I could be understanding for that someone as well right?"

"You do have that slight advantage to where you have a remarkable career ahead of you that'll keep you busy and give you something to do while he's away. But still at night it's always the worst crawling into bed alone and that advantage of yours could turn out to be a curse. Because maybe when he finally has that time to be home you won't."

Giving up on the pretense of eating, Bella dropped her fork to her plate leaning back in her chair. "You're not making the idea sound very tempting."

"I'm just trying to be realistic so you know exactly what there is to expect. But remember that's also only the bad stuff. If there's one thing I've come to learn from being in love with Hunter is that these men are guarded because they know how easy it is for relationships they make to fall apart and for a lot it's happened enough times to where it's actually a fear. But when these men fall in love it's real and it's lasting. You don't have to wonder if when they 'I love you' they mean it because you already know that answer to that."

Bella smiled at that wanting nothing more in that moment than to have what Stephanie did with Hunter. And it goes to show being with a WWE Superstar wasn't impossible. Marriage and a family were still possible if wanted. And maybe Stephanie being who she is and growing up how she did made things easier for her and Hunter but there were also plenty of other wrestlers who married outside the company. Hell even David Otunga was engaged to Jennifer Hudson and they had a son together. There was her singer/wrestler example right there. "Now you're making it sound impossible to miss out on."

Stephanie now too set her utensil down mirroring Bella's position. "I guess this lunch isn't going to be as helpful as I had originally intended."

"Maybe not." Their laughter was cut off by Bella's phone ringing from her purse. "I'm sorry." Stephanie waved her off though knowing herself that sometimes you just had to take a call. Bella didn't recognize the number usually meaning it was pointless but she was one of those people that answered anyway just in case it was something important. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Bella Williams?"

Confusion ran through Bella at the formality of the question but answered anyway. "Yes this is she."

"I'm calling from Monterey Park Hospital and we have a patient here under the name Emily Marin. Is that your mother?" Bella was finding it difficult to form words as she kept hearing what was just said to her ring in her ears. "Ms. Williams?"

"Y-Yes that's my mother. W-What happened? Why is she even in California?"

A sight filtered across the phone's speakers. "I think it's best if you came down here."

* * *

><p>Bella drove the 35-45 minutes drive to Los Angeles in 25 speeding like crazy but was lucky enough not to be caught. She had no idea why her mother was even in California but when she called her uncle to let him know what was going on he said Emily had mentioned possibly coming out of a visit but never told him for sure she was coming into town. Bella guessed she was trying to make it a surprise. She slammed the car into park sprinting into the hospital skidding to a halt in front of the main nurse's station her heart starting to hammer even more now that she was in the hospital and was given a room number for her to go to. It was real. This wasn't some freakish nightmare or weird daydream it was real.<p>

Bella hated hospitals. She had never had a good experience in one, which only made the dread filling her stomach right then begin to pour in faster. She felt her breath leave her when she stepped just a few paces into the room as she saw the amount of machines surrounding her mother who looked like the size of a child under the hospital blankets. Her face was bruised and cut the evidence of the severe car crash she had been in vivid. Emily seemed to be sleeping then giving Bella the time she needed to regroup and be able to put on the brave face she had to for her mother. For 21 years Emily had been the caretaker and now it was Bella's turn. "Are you Bella?"

The young woman took in the middle-aged man dressed in a white coat holding what she assumed was her mother's chart in his hands. His face was grim and for a moment she felt the need to grasp hold of something to keep her grounded, keep her mind in the moment. "Yes. She's going to be okay right? Car crashes happen all the time and victims walk away."

The beeping from the heart monitor filled the room while the doctor, Dr. Fields, set the chart at the end of Emily's bed before taking Bella's hand and leading her to the two chairs set inside the room. "Your mother suffered a multitude of internal injuries that are complicating her condition. We tried to operate but the damage was too extensive and rather than press forward knowing she would die on the table we figured it best to make her comfortable and call in her family."

Bella knew what 'call in the family' meant but she wasn't ready to accept that. "What are you telling me?"

"Bella, your mother's organs are beginning to fail. It's only going to take a little while before her heart gives out." The tears began to well up in Bella's blue eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Dr. Fields left leaving her to her thoughts but all she felt was numb. She didn't know how to process, to accept what had just been told her._ My mother is dying. _The tears leaked out from her eyes as she shut them tightly sending one last prayer to God to be merciful. A knock sounded snapping her eyes open revealing Steve standing there flicking his gaze between Emily and Bella. "Bells?" She heard the rest of his silent question but her mouth couldn't form the words. All she could do was shake her head her eyes looking toward the ground but he understood. "Oh honey." He wrapped her in his arms trying to give her comfort in anyway he could but he knew nothing he said at this point would make a difference. He couldn't change the past.

Waiting for the inevitable was the worst part of this experience. Bella sat by her mother's bedside gripping her hand tightly memories of her life flashing before her eyes. The one standing out the most being Emily telling a nine-year old Bella they would be just fine. _But how is this fine? _It was absolutely killing her to watch her mother, the strongest woman Bella had ever known, wasting away to nothing, slowly dying before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to change the fate's design. She recalled the earlier, brief conversation she had with her mother about 30 minutes ago.

_Emily began to stir and when she finally opened her eyes taking in her daughter by her side Bella could see in her eyes she already knew what was happening, she was resigned to her fate. She raised her hand to Bella's face her touch so light wiping away the tears that just couldn't be held back. "Time will ease your pain baby girl."  
>Bella didn't want to cry in front of her mother and make her worry in her final moments but it just wasn't possible. "I'm so sorry. I should've just gone home with you. If I knew this would happen I never would've left."<em>

_ Emily shook her head the best she could in her weakened state. "Don't think like that. Don't blame yourself for anything. God has his plans…it must be my time."_

_ "But it's not fair."_

_ "Life never is." _

_Bella felt her heart breaking the cracks running deep. "I love you."_

"_And I love you."_

That was all she could get out before the darkness consumed her once more. Bella hadn't moved from that spot. She didn't think she could even if she tried. It was dark out now and the hospital had slowed, calmed down. It seemed as if the stage was being set. "You know she's only holding on for you." Bella jumped at the sudden voice. Her blue eyes settled on the night nurse looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "She can't leave without knowing it's okay." That was all she said before moving on to the next room doing her job.

Steve came back to the room, he had left to get Bella a coffee, but the scene he came back to broke everything in him. His niece had crawled up in Emily's bed and her blue eyes were locked onto her mother's own brown ones. Tears were making their way down her face while she held her mother's hand tight. She was fighting to keep her voice steady so she could get the words she needed to say out. "You can let go now, Mommy. I can do this on my own. It's scary but I'll be okay." She pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead. "You can let go." A soft smile graced Emily's lips then seconds later the heart monitor stopped beeping and she was gone. Bella just fell apart and Steve didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you're all probably thinking what the f***! But this plays a role in what happens in the future. I know it's sad hell I cried writing it but I promise I had this happen to Bella for a reason.<strong>


	16. Brand New

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Ah! So IHQ is officially off hiatus! Granted Expose is now on it but hey that's alright. Anyway, let's delve right on back in. It's a little rough but I hope it turned out okay. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Brand New

Through the grapevine, it seemed the news of Emily's passing had been heard by everyone who had had come in contact with Bella since coming to California. Trish was at the ranch with Bill and Booker running Tough Enough without Steve. The waiting room was filled up with Stephanie, Randy, Punk, and Mike who just sat there in silence. Hunter had volunteered to stay with the girls and watch Alanna for Randy so he could go the hospital as well.

Bella sat in one of the chairs in her mother's room numbly watching the hospital staff start clearing away all the machines and whatnot after taking Emily to the morgue until Bella decided what she wanted to do funeral wise. Steve sat beside her his arm wound tightly around her shoulders. He knew he had to get Bella out the hospital and just out this area in general. It'd only been an hour since Emily's heart monitor flat lined and she was still in shock from it all. The tears had stopped but he almost thought that raw emotion was better than the comatose state she seemed to be in now. "Uncle Steve?"

Her raspy voice hit his ears surprising him a little. "Yeah Bells?"

"Take me home." Her blue eyes lifted to look into his own and he knew what she meant by 'home.'

He wasn't sure it was the best idea in the world but at the same time he wasn't going to tell her no. She had a reason for wanting to go and he had to trust that. Plus he'd be right by her side the whole time, that house held some memories for him and a few his personal things as well. It might be best to do it together. "Okay." He pulled her to her feet happy to see she didn't sway or anything like that. "Let's go honey."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead putting his arm back around her shoulders leading her to the elevator to take them to the main floor where the little crowd had assembled. Bella leaned heavily on her uncle not even sure how to handle this. She felt so unbelievably tired but had no desire to sleep. She wanted her mother back but that wasn't possible. The pair exited the lift starting for the doors but both sets of blue eyes saw the small gathering. Stephanie got up from her seat slowly but began to curse the men in her head as all three of them rocketed up heading straight for the 21-year old. "Bella?"

Mike tried to reach out to her to give her some support but she shied away from his advance. "Be—" She moved from her uncle's hold hurriedly pushing through Randy and Punk who had stationed themselves in front of her jogging towards the hospital doors.

Steve sighed as his niece's body disappeared through the doors shooting Stephanie a quick grateful smile when he saw her follow Bella out. "Don't take it personally guys," his eyes scanned over all three wrestlers, "she just needs time."

Randy took a step forward. "I just want to be there for her if I can." He looked over both Punk and Mike for a second before adding, "I'm sure we all do."

"Bella knows that but let her come to you." Steve shook each man's hand for a few seconds then made his way for the exit as well hoping Stephanie had managed to help Bella.

"Steve." The former WWE Superstar turned at the sound of his name seeing Punk walking up to him sliding something from around his neck. "Would you give this to Bella for me?" He handed over a simple chain with a single wooden pendant hanging at the middle. "It's supposed to bring good fortune."

Steve clapped his hand on Punk's shoulder nodding his head affirmative then passed through the sliding doors his eyes searching out his niece. He saw Stephanie and Bella seated on a bench down the pathway a little so he jogged down the stone steps Bella's head turning at the sound of his footfalls. "You ready to go Bells?" She sniffed passing the pads of her thumbs under her eyes before standing up with Stephanie. She gave the older woman a brief hug while Steve closed the remaining distance between him and the women. "Why don't you go start up the car?" He extended the keys to the songwriter, which she took wordlessly heading for the black SUV while Steve lingered behind. "How is she to you?"

Stephanie sighed ruffling her hair a little. "Like anybody who goes through this. She's not focused on now and instead keeps relieving the moment. There's no good way to be after something this traumatic."

Steve nodded his head her answer being basically what he expected. Bella's radiance had left her the second that monitor stopped beeping and he just didn't know what the future held for her anymore. She still had her career to worry about, a label wouldn't wait forever but there's was no set time someone mourned for. All it took was one bad decision to throw everything up in the air. "Thanks for talking to her."

"I more just sat with her but that's what she needed not pretty words." He hugged Stephanie goodbye before turning on his heels making for the black car rumbling lowly not too far away. He climbed into the driver's seat his eyes taking in Bella's legs drawn up to her chest her chin resting on the tops of her knees. "We'll head over to my place tonight but I'll book us tickets to Dallas for tomorrow."

She was silent as he put the car in drive pulling away from the hospital watching it fade in the side mirror as the finality of what Fate had planned for her set in. "Alright."

Steve felt the coolness of the chain still against his skin causing him to remember Punk's favor. He reached over with his partially closed fist to take one of Bella's hands in his and dropped the pendant into her palm. "Punk asked me to give that to you. He says it'll bring you good fortune."

Her fingers ran over the wooden charm lightly the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

><p>Bella slid the key she hadn't used in almost 3 months into the lock of the freshly painted red door. The usual click sounded as she turned it to the right and took a few deep breaths before pushing open the door to her childhood home. Instantly the smell of flowers assaulted her senses, her mother always did favor the floral air fresheners above all the others. She walked through the foyer into the living room where the blanket that always rested on the couch was bundled in a messy pile. The notepad by the phone had a few messages scrawled on the paper in Emily's elegant script and her favorite pair of sandals rested under the coffee table. Bella brought her hand to her mouth the tears forming in her eyes once more. The house was filled with everything of her mother, there was even the coffee pot still sitting in the sink. Everywhere she looked she saw her mother, it was almost as if she was still there. "Oh my God." She slowly sank down onto the couch pulling the blanket over her lap fingering the soft material; Emily had made it.<p>

Steve himself was having a little trouble keeping his composure. He had spent a good number of years here, 6 to be exact, and there weren't many memories running through his mind that didn't include his sister-in-law. He looked down at Bella who was hugging the blanket to her chest and he saw that scared little 9-year old girl whose father had just left her all over again. He took a seat on the loveseat clasping his hands together. "Bells, I think you should come live with me for a little while. Even after Tough Enough wraps up. You can continue doing your music the way you have this summer so far."

"What about the house?"

He took in a shaky breath knowing she wouldn't like his solution. "Well I think, if you're okay with it that is, that we should sell it."

Her blue eyes clouded with surprise. "Sell it?"

"I think it'd help you move on. Obviously we'd take whatever you want and put the rest in storage but I don't think you should hold onto this house. There's just too much here."

Bella stood up crossing from the living into the master bedroom where all of her mother's things sat. Most of her memories with her mother happened in this house and the thought of losing that, having strangers move in and change everything, didn't seem right. "But this is our house. Hers and mine."

Steve headed over to her his heart breaking at the hurt in her eyes and the tears falling down her face. "I know. If you don't want to we won't, I just think it could help."

A week later a For Sale sign was in the yard and a week after that a Sold sign was stuck across the front. Bella walked around the now empty house, boxes scattered throughout the rooms. It still hurt to know this wasn't hers anymore but without Emily…it never would be the same again. "Bells?" She jumped at the sudden voice twisting her head to see who it was. Her uncle stood there his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. " The movers are here."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head in understanding. "Okay." He gave her a sad smile before leaving to direct the movers in. Her hand came up the grasp hold of the wooden charm rubbing her thumb over the grooves in it that made up the pattern. "Good fortune." She hadn't spoken to anyone but her uncle since leaving, she felt scared to for some reason. She had made one call to her record label explaining the situation and the delay on her music. They were understanding about it but Bella knew that would only last so long.

"Excuse us Miss." She stepped out the way leaning up against one of the now bare walls watching as the movers carried box after box of her memories and her life out to truck. Each box that left made Bella start to feel more and more like a stranger in her own home.

Steve came up beside her giving her a light squeeze. "You doing okay?"

"I'm alright." Her eyes fell down to her hands where she was fiddling with Punk's necklace. "I don't know if I want to sing anymore."

Steve's arm fell limply to his side as he processed the words falling from her mouth. "I'm sorry what?"

"It was our shared dream for me to get where I am. But what's the point if I can't share it with her?"

"The point?" Steve grasped her arms gently. "Bella you are so talented and you love what you do. You attended Julliard and have made it to the big leagues. Bella if you give up now it's more of an insult to your mother."

"I don't know if I can do this without her. I mean my father left me and my mother is gone!"

"That's why you have me."

* * *

><p>After the funeral, just a small thing with close family, and sending all of Bella's things to Steve's house in Los Angeles they flew back to LAX and caught a ride back up to the ranch were Tough Enough was down to it's final three contestants and the next aired show would be the finale. Steve had Bella sit it for the show putting her back in her old role before anything happened, even before heading off to see RAW in person. He thought the old routine would be good for her, keep her mind of less pleasant things. It'd been a month and a half since Emily had passed away and a month and a half since Bella had been back in WWE life.<p>

She knew it was time to move on and move forward but she didn't know where to start. She was living a life that she had before losing the most important person in her life and it felt like a sham, like some messed up dream that she'd wake up from any second. "Bella what do you think? How does he come off to you?"

She was jarred back to the present by Trish's voice and found three pairs of eyes staring at her waiting for her reply. "I-I'm sorry what?"

A brief look of sympathy passed of Trish's face before she repeated her question. "Garret, how does he come off to you?"

Bella saw the glimmer of emotion on the older woman's face and it shot up a short flash of annoyance in the young singer. She didn't want to be pitied and have everyone walking on eggshells around her while putting up this façade that everything was the same. It wasn't the same and it never would be again. "He's likeable. There isn't any really immediate connection made but after seeing his ability in the ring combined with his nature I think he'll be responded well to."

The rest of pre-deliberation went by in a blur for Bella, her only speaking when needing to put in her opinion on the three remaining contestants. At 10:31 p.m she dragged herself up to her room finding it as unchanged as before. There was still the keyboard along the wall, the sheets of music and her binders piled in the wicker basket beside her stool. Her guitar was propped up against a corner and her bags hadn't unpacked themselves. Bella knew Trish and Bill saw her as a ticking time bomb and she thought her uncle might even start believing that. It was almost like they expected her to scream, cry, and throw things when she got back so when instead she tried to fall back into line like her uncle suggested it rattled them. Bella felt like she was stuck in limbo between complete and utter meltdown and on the road to recovery. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel she just couldn't figure out how to reach it.

Bella robotically changed into some pajamas climbing in bed and flicking off the light for lack of anything else to do. Ever since losing her mom Bella didn't know what to do with her time. She knew she needed to write but couldn't find inspiration, she knew she needed to reach out her thanks to those who she had practically shunned away for almost two straight months but couldn't bring herself to move on because it felt too soon to her even if her perception of time was less than spectacular these days. _Like I said….limbo. _

Her fingers began to toy with the wooden pendant once more. Somehow that little token had become her anchor keeping her grounded with the hope that good fortune would come her way, that she would reach the end of the tunnel. _Everyone is just waiting for me to snap, they want to witness it. _She sat up in bed a sudden thought coming to her. She threw the covers off padding over to retrieve her guitar but stopped her hand before she could grasp the instrument. It'd been almost two months since she'd touch anything musical. This would be the first time she'd be singing, even if only to herself, without her mom in the world. _'__**If you give up it'll be more of an insult to your mother.**__' _

With her uncle's words ringing in her head she picked up the guitar and took a seat at the foot of her bed strumming randomly simply getting used to the feel of the strings beneath her fingers again. A soft smile fell on her lips as she let her fingers play out a simple melody; she'd forgotten how much she loved music. Once she had gotten her mind and hands re-accustomed to the idea of making music, writing songs, Bella sang out the words she had in her head in hopes a tempo and key would come to her from that. "Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching, even when you're sleeping…"

Her voice faded off leaving the room silent so she sang it again and again until she was struck with an idea. She strummed on the guitar wishing it had a little more edge to it but the rough start was there. She set her guitar done hurrying over to the binder of blank sheet music and snatched a pencil off her desk jotting down the notes she had played. She stuck the pencil behind her ear and left the binder open lying on the bed by her while she picked up the instrument again double-checking the music and lyrics flowed well together.

She worked for another hour getting one full verse and the chorus mapped out. She let her keyboard record every stroke she made on her guitar then started to edge it up a bit with the many different options presented to her. She added in a bass, drums, electric piano, until she had found the perfect blend.

Steve was up drinking some coffee his worry for Bella keeping him from sleeping. He had given up on trying to sleep even with the helping of sleeping aids because nothing ever worked. She wasn't the same Bella, she wouldn't touch her music, she just wandered through the day doing as she was asked but nothing more. He didn't even have a word to describe her. She wasn't broken and she wasn't healed it was more like she was…lost. A sound he hadn't heard in a little while filtered down the staircases making his ears perk up. He set the cup down traipsing up the stairs the buzz of noise growing louder and more distinguished.

**_Everybody's waiting_**

**_Everybody's watching_**

**_Even when you're sleeping_**

**_Keep your eyes open_**

Bella's voice hit his ears and he was temporarily stunned by the sound of it. Trish came out of her room wrapping her robe around her. "Is that…?"

Steve could only nod and sigh in relief. "She finally started to sing again."

**_The tricky thing_**

**_Is yesterday we were just children_**

**_Playing soldiers_**

**_Just pretending_**

**_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_**

Her fingers flew over the keys as she played out her song getting completely lost in her music. At the time she couldn't even think about how she said she contemplated giving this up. It just wasn't possible.

**_In backyards, __winning__ battles with our wooden swords_**

**_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_**

**_Where everybody stands and keeps score_**

**_Keep your eyes open_**

This is what she needed to be doing, not playing judge on a reality show for the WWE no less. She left that world when she went off to college and found her true passion. She found what it was she supposed to be doing and immersing herself in what it was she ran away from wasn't the right choice for her now.

**_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_**

**_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_**

**_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_**

**_Keep your eyes open_**

**_Keep your eyes open_**

**_Keep your eyes open_**

The last notes of what she had so far began to vanish into the air and Bella felt the familiar rush of adrenaline she always got when singing run up her spine. "You can stop pressing your ear against the door now."

Steve's eyes widened as he realized Bella was well aware of his presence so sheepishly he pushed open her bedroom door unable to keep the smile off his face. "You're singing."

Affectionately, Bella ran the tips of her fingers over the ivory keys nodding her head a little. "Yeah I am. I didn't realize just how much I missed it. I didn't realize how close I could feel to my mom through it."

Steve shared a bright smile with Trish who had come in not too long after him. "Seems that necklace of yours just might work after all."

Bella smiled grabbing at the charm until she remembered who had given it to her and what she had figured out she needed to do. "I guess so." She slipped it off cradling the simple piece of jewelry in her hand not really wanting to part with it but knowing it was mandatory for her to go down the path she felt she had to. "Which means it's time to give it back."

"What do you mean Bells?"

She set the necklace down on the small table by her releasing a deep sigh. "After Tough Enough wraps up I want to focus solely on my music, nothing else." She locked her cerulean eyes on her uncle's crystal blue ones. "I want to go somewhere where I can do that. I'm not sure I'll ever be who I was before; hell I'm not even sure I really know that girl anymore. I need get my feet back on the ground and the best way to do that is to sing."

Steve took a seat on her bed looking at his niece intently. "Where's somewhere?"

"Any place new. I want to slow everything down in my life so I can find myself again. I need to figure out where things are going to be because I don't know."

"So what you want to run away?"

"I want to start over…with everything. I don't want to reconnect with the people I met, I don't want any part of the WWE life," she gave the wooden charm locket another look, "I want to make a new life with a clean slate." She stood up from her stool walking over to where she had a picture of her and Emily about a year old. "I want to live out the dream we made together."

Trish stepped forward a little putting her hand on the young woman's shoulders. "Are you sure about this Bella?"

Bella nodded her head as she set her picture back down. "I'm grateful for meeting who I did and experiencing the things I did, but this has to be about me now and this is what I need." She cast her uncle a look his expression was sullen. "I'd like you to come with me." He perked up at that. "But I'll understand if you can't do that. I can do it on my own."

Steve saw the determination shining in her blue depths and he knew she'd do this either way, alone or with him. It was crazy to think just half an hour ago he was calling her lost and now she was anything but. The moment her hands met those keys again she figured out her life's path. "I want to see you live out that dream."

Bella smiled throwing her arms around Steve thoroughly happy she didn't have to leave everything behind. "Thank you."

He kissed her hair. "I love you Bells."

She pulled from his embrace to go collect the borrowed necklace placing it in Trish's hands. "Can you see he gets this back?"

Trish didn't have to ask who 'he' was Steve had told her. Even though she thought Bella wasn't thinking completely clear she nodded anyway. She looked at Steve trying her best to get used to the idea that he was leaving too. He was still going to be Bella's support system, that was his job and that girl meant the world to him. She grabbed Bella in a warm hug. "I hope you find what it is you're looking for."

* * *

><p>Garret pulled it out winning that season of Tough Enough. Bella clapped along with the rest of the judges feeling happy as she saw his dream come true. That was the feeling she was searching for. Right after the show ended Steve and Bella drove back to the Steve's house where Bella's boxes were still waiting to be unpacked. Instead, they rented a U-Haul truck loading them back up along with some of Steve's things and in a matter of two days they were ready to go. "You sure Bells?"<p>

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." He put the U-Haul in drive waiting while she clambered into his car pulling out onto the road leading the way. He let up off the brake and followed his niece to wherever it was she wanted to go.

Meanwhile, on a plane to the next destination for RAW, Punk was undoing an envelope that had been delivered to him earlier that day and this was the first chance he got to open it. He tore open the flap dumping the contents of the envelope in his hand. His necklace fell into his palm along with a small slip of paper. _I'm sorry. _He clenched his fist around the pendant knowing what those two words meant. She was gone.


	17. These Days

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Oh Lordy so here we go, Bella is out of the WWE world with her uncle by her side and she's left everyone she met in the dust :P But hey it wouldn't be much of a story if that was all now would it?**

Chapter 15: These Days

He had pondered the idea of trying his hardest to figure out just where it was Bella had run to, to find her. But the more Punk thought about it on the long plane ride he realized he had no idea of where to start. Bella was smart and if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. Hunter had informed him personally that Steve had accompanied Bella so he couldn't even pump the retired Superstar for information. _Not that he'd give it anyway, I've never seen that man more dedicated to or cherishing of someone. He wouldn't rat her out._ Punk checked into the hotel he'd live in for approximately the next week his necklace looped around his neck once more. He knew what would be best for the both of them but the idea alone killed a part of him inside. Somehow that girl had wormed her way into his heart in such a small timeframe, he didn't have his guard up. She made him want to keep it down…so he did. But she left for a reason and he had to respect that no matter how much his inner voice was screaming at him for his acceptance of her running away. Then again she'd been through something he couldn't relate to even if he wanted to and he couldn't fault her for wanting a clean slate, a new life. _A new life without me. _He wasn't this kind of guy, that got all mushy and acting like a girl because the object of his affections rejected him. _Just one more thing to add to the list of things she makes me be. Except that one pisses me off a little. _He laughed right after that thought ran through his head as he heard another voice, suspiciously sounding like his sister's, saying 'Sure it does.'

The truth he knew in regards to Bella Williams was that he wished her life became everything she ever wanted it to be and that she never has to be burdened with more than she can handle. And he also hoped that along her way she might just remember the WWE Superstar she told she'd change his life. He heaved his heavy suitcase up on the bed with one arm the bed shaking from the unexpected weight dropping on it. He sighed heavily while a half smile worked its way onto his face. _She was right._

On almost the complete other side of the country, Steve couldn't help but laugh as he read the city sign he just passed. "Nashville, TN." He shook his head as he imagined the bright grin on his niece's face right now. "Only you Bells."

September

…

October

…

November

The radio was blasting in the weight room at the gym in Atlanta, GA where a good number of the WWE Superstars and Divas were at the moment. Randy was bench-pressing currently not to far off to his right Punk doing the same. Mike at the moment was on the treadmill running at a pace that made Randy wonder slightly if the guy's damn legs were motorized or something to that effect. He didn't know whether to find it impressive or creepy. The three men had gone back to their respective relationships with one another once the presence of Bella had disappeared. Not to say any of them were getting too chummy with each other but Punk and Randy had gotten somewhat closer, that connection severing the moment Bella severed the ones that tied them to her. Mike had never really shared anything with either of the two men unless it was a punch or two so that pretty much stayed the same.

Out of the corner of his right he saw one of the Divas, he couldn't recall her name at the moment he just knew she was on NXT not too long ago, head over to the radio it being the girls turn to control the music situation so the rock music floating in the air came to abrupt end with the turn of a knob. For a moment or two she searched through a few stations trying to find one she liked coming to settle on one eventually. Immediately a scowl crossed his face as he heard Katy Perry hit his ears a few groans from his fellow men mixed in. _At least we're all a united front on some things. _The light laughter of the Divas only furthered the small shot of annoyance coursing through his body. He was about to grab his iPod from his bag to drown out the crap invading his hearing when the current song, Part of Me, ended fading into the next one.

**_Way beyond the city lights_**

**_Lies a cowboys' paradise_**

**_Honeysuckle on the vine_**

**_Growing up on Southern time_**

Randy nearly dropped the bar in his hands thankfully one side catching the hold. A thud was heard off to the left and he had to stifle the laugh rising up in him as he saw Mike sprawled out on top of the still going treadmill. Punk had shot straight up his eyes fixated on the box producing the pop/country song. The Viper slowly sat up as well his eyes catching Punk's for just a second. "Bella."

* * *

><p>Bella was standing on the balcony of the house her and Steve had bought out here in the birthplace of music watching the sun sink in the sky. 3 months had passed since Bella had left the WWE behind and honestly she loved the freedom she felt. The loss of her mother had hit her so hard and each day she felt the void in her heart but being immersed in the place she was focusing on her music and that alone, she didn't hurt from that void so much. Her mother was like the wind, she couldn't see her…but she could feel her. Bella wasn't normally a very spiritual person but over time she had come to realize what people meant when they said 'The ones that love us never truly leave us.' A warm breeze caught Bella's hair gently blowing it away from her face and she couldn't help but remember the scene from The Lion King as Simba relished in that wind Mufasa looking down from above. She closed her blue eyes letting her fall into the feel of the warmth touching her skin. It might sound silly or insane but it was all Bella had so she clung to it.<p>

A sudden touch on her arm snapped her eyes open taking in the sight of her uncle standing at her side holding two mugs. "You alright Bells?"

She let a smile slip back on her lips taking the offered lightly steaming cup of tea in her hands her eyes falling back to the scene before her. "Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking."

Steve had figured out that code so he left it at that not pushing her on what. Over these couple months he'd seen her figure out how to deal with all she was feeling positively and he wasn't about to wreak it. At first he had thought this 'move' was a mistake on her part but he was taking it all back now. Bella thrived out here away from her past and the WWE, which would always be tainted for her, he knew. It might not be fair to link Emily's death to the company but at the same time he wasn't sure how else she could see it. He shook his head clearing the thoughts; they didn't talk about anything like that out here in Nashville. Instead they focused on her career, her making friends with those in her industry, her life building up to the place they wanted it. He still talked to people from his past like Hunter, Trish, Booker, Dwayne, etc. However, he made sure he was cryptic whenever the question or reference to where he and Bella were came up. She didn't want any potential people showing up unexpected derailing her progress and neither did he.

Bella finally came to the conclusion that a life with a WWE Superstar was not for her, that a life in the WWE wasn't possible period. She agreed even without the reminder of her mother that life was too hard of one to achieve. He looked at his niece from the corner of his eyes as she took a sip of her tea surprise coloring her features for a moment. "Wow."

He chuckled knowing what she was referring to. "I know, I over honeyed." Her eyes lit up with mirth nodding in agreement but took another drink anyway this time her face not giving away the strength of the addition. "How'd your meeting with your label go this morning?"

"It was good. They think just two more songs, since I now have Georgia Peaches and Beautifully Broken, then I've got an album."

Steve's own cerulean depths widened at her new a grin breaking out on his face. "Oh my Lord Bells, that's fantastic!"

She flashed him a bright smile of her own. "It's kind of surreal actually…the thought. Each new experience throws me for a loop. Numerous songs of mine are playing on the radio and they want me to shoot a music video for Enchanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah and that's just the start apparently. They want a few, something to show before we release the album, killing time while all the tweaks get made and things like that."

Steve was stunned by his 21-year old niece who had actually achieved her dream, just like him. She set a goal and reached it. "You made it Bells. I know I've said that before but look at where you are."

The sun had set now bringing a layer of dark to descend upon the relatives stars twinkling in the sky. "I guess I did."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead giving her a one-armed hug. "Your mom would be proud."

Her voice wavered slightly when she answered only causing him to squeeze her a tad tighter. "I like to think so. Thank your helping and sticking by me. After all you're all I have now and I didn't want to do this alone."

"I told you I wouldn't give up on you knucklehead." He pulled back from her to gently tap his fist against her head like he did when she was younger. "I'm going to go ahead and head on up passing out much earlier than you so don't stay up to late okay?"

She saluted at him teasingly. "Yes sir." She watched him until he disappeared around the corner only then letting her smile fall. She slammed her mug on the rail in front of her some of the tea sloshing over the side but she wasn't taking much notice. This random frustration wasn't as random as it may seem. Just like how everyday she felt the void in her heart left by her mother she felt another void left by something she couldn't identify. It was easy to handle the one from her mother because she found out what she needed to feel close to her, but the other one she couldn't figure out. _What's missing?_

Just like her uncle said she had made it to the big leagues, made it where she and Emily had dreamed for her to. She had an album in the making; she was getting involved in her industry really becoming a part of it rather than just being a voice contributing to it. She found out who she was and become her own person. She had become the Bella Williams she always hoped she'd be. She was one of the lucky ones.

Yet here she was blinking by tears caused by an unknown source. It was frustrating and so annoying but that's how it was despite that. _If nothing's missing in my life why in the hell am I crying? _Only for a second did faces flash before her eyes, faces she was working to forget. For a brief moment she let her mind wander wondering what it was they were doing then, if they had forgotten about her. It was times like this she wondered just what it was she had done, if she had made the right move. Part of the spiel she told her uncle was complete bullshit but he ate it up and that's the way she wanted to keep it. Ultimately she thought the words she said were true it was just about getting herself to believing what she saying 100 percent. Her e-mail was junked up with messages from them that she had hastily moved to a random folder thinking maybe if she never read them it'd be fine. _Then again if I really wanted that I would've hit delete. _She had changed her number so any texts or calls they might've sent she didn't receive.

She knew she was the one that left, the one that said no but every once in awhile she couldn't help but want to know what their lives were like without her in them. She wanted to know they were happy and back to normal before they ever met her, focusing on them the way she was trying to focus on her. It was completely selfish on her part but she wanted to know these things so she could let them go. A part of her refused to relinquish its hold on that part of her life and she knew she'd never get to believing the words that spilled from her lips if she kept that hold.

Bella thought about calling Stephanie or Trish seeing as she had kept somewhat of contact with them since leaving but stopped herself from picking up the phone. She decided to do this because it was the right thing for her. _Being with a WWE Superstar is too hard; I went to college to make something of myself, to sing. My mother sacrificed everyday in the way she did for me to make it here, not to fall in love and lose sight of the goal. _She nodded to herself letting her words sink in only seconds later to have her chuck her mug of tea off the balcony the sound of it shattering on the ground reaching her.

* * *

><p>All of the acceptance Punk had built up came crashing down with just that one sound of her voice reentering his life. It made that voice that screaming at him three months ago start back up this time much louder. He was pacing in his hotel room feeling a little crazy but damn it he had just gotten to where Bella didn't enter his head everyday or even every week if he was lucky. His pain at the very unaffectionate goodbye dulled and his goal of keeping his championship going to the forefront of his mind once more. He was back to being the man he was before he even knew whom Bella Williams was or that she even existed. Yet here she was playing some God damn brain ninja.<p>

He drew out his phone scrolling through his contacts until Stone Cold came up. _Thank God for getting this number when doing Tough Enough. _He had tried once before to call Bella but found out the number had been disconnected so Steve was all he had. "Come on old man, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Austin! Look I know this is so the last thing you probably want to deal with but I have to talk to Bells. Please."

Steve sighed as the familiar voice of the WWE Champion filtered through his voice a hint of desperation laced in his voice. "You've got to shitting me."

"Steve..."

"No you shut up and listen to me Punk." He let some of the anger leave his voice before continuing. "Three months ago I might've been willing to let you do just that but not now. Bella is not a part of your world anymore and she's never going to be again. She's got her own life and finally moving on from all she's been through. A relapse is not an option."

Punk had a feeling he'd meet some opposition but was also kind of banking on the fact Steve liked him a fair amount. "I just want to talk to her. I did the whole respecting the decision thing but all it took was hearing her voice on the damn radio to shatter that. We never got closure Steve, that's all I'm asking for."

"No you're asking for me to widdle away at the defenses she's built back up." Suspicion flooded the Texas Rattlesnake. "What's up with you anyway? You only knew Bella for a few months and I know how you are. It takes at least half a year for somebody new to get in comfortably."

Punk did not feel like having an Oprah moment with Stone Cold Steve Austin right now and yet here he was having to defend his freaking permission request to say a real goodbye to Bella. "Are we really going to do this right now? I'm saying goodbye to her, what stick is shoved up your ass, sideways I might add, that makes that seem so bad to you huh? You win."

A growl sounded low in Steve's throat his papa bear instincts fully charged. "Just leave her alone Punk. You're like poison." Frustration clawed at the champion's heart as he heard the other end of the line go flat.

* * *

><p>Randy had perfected how to keep his cool about things throughout his lifetime and even though inside he was walking in circles outside he was calm. Even though Bella was just his friend he still missed her and was rather upset that he didn't get any kind of goodbye from her, she just left. Nevertheless, every good thought he had about her came rushing back to his head today and for the first time since her leaving he was doing something about it.<p>

Now snakes are pretty smart when you think about so the human viper was no exception. He remembered Bella telling him about her label and there being a guy, an agent of sorts, Patrick Loft that worked for her basically handling all her music related business with appearances, concerts, duet partners, etc. Getting his number wasn't all that hard of a task. Randy let his fingers tap over the numbers written on a napkin before bringing the phone up to his ear hearing the first ring off. Halfway through the third ring the line picked up. "Patrick Loft."

"Hi Patrick my name Randy Weaver I'm a fellow graduate from Juilliard, I'm friends with your client Bella Williams. She gave me your number."

"Oh right Ms. Bella, I just adore her. What can I do for you Randy?"

A grin broke on a Randy's face knowing this plan would work out just fine. Maybe Bella's label should rethink some of their staff. "Well now that you ask Bella and I have been corresponding about a song we're putting together, I'm doing the music while she does the lyrics. It's a new thing for her, teamwork," he put in the right kind of laugh there, "but anyway I have a rough cut of the music track. I want to send her hard copy rather than through the computer but I never got her new address and I was hoping you might have it."

Patrick nodded rifling through a small black box that held all of his client's information. "Of course no problem. She actually mentioned there being a stall on one of her songs so I'm willing to bet my paycheck this is it."

_Oh I wouldn't be so quick to do so Pat. _"Yes unfortunately it took a bit longer than anticipated."

"That's the music industry for you." The two men shared a laugh while Patrick found Bella's card her newest address written in his somewhat legible script. "Ah here we go."

Randy jot down the address reading it back to make sure he had it right, it being correct was vital. "Thank you so much Patrick." He hung up the phone looking down at the two very important lines he just scored. "Nashville huh?"


	18. Not So Pleasantly Surprised

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: I really wish I could write about tonight's RAW but I still have to put Over the Limit in STTA and I can't put that and RAW on the same chapter without killing myself mentally and seeing as I'm kind of fond of being mentally intact here I am writing and update for IHQ. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Not So Pleasantly Surprised

Mike smiled largely as he leaned up casually against the wall in the hotel lobby not too far off from where Randy had made his phone call. _Why he decided to do that in a public place is beyond me but hey one too many shots to the head I suppose. _He knew all he had for sure was Nashville, TN in regards to where Miss Bella had been hiding out but if he could just get hold of that address, preferably just taking it off Randy's hands and hoping the Viper's memory was quite shitty, then Mike could be the one to see Bella first and he had a feeling that was vital in this so called power struggle between Randy, Punk, and himself. The only problem was Randy was clutching that napkin just as tightly as Golem did the ring in the Lord of the Ring movies and that made things increasing difficult for Mike. He wasn't quite sure how to make his 'competition' drop, lose, or whatever else that would result in him not having Bella's new address.

Like a prayer being answered, he spotted Eve in all her newfound executive glory strutting over to Randy her unneeded glass perched perfectly on her face. He waited until they had started to engage in what looked like a lightly heated conversation before putting his sudden plan into action. Mike crept silently, and stealthily he hoped, towards the back of Randy's chair. When he was a short distance away Mike stretched out his leg putting the right amount of pressure directly to the center of the chair's back resulting in Randy being jostled up and out of his seat knocking into Eve sending them both to the ground. Just as expected, the shock of being propelled from his seat made Mr. Apex Predator's grip on his important napkin loosen leaving it lying on the table completely vulnerable. Springing into action so as to capitalize on the outraged voices currently taking part in a 'Why on Earth would you do that?' vs. 'What you think I magically made the chair eject me so I could find myself in this oh so pleasant predicament with you?' match, Mike snatched up the napkin then hightailed it from the scene of the crime not wanting to let Randy know he was involved and by extension took his napkin.

Finally getting Eve convinced that he wasn't trying to make a move on her, _because practically tackling women to the ground is the newest technique these days, _and walking off her message having been delivered, Randy pushed himself up off the floor ready to take Bella's address and head up to his room to book a flight out to Nashville for tomorrow if possible. Once his head lost that light-headed feeling, he turned around to scoop up the napkin but instead found an empty tabletop. He searched all around the table in case it had fallen off but that scrap of white wasn't in sight. _Oh come on napkins don't magically come alive either. _He even went as far to walk over to areas where it would be damn near impossible for one little napkin to travel his search ending the same way the first one did. He really had no idea where that thing went the only solution seemed to be someone took it but why in the world would someone take an address for a person they didn't know? If Punk had been in the vicinity this wouldn't be so puzzling because Randy wouldn't put it past him to just take the thing. He wouldn't put it past Mike either but neither of them was around. _Surely I would've noticed if they had. _He thought about calling up Patrick Loft again but he had a feeling even that man with a pea-sized brain would find suspicion in that. Randy cracked his neck to hide his frustration but at the moment he really just wanted to punch something.

Once he was safe in the elevator, Mike smoothed out the now crumpled napkin only too happy to see the words scribbled across it were still legible and therefore the golden ticket he'd been wanting for 3 months now. "I found you Bella." He softly laughed to himself cutting off abruptly when the elevator stopped its doors sliding open to reveal a disgruntled Punk. Hurriedly Mike shoved the napkin in his front pocket hoping his other 'competitor' hadn't caught sight of it. _Not that he'd really think much of me having a napkin to be honest. I mean who would? _The idea of writing it on a napkin was actually ingenious if you think about it but Mike knew Randy hadn't been in that mindset when he did it, he just needed something to write on. Hell Mike hadn't really connected the dots until then either.

Punk stalked into the lift quirking an eyebrow at the man beside him as the doors once again closed and began to go upwards once more. The champion's confusion furthered as he watched Mike continuously fidget his thumb attempting to rub a hole through his front pocket. "What is wrong with you? Besides the obvious I mean." He took pride in the overly irritated look that entered Mike's eyes as he turned a glare on the WWE champ. Punk smirked back at him before finishing up his thought. "You're more…" he waved a hand in Mike's general direction, "twitchy then usual."

"I'm not twitchy."

Punk braced his arms on the handrail stationed along the wall leaning his weight back on them. "Hate to break it to you pretty boy but you are. It's probably why you can't beat Funkasaurus…too twitchy." Mike rolled his head trying his best to keep his cool which other made Punk furthered amused. _Messing with him has definitely lifted my mood a little. _"Just saying." The doors reopened and Mike shot out of the elevator clutching hold of his hard earned information. "Nice talking to you." The sliding doors shut to continue up. "Bitch."

* * *

><p>"Okay so we were thinking about 12:30 today we could start work on the Enchanted video. We're going to have to have you go through the song a few times in different outfits for when we cut to you singing during the video."<p>

Bella sat at the counter in the spacious kitchen with a large mug of coffee in front of her as she listened to the 'director' of her first music video give her the abbreviated version of today's to do list. Apparently, today was all about getting the footage of her then tomorrow they'd start the actual video part that she was suppose to oversee and make sure the message of the song was appropriately portrayed. The mere thought of a music video gave Bella a headache but she nodded and made sounds of commitment when prompted. A music video was actually exactly what she needed to start on but the song for which the video was for made Bella's insides twist painfully because she wrote this song in a fit of giddiness after meeting a certain someone, a someone she had cut out of her life and the pain of it was starting to resurface making that mysterious void of hers a little less so. "Does that sound good to you Bella? Bella?"

She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard her name called. "I'm sorry what?" _Guess I wasn't doing as good of job at pretending to pay attention as I thought. _

"Shooting at 12:30 today but you'll need to get here by 11:30. That works for you?"

Bella glanced up at her clock seeing 7:41 am glaring back at her while tiredness clawed at her body but she knew trying to go back to sleep, even when she had the time, was pointless. "Yeah 11:30 works great. Give me the place to be and I'll be there."

"Great!" The enthusiasm in his voice only made Bella's body grow heavier. She wrote down the venue for her music video on a small notepad then hung up her phone dropping her head in her hands resisting the urge to bust out crying and whack her head on the counter in front of her.

"You alright there pumpkin?"

Bella lifted her head her tired eyes training on her uncle who was already dressed for the day and much more awake than her. She let a smile slip on her face and brought her mug of coffee toward her taking a huge gulp ignoring the stinging pain of the liquid burning her throat. "Yeah just waiting for my caffeine to kick in."

Steve laughed at his niece and her large dependence on coffee to get her ready to tackle the day. "Judging by the size of that cup when it does you should be able to imitate the Energizer bunny." Bella rewarded his somewhat lame joke with a small giggle. "Think fast." He threw her a banana. "You should have something in your stomach besides a gallon of coffee. After all you're making a music video today."

Bella shared his smile masking just how much she didn't want to live today, she just wanted to fast forward through the next few days until this video was done and she could forget all about Enchanted and it's inspiration. "A new chapter."

He tapped her nose affectionately. "Exactly."

At 11:16 am Bella waltzed into the studio taking in the elaborate backdrops only to find herself gasping after turning the corner to find a seemingly moonlit garden paradise. "Oh wow."

"What do you think?"

Bella turned her head to look over her shoulder seeing Brian, the director, grinning at her waiting for her obvious approval of what they'd done. "Brian it's…gorgeous. When do you do all this?"

"The crews have been working on it the past week. We were hoping you wouldn't be ready until now to do this anyway and thankfully you helped out with making that true."

She stepped into the gargantuan man-made beauty her fingers grazing real petals a soft smile appearing on her face. She didn't have many genuine smiles nowadays but this one time it was. She didn't let her mind unlock that door that kept him and his smile, his eyes, his laugh play like a movie but in this moment she did. Brian let her have her moment for a few seconds longer before knowing he had to get her ready to make their 12:30 start time. "Sorry to disrupt but you need to get over to hair and make-up." He pointed down the hall and Bella's fairytale like moment was broken reality setting back in that door slamming shut and the lock clicking back in place.

"Right. Sorry."

Brian waved off her apology offering her a hand as she descended the stone steps that had a beautiful fountain erected behind them. "No apology necessary, I like to think of it as our Narnia and that was one spectacular thing so this is as well."

Bella only smiled politely in response then started off in the direction Brian gestured her dread filling her stomach once more. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected that happen from doing this, what horrible thing she feared would transpire from something as small as a music video, but she content not to find out if anything even would. Ignorance really was bliss. She pushed through the door with 'Hair/Make-Up stamped across the front the sudden exposure to the bright fluorescent bulbs lighting the edges of the large mirror made Bella turn her face and block the offensive light with her hand. "Oh I'm so sorry honey." The lights dimmed back to a more acceptable level allowing Bella to drop her defenses her blue eyes coming to rest on a man she assumed was part of her prep team. "I forget just because my retinas are permanently damaged to where they can take that not everyone's is." He chuckled at his comment while Bella flashed that polite smile again, the one she had come to perfect. "I'm Stewart the head of your preparation team."

"It's nice to meet you I'm B—"

"Oh honey I know who you are; Ms. Bella Williams our up and coming star." Bella shook his hand a little flabbergasted at his adamant assurance of his knowledge of who she was already but Bella figured that was just something she'd get use to with time. "My three little helpers will be here soon so while we wait on them let me show you one of the outfits you'll be wearing. It's magnificent if I do say so myself."

She looked on as Stewart crossed over to a closet pulling out a rather impressive sized garment bag hanging it up on the hook resting on the inside of the closet door then unzipped it. He pushed back the black fabric from the dress inside and for a second time that day Bella heard a gasp escape her. The dress was magnificent. _Talk about major skirt drama. _In actuality the dress was way too much but for a music video, entitled Enchanted no less, it was perfect. She still wasn't excited per say about this little project but being able to wear that dress would make it a less horrendous she supposed.

Steve walked into the studio finding the note Bella had left for him before she left. He figured he'd come by and get a bit of a look at this whole process. Plus it was something major for Bella and he had made a promise to himself and to Emily that he'd be there for each one because first he wanted to and second he was the only one who could. "Hey there Stone Cold!"

The retired WWE Superstar shook Brian's hand finding amusement in how he refused to call him anything else. The WWE fanatics out here in Nashville had finally gotten use to him being around but Brian was already bouncing around whenever Steve showed his face. Brian also helped with Bella's recording so he'd been part of the little team for a bit. "Afternoon Brian. Getting my girl all set to go?"

Brian checked his watch reading 12:17 pm. "Yes she should be getting out of Hair and make-up here soon to do the first run through."

"First?"

"We've got a few outfits we want her to wear for this video but we obviously aren't sure which parts of the song we'll be cutting to her in each one so she'll have to make three runs today."

Steve nodded in understanding pretty sure in his guess that Bella was anything but happy about that. "Well that should be fun for everyone involved."

"Oh yeah bundles." The conversation lacked for the next few minutes but Steve wasn't bothered by it as she checked out the couple different 'sets' for her video. He had a feeling the garden would be her favorite.

"Where do you want me?" Both Steve and Brian turned at her voice drinking in the sight of her donning her fairytale dress and Steve couldn't help but flashback to Scott bringing out a small bundle wrapped in pink out to the waiting room where he was pacing. He remembered taking that baby girl in his arms simply amazed by how something so small and new could affect him so much. Like he told Trish he saw Bella as his own so when he saw her standing before simply shining like the star she was 21 years later he couldn't help but want his little girl back.

Brain shook his head. "Stewart wasn't kidding when he said that dress would be a sight to behold. We'll shoot that outfit in the garden."

Bella nodded kind of figuring that but wanted confirmation anyway. She winked over at her uncle as she crossed to the paradise bathed in a soft blue-silver light. Her feelings start to rise up much to fast in her as she saw the rest of the crew come rushing forward getting things set up for her to start work on this thing of hers. Steve saw the expression on his niece's face and knew she was starting to get overwhelmed by something and that triggered the tears that were welling up in crystal blue eyes trying to spill down her face. "Bells!"

She turned her watery eyes on Steve watching him start taking deep breaths, silent instructions for her. She shut her eyes doing as her uncle was slowly starting to feel the panic in her ebb away. "You ready to start Bella?"

Her eyes fluttered open and immediately she felt make-up sponges dabbing at the corners of her eyes to fix and smudges her almost crying bout caused. Once she was left alone, Bella nodded her head getting into position. Everyone became quiet and Enchanted began to filter into the air to give Bella something to go off. Trying to do this without music at all would not work well. She sang to the instrumental track knowing they could cut out her voice in editing; it helped her keep time. "It was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you…"

* * *

><p>Punk was walking backstage at the arena where RAW would be held that night heading for his locker room. After his less than helpful conversation with Steve his head wasn't in the game for RAW tonight and he was working to change that. He had a match against Daniel Bryan and that required his mind to be 100% focused on kicking his ass. The concept was easier to grasp than it was to execute though. He wasn't blind, ever since that Diva had picked the station Bella's song aired on he, Randy, and Mike were all more on edge than usual. It wasn't a secret that the three harbored some sort of feelings for the girl whether they all be romantic or not Punk wasn't sure about except the ones coursing through him.<p>

He had tried locking those feelings away like he had done before that took a little bit and he had a hunch this time would be no different. He just wanted closure, wanted a chance to say good-bye to her, in person if at all possible, so that when he thought back on her he didn't keep seeing that slip of paper with 'I'm sorry' scripted across it. All he wanted was positive remembrance with Bella but until he got that chance to ease her from his life he'd be playing the 'What if?' game.

He came up on his locker room only to find Randy leaning up against the wall beside the door, which surprised Punk and that didn't happen to often to him. "Hello." He drew out the word making his surprise known to the Viper of the WWE.

"Well God damn it." Randy slammed his clenched fist against the wall behind him making Punk's surprise now turn to wonderment about maybe checking Randy into a place that could do something about those voices in his head. He thought maybe a few of those voices had gone loony and that needed to be rectified.

He was fine with the ones that told Randy to try and hurt someone those were great in Punk's book, it was the ones that made Randy think he was in some alternate conversation than the one he was that made Punk weary. "Okay well while I'm sorry you seem annoyed at whatever or whoever it might be you're talking to there I'm going to go make a call."

Randy's features became colored with confusion at Punk's words. "What are you on about?"

The champion looked around making sure it was just him the vicinity. "Is that question for me?" He got a glare for that. "Hey I can't always tell when I'm the receiver of the message or it's one of the loony voices taking residence upstairs. It's a valid question."

"Ha ha very funny. I'm not insane and I'm not talking to any loony voices in my head."

Punk nodded leaning up against the opposite wall from Randy. "Well then maybe you need a refresher on typical customs here in America and I'm sure in many other countries as well. When some says 'Hello' some form of a greeting should be given back."

Randy regarded the champion for a few moments. "You're irritating you know that?"

"I can see why you might think that."

The Viper sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. "The reason I didn't respond in kind with some sort of a greeting is because I just now confirmed that little rat Miz did in fact take my napkin seeing as he's nowhere to be found and here you are and the only way for me to have lost that napkin is for someone to have taken it. Yet no one but you or him would even **want **to take it and the fact that one of the biggest douche bags in the WWE is going to get there first makes me want to snap his neck."

Punk hmmed in reply nodding his head slowly. "Well that's violent. So let me just make sure I have this right. By seeing me 5 minutes ago now you're sure that Mike took your…napkin? That must be one special napkin."

"It is."

"Right, right." The champ rubbed the back of his neck as he thought over just what could make Randy think a napkin held so much importance. "I don' think napkins are suppose to be special man. Or at least they're not to me but if that's your thing…go for it."

Randy could tell Punk was seriously wondering if he had finally gone around the bend and honestly to someone who wasn't aware of why he needed that napkin he did sound completely crazy. "It had Bella's address on it."

Punk's head snapped back around to look at Randy. "I'm sorry come again."

"I got Bella's address. I fooled her 'agent' and wrote it down on a napkin yesterday. But now I'm starting to figure out that when I went sprawling to the floor with Eve, Mike had to have overheard me and taken the napkin."

"That's a lot of speculation there."

Randy had to agree it was but he'd spent hours thinking about it and there really was no other conclusion. Just because he didn't see Mike in the lobby doesn't mean he wasn't there and where was he today anyway? There was a show to do and he was scheduled to compete. "Maybe but all signs point to him."

It was silent for a moment each man lost in his own thoughts. "Do you remember any part of where she is?"

Randy shifted his gaze back over to the WWE champion not intending to say anything about Tennessee but he saw that same glimmer of hope in Punk he was sure was in him too and the good guy in him broke through. "She's in Nashville."

* * *

><p>"This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone…" They let Bella do whatever she felt like while going through the song, it was more real that way plus trying to choreograph that was ridiculous anyway. What they didn't see was the images flashing by like a rapidly playing slideshow that Bella did. When he first entered the Tough Enough ring, her saying she'd change his life and the look she got in return, his horrible choice of coffee joints, the rooftop, Fantasmic…the kiss outside his hotel. "Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you…"<p>

She opened her eyes lifting them from the ground to look into the camera but her breath got lodged in her throat the next lines of her song dying away. She froze only her eyes blinking to try and make sure she wasn't imagining things but no, right there stood Mike Mizanin with a duffel bag in hand grinning over at her. "Bella? Are you alright?"

Steve crossed over to check on her. "Bells sweetie what's wrong?" She tried to form words but nothing was coming out. He saw her wide eyes and the disbelief written all over her face so he gave up on trying to get her to tell him and decided to just look for it himself. Instantly he found the source of the problem. "Oh you've got to be shitting me." Mike felt eyes on him his leaving the shell-shocked Bella to find Stone cold Steve Austin's angry blue orbs focused on him promising extreme pain. He gulped starting to rethink this surprise idea of his. _Then again seeing her is worth it…even if she looks like she just saw a ghost. _

Brian looked back and forth between his singer and the source of her displeasure the shoot for the video long forgotten by now. "Um let's take a break everybody and try this again in a little bit. Bella honey why don't you go sit down, rest your legs."

The sound of her director speaking to her broke Bella free from her stupor. Her legs were killing her seeing as they had to keep starting over because she'd trip over a rock, her own feet, or sometimes even just air. "Alright."

Steve settled a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

She took in a deep breath releasing it a few moments later. "No I'll handle it. Ridiculous dress and all." Her uncle's low laugh reached her ears as she started for where Mike stood. It took her a little longer than it normally would but the dress only weighed a ton but at least she could wear flats. "What are you doing here?"

He only kept that silly grin on his face. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, what are you doing here?" She rapidly fired her questions at him and the distress he was getting from her wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. "Answer me."

"I found you so I came running. I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" Bella was starting to feel light-headed so she brought a hand up to press against the side of her head.

Mike covered her hand with one of his but she smacked it away with her free one. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just…you shouldn't have come here. I ran for a reason." She squeezed her eyes shut sincerely hoping she was having one very messed up daydream but she continued to feel his presence in front of her and what tore at her the most wasn't exactly that he **was there** but that it was **him**. "I have to get out of here." She gathered the dress in her hands jogging to the hair and make-up room to get out the dress and then out of the studio. She couldn't do this today, she was doing fine before, even if her mind was completely immersed in something she told herself was gone and not coming back, but now…everything was thrown into disarray and she just had to get out.

Mike watched her go everything in him deflating at her negative reaction to his presence. _That didn't go at all like I had hoped. _He felt a tap on his shoulder and he really didn't want to turn around but knew if he didn't do so voluntarily it'd be done for him. As expected, Steve's livid face met his eyes as he completed his 180-degree turn. "Hi."

Steve grabbed a fistful of Mike's shirt yanking him forward. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Not at the moment." Mike had a feeling being a smartass would be a bad move and the sarcastic smile he got in return solidified that feeling. "Look I just needed to see her."

"No you need to leave her alone. All you're going to do is screw things up and that's not an option boy."

The sound of a door being slammed open caught both their attentions Steve's hand releasing its hold on Mike's shirt. Bella came charging out her hair and make-up still done up but she had changed back into her clothes. Mike started after her trying to match her quick pace but her quiet voice stopped him. "Please don't follow me."


	19. Keeps Getting Better

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: It feels like awhile since I updated this story…how long has it been? Hm, oh well that's over now I guess. I hop you all like it!**

Chapter 17: Keeps Getting Better

Bella burst out into the warm sunshine its light raining down on her bathing her in a much cheerier atmosphere than she felt inside at that moment. She started to pace just outside the studio biting her nails not caring that they were freshly manicured, she needed to do something and pacing apparently wasn't cutting it. _What in the world is he doing here? How on Earth did he figure out where I've been? _ That light-headed feeling returned and her stomach was starting to flip-flop making her feel a little queasy. It was always like this when Bella faced a major thing in her life whether it be having to give a valedictorian speech at her high school graduation or something much less pleasant like having one of the guys she wrote off reappearing and thinking she'd be all smiles about it. She heard the small creak of the studio's front entrance door sound behind her making her groan lightly to herself. _Is it really that hard to follow some damn directions? _

"Bella I'm sorry I upset you I just thought…" Mike trailed off causing Bella to turn around seeing him shuffling his feet with his hands stuffed in the hands of his pockets like a little boy preparing to be chastised by his mother.

For some odd reason that made a spark of irritation run through her but she doused it before it grew into a flame. Confrontation just wasn't her thing and it was quite easy for her to bat down the emotions she wanted to let explode but she just wouldn't allow. "You thought what?"

Mike's eyes met hers surprise crossing into them at the softness of her voice, nothing like the angry tone he figured she would've adopted much like her uncle had. Granted sometimes Stone Cold always sounded angry but Mike knew there was an extra layer or two used not too long ago when he was being threatened. "I just thought you might be happy to see me. I'm your friend right?"

Bella sighed going to run a hand through her dark waves only to be blocked by the elaborate half up do Stewart had twisted her hair into gluing it together with God knows how many pounds of hairspray. He insisted that was the only way it'd stay and that 'Lord missy it's light hairspray so I can still style it differently for the next two outfits.' Bella just wasn't that girl so used to be dressed up and frilly so the extremes needed for this music video was a bit intimidating to a girl who loved jeans like her uncle loved his beer. "Mike it's nothing personal I just needed to get away from that life and I'm sorry but you're a part of it so by extension I needed to get away from you too." His face was completely crestfallen and Bella felt horrible being the reason for it but a sudden burning question popped into her head making her guilt fade away. "How'd you even find me? I went to extreme lengths to stay hidden."

"Yeah about that…" He cracked a smile popping his knuckles as he spoke. "You might want to hire a new agent."

He watched her blue eyes cloud with confusion and her perfectly shaped eyebrows, yet another 'masterpiece' by Stewart, draw together slightly. "Patrick? How do you know about him I never said anything about my agent."

The WWE Superstar scratched his head stalling. "Yeah and about that…"

"Mike."

_Ah there's that hint of irritation I was prepared for. _"Randy called him and told some bullshit story that nobody who possessed at least an average level of intelligence would buy and got your address from him."

Bella raised her hand stopping his next words from leaving his mouth. "Wait a second, he just gave out my information?" She still had her hand held up so Mike opted for a mere nod over confirming that verbally. "Oh that little weasel." She brushed past Mike her shoulder grazing his arm.

He had to laugh a little as he watched her strut back towards the studio entrance all sassed out, something so unlike her. "Where are you going?"

Bella heard the amusement in his voice causing her to resist the urge to roll her eyes clasping her hand over the handle on the door before turning back to him. "I'm going to tell my dear sweet uncle to go find Patrick Loft and toss him through the nearest window."

She said this in her normal voice with an air or casualness only furthering Mike's amusement. It seemed her attention had been taken off him and his sudden, _and obviously unwanted, _arrival and jumped to her agent's amazing level of stupidity. While he enjoyed the small reprieve he was losing control of their conversation. "Must you do that right now? I really want to talk to you."

With that one sentence Bella remembered her original reason for walking out on her music video shoot and she felt every once of revenge leave her. Her small hand slipped off the handle of the door and she met Mike halfway back down on the sidewalk. "There's nothing to say Mike. You need to go home. Or back to wherever the show is now."

"Bella you don't have to run away from us, from me. All I've wanted is to be there for you ever since your mom died—"

"Don't talk about that." The stern tone of her voice sounded foreign and the hardened gaze in her blue depths was even more so. "We don't talk about that down here."

Mike knew she was serious and he could tell that he just received his first strike. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't know—"

He was a little put out about being cut off again but she rolled right on. "That's just it Mike you don't know." She turned back on her heel heading for the studio. "I'm a different person now, I do different things, and I have different things that hold importance to me. I've built me back up out here and I'm sorry but all you're going to do is break me back down."

Now the anger spark had targeted Mike and he started after her catching hold of her arm tugging her around easily to face him. "If you're so put back together why'd you freeze when you saw me?" She wriggled her arm to get free but he held onto her. "Is it because you're not as fine as you'd like everyone to believe?"

_Wow he really thinks a lot of himself. _"I just told you. You're from a world I don't belong in and don't even want to try to fit into anymore and all you'll leave is destruction in your wake ruining the progress I've made."

"Does this work on your uncle? Because if so you must really sell it and this is more like the practice run you do in the mirror."

She reared back her hand to slap him but he caught it in his free hand. Bella knew where this was going and she just wanted to put it end to it now rather than 30 minutes later after the screaming match that was brewing. She yanked her wrist free to then pry his hand off her arm pulling it toward her chest. "Just go home."

Mike's eyes followed her movement as she pulled open the door utterly hating how she was dismissing him. "Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in with Hunter when he realizes I'm not at the show tonight even though I'm well aware I'm scheduled to compete. I was willing to take that ass chewing from him for you."

She turned her eyes on him and he could see the compassion in them but her words didn't match. "I never asked you to."

She stepped back into the building but he was hot on her heels. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Because I know it's going to end up turning into a fight and I'm not going argue with you over something that's already been made up, case closed. This is my life and that makes it my decision. Respect that." She kept her voice level and calm which was such an opposite from Mike's emotion filled words.

"But—"

"No Mike!" Her voice had raised her feelings seeping through just a little but that one exclamation was all it took to have Steve bursting onto the scene high on suspicion and the want to kick some ass.

"Everything alright here Bells?" He never took his glare off of Mike making the younger man stepped back a few paces. _What do you know he's not quite as dumb as he looks. _

"It's fine. I'm going to go apologize to Brian and the team and make plans to come back tomorrow then let's just go home." He nodded in agreement with her giving her a light nudge toward the door that led to main portion of the studio.

Steve took up a stance outside the door once she was through blocking it effectively even from simply Mike's gaze. "I suggest you listen to her and go."

"You're actually encouraging this shit she's pulling?"

That was a bad move for a second later he found himself on his back on the cold hard tile. "I'll do whatever that child wants because she's been through hell and back twice and I wouldn't care if she wanted sing from the moon I'd sure as hell make that happen."

Mike picked himself up off the floor knowing he'd have to wait for Bella and Steve to leave before he could go collect his bag from the studio and find a hotel for the night. "She won't stay hidden anymore. I found her, it might've taken 3 months but I did find her so I wouldn't put it past Randy and Punk to not be far behind me."

"Maybe I'll just twist you into a pretzel then and ship you back to Hunter. Think that'd be a good enough warning?"

The young wrestler gulped only feeling his affection for Bella grow when she came back through the door. "Relax Uncle Steve. I need you to keep all that pent up aggression for when we go see Patrick this evening. He's in town to do some promotional work for me."

"Why am I waiting to unleash my anger on your agent?"

"Because he needs a little wake-up call before I fire his ass." She patted Steve's arm. "And you're just the guy to do that." Steve chuckled lowly forgetting all about the man he previously wanted to strangle instead taking Bella's bag from her and starting for their car. She made to follow her uncle stopping briefly to cast one last look at her 'friend.' "Goodbye Mike." She held his gaze for a few more seconds then turned her back on him jogging to catch up to her uncle leaving Mike in the dust.

* * *

><p>Bella groaned as she heard her uncle singing 'Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey' over the intercom getting increasing louder each time. She tried to drown out the sound by slamming her pillow over her head but he had already reached an obnoxiously loud volume making her pillow useless. "Okay, okay you win!" Her yell must have reached him because he finally stopped but she swore she could hear him laughing at her before he let go of the 'Talk' button on the intercom. "Crazy old man." She tossed the heavy covers off her shivering a little from the chill that hit her skin. She snagged her robe off the hook on her door slipping into that as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast foods wafted. "Wow look at you Mr. Susie Homemaker."<p>

She laughed at the glare she received for that comment but it was impossible not to make in her mind. He had a spread of food laid out on the table from everything like sliced fruit to biscuits and gravy with a few good omelet choices thrown in as well. "I made this for you and this is the thanks I get?"

She grinned at the teasing smile being sent her way and it was in these rare moments that Bella truly did feel okay. "I'm just surprised you can cook. You usually make me do it."

He raised a fork waving it around as he talked. "I can cook you're just better at it."

She made a face at him while she sat down and actually began to eat a real breakfast something she hadn't done since sophomore year in high school. "Thanks for helping me out with my little problem yesterday."

"Which one? Mike or Loft?"

Her smile was a little more forced with the mention of Mike but Steve didn't seem to notice the difference. "Both. You're just such a good uncle like that." He tapped his cheek his the end of his fork getting Bella to lean over and kiss his cheek briefly.

Meanwhile, Mike had just gotten off the red eye he managed to catch leaving Nashville. He thought about staying and giving it one more go but Bella, not to mention her uncle, had been pretty clear yesterday and though it was a tough pill to swallow the chances of Bella coming back to WWE life were slim. He yawned as he sleepily checked into the hotel for that week wanting nothing more than to just collapse the moment he got to his bed. He'd slept on the plane but the attendant had to wake him once they landed and he was still a little out of it. He rested his head against the wall while riding the elevator up to the 5th floor finding the slight jerkiness of the ride waking him up with each tug. The dinged startled him a little getting him to cross out into the hallway looking for his room. "Hey Miz!"

He turned at the sound of his ring name; an abbreviation of his last name so he supposed whoever was calling him could be using it in that way, finding a pissed off Randy Orton making a beeline for him. If he wasn't awake before he sure as hell was now. "Oh shit." He glanced to his right and saw his room number flashing at him from two doors down. "Sorry Orton I'm really tired, going to hit the hay."

Randy pushed his way in after Mike plastering a charming smile on his face. "Oh don't worry this won't take long." He pushed on the door with just the right amount of force to have it slam rather than slowly drift closed. "So…where were you last night? Hunter was none to happy you skipped out on your match."

Mike sighed tossing his bag towards the foot of his bed. _Yes well I figured that much. _"I just had to take a trip, couldn't wait."

Randy nodded his head crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh okay I see. Well where'd you go? Home? Oh wait your parents don't like you right now." He didn't even register the dark look he was receiving from Mike as he snapped his fingers. "You know I hear Nashville is great this time of year, maybe you popped over there."

Mike could tell that just because Randy was joking around he knew Mike had taken Bella's address off his hands and moseyed on over to the Volunteer State. "I'm just going to say what you already know and maybe that'll make you leave a little faster. Yes I took the napkin with Bella's address on it and went on **your** trip."

"Look at you being all cute and honest." The Viper yanked a handful of Mike's shirt forward only to then slam him into the wall sending shockwaves up his back.

Mike winced rolling his shoulder experimentally. "Jeez someone's a touch bitter."

The WWE's Apex Predator laughed a little darkly at that comment not really giving Mike the reaction he was expecting. "You got balls kid I'll admit that and now I'm overjoyed because I now have a reason to RKO your head against this floor until I feel better. Let's see how many it takes shall we?" The look of horror that passed over Mike's face only heightened the Viper's amusement before he delivered the first RKO. He rocketed back up cracking his neck. "No that didn't quite do it, I'm still a little wound up. Come on Mikey don't worry we'll take this one at time."

* * *

><p>Punk was in his hotel room laying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling. He was racking his brain for anything that might work for him to get in contact with Bella; obviously Steve wasn't going to be handing out favors anytime soon. <em>Think Punk who was Bella close to around here? <em>Trish crossed his mind due to simply Tough Enough and they seemed kind of buddy-buddy while he was there for the week but he didn't have a way to get hold of her. Sure he could go ask around, maybe see if Jericho happened to have a number for her, but another memory crossed his mind stopping him from getting up. _"Right, your lunch."…"No need to get jealous of Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie. _He dug through his bag scrolling through his contacts until coming up on her cell number.

He rarely used this number and when he did it was for business but this one time he actually really needed her help. After three rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Stephanie."

The Billion Dollar Princess, just because she was a mother of three now hadn't changed that fact, quirked an eyebrow when she heard her husband's WWE Champion's voice filter over on her phone. "Punk? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He could already here the sarcastic remarks she wanted to make and whatnot but he also knew this woman had acquired somewhat of a soft spot for Bella and he was really banking on that. "Okay I know you and I go together about as well as oil and water but I need your help. It's about Bella."

Stephanie stopped going through her mail stack at his last three words. "Bella? What are you wanting here Punk?"

"Do you happen to still be in contact with her?"

"I am. She gave me her new phone number." She answered his next question before he could even get it out. "No you can't have it."

Punk suppressed his groan of frustration. It wasn't a secret why this woman made him a little crazy sometimes. Trying to get anything from her was like pulling freaking teeth. "I just want to talk to her. Maybe ask if she'll see me. Why is everyone so hell bent against that?"

Stephanie's heart did go out to Punk, she was sure Bella's instant severing of whatever bond they had formed was a little jarring to say the least and from what she understood due to locker room gossip one of her little Bella's songs played on the radio during a workout and now three males in particular were all in a tizzy. "I'm not against it but I have to respect what Bella wants and she wants to stay cut off from the WWE world and everyone in it aside from me, Trish, and Steve."

"Stephanie I know I've taken plenty of shots at you and Hunter over the years, I mean he makes it kind of easy but that's not my point, and I'm probably the last guy you want to help but I've been bulldozed by Steve already and I'll go to Trish if I have to and plead my case with her but I'd really appreciate if you'd help me out. I think Bella bonded a little more with you."

The older woman smiled at his last sentence feeling a little flattered by that. It was a nice feeling knowing that Bella felt she could trust her and not to sound full of herself, Lord knows she's been accused of it plenty of times before, but Stephanie knew he had a point. She also knew Bella had been talking lately about some void she couldn't fill yet or figure out how and Stephanie had a sneaking suspicion she might be talking to it. Either way, the guy deserved the chance to say the goodbye that he was basically robbed of and even though she did want to respect Bella's privacy in the long run Stephanie believed this would be better for her. "Alright look I'll give you her number so you can talk to her. But I swear to God if you do one thing to hurt that child I will personally maim you, that's if Steve hasn't beat me to it. Understand?"

Punk drew the phone from his ear giving it a weary look for a second. _That must be her 'Mom' voice. _"I got it. Thanks."

"Oh don't worry, I'll just remember this the next time you don't want to do a particular something that I'd really like you to."

He gave a short laugh shaking his head. "Is nothing done out of the goodness of your heart? It seems that I'm giving you too much credit here."

"Just shut up and write this number down." The champion scrawled the numbers read off to him on the pad of paper in his room feeling extreme gratitude towards a woman he didn't really see eye to eye with often resulting in all the little feuds he liked to start up.

"Thanks a lot Steph."

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't tell her you got it from me. Unless this goes well then you can tell her all you'd like."

Punk rolled his eyes before bidding her goodbye and hanging up his phone so he could dial the number he'd just gotten. "Hello?" Her voice reached his ears through the phone's speakers and he couldn't help but grin at the sound of it. "Hello?"

"Bells?"


	20. Speak Up

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: I apologize for the more uncommon gap in between updates but my brother just got married and now I'm in New York so I've had to write this is bits and pieces. I hope you like it though.**

Chapter 18: Speak Up

"Bells?" The 21-year old singer felt her body freeze and her blood run cold. She pulled the phone from her ear studying the string of numbers that represented her caller. She really started to hate how no one memorized numbers anymore; it would save people like her from having awkward moments like this.

She thought maybe she was just being paranoid so she pressed the phone back up to her ear taking in a silent deep breath. "Hello. May I ask who this is?"

Punk's eyebrows furrowed at her question wondering if she really was confused as to who he was but he also took note of how quiet her voice was, almost as if she was hesitant to even ask. Figuring he'd play her little game, Lord knows he went through enough to even reach this point, he shrugged his shoulders and took in a breath of his own. "Well shucks honey I thought for sure you'd remember me, after all you said you'd change my life."

Bella's bright blue eyes widened considerably, her fear being confirmed, before releasing a small shriek yanking the phone down to jab the 'End Call' button then chucked the small device onto the couch not too far from her.

The champion drew the phone from his ear as he heard the high-pitched scream reach his ears before the almost inaudible click of the other line going dead followed. He reached one finger up to wiggle under his ear to attempt and get the ringing to cease. "Well…that wasn't encouraging."

Steve came skidding into the living room, him having bolted from his room when he heard his niece's yelp, a heavy sigh escaping him when he saw Bella simply standing in the middle of the room with her arms drawn up to her chest staring at the couch for some odd reason. "Bells, you okay there?" She started making random gestures in the direction of the sofa her mouth forming silent words. "Honey I need you to use those talented vocal chords of yours."

Bella spun around to face him her expression of mixture of pure confusion and misery. "Why are they popping up one after the other suddenly? Who did I piss off in a former life?"

Steve was still fairly befuddled as to why his niece was behaving the way she was so he calmly walked over to her placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Bells who's popping up?"

He was happy to see her close her eyes and take a breath, he really couldn't decipher her way of speaking when she was all worked up. It was something she and her mother had in common. Bella opened her eyes looking into her uncle's feeling everything in her just fall flat. "I got a call just now. From Punk."

She watched her uncle's eyes bulge a tad and red start to color his face. "I told him to back off." Bella bowed her head her hair falling around her face like a curtain hiding her from his view. Steve pushed his own anger back remembering he was the loving uncle first and foremost. "Is that what the screaming was about?"

She nodded her head a little. "Yeah." After a moment or two she tossed her hair back from her voice and moved out of her uncle's hold. "And with it being so soon after Mike's unexpected it's just starting to boil out of control." She ran a hand through her hair not really feeling her fingers tug some hairs out. "I mean this is why we left so this wouldn't happen!" Bella dropped down on the couch bringing her hands up to cradle her head.

_I really should convince Hunter just to Pedigree them all. I'm sure he'd like to, they're all really good at getting on one's nerves. _Steve moved her phone to the coffee table so he could take a seat next to her. "Bells honey, I think we both knew you'd only be able to hide for so long. 3 months isn't that bad of a run. It gave you the time to do what you needed."

Bella heard his words and knew he was right, obviously for her career to take the liftoff it was about to along with everything else she'd have to be found eventually, the paparazzi would do it for her if she waited to long. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Ready to what?"

She raised her head clasping her hands together in her lap while she studied the intricate centerpiece adorning the glass top coffee table. "I'm not ready to delve back into that, I don't think I'll ever be. When I said I wanted a new life I meant for the old one to disappear."

Steve shifted in his seat suddenly wishing Emily were here to do this. He was starting to get the impression that maybe he hadn't been picking up on everything that was going on with Bella, only the good things. Then again, this was really the only time he had seen her look so…sad. "Well Bella I'm not so sure that can happen. Like it or not you met people, made an impression on those people and just because you want to forget them doesn't always mean they feel the same way about you."

"It just be better if they did though. Because then I wouldn't have to worry about things like this and just go on being happy."

He saw the first sign of tears well up in her eyes and it by that he knew he had missed a lot of things going on with the young woman beside him. "Don't shoot me here sweetie but I'm exactly buying any of that. I'm certainly not buying that happy line you just fed me."

Surprise was evident in her eyes as she turned them on her uncle. "What?"

The retired Superstar ran his hands down his face a rough breath leaving him. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm the most observant guy around and man are you good at playing me like you can play that guitar, but I'm starting see now you're not happy; at least not fully. And that was the whole reason we left."

Bella pushed off the couch walking out on the balcony hearing her uncle's heavy footsteps behind her. Determined that one. "So what exactly are you implying? That a part of my past is the key to me getting happy? Fully that is."

He leaned against the rail on one arm his other cracking open a beer he had snagged before following her out there. "I'm not implying anything sweetheart except that what we've doing here these past few months, which while has been phenomenal for your music, for it's obviously not what you need to be doing anymore."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Let me ask you a question. Why is it that you aren't happy?"

At first Bella wanted to roll her eyes and reiterate the fact she didn't know but then she thought of something. _I can't say that to him it'll sound completely idiotic. _"Uncle Steve I don't know."

"Bells, that 'I'm fine' crap doesn't work anymore the blinders are off."

_Damn it. _"Remember how I said I felt this…void after my mom died?" She paused to watch him nod his head in confirmation. "Well there's another void…I just don't know why." Unwillingly her eyes darted to where her phone still rested on the table. Steve caught sight of the action and his thoughts started to race by thinking back on how readily Bella was to send Mike packing but couldn't even manage to speak to Punk on the phone. _Maybe because she didn't really want to._ He hung his head another rough sigh escaping. _Oh Lord help me. _"I think you might actually."

Bella swung her head around to look wide-eyed at Steve. "And what is it exactly you think I actually know?"

"I can't answer that for you Bells." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving back through the balcony doors taking a swig from his beer can.

Bella watched him leave until he disappeared around the corner. She huffed out of annoyance not only at her uncle trying to teach her something or whatever it was he was attempting to do but also at herself. She tapped her foot rapidly against the ground while she tried to rack her brain for what it was her uncle was referring to. After a few seconds, she tore back into the house snatching up her phone and small Coach shoulder tote stuffing the phone inside along with her house keys. "I have to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Bella pulled the sleeves of her long-sleeved plum colored shirt over her hands to where only her fingers peeked out before crossing her arms across her chest. There was a light breeze blowing contributing to the already nippy weather of November, even in Tennessee, but she didn't feel it much in her skinny jeans, shirt, and calf high black heeled boots. Her hair had fallen out of its side braid so a few wisps blew across her face but she paid them no mind. When Bella and Steve bought their home it was a cute little historic part of Nashville, the perfect place to just go walk around and think.<p>

_What did he mean I knew why I have that second void? _For all the times her dear sweet uncle had been as blunt as they come he chose now to be discreet. It was so unfunny it made her laugh a little. _I'm sure he's trying to let me figure this out on my own, be a big girl and all that, but I'd really rather just have it spelled out for me. I've done enough soul-searching. _Bella didn't want to admit to herself but her subconscious was trying to tell her. She knew her eyes had flicked to her phone when she said she didn't have an idea why she felt so sad sometimes out here in the beautiful city of Nashville. Nor was she oblivious to the fact that her fingers had been tracing the outline of her phone in her bag not too long ago.

Her mind was telling her she was missing someone, someone she had said goodbye to, _well kind of, _and cut of her life and now that decision was coming back to haunt her. Much like it had when she first tried to record her Enchanted music video when she opened that door she had kept locked for three full months. _But it's only been three months, that's why I feel like this. Three months isn't enough time to erase all that no matter how much I want to. It's a gradual thing. This will fade. _She ignored the nagging voice in her head that sounded just like her mother telling her she was wrong. Bella had made this decision and she was going to stick by it. _Things have to get worse before they get better. However I'd really that 'get worse' part not include reappearance by said someone or anyone else. _

She knew it sounded selfish to do this and not compromise in any way but couldn't the same be said for Mike, Punk, and Randy? They hadn't exactly tried immediately after she left to find her, which she was thankful for, but that didn't mean that months later they could just come disrupt the life she was trying to build for herself and her uncle. She decided to leave and they let her. That was the way it was suppose to stay. _Right? _

She groaned having given herself a headache as she took a seat on one of the wooden benches outside a Mom and Pop run diner. It was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Landry, a sweet little elderly couple in their early 70s who had been married for 50 years come this February. Bella visited them frequently, they reminded her a lot of her grandparents on her mother side. They'd passed away 6 years earlier. Strange as it was it was just another connection to the loved ones she lost that she had made out here. She got up and entered the quiet diner only a few other patrons littered around. "Miss Bella!"

A bright smile lit up the songwriter's face as she saw Mr. Landry headed her way. "Hello Mr. Landry." She gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you. How are your grandkids they just visited right?"

He nodded his head with a grin on his face as he began to lead her to her usual table. "Yes they left this morning and they're just beautiful. Those kids are my and my wife's world."

Bella smiled gently as she listened to him retell a summary of their visit. His only granddaughter was apparently a fan of hers and the autographed birthday gift she sent over made her day. He left her a few minutes later to let her look over their menu. She wasn't all that hungry but the cheesecake here was delicious and she'd never pass up an opportunity to have some. She placed her order along with a glass of sweet tea before her mind's previous thoughts overtook her once more as she looked out the window. There was an old theater just across the way that the local children's theater group used for their production. "Here you are Bella."

She jumped a little startled at the sudden sound of someone else's voice but saw it was only Reed with her order. She gave him a smile. "Thanks Reed."

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else." She nodded her head and watched him leave for a few moments. Reed had just graduated college himself but came back to help out the Landry's before looking for a job. They had been struggling before. He was kind of like family to the Landry's, he lost both his parents to a car crash when he was 16 and they took him in while he finished out high school. He'd do anything for them.

She just taken a bite of her cheesecake closing her eyes at how just damn good it was only to be taken aback for the second time that day when she opened her eyes and found Reed's brown ones looking back at her. "Jesus!"

He only laughed at her while she had a hand clasped to her heart the erratic beating slowly falling back to its normal rhythm. "Sorry, I guess have bad timing today."

She joined in on his laughter for a moment letting her hand fall back to the table. "Something like that. Anyway I'm guessing you had a reason for coming over here."

A nervous smile appeared on his lips making Bella's eyebrows scrunch together a bit. "Do you mind if I sit?" She shook her head and gestured to the booth across from her him sliding into seconds later. "You've been coming to the diner ever since you moved here and I like to think we've gotten to know each fairly well."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yeah of course. Dare I say we could even probably label us as friends I mean we exchanged numbers and all."

He smiled shortly at that. "Right. Well now that I know I'm not delusional here," he was rewarded with a small giggle from the brunette, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime? Maybe this Saturday?"

Bella's polite smile falter a tad but she recovered quickly. "Um…" She thought it over and even though certain reasons why she shouldn't accept tried to enter her head she blocked them out. "Sure that sounds great."

Reed broke out in a wide grin as he pushed himself up out of the booth and clapped his hands together. "Great so I'll call you tonight to work everything out."

"Okay." He waved to her, which she returned a little laughing at his behavior. _Reed's the kind of guy I should be looking for…not wrestlers. _Words sprang into her head suddenly however cutting off her thoughts. She grabbed a handful of napkins and fished out a pen from her tote jotting down the words scrolling along in front of her eyes.

Against her better judgment, Bella had traveled over to the old theater and entered making her way through the lobby to where the auditorium overlooked the grand stage before it. Even with it's age the building was in great shape. An old time microphone placed in the middle was the only thing that was on the stage with the only light, a spotlight, shining down on it. She started up the aisle ascending the stairs on the left to the stage. She crossed over to the microphone her hands trailing down the side to where the stand was.

Bella raised her eyes to where she could just make out the seats feeling a little giddy at the moment. She could almost change her surroundings to be the Grand Ol Opry. She saw the cord connected to the microphone and in her little trance plugged it into the equipment just off stage. Back on center stage she tapped the mic to test to it hearing the response back she was looking for. Slowly Bella withdrew the napkins from the diner seeing her handwriting littering the paper. "Here I stand alone, with this weight upon my heart, and it will not go away, in my head I keep on looking back, right back to the start, wondering what it was that made you change…" Images of her hugging each Mike, Punk, and Randy sprang up in her mind only to replaced with her pushing through the three of them at the hospital along with her telling Mike to leave and her flinging away her phone earlier that day.

"Well I tried, but I had to draw the line, and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind…" Bella thought back on how she went back to Tough Enough to finish out the season trying to remain the same old Bella she was before but how she felt so disconnected and how the world of the WWE seemed tainted to her at the time and how in the end she just couldn't do it.

"What if I had never let you go," She closed her eyes as saw herself take off the necklace telling herself to it was time to give it back, "would you be the man I used to know," She saw his eyes, his smile, felt the warmth of his embrace, the sound of his voice," if I'd stayed," She imagined her telling her uncle she'd go live with him in LA, "if you'd tried," Him coming after her right when she left, "if we could only turn back time," _**"You're really going to carry my bag? You're that girl?" "No. I'm going to change your life. I'm that girl." "Going to change my life huh…looking forward to it,"**_ but then she was brought back to the present where it was just her singing to an empty theater, "but I guess we'll never know."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike!" The wrestler stopped feeling some of his dread seep back into his system seeing as how he could pick out that voice from anywhere. It was a voice that had fired him once before.<p>

Even though every fiber in his being said to tuck tail and run in the other direction he spun on his heel to face his boss. "Hello Hunter. What can I do for you today?"

Hunter had a polite smile on his face and hadn't used an angry tone or anything when calling his wrestler but Hunter knew that Mike knew that was just a nice little façade for the people currently milling around backstage. Hunter also was aware that Mike was aware when he wasn't willing to just express his anger in public, but felt the need to do so in his office where it was at least semi-private that meant Mike was in some deep shit with his boss. _God it might just be easier to be asked to be Pedigreed or something. _

Hunter clapped a hand on Mike's shoulder his grip strong as he began to steer the younger man down the hall. "Let's talk in my office shall we?"

"Oh that sounds just splendid." Mike knew being smart wasn't the best move in the world, Hunter might wear a suit and tie more nowadays but he was still Triple H, still the Cerebral Assassin and could still kick Mike's ass six ways from Sunday if he felt like it. _Let's just hope he doesn't feel like it. After that oh so lovely chat with Orton my head is still pounding like a mother._

They'd finally made it to Hunter's office where Mike was somewhat shoved all but ceremoniously inside causing him to trip over his own feet. "Watch your step."

_Oh and he's jokester too. How quaint. _"Look just deliver me my ass chewing for missing last week so I can get out of here."

Hunter took his seat opposite of Mike chuckling a bit to himself. "Do you really believe you're in the position to be making demands with me? I'm not in the best of moods tonight not to mention I'm still ticked off that no one knew you weren't showing up on RAW last week until your music hit three times and there was no Miz out at ringside running his mouth about how awesome he is."

Mike exhaled dramatically slapping his hands down on the arms of the chair he was sitting it. "Okay so what's the punishment? Fine? Suspension? I don't really care just dole it out already."

"Steve should've just went ahead and twisted you into that pretzel." Mike's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his run-in with the Texas Rattlesnake but whatever Hunter was about to follow that up with was caught off by the ringing of his phone.

"Why don't you just suspend me for 30 days? I'm fine with that and hey gets me out your hair for a month. Deal?"

"Actually Mike I'd rather see you get your ass handed to you night after night than have you sit on your ass doing nothing. So why don't you leave me to deal with your punishment. But I have to take this so I'll deal with you later. Go get warmed up, you're up against Henry tonight."

Mike rocketed up from his seat his eyes wide in alarm. "Are you insane?"

Hunter placed his hand over the handle of the phone ready to pick up but he sent one last fake smile at Mike. "Oh you'll do fine." He waved him on then picked up the phone Mike efficiently dismissed. Hunter heard his office door open and close signaling Mike's exit, which he was thankful for because the conversation he was currently involved in wasn't going in a direction he liked. "No we cannot do that…I don't care if the fans will love it we won't live long enough to see how much…too much has happened for this get signed off on anyway…she's just a kid…fine but let me tell him." Hunter hung up the phone dreading the phone call he was about to make. "Oh God help us all."

He heard the phone ring a few times before the person picked up with a gruff hello. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. God I am so sorry."

Steve's face twisted up in confusion as he listened to his friend spout apology after apology at him and as far as Steve knew Hunter hadn't done anything to wrong him. "Would you stop saying that for God's sake and tell me what in the hell it might be you're sorry for?"


	21. Take Two

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: So my trip in New York has come to a close and I'm back in DFW but hey I had a great time and got a lovely little souvenir in the form of a certain wrestler's shirt at the show This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I'm setting up for her appearance and it didn't take as much as I thought it might. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Take Two

Hunter cringed even though he hadn't actually got the part of the conversation he knew was going to be absolutely horrendous. "Well Steve…the reason I'm calling is that I just a call and the company would very much like to have a special guest on RAW next week."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed together not entirely sure of where Hunter was going with this very roundabout way of getting to the actual point of this phone call. "Okay. And you decided to give me a ring and let me know? Thanks buddy ol' pal?"

The COO of the WWE sighed heavily wishing that just this once the Texas Rattlesnake wouldn't make him spell it for him. He was sure Steve had his suspicions of what that vague answer was trying to allude to but he wanted to hear Hunter say it, wanted them audibly confirmed or denied. "Steve, why would call you up and tell you that just because?"

"I'm not sure, I've never gotten how your head works. Stephanie must be a mental assassin."

Hunter used his free hand to run down his face in slight frustration. _Why in the world did I want to tell him again? _"Bella. The company wants Bella to be the special guest in two weeks."

It was silent on the other end making Hunter think his friend might've simply hung up on him, _it's not unlikely, _but then he heard Steve clear his throat. "Are you insane?"

"She doesn't have to accept but they really want her. I tried personally to change their minds myself but they're not budging. It might take a couple no's from her."

Steve crossed into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge downing it in seconds then crushed the can in his hand. He knew he had told Bella she needed something from her past but he didn't mean for her to have to get that something by plunging headfirst right into that world. "Hunter, she can't do that. Even with this few months she's only halfway healed. I can't throw her back into that."

Hunter could hear the worry in Steve's voice but he couldn't really blame him, if it were one of his daughters he'd be the same way if not worse. Protective didn't even start to describe Hunter when he was in daddy mode. "I get that, trust me I do, but she's stronger than you give her credit for, Steve."

"No she's better at lying than I gave her credit for." The retired Superstar dropped down into one of the kitchen table chairs feeling that twinge of guilt rush through him. "I thought she was doing just fine up until today when she finally let me know the truth."

"Wait so she's not halfway healed?"

A brief smile appeared on Stone Cold's face. "Thankfully that's true. She's handled her mother's death beautifully. Her career is doing phenomenally well, she's about to release her first album."

Hunter leaned back in his chair obviously impressed. He and Steve didn't talk about Bella often when they called so he didn't know just how far along Bella had come. "She's really cranked out those songs."

"Well there's still all the tweaking and whatnot they have to do before it's actually put out so there's still so time before it'll release but it's there."

Pride was laced throughout Steve's voice making his friend smile. That young girl really was his world. "That's great. I'm really happy for her and I know Steph will be too. I'm not sure if Bella has told her yet or not."

Steve stood from his seat tossing the can in the recycling bin Bella had made them get. She wanted to go for the whole four separate bins for paper, plastic, aluminum, and glass but he only went for one. He got this feeling she went through it however and separated it anyway, she always insisted on emptying it. "I really should give Steph a call and thank her for letting Bella stay in contact with her. She and Trish have been amazing, Bells really need that after Emily."

Stephanie loved being able to keep in touch with Bella Hunter knew. She had developed a soft spot for the girl and it meant a lot to her that Bella didn't include her in her mass cutting off of people. "She's happy to do it, I think she was hoping Bella would still want Steph in her life."

The conversation had obviously strayed from the original reasoning behind Hunter's call but all of that shattered when Steve heard Bella's key in the lock seconds later entering the fairly spacious home herself. She walked into the kitchen a light smile being sent her uncle's way. "Hey Uncle Steve."

"Hey Bells."

Hunter went back on alert when he heard the young woman's name filter through his speakers. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Actually…"

Steve's voice trailed off and he heard slight rustling around until it ceased and was replaced with a much more feminine voice. "Hello?"

Confusion was evident in her one-word so Hunter got the idea Steve hadn't even given her the smallest hint of who was on the phone. "Hi Bella, it's Hunter."

Bella's eyes widened at that and she snapped her head over to look at her uncle mouthing the word 'What?' at him while gesturing to the phone. He merely held up a hand and tapped just below his ear signaling her to listen. "Oh I wasn't expecting to hear from you. How are the girls?"

Hunter wanted to laugh at the small talk trying to be exchanged but refrained. "They're doing wonderfully and I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear you asked about them." Bella smiled politely at that even though he couldn't see her. She started drumming her fingernails on the countertop to relieve some of her anxiety. "But actually Bella darling I need to ask you about something."

Blue eyes darted over to where Steve stood but he looked away. "Oh alright. Sure go ahead."

"I've already run it by your uncle and he's not too thrilled at the idea but I need an answer from you."

She nodded until remembering once again he couldn't see her. "Okay what did you need to ask me?"

Hunter almost didn't want to push forward not sure where Bella's mindset was but he knew if he didn't someone else would and they wouldn't be as polite about it. "The company was thinking that it was about time that we enlist a special guest for RAW, we were thinking about next week." He paused to see if she had anything to interject with but she remained quiet. "We were also hoping you'd accept our invitation to be that special guest."

Bella's grip on the phone tightened once he was finished and this time when he turned to her uncle he kept her gaze. "Oh…um…wow."

"You don't have to accept obviously but the company is really set on you so just keep that in mind. I'll let you go so you can think about it and possibly talk it over with your uncle and then give me a call later."

"Of course. Thank you Hunter."

"My pleasure Bella." The brunette hung up the phone extending it back towards Steve considering it was his. He gently took the device from her hand slipping it into his pocket while his eyes watched her carefully.

She stayed behind the counter her hands pressed against the cool granite while her mind ran a mile a minute. _Special guest. Back to the WWE. Back to them. _"What are you thinking Bells?"

She lifted her head casting her eyes into Steve's the hues identical. "Everyone's expecting me to say no. You, Hunter, hell maybe even myself."

The ex-Superstar headed over to his niece settling his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay to say no. You don't have to do this. You understand?" She nodded her head a little dropping her gaze. "It's…it's going to be a lot. A lot of stress and a lot of things you don't want to face. There's no shame in denying them, they'll find someone else."

Bella stayed silent for a moment before moving out from under her uncle's hold to look out the beautiful French doors that led to the patio. "You told me what we were doing here wasn't the right fit for me anymore. You told me I needed something from my past." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Right?"

"I did but Bells this is going to be an immediate plunge back into all that, it could be overwhelming."

He was surprised when she laughed a little pivoting her body to face him fully. "I'm as predictable as they come, you could set your watch by me. I think it's time to change that."

Steve took a few steps toward his niece utterly confused, this was a side of her he had never seen before, this was a different girl. "Bells?"

"Overwhelming or not, I'm going to make sure I thrive off of it." She slipped past her uncle starting for the door while pulling out her phone. "Call Hunter. Tell him I say yes."

* * *

><p>Bella climbed up into her uncle's car just having getting done explaining to Reed that they couldn't go out Saturday and that it'd really be better to just stay friends. He took it remarkably well and Bella had a feeling that if she had waited until after a date to say that the conversation would've gone very differently. She didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence in herself had come from but the brunette was a little surprised to find she didn't feel the urge to bolt as she got in the car despite the knowledge of where it was going. Steve clambered in on the driver's side sending a sideways glance at his niece. She looked completely comfortable with everything that was going on. Seeing as how today was the Wednesday before Bella's RAW appearance, the two were going ahead to where Hunter said the next stop for the company was: Atlanta, GA. "Are you completely sure about this Bells?"<p>

In response, Bella simply smiled brightly in return, snatched the keys from her uncle's hand and put the car key in the ignition. "I'm sure."

Steve sighed heavily before nodding once accepting her decision as he put the car in drive. It was only about 4 hours from Nashville to Atlanta so they were going to drive to the Peach State. It was a little funny in Bella's mind seeing as how she had just released a song called Georgia Peaches. _Maybe that's Fate's way of telling me to get a move on. _Steve didn't grill his niece like he really wished to on the drive but this newfound side of Bella was a little disconcerting to him. She'd always been shyer and sweet rather than bold and daring like she seemed now. The only other time he had seen her let loose in that way was when she was singing, then she was in her own little world and become and the powerhouse singer she was. And to see her channel that singer within her in her everyday life…Steve couldn't help but wonder why. Either way the hotel they were staying at, thankfully at least Hunter let him book Bella and himself at a different hotel, was coming into view. "Well Bella Boo, here we are."

The 21-year old's pretty face screwed up as she turned her blue eyes on her uncle. "Bella Boo? You haven't called me that since I was nine."

Both of them got out of the car valet and bellboys already swarming around them taking out the luggage and waiting to park the car while Steve was handed his ticket. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders leading the way inside while the bellboy followed after one quick gesture from the former Superstar. "Yes well I haven't felt the need to until now."

His niece simply rolled her eyes slowly as she wriggled out of his hold. "Uncle Steve we've already been over this." She leaned up against the counter of the check-in desk her uncle was waiting at. The lady behind the counter was just chatting up a storm on the phone not noticing she had customers.

Bella was just about ready to snatch up one of the pens conveniently in the little cup on the counter when a ear-piercing shriek broke through the low buzz filtering through the hotel lobby catching Bella, Steve, and even the lady's attention along with the rest of the guests milling around in the lobby. "It's Bella Williams!"

Steve watched his niece's eyes widen in slight alarm as a gaggle of teenage girls came surging forward surrounding her cutting off any escape. It was her first real experience with the craziness of fans, being in Nashville helped eliminate that threat, and he couldn't help but get a good chuckle out her facial expression. She looked torn between wanting to be anywhere but there and mild flattery. Any scrap of paper those girls possessed was being thrust at her along with multiple colored pens while two moms in the background waited with cameras Steve was sure was going to be used for a photo opportunity.

The lady behind the counter smiled politely at Steve, he got the vibe she thought she recognized him but wasn't sure, he picked a hotel he was pretty sure the WWE had never used before, and he was grateful for the inexperience of these patrons with WWE. _God knows Bella is raking in the crazy people enough for us both. _Steve had his days of being descended upon by fans and while that still happened sometimes, just thankfully in smaller droves, he didn't exactly miss the somewhat frightening experience. When he said crazy people he meant crazy. "Is that really Bella Williams? The newest pop/country star. My daughter loves her."

Steve got a laugh out of that tossing a glance over at his niece glad to see she had calmed down the girls and was now handling the situation gracefully signing whatever they asked her to and smiling brightly at the two cameras. "Yeah that'd be her. She's my niece actually and she's got an appearance here in Atlanta in a few days." He waited another 10 minutes after checking in for Bella's fans to disperse before she joined him smiling sheepishly so they could head up to their rooms. "Congratulations on your first swarming of adoring fans. Fun times aren't they?"

She laughed at him while taking the offered card key for her room, the one right next to his. "They're okay about 5 minutes in. It's just that first few minutes of terror that really get you. You almost can tell if you're really just liked that much or they want to kill you."

Steve nodded his head in amusement as he took her bags off the bellboy's cart so he could lug them into the room for her. "Exactly." After he had hoisted her three bags up on the queen-sized bed he clasped his hands together while turning to look at her. "So I thought we'd go get some dinner here an hour or two then settle in for night. We're having lunch with Hunter tomorrow to discuss some things for the show."

Bella nodded her the reasoning for her trip temporarily erased from her mind. Now that she was here and knew the three men in her life that caused her a lot of stress to be built up weren't far behind her, she felt her nerves start to kick in a little bit but hid them with a smile. "Sounds great. I'll let you know when I'm ready for dinner after getting cleaned up and all that."

"Okay sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her forehead briefly before leaving her alone with her thoughts. Bella sat down on the bed settling her weight on her hands. _Can't lose your confidence now Williams._

* * *

><p>Bella followed behind her uncle and Hunter in the backstage area of the Philips Arena listening to the COO give a brief run-down of how her appearance would go. He had flown down to Atlanta early just to meet with them making the reality of what she was about to do set in much much more. "So we were thinking that we'd like you to make little appearances throughout the night seeing as how you're a special guest so you can be out in the spotlight more than just once."<p>

He tossed her a wink getting a small giggle and bright smile from the singer. "Well that sounds perfect."

Steve dropped back to walk beside Bella listening to Hunter' words intently. He didn't think the man would do anything in regards to her appearance that would make Bella uncomfortable but he played protective Papa Bear anyway. "When she would make her first appearance?"

Hunter stopped them just outside the entrance tunnel already set up for the WWE's RAW show. "We have a John Cena segment scheduled to start the show then we'll head to a commercial. When welcome back on the air that's when we'll have Bella be introduced and she can come on out." Steve nodded his head in approval while his niece just rolled her eyes at his actions. _He's nodding approval like he's approving a new law to be implemented. _Hunter too got some amusement from his friend's behavior but pushed that away quickly so he could focus on the young woman who this whole day was about. "Now Bella I have to ask you something and you are in no way required to do this is just something I was asked to discuss with you."

The brunette walked off a few paces from the two men seating herself on a sturdy box starting to mess with the ends of her messy, loosely curled hair. "Like I said on the phone, shoot."

"Would you be interested in performing one of your songs on that first appearance?"

Bella stayed quiet for a moment thinking over his words a smile lighting up her face when she recalled what she had thought on the drive down yesterday. "As a matter of fact, I think I would be."

Hunter grinned at her, amazed at how well put together she was. "Fantastic, the guys upstairs will love that." He brushed off the glare he got from Steve. "Alright so everything should be up and everyone out of your way by Saturday so you can do some rehearsals, I'm guessing you'd need those."

"It definitely helps and since I haven't performed in an arena like this we'll have to do some testing to see how we need to get everything so we don't bust people's eardrums. I do believe that'd be bad for business."

Both men laughed at her little joke even though it wasn't really all that funny. She had simply heard Hunter say that once on a show and poked fun with it when she wanted. "Yes let's avoid that if we can." He snapped suddenly catching Bella off guard making her jump a little. "Oh this is completely off topic but surging forward anyway, the girls will be coming to the show and would love to see you again. Would you mind stopping by to see them?"

"Of course not! I'd like to see Stephanie anyway."

"Great." Hunter rubbed his hands together and Steve's stomach starting growling impressively loud. "On that note let's go get lunch now that business talk is done." He offered his arm to Bella who took it with a smile. She felt comfortable around Hunter, a rare thing when it came to her uncle's old friends from the company. "Oh also last thing, a lot of the guys will probably by to get in some workout/practice time but I'll make sure to tell them to stay out of your way. Is that okay?"

Bella felt some of her bravado leave her at the small statement. She kept replaying her telling Mike to get to stepping and her screaming into the phone when Punk called before she promptly hung up on him. "O-Oh you mean I'll be seeing them before Monday at the show?"

"Yeah a lot of the guys like to come on in. They get their match-ups a week before the show so they like to get prepared for whatever opponent they have that week and usually it requires some in-ring practice time."

She flashed him a nervous smile her grip on his arm tightening some. "Oh…swell."

Hunter tossed Steve a confused look over Bella's head but all he got was a shrug of the shoulders. Steve had told Hunter that he couldn't read Bella very well lately so he half-expected that answer. She had been so calm and collected, vibrant even, but that seemed to have dulled. "That's not a problem is it?"

Bella plastered on that grin of hers, which she hoped hid her nervousness coming to a head. "No, that's fine." _That is so not fine. _


	22. Honestly

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: This chapter has caused me more than a few headaches but I'm hoping everyone likes this installment. Lord knows I tried hard on it. :P**

Chapter 20: Honestly

Bella cringed as the opening notes to her song blasted throughout the arena it echoing off the walls at a rather unpleasant volume. "Stop!" She made hand gestures for the band to cut it thankful when silence once again surrounded her even if there was still a slight ringing occurring at the moment. "Can we turn that down somehow?"

Her question was met with a chorus of low laughs from the men that made up the band Hunter had the company provide for her. "You want us to turn down our instruments?"

She rolled her eyes a little wrapping one hand around the mic stand that held her custom made microphone, a gift from Trish. It was a violet color and had 'Baby Bells' printed across the side. She wasn't entirely sure where the nickname came from but apparently it was something the other judges on Tough Enough had come up with long ago. "There's knobs on the speaker like things they're connected to. Can't you turn that down?"

Her drummer, Matt, chuckled again at her while her guitarist and bass player adjusted the volume on their amps. "Didn't you go to Juilliard?"

The singer shot him a look while drumming her nails against her mic. "Yes I did. What's your point?"

He threw a smirk right back at her not at all intimidated by the young woman before him even though she was the newest up and coming artist in the music industry. "They didn't cover amps in Guitars 101."

"I know what amps. Speaker like thing was just more fun to say." He waggled his eyebrows at her getting a light laugh from the songwriter.

Dustin, the bass player, rolled his eyes and strummed his instrument gaining everyone's attention. "If you're done trying to court the lady Matt, can we get back to rehearsal? I'd rather not suck live on RAW."

After some good-hearted insults were hurled back and forth a few times Matt counted them down. Bella nodded her head to the music it sounding much better to her ears this go around. "Way beyond the city lights lies a cowboy's paradise, honeysuckle on the vine, growing up on Southern time…" She was running through her song smoothly until someone hit a very bad note causing a chain reaction making Bella stop and turn around to look at her band with an amused grin.

Alex, her guitarist, tossed her a sheepish smile. "We like to succeed and fail together. One for all, all for one. Real Three Musketeer stuff."

A genuine laugh left Bella, a bright smile lighting up her face a trace of the girl from the beginning of the summer shining through. The three men couldn't help but join in, her laugh was infectious. "Okay let's give this another go."

"Bella?" The 21-year old turned away from her band to see Randy Orton standing off to her right below the stage area looking at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

A wave of nausea hit Bella but she pushed through gracing Randy with a soft smile from her before holding up one finger to him to signal she needed just a second. "Let's take a quick break. 15 minutes alright?"

Matt stood up from behind his drum set twirling his drumsticks. "You got it boss." He tossed her a wink before disappearing backstage with the other two leaving Bella and Randy alone. She started down the ramp cautiously because even in her sneakers she was sure she could take a tumble if she weren't careful. Grace was never her strong suit.

The Viper headed over to where she was offering his hand but she brushed him off with a polite smile and shake of her head. Once she reached level ground with him he waved her towards the assembled ring all ready for the show on Monday and any practice the Superstars and Divas might want to get in beforehand. He moved ahead of her to slide in the ring and help her with the ropes. Bella made a mental note to wear pants for her appearance because there was no way in hell she could do this climbing in the ring thing in a skirt or dress modestly. It was quiet in the middle of the squared circle Bella not really sure what to say to the man she had zero contact with ever since leaving nearly four months and he wasn't exactly being Mr. Helpful. The young songwriter wasn't good with silences so she cracked eventually just having to say something. "So you found me."

She laughed a little hoping it'd draw the same from him. She didn't get a laugh but the smile on his face was a start. "You didn't make it very hard. You know with being where I work and all."

She fiddled with her hands while he kept clenching and unclenching his fist around one of the ropes behind him. "Right. Well when Hunter called asking for an appearance from me, I decided I couldn't say no." He nodded a little at her explanation for why she was there but it didn't seem to be his main focus. Bella saw he was pondering whether or not to just blurt out what it was he wanted to say. He was trying to nice for her sake. _I guess manners are more prominent when being tested face-to-face. _"Just say whatever it is you want. It's fine." She knew he hadn't meant any harm when easily manipulated her stupid ex-agent for her address in Tennessee but she was still the tiniest bit annoyed at the action. _But he's still the one I hurt before leaving so I owe him this conversation. _

He locked his eyes on hers taking a few steps toward her. "You didn't have to cut us all off you know, cut me off. We were just worried about you."

Bella sighed wishing what he wanted to express was something less in the past but he was part of her past so what did she expect? "I needed a new life Randy. A new life with new people in a new place. There wasn't room for my past or anyone in it."

He laughed now but it was bitter sounding to Bella's ears. "But there's room now?"

She straightened her shoulders looking him dead in the eye to stick up for herself, justify her actions. "I'm more put together now. I can handle it."

"You're idea of handling it is sending people away the second they see you and hanging up a phone after screeching into the speaker five seconds into a call?" She must have looked shocked, she certainly felt that way. "Mike's I figured out but Punk told me about his call to you. Your sudden reappearance in our lives has made us start talking again." Bella tucked some hair behind her ear feeling somewhat like she was being chided by a teacher for bad conduct. "Did you know I actually RKO'd Mike's head against the ground probably 20 times because it made me feel better. I'm surprised I didn't crack his skull open. And for what? A girl who told me we'd be better off as friends because I'm still broken from my divorce." He huffed out a deep breath his frustration getting the better of him. "Why did you reappear? None of us started acting all crazy again until you did.

"I was in Tennessee for four months how on Earth did I reappear?"

"That damn song of yours that played on the radio! I had just gotten used to the idea that you were gone."

The brunette averted her gaze stepping back every time he tried to take an extra step toward her. "I can't control what plays on the air."

She heard his sigh heavily and raised her blue eyes to see him rubbing his face. "I know. I just wish I'd never heard your voice that day." Even though it wasn't much like she had a right, hurt shot through Bella at his words and could only stand there partially numb in the ring watching him walk away from her and leave the same way he came.

She didn't hear the murmuring of her band as they reappeared the 15-minute time she set apparently close to being up. "You ready to go Bella?" Matt peered over at the singer a little concerned when she didn't react. "Bella?"

She shook off her hurt reminding herself she had a reason for being in this arena with this company. "Yeah sorry I'm coming." She maneuvered out of the ropes her foot getting caught on the bottom rope nearly causing her to take a tumble to the ground if it hadn't been for Alex being at her side to catch her.

He grinned at her releasing his hold once he was sure she was balanced. "You okay love?"

She plastered on a smile taking the lead to head back up to where the other waited. "Yeah just clumsy."

* * *

><p>Bella and the band relinquished the arena to the wrestlers of the next two hours so they could get some in-ring practice done without having to hear them tuning instruments and her belting out a song, it could be a rather annoying distraction. Her three guys had left her be in her dressing room that the company was graciously giving her and had already cleared out for all her things. The singer was sitting cross-legged on the couch placed along the wall with her head in her hands. Randy's words kept ringing in her head. It wasn't exactly like she could blame him for his feelings on her, apparently she drove him mad but not in a good way. <em>I make him act how he doesn't want to. <em>"Good job Bella, your return is already so much fun."

She scoffed out a laugh thinking how her uncle would just to whisk her back to Nashville if she asked, despite his thoughts about how she needed something from this world of his. He'd find a way to fix whatever void there was she was sure of it. He was Superman to her sometimes. Bella pushed herself up off the couch heading for the door unable to just sit in her room any longer. She knew wandering around on a day like today could be 'dangerous' but she really couldn't see how the day could hit a much lower note than being told that she was like poison to a man she did come to care for at one time and never meant to cause him he hurt she apparently did.

Bella pulled open the heavy door slipping through the space she managed to create. "They really should make those lighter." As she walked she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail the dark strands falling over her shoulders the light catching the dyed purple ends, a last minute decision before leaving Nashville. Considering she didn't have a clue where she was going whenever she came to a fork in the road she simply just picked a direction randomly. Her phone starting vibrating in her back pocket causing the 21-year old to turn her head over her shoulder to grab the thing.

Of course multitasking while walking wasn't one of Bella's strong suits by any means so it didn't surprise her in the least when her foot made contact with air sending her tumbling forward towards the, she was fairly certain, painful concrete floor. "Whoa!" A hand closed around her wrist halting her movement leaving her to simply grapple for balance rather than her face meeting the ground. She felt a tug on her wrist twirling her towards her savior the breath leaving her when her crystal blue eyes met a pair of hazel storms. His signature smirk fell on his lips as he brought his other hand to her waist to keep her steady. _Don't want her falling again. _"That first step's a doozy."

Bella breathed out a laugh unable to tear her gaze away from Punk's face. It was such an extreme difference in how she had seen this meeting of theirs go. After all she did hang up on him. "Thanks."

He chuckled at her dropping his hands back to his sides slowly. "Well you can't hang up on me again if you're unconscious."

She dropped her eyes to the floor feeling a sense of shame enter her a bit. "Yeah. Look about that…I'm so sorry." She looked up at him through her lashes surprised to see a trace of a smile still on his lips. "Mike had just come to Tennessee throwing my world into a state of chaos and I wasn't really thinking about anything except how to keep my new life private."

Punk really didn't feel like having this conversation while Superstars kept passing them tossing the pair of them looks here and there. Bella didn't seem to take notice of their presence but he sure did. "Speaking of privacy…" He grasped her hand in his winding them around a corner the entered a door that she caught a glimpse of 'CM Punk' scripted across the front. Once he had pulled her through he shut the door letting her pull her hand from his hold. The air between them had become sufficiently awkward and Bella found herself looking anywhere but at him while he couldn't look away from her. He took a few cautious steps toward her disappointed slightly when she backed away one step. She tried to say something numerous times to break the very unpleasant silence but words failed her everytime. Seeing as she had stopped trying he decided to say something he'd been wanting to for the past four months. "I've missed you."

He a bit confused by her laugh and shaking of her head while moving to the other side of his locker room. Suddenly she turned back around to face him her arms holding herself protectively. "Aren't you mad at me?"

She watched as his eyebrows scrunched together obviously confused by her question. "Why would I be mad?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I left without a word to you and took every measure possible to cut you out of my life. How could you not be mad?"

He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets walking towards just a little but stopping when he noticed her eyes widen a little. She clearly wasn't the same girl he remembered. "You leaving didn't make me mad, it just stung. A lot. All I got was a note saying I'm sorry." He sighed heavily hanging his head for a minute. "I just thought we were…"

Bella could sense his hesitation but she wanted to hear what he had to say to her. "We were what?"

His trained his gaze on her and she resisted the urge in her to melt a little. She was stronger than that now. "I thought I deserved more than that."

The young artist felt all those old, painful feeling start trying to rip themselves from her chest. "I couldn't say goodbye to you in person."

"Why?" Anger had finally started to tinge his voice. "Because it would've been harder on you? It wasn't exactly a picnic for me."

A noise of frustration escaped her lips as she pulled roughly on her hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening her blue eyes to look right back at Punk defiantly feeling a surge of defensiveness enter her. "Punk listen to me. I had just lost my mom. She and my uncle are all I've ever had since I was nine years old. And even though Uncle Steve is amazing she was still my mom. And when I looked at you all I could think was that she was never going to get to meet you."

He looked taken aback at her admission while Bella fought the tears that wanted to prick at her eyes. "What?"

She didn't hear his quietly asked question though and plowed on with her rant. "I couldn't stay here at deal with that loss while feeling the way I did about you! I had to get out of here and go somewhere where no one knew what happened and wouldn't look at me with pity. The ones from Trish and Bill were enough."

"Okay so leave. But at least have the decency to tell me to my face." She started to head for the door to leave but he blocked her way. "You never answered why you couldn't say goodbye to me in person?"

When she looked up at him he say the fear in her eyes but fear of what he didn't have the slightest idea. "If I went to you to say goodbye I wouldn't have left. And I had to. I had to listen to my head that time."

He was quiet for a minute and each second he didn't say anything back to her it made her legs itch to run for the door. She could probably make it this time with him acting so out of it. But she remembered telling her uncle she could do this and running wasn't what he would call handling it. "So you didn't say goodbye to me because you didn't want to choose me?"

"I didn't say that. And when you put it that way it sounds really bad."

His eyes flashed angrily. "It's because it is bad Bella. How am I supposed to take that?"

He felt guilt flood him, as those pretty blue eyes of her grew glassy. Her vision of him got blurry causing her to hurriedly blink away the tears dipping her head to brush away the one that escaped hoping he didn't notice. Her voice came out in a whisper making him lean closer to her to hear. "I don't know." He was hoping for something more than that. He released a disappointed sigh moving away from her dropping down into a nearby chair. Bella didn't see any reason to prolong this obviously over encounter any longer so she crossed over to the door her sneakers hitting the floor with a soft thump. Her hand closed over the doorknob but before she left she turned back to the man that had plagued her thoughts if she wasn't careful for the time she was away. "I'm sorry I had to leave. And I'm sorry you can't understand why." She took in a breath hoping it'd steady her voice. "Just know I wasn't running from you. I was falling for you."

That caused him to look up at her but she was already slipping out the door and didn't see. The door closed with a solid clang and it took a total of four seconds before he was up and racing for the door yanking it open before hurtling out in the hallway. "Bells!" She stopped keeping her back to him for a moment then slowly turned to face him. He just stared at her without saying a word and all she could do was look back confusion coloring her features. With a short sigh he strode towards her determinedly cupping her face in his hands before leaning to kiss her. She was shocked to say the least but instinctively kissed him back feeling him lift her up on her toes to make things a little easier for him. He broke away from her a few long seconds later breathing a little heavier than before brushing a lock of hair off her face. "I was falling for you too."

She watched him back away from her still a little surprised at what just happened. She brought her fingers up to her lips where they still tingled from his kiss. "Oh my." She suddenly remembered her phone buzzing from earlier so she retrieved it successfully this time glancing at the screen once she had unlocked it. _**How's it going so far Bells? –Uncle Steve**_

She laughed lightly while typing him back. _**There aren't words. -Bella**_


	23. Rise and Fall

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Ugh sometimes I think I should put this damn thing back on hiatus, it's giving me all kind of trouble but here I am anyway pushing through. Hopefully you'll like this installment. Enjoy **

Chapter 21: Rise and Fall

"Bells, please sit down!" Steve averted his gaze from his niece's constantly pacing form who was ignoring his pleas for her to get still, watching her just made his head hurt. "Bella really for the love of God…"

His words fell on deaf ears as Bella wrung her hands together while her feet tried to wear a hole in the concrete beneath her feet. She had spent all of Sunday with the band getting every second of her song perfected leaving no room to have a little chat with Punk about the kiss or any possible run ins with Mike and Randy. _Just breathe Bella…don't think about the hundreds of people out there and the thousands you're going to be broadcast to…don't think about it. _

Steve rolled his eyes as he drained the current can of beer in his hand tossing it into the bin across the room. He saw Bella's eyes drift from staring straight ahead of her to watch the can's progress and her face scrunch up slightly in annoyance for a moment or two at the inability to move the can to a recycling bin. He got a laugh from one of her idiosyncrasies coming out in any situation. Once his amusement had dissipated, his eyes settled on his niece's face feeling sympathy crash into him at the extreme nervousness he found etched on her features. His hands slapped his thighs lightly as he pulled himself up off the couch in her room moving in front of her to halt her movement. He settled his hands on her upper arms as an added measure to make sure she remained still. "Were you this nervous in California?"

The artist shook her head while taking in another deep breath. "No, not really."

A light smile rested on the retired Superstar's face at her answer. "Then what's with the Nervous Nancy act?"

"Why do you think?" The exasperated look she sent his way had her uncle backing up his hands raised slightly in front of him. "Not only do I have to go out there and hope to God the band doesn't mess up but there's hundreds of people in attendance, Lord knows how many other people the show is being broadcast to, and three men in the back that are just…" She trailed off before emitting some random noise of frustration earning a loud laugh from Steve.

She glared at him but it had no effect on him at that moment. "Argooah?"

"You know what I mean." The TV in her room flashed the opening to Monday Night Raw and Bella knew that she had maybe 15 minutes tops before she was on. She whirled back to face the large mirror with bright light bulbs bordering it giving her an impressive amount of lighting. Scrutinizing her reflection Bella was starting to rapidly hate her clothing choice for the night. Her eyes scanned over the casual charcoal tee she had chosen with an abstract design of black lines plastered across the front paired with a pair of black skinny jeans adorned with a belt composed of mini gold squares. With a quick glance down Bella saw her favorite pair of Converse trainers on her feet and the charm bracelet her mother had given her on her last birthday rounding out her look. _The things that seemed like such a good idea at first…_

Steve grinned at her shoes along with the laid-back look of her outfit, it was just so Bella. Even though she was striving to get her name in lights she'd never been all about the 3-inch heels or overly elaborate dresses that cost a small fortune. Growing up she always had this girl-next-door appeal and he was glad to see she hadn't lost that after spending four years in a city where typically girls next door got eaten alive. Her hair fell messily down her back and framed her face perfectly despite the numerous times she'd run her hands through it. The purple ends caught the light shining the color brightly giving her a slightly punk-ish look but he kept that thought to himself in case that set her off even more.

"Bells you're going to be amazing."

"Amazing?" She locked eyes with him through the mirror. "Look at me! I look like I should be going to school not out on stage to sing a hit song." To him she looked like his Bella, she wasn't trying to be anybody else.

He didn't know where this mini meltdown of hers was coming from but either way she had to calm down. "Honey breathe. You're freaking out unnecessarily."

A producer knocked before sticking his head in the room for a second. "12 minutes Ms. Williams." She cast him a polite smile with a nod of her head but the moment he was gone she started telling herself to breathe again.

"Bella?" She held up a hand silencing him while she continued her breathing exercises. He watched her do this for a few more seconds then with a sigh he cracked open another beer and lounged back against the cushions of her couch. "Maybe you should just do the pacing thing again."

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys are good to go right? Memorized the song and all that?" Bella was firing a multitude of questions at her band who were looking at her with identical expressions of mild amusement.<p>

Alex barked out a small laugh cutting off his artist mid-question. "Relax love, we've got everything under control." Matt nodded in agreement banging his drumsticks together a couple times apparently ready to go, but unfortunately it all made Bella feel was more uneasy. The four of them were just a few feet from being out on stage where a team from the company was setting up their instruments for them quickly. The show had gone to commercial and when they came back would hit a backstage segment giving Bella and the guys the chance to get into position without a camera catching the less spectacular part of their appearance.

The same producer who had alerted Bella of her 12-minute mark was now rushing up to the group waving them out onto the stage. "Go ahead and get all set then you'll see a countdown before the camera is on you."

The brunette nodded for all of them leading the way out to the darkened stage. She had asked for all the lights to be extinguished at the start of the performance. "Let's go boys." She led the way out onto the stage feeling her nerves set in at an all time high seeing the small amount of lights left on flicking across the faces of the hundreds of people in attendance. Bella gripped the microphone tightly closing her eyes as she took another deep breath hearing Matt get seated behind his drums, _thankfully not hitting a cymbal this time, _along with Alex and Dustin picking up their guitars. _Okay Bella now just don't mess up. _She opened her eyes just in time to a man counting down from five on his hand. _Here we go._

Once he got to one, a single light flashed on silhouetting the band and Bella while Matt counted down with the tap of his drumsticks. He started up the music Alex and Dustin coming in soon after. She tapped her foot slightly against the floor along with the beat then the stage fully illuminated. "Way beyond the city lights lies a cowboys paradise…" She was a little taken aback by the loud roar of approval from the crowd and even more surprised to realize that her appearance must've been broadcast because of the few signs sporting 'We love you Bella!" she noticed in the crowd. "We love to dance and we love to flirt, ain't afraid of a little dirt, we ain't late for Sunday church, Mama raised us not to curse…" As the song progressed she became instantly more relaxed her vice-like grip on her mic loosening significantly. When the chorus hit the crowd grew louder at the phrase "Georgia Peaches" getting a grin from the young artist.

"We grow where the grass is green, we got home grown in our jeans…" She ripped the microphone from its stand heading over to the Alex. "I know we drive you crazy when we wink and call you baby," She settled one hand on his shoulder causing him to look over at her which after she did as the song said and winked cutely at him. "You don't stand a chance once you've seen a Southern lady!"

Bella abandoned her band up on stage starting down the ramp towards the crowd. She didn't walk all the way to ringside not entirely sure if she was allowed but that was fine with her all the same. She headed over to one side of the barrier where a group of guys probably in their late twenties were hooping and hollering. "Ain't nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches," She cocked out her hip leaning a little closer watching their grins widen, "There's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia peaches…" Just as the leader of the group moved toward her she flicked her hair as she spun on her heels catching him in the face she was sure but all she heard was laughter behind her as she retreated. "Oh ain't nothing sweeter!"

"It don't matter where you're from come on in and have some fun, we're going to treat you like you're one of us. Yeah!" She was back up behind the microphone stand her face flushed with excitement. This was ten times better than California. She belted her chorus again this time actually catching snippets of voices singing along with her. "There's a reason why the boys pick…woo!" The boys were amazing throughout the whole song even though Bella had her doubts about them for sure. By the time she rounded off the last note her chest was heaving and the heat from the lights was starting to get to her but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Despite it being at a RAW show and completely within the professional wrestling world, Bella was irrevocably happy at that moment. She heard Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole start making some comments about her performance, moving off the stage when she and the guys were given the signal they were off camera.

She hadn't even made it five steps into the back, mic in hand, before she was swept up in her uncle's arms spinning her around crazily. "I said you'd be terrific, you were amazing out there."

His spinning had made her a little dizzy causing her to grip his arm for balance once she was back on her feet. She really needed food to be honest, before she was too nervous to eat a thing but now she was starving. "Thanks. But the best way you can congratulate me is to feed me. Now."

Steve chuckled at her demand handing her the bottle of water he had brought her. "I can do that. What sounds good to you?"

She rested against the cool wall wishing she had a fan just blowing right at her that very second so she wouldn't feel the need to pour the water over her head. "Right now a Big Mac."

And even louder laugh left her uncle but he nodded nonetheless. "I can do that as well. I'll run out and get one for you." She tossed him a grateful grin after he kissed the top of her head and started to walk off for the car. Bella caught sight of her band standing not too far away so she forced herself to leave the blissfully cool wall to go over and meet them.

Matt saw her approaching first leaving his buddies to swing an arm around her shoulders. "There's our little star."

She eagerly moved out from under his embrace not wanting any more unnecessary heat inflicted upon her. "Hey. You guys did wonderfully out there, I really appreciate all the hard work you put in it. I know it was short notice."

Dustin took a swing of his own water bottle along with topping some over his head, Bella was jealous he could still look good afterward. "It was fun for me so anytime," he craned his neck to read the words printed along the side of her mic a smirk spreading along his face, "Baby Bells."

She swung out him with the mic but he dodged her attack easily. She made to do it again but saw Punk over his shoulder making her smile falter for half a second. Without excusing herself, she brushed past Dustin and headed over to the Superstar the butterflies erupting within her stomach again, this time even more pronounced than when she was on stage. "Hey."

The champion himself rocked back on heels a couple times a sheepish grin covering his face. "Hi." Bella wasn't sure she'd call it awkwardness per say, but something hung between the two of them heavily. She shifted uneasily on her feet fiddling with her mic. "You were great out there, I'd forgotten how talented you are."

She looked up at him through her lashes feeling a blush run up her face. Something about this man got her flustered so easily. "Thank you. I put a lot into my music when I was gone." He merely nodded at her answer having her realize a fraction of a second too late that bringing up her Runaway Bride routine wasn't the best idea. Knowing she needed to patch up the quickly expanding hole of, _well there's really no other word for it, _bad she had created, Bella scrambled for an idea of something to say. "But you know all I do is sing, it's not like I fling myself off ropes or anything."

He barked out a laugh leaning his side up against the nearby wall. "It's not nice to mock people Bells."

She rose up on her toes to tap his nose lightly. "Who said I was mocking you?"

He leaned closer so that his lips hovered over hers. "Your eyes give it away babe." He watched her closely to see what she would do. Bella was overly tempted to close the almost nonexistent gap between them, everything in her heart was telling her to but something in her head told her to move back before she got herself into trouble again. Because whether he knew it or not, Phil Brooks was all kinds of trouble for Bella, trouble that she really liked. "Make your move Williams."

That once sentence silenced her mind. She just started to move forward when a door somewhere close by banged close surprising both of them. Bella sprang away from Punk so fast he was worried she might get whiplash. Embarrassment clouded her features not that he was so sure why, he hadn't exactly been against it. Either way he knew the moment was ruined. "So…um…"

He watched her grapple for something to say for a few more moments with a grin on his face before finally deciding to take pity on her. "So are you heading back to Tennessee after tonight?"

"No actually. Uncle Steve and I thought we'd head back to his place in LA, I'm finished with everything for the album so now it's all about my label tweaking all the little things and I'm not needed for that."

Punk nodded thinking up in his head how far away their show in LA was. "How long will you be there?"

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "A few weeks or so. I'll have to go back to Nashville to do a few music videos but I'm taking a vacation first."

"We have a show there in 3 weeks. You should come."

She offered him a polite smile but he could tell that's all it was. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." She dropped her gaze. "In fact it's probably for the best that whatever door banged shut happened when it did."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

Bella sighed softly not really wanting to have this conversation but she about to anyway. "Look, I'm starting to understand why my uncle told me not to get involved with a Superstar, in any way really. It's just too—"

"No."

Her head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"No." He shook his head determinedly. "You don't get to do that again, you don't get to push me out."

She stared at him for a moment clearly thrown off by his words. "Punk listen—" He cut her off again with a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry to break it to you but you're stuck with me this time." All she could do was look at him with a bemused expression, which he found highly satisfying. "I'll handcuff you to me if I have to."

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

He bobbed his head side to side a little as if weighing her question. "Eh maybe."

"You're an idiot."

He got this wide smirk on his lips as he tugged her a little closer by her belt. "And yet you stay."

"For some reason." She let him lean back down to her once more but suddenly pushed against his chest moving back from him a few steps. His silent question of why was answered when Steve came around the corner armed with a McDonald's bag and cup.

Eagerly Bella pushed off the wall snatching the bag from her uncle. Steve rolled his eyes at his niece. "Thanks Uncle Steve I love you so much, oh it's not a problem Bells anything for you."

The brunette took the hint and stopped rifling through the bag to instead rise up on her toes and press a kiss to her uncle's cheek. "Thank you Uncle Steve, I love you so much."

"I don't appreciate the layer of sugar-coated sarcasm in there but I'll take it." Both men watched as she unloaded her Big Mac container onto one of the nearby tables, hopping up to take a seat as well, before popping open the lid and immediately tucking in to her dinner.

After her second bit she noticed them watching her. "What? I'm hungry!" She extracted the cup from her uncle happily noting her got her an iced tea.

Punk grinned unable to not think about how cute she looked then dressed in her causal clothes, her hair a mess of long fallen out curls, seated up on a table with a hamburger in hand. "You look refreshingly normal right now."

She tipped her head to the side a mild look of confusion on her face. "Was I abnormal five minutes ago?"

Steve resisted the temptation to bang his head against a wall as the inevitable flirting started up once more in his presence. Punk meandered over to her standing right in front one hand falling to her knee. "Smartass. I just mean how you're a big star now." He made jazz hands when he said star clearing poking fun at her just because he could.

She scrunched up her nose a little setting down her food. "Says the big bad WWE champion."

He nodded his head thoughtfully for a moment. "Touché." Unexpectedly his hand shot out grasping hold of her hamburger before he took a bite for himself. "Hm so good."

Bella watched open-mouthed as he set it back down in its box like he hadn't just taken a large chunk out of her meal. "You…you…"

"What? I was hungry." He loved the glare he got at that. "I got a go, match is coming up and I'm sure you have to get all briefed on your next appearance." He put his lips to her cheek lingering for a moment of two. "Bye Bells."

She lifted her hand in response still looking, a little sadly now, at her now half-eaten hamburger. _Stupid git. _Even as she thought it though a smile lit up her face. She cast her eyes upward to smile at her uncle but instead said smile disappeared in an instant and she felt as if ice water had run through her veins. Steve saw her horrified expression quickly turning to see what was the matter. A relatively tall man stood before them with dark hair dressed in a shabby pair of blue jeans and a plain brown t-shirt. His eyes were the same color as hers and Steve's, the only thing that showed their relation. "Daddy?"


	24. Fix a Heart

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

** AN: I am so sorry for the month long gap between this and my last update I just can't seem to get a great groove going with this story again yet, damn it all. But I'm going to try to do better in the future, promise.**

Chapter 22: Fix a Heart

"Scott?" Steve was just as surprised to see his brother as his niece was to see her father. All communication between the siblings was broken the same time Scott walked out on his family, in all honestly Steve had never fully forgiven his brother for doing what he did to Emily and Bella and he wasn't sure he ever could. Not once since walking away did he try to contact them in any way. Not even a birthday card for his little girl. The retired Superstar glanced back at his niece who literally seemed frozen atop the table just staring at her father with wide, fearful eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where we were?"

Scott took a few steps in the direction of his brother and daughter stopping however when he saw Steve maneuver himself to where he was blocking Bella best he could from her father's view. "Steve…" He vaguely gestured to the action of keeping Bella behind him protecting her from her father's advances.

His brother didn't even hesitate in replying. "Answer me Scott."

A heavy sighed issued from the newcomer as he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm here to see my daughter; I think it's been long enough. I've made some real changes in my life and I'd like the chance to get to know her." He chanced a look at the 21-year old but she averted her gaze rapidly dropping it to the floor and turned her head the other way. "As to how I knew you'd be here…it's been advertised for a week. I made note of it."

Steve knew his explanation of finding out how Bella would be doing an appearance for RAW was most likely true, they'd had been advertising it. "How'd you get backstage?"

"Well I paid for a regular ticket then bribed my way back here. Money can solve just about any problem you encounter."

Before the other brother could reply a bitter scoff resounded around them, both men turning their eyes on the young singer who was hopping off the table a twisted smile on her pretty face. "How'd you get the money?"

Scott seemed taken aback that his daughter's first words to him after 12 years were the ones she chose but he recovered quickly. "Hi sweetie."

Her hardened expression didn't falter at the term of endearment, if anything it hardened furthered. Steve had never seen such an expression cross his niece's face before. _Granted I'd never thought about what her reaction to seeing her dad again might be because I was so sure it would never happen. _"Scott I think you should just go—"

"Oh no he can't yet. He hasn't gotten what it is he came for." Shouldering past her uncle, Bella strutted up to stand in front of her father keeping her head held high. "So what did you come for?"

Her boldness was unexpected to both brothers stunning them momentarily but by her glare Scott knew delaying his answer to her was not the route to take. "I told you, I want to get to know you. I know I've screwed up in the past but we can correct that now."

"How convenient it is that you want to," she raised her hand to do air quotes, "'correct' things now after I'm set to release an album. Sure it isn't that you're running out of drug money and need something to tie you over and you thought preying upon my daddy issues would be a good way to go?"

Steve's jaw actually slackened watching in pure shock as Bella turned on her heel walking away from them both, most likely back to her dressing room, effectively ending her first encounter with her dad since he left her when she was nine years old. _I wasn't expecting her to go that route. _

Scott however wasn't content with letting her walk out on him so he quickened his pace to jog after her Steve bringing up the rear when he saw his brother pass him. "Bella, sweetheart, please that part of my life is over. I really do want to try and be a family again, with you and your mother." The brunette abruptly came to a halt her hand flying out to press into the wall to steady her. "Where is Em by the way?"

He glanced over his shoulder to his brother who was also standing stock-still horror etched into his features. Scott didn't understand what was going on and got even more confused when he heard Bella's breathing start to become erratic her free hand clutching at her chest. She slowly revolved to face him again her eyes shining with tears. "You don't know?"

Once again he flicked his eyes between his daughter and his brother, Steve now covering his mouth with his hand shaking his head with his eyes closed. He faced Bella again. "Know what?"

All the breath left Bella at his words, not that she knew why she felt any hint of surprise, why would he know? _When he left us he stopped caring too. _"Sh…Mom…" She tried to get the words out but the tears had fallen now and her throat had tightened painfully as her wounds were torn right back open. In a flash, she had spun around and was racing through the halls but tripped over a fallen pipe sending her crashing to the floor.

Scott simply looked down at her barely even feeling Steve blow by him to get to his niece. "Bella honey…"

She tried to push herself up but her strength had left her so instead she pulled herself to a sitting position and just stayed there. "Ms. Williams we'll be ready for you in 10 minute…" The producer trailed off as he took in the scene.

Without missing a beat, Steve grabbed the guy's clipboard and pen making a few changes. "Move her ring announcer time to two matches later and change the Peep Show to just before the main event." He shoved the thing back into the producer's hand then nudged him along. _Wait Peep Show…those never work out well…oh never mind I'll worry about that later. _"Bells?"

She swiped at her cheeks erasing the appearance of her tears. "Help me up." Her uncle took hold of her outstretched hand pulling her to her feet. She dragged her eyes over to her father, who was still standing a few feet away. "I can't deal with you right now."

For a second time, she started off but this time Scott marched up to her yanking her around to face him by the arm. "Scott!" Steve pulled his niece free of his brother's hold. "How dare you!"

Carelessly Scott pushed his brother to the side. "What happened to Emily?"

"She died!" Bella's voice bounced off the walls her tears making another appearance in her blue pools. "She's gone so you can't be a family with us anymore, you missed your chance. And I want nothing to do with you."

"Isabella Marie Williams get back here!" The resounding sound of skin meeting skin traveled around the room Scott cradling a hand to his now reddened cheek.

Steve had moved behind his niece settling a hand lightly on her arm. "Don't treat me like a child, I grew up while you were gone and you don't get to come here and act like you have any authority."

"I'm your father, kid."

For a moment Steve had to tighten his grip on Bella's arm in fear she might strike her father again. "You're right you are, but you have no idea how much I wish I could change that."

Normally Steve would just let all her frustration be aired out but at the same time, he'd seen how growing up without a father, her real father at least, had affected his niece; how she had those daddy issues. He just didn't want her anger to get the better of her and ruin that opportunity. Especially now that her mother was gone. "Bells, maybe we should just meet up later to work things out. Let you finish your appearance then the three of us can talk."

For the first time in his life, Steve saw the full fledged flame of anger that resided in his beautiful, sweet, good-natured niece that had taken shape be directed at him. "I don't want to meet up later, no amount of time to cool off is going to change how I feel or what he did."

"Young lady listen to your uncle." Identical glares were thrown Scott's way but it was Bella's that had the most hatred, produced from her pain, in it.

"Stop trying to be my dad!" Wrenching away from her uncle she strode back up to Scott shoving against his chest with all her strength. Her voice started to crack and her emotions filtered into her tone. "Not once did you ever try to talk to me after you left, not once!" Her father began to back away from her but she just matched each step he took back with one of her own forward. "I thought about you **every day **when you left just hoping you were wondering about me too. I wished every year on my birthday for you to come home but you never did." Bella thrust her hands into her hair tugging on the strands a little to hard. "You missed everything!"

The siblings locked eyes Scott's wide ones seeing Steve's helpless ones. Bella had bowed her head her hands clasped together her forehead resting on them. She sniffed once before lifting her head all the hatred and anger gone from her face and from her eyes. Only pure, undiluted pain shined through and the first pang of genuine regret stung Scott. "Did you even miss me? Did you ever love me?"

Her pain-filled words triggered a couple tears to leave her uncle; he'd seen her broken for too long, too often. What was worse was Scott wasn't answering her. He simply stared at her with wide eyes his expression otherwise blank. _Answer her damn it! _But he didn't. He just stood there for a moment then muttered something about having to leave and he ran out on her. _Oh Lord no. _

Déjà vu crashed into Bella as she let her eyes follow her father leaving just like he did before her questions still unanswered. With a deep breath, Steve hurried over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. But before he could say anything she cut him off. "I have to go get ready." His arm fell back to his side as she moved out of his hold and towards her dressing room.

He wasn't sure how he would do it, as he trained his own set of blue depths on the place his brother had just left through, but Steve vowed to find out where his brother was staying and would force him to make this right. He'd been protecting Bella since she was born and that hadn't changed just because she'd passed the age of seventeen.

* * *

><p>Bella's pain quickly eradicated when she entered her dressing room each step she took away from the horrid situation letting reason come back to her. She had a job still to do, she gave Hunter her word that she'd do this appearance and she still had two more things to do, two more times being out in that spotlight people staring at her and she had every intention of playing the role she was meant to. Her personal feelings couldn't interfere anymore than they already had; she'd learned how to block those out when she was younger. She had gotten past her father's abandonment of her once before, there was no difference between then and now except that she was prepared and she could understand why he never chose her. She just wasn't important to him and that knowledge was completely clear to her.<p>

The singer strode of her next outfit she planned to wear, also a rather casual look, stepping out her previous one as she did so. She had just pulled the skinny-legged camouflage cargo pants over her hips when she heard a light knock on her door followed by a voice. "Miss Williams the match before your guest ring announcer segment just started."

"Thank you." Bella threw a simple white rib tank over her blue bra, pausing just for a moment to ponder how the darker color seeped through a small amount, before dismissing the problem quickly. Tired of fiddling with her now lackluster hair she quickly gathered the now half-curled locks winding them in a loose, messy side braid a light amount framing one side of her face. She kicked off her shoes replacing them with a pair of brown shimmery flats then yanked open the door heading out for the entrance to the arena.

Just a few minutes into her walk, a producer found her and began yammering on about how to do the announcing correctly and whatnot but she hardly paid him any mind. The one bad thing about her blocking out her emotions was she started to come off very indifferent about basically everything. She continued to let this man lead her around not seeing her uncle come up beside her. "Bells you alright?"

At the sound of his voice she shifted her gaze over to him placing that perfectly easy fake smile on her lips. "Yeah I'm great, just getting ready to go do my thing."

She saw his eyes narrow at her scrutinizing her face to try and see if he could tell through her expression if she was lying or not. He had the feeling she was but her face gave away nothing. She'd been acting for too long for him to see something if she didn't want him to. Hell he had come to learn that in Nashville. "Honey you don't have to continue if you don't want. They'll adjust just fine."

"Don't worry about it old man." She rose up to kiss his cheek lightly. "I want to do this. After all, how many more chances will I get?"

Steve watched her head off with her escort as he fell back seeing as they were coming up on their destination. He knew now that Bella's best coping mechanism for handling hard situations were simply to not handle them. Instead she buried them down unwilling to deal with them but eventually it became too much for her. She'd explode like she'd already done and he could almost heard the ticking of the countdown clock. Her behavior wasn't healthy for her._ I've got to find Scott sooner rather than later. _He turned on his heel to head off for his car but he cast one last look at his niece who was having her make-up touched up before she went out into the arena. "You go Bells." With that he faced forward again his face set with determination.

The 21-year old didn't see her uncle leave too focused on watching the end of the match on a nearby monitor. She didn't recognize the victor, whose hand was being held up in triumph by the official, or his opponent who was pushing himself up off the mat. "Okay Ms. Williams, you'll be handed a microphone before you enter the ring and then the current ring announcer will give you the floor and step out of the ring. You simply do your thing, you can say something first if you'd like, and then once both men are in the ring you can climb on out and go sit down ringside for the match so you can announce the winner. Now with recent schedule change, there will one more match before your Peep Show appearance so don't go far when you get backstage."

She nodded her head in understanding at all his words nerves only messing with her slightly. _If I can get through a performance this will be a cinch. _A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait this match is different than the one I was told the information about. Who's this match between?"

"Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan." Bella's eyes widened as she took in that information along with the weights being doled out to her but that wasn't her main focus. She hadn't seen Randy since their little encounter on Saturday and those nerves that previously weren't giving her much trouble started to make her feel sick, a feeling only intensified by the next words spoken to her. "You're up." Sure enough the current ring announcer was back in the ring and she knew what was coming.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, you're very special guest ring announcer, she's the country's newest female pop artist, Miss Bella Williams!"

Immediately a radio version of her song Georgia Peaches starting in the chorus began to play as her entrance music while she stepped out into the massive arena hearing once again the roar of the crowd. She did a lot of smiling and waving on her way to the ring, even stopping to sign an autograph for a little girl who was leaning out so far Bella was afraid she'd topple over if she stretched out any further. She winked over at the group of guys she 'toyed' with doing her performance getting a few catcalls in return.

With ease Bella slid into the ring definitely saying she was right to wear pants and not have a single dress even on stand-by for her wardrobe that night. She honestly didn't see how some of the Divas did it. With a grateful smile and a quiet thank you, she took the offered microphone while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She was almost 100% percent positive she was about to be in awkward situation but perhaps this was her punishment for making the WWE switch around her things. _Just another reason to damn my father to hell. _Okay maybe not all her emotions were in check but she was careful not to project the anger on anyone else. "Hello Georgia!" A loud cheering met her ears and against all odds the singer was grinning brightly at the crowd loving the energy in the building. "Thank you so much for the warm welcome I've gotten, I hope you all enjoy my little show earlier on in the night." Her next words were cut off by another round of applause and positive feedback earning a small laugh from the young woman in the ring. "I know it wasn't a perfect fit or anything," Jerry chuckled a bit at that, "but hey I did my best." A small bout of noise erupted again from the audience but Bella projected her voice a little more to talk over them. "But hey Monday Night RAW isn't about me, I'm not a Diva or anything close to one so let's get this moving." Dramatically, and with a teasing smile on her lips, she cleared and throat and squared her shoulders. "Introducing first," _'I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…' _A spark of nervousness ignited in Bella's stomach but she kept on talking. "From St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 235 pounds…Randy Orton!" Slowly, she brought the microphone to her side glancing over at the approaching male her heart missing a beat when she saw his blue eyes zeroed in one her. Vaguely words from Michael and Jerry buzzed in her ears but they were muffled. It was hard to ignore the piercing gaze of the WWE's Apex Predator and the speeding up of her heartbeat. A few moments later he had made it to the ring, clambering in leisurely his eyes still on her face. He shot her a smirk before finally breaking the contact to climb up on the second rope and do his signature pose.

Something about that smirk rubbed Bella the wrong way but she fought to keep her professional cover smiling over at him politely when he jumped down as his music began to fade. She started to open her mouth to do the intro for Daniel Bryan as well but his low voice broke through the tension mounting between them. "Good job Williams, maybe you should think about taking over for Lillian." The brunette shot him a dark look irritation now beginning to seep into her features at the mocking smile he was sporting. "Maybe then you'll have room for all of us here."

Instantly Bella wanted to lash out, a rare feeling for her seeing as confrontation to her was about as appealing as jumping off the Empire State Building, but instead she turned her back on him her braid flying off her shoulder tugging the already loose strands even more insecure. "And his opponent," Bryan's music started up drowning out her voice so once again she put more volume into her words, "From Aberdeen, Washington weighing in at 210 pounds…Daniel Bryan!" Once her job was done she turned on her heel blatantly ignoring the Viper even though his low laugh she could hear. She started to the ropes annoyance rushing through her when Randy hurried over to help her with the ropes. Jerkily she looked at him a sugary sweet smile on her pretty face. "Thank you." Quickly she got out shoving the microphone into a tech's hands a little more forcefully than was necessary but she didn't register that.

Watching the match was almost more torturous than actually standing feet away from the man in the ring. Everytime he got a good move on Bryan or that the smaller man put some distance between them, Randy glanced over at Bella even pursing his lips to kiss the air one time. Everything he did got under her skin. _What the hell happened to him? _That one question she couldn't answer no matter how much thought she put into. He literally remained angry with her over something she couldn't control. He acted as if she tired to come back and disrupt his life. She'd never intentionally hurt someone or cause them to be uncomfortable and she honestly didn't' understand why he had to treat her like some criminal. It both angered and saddened her. 10 long and frustrating minutes later, Randy landed an RKO on an unsuspecting Bryan and after the one, two, three count it was over.

Rather unenthusiastically, Bella rose from her seat and brought the mic back up to her lips. "And your winner is, the Apex Predator, Randy Orton." After the referee dropped his arms he sauntered over to the ropes resting his forearms on the top one. He looked on as she set the microphone down in the chair behind her before starting to clap her hands slowly a smirk of her own on her face. He wasn't sure what it meant…Bella wasn't a revenge type girl really…but either way it intrigued him.

* * *

><p>She only had ten minutes, maybe less it was a Divas match after all, so Bella practically ran back to her dressing room tugging off the cargo pants. She knew there wasn't really much of reason to change but she had brought four outfits, one as a back up, and she was determined to stick to her originally schedule of wearing the three different planned outfits. In place of the cargo pants, she slid up a pair of Celebrity Pink dark blue skinny jeans. She ripped off her tank top replacing it with a leopard print off the shoulder crop top exposing a sliver of skin. Uncle Steve was not too excited about this outfit choice but knew better than to say anything about it. His eyebrows meeting wear his hairline would've been when she took it out of the closet was enough of a sign to her. Her hair was threatening to come out of its now much too loose braid but before she could make to fix it, "Ms. Williams we need you on deck <strong>now<strong>."

_Oh screw it. _She slid her feet into a pair of low-heeled black peep toe ankle boots then opened her door to let the same producer from before latch onto her arm and half-drag her back towards the arena entrance.

"Alright Christian is out there doing his intro for the Peep Show like usual so just head on out when he calls you. He'll provide you with your microphone." With a light nudge on her back, he pushed her forward a few steps then marched off to do Lord knows what.

"So without further ado, allow me to introduce you to my guest tonight, the beautiful and talented Bella Williams!"

_Flattery. _She walked out into the arena for the second time in a 30-minute period. A quick glance up at Christian dressed casually in a pair of jeans and nice rich red button down shirt with the first two buttons left open, Bella decided his wife was a lucky lady. Her adrenaline was still pumping for her less than lovely ring announcer appearance, however she pushed that to the back of her mind to let a real smile grace her lips at being on one of WWE's top 'sub-shows.' Sure they never ended well but she was excited nonetheless.

This time when the man in ring made to help her out with the ropes annoyance wasn't her primary emotion. He waited until she was fully in and back upright before handing her the extra microphone in his hands. "Welcome to the Peep Show Ms. Williams."

"Bella. And thank you it's rather exciting for me to be here." An airy laugh left her while Christian simply grinned at his guest and gestured for her to have a seat.

"So Bella, I've got to ask, how is Stone Cold as an uncle?"

She laughed again fiddling with the end of her braid a bit. "Oh it's entertaining as hell, as you know he's a real character."

"That's an understatement."

She nodded in agreement before continuing. "But you know all joking aside he's been amazing and a real help to me my whole life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be who I am today."

Christian smiled warmly at her again. The rest of the show passed quickly thanks to Mike showing up but before he could do any damage, Christian launched himself over the ropes at the man who took away his championship and retained it at his re-match. Soon enough the main event was underway and Bella was back in her room packing up her things. _Well tonight was…eventful to say the least. _She had left her door open not really caring about the crowed passing by every once in awhile. In truth she was waiting for her uncle to come charging in. Instead she got a knock on the door and turned to see Punk standing there in the doorway. "Hey."

He gave her a half-smile as he walked into the room dressed back in his street clothes. "Hey."

"So how'd I do?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her question and twinkling blue pools. "You were a vision."

"Aww thanks." She went back to collecting her things not seeing his expression turn more serious as his thoughts began to surface.

He wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea but he also felt he might be able to help the young woman before him and in all honestly he just wanted her to be happy and thought maybe with his help she could be happier than she already was trying her best to be. "So I heard you're dad dropped by tonight."

Immediately Bella froze with her arms outstretched her hand closed around a bottle of hairspray. It took a few moments of complete silence for her to snap out of it. "Yeah. He did."

Punk waited for her to say more on the subject but she simply tossed the hairspray into her bag and started to pick up the shoes she had kicked off. "Are you okay?"

He almost flinched at the impact of her shoes hitting the rest of the contents in her bag due to the force she had shoved them in. "I'm fine. Abandonment isn't new to me."

"No but reappearances might be."

A sigh left her before she turned around a look on her face that clearly told him to back the hell off of the topic. "Reappearance or not, my father and I don't exactly have a warm and fuzzy relationship so he can reappear and then disappear as many times as he wants and I won't give a damn."

"Bullshit."

A look of surprise took over Bella's features. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He took a few steps toward her knowing he was entering dangerous waters but plowed forward anyway. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be angry. You'd be neutral to the whole thing but you're not. It's obvious you're mad and it's obvious you're hurt."

"So what if I am? Neither of those emotions exactly spell out 'Please Daddy come home.' They more convey 'Fuck you.'

The sound of her cursing was enough to stun the champion silent for a few moments but only a few. "Bells, listen to me. I know what it's like to have a dad that's let you down countless times and disappointed you to the point where you truly think it's impossible to recover from." She looked away from him and he could tell she was reliving him walking out on her both times in her life. "And I also know what it's like to have your dad want to make amends with you, try to right his wrongs. And I gave my dad that chance to try."

"Well good for you, I don't feel the same way." She turned away from him but he wasn't discouraged so easily.

"I was apprehensive too but now my father and I have a good relationship and my whole family is better for us giving him that chance to stop drinking. Your family is broken Bella," he saw her flinch, "this is a chance to glue part of it back together."

She whirled around her hand coming out along with it to slap him the sound echoing around the room. "Thank you for pointing out the fact that my family isn't just broken but nonexistent, I wasn't aware of that. I get what you're trying to do but just stop. My father is not your father. I know how my father operates a little bit better than you do and when he says he wants to try and be a family, it means he wants my money."

Punk's cheek was red and still stinging but he didn't hold anything against her. _But she does have a fair bit of power for such a small thing. _"You don't know that, you're assuming that. He's your father Bella, I know he walked out on you but—"

"No there is no but, that's it!" He didn't know if they were produced out of anger, pain, or both but tears were starting to swim in her eyes. "He walked out on me. Not once but twice! And he didn't even bother to try and stay in contact with me the first time so forgive me when I say his proclamations of love and affection are complete bullshit. When he left he cut us off completely and didn't give a damn about my mother or me! So when I say I want nothing to do with him I mean it and I really wish everyone would just let it be for Christ's sake!"

The WWE champion had never seen this side of Bella, the one so torn up and full of rage at something from her past. This fire in her raged to the point of it being dangerous and keeping all that pent up wasn't good for her. Having that kind of hate directed at someone wasn't either. "Bella I know you're angry but I don't want you to miss out on the relationship you could have with your father just because you're mad! You've already lost your mother!"

It looked as though she was going to shout right back at him but then she stilled for a few seconds and released a quiet breath. "Get out."

Of all her words he didn't expect that. "No."

He didn't see her brandish her shoe as a weapon until it was flying at his head. "Get out!"

"Bella…"

"No just get out!" She crossed over to him and started pushing at his chest to try and make him leave herself. "Get out, get out!" She hammered at his chest repeatedly and he let her for a few seconds, allowed her to take all her frustrations out on him but then he just wrapped her up in his arms hugging her close to him trying to offer any comfort he could as she began cry into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Bella."


	25. One Last Try

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: I'm back! Sorry couldn't resist. Anywho, just the other night I stumbled upon this brilliant beyond brilliant, at least to me, idea for this story and couldn't help but start writing it out. It's a little crazy and I love it but unfortunately some of you might hate me for it but if my thoughts transfer to the written word the way I'm hoping they do, perhaps I'll change some of your minds. I really do hope you like what I came up with. **

Chapter 23: One Last Try

Mike honestly didn't have the faintest idea as to what in God's good name he was doing pacing outside Bella's hotel room at 7:00 a.m. in the morning. It was clear from their last few meetings that she didn't exactly feel the need to see or speak to him, but something, one annoying voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother, kept telling him to give it one last shot. _If she shoots me down again I'll really back off this time. I won't bother her again; I wouldn't want to do anything that would intentionally cause her discomfort. _He snuck a glance at the still closed door not that he was expecting anything different. Just because he was a basket case who had been wide-awake since 5:45 didn't mean everyone was. _However this one time it'd be convenient if that were the case. Anxiety and all that. _Continuing to pace, he began to recite his semi-planned speech in his head hoping against hope that when he actually had to articulate the words he'd be able to. Bella shouldn't be an intimidating figure to him but she was in her own right.

He jumped about a foot in the air when he felt the light grip on his shoulder him spinning around so fast on his heels he toppled right into the wall a dull ache beginning to throb in his right shoulder. "I'm sorry!" Slowly he drew his eyes away from where they were fastened on the rather unattractive carpet of the hotel hallway to travel up the small form in front of him until he came to find a pair bright, clear blue eyes fixated on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Mike had to keep his laugh stifled at the wide-eyed expression Bella was sporting at the time her gentle nature rushing to the surface as per usual. He had been so immersed in his thoughts he hadn't taken notice of the young woman emerging from her room dressed casual and comfy, ready for the traveling he figured she'd be doing later in the day. However he did catch sight of the dark circles under her eyes and the slight slouch in her shoulders. _She hasn't slept well, if at all. _

On the other end, Bella was fighting her urge to start fidgeting under his unfaltering gaze. **He** was the one lurking outside **her** room after all yet he wasn't feeling particularly chatty. _Why won't he say something and for God's sake stop staring at me! _"Can I help you with something?" His lips parted slightly as if he were about to speak but not even a whisper reached her ears. Concern started to fester within her at his sudden muteness. "Mike?"

He felt her cool fingertips brush along the sensitive skin of his wrist jarring him out of his stupor. But instead of the well-rehearsed spiel he had memorized he simply blurted out, "Want to take a walk?"

She surveyed him wearily herself replaying the last few times the pair of them had come into contact with one another. And while the logical part of her brain was almost screeching at her that she was far too tired and far too confused from everything she had endured last night to cater to this whim of his, the curious part of her was softly urging her to accept his offer. Her body seemed to agree with her logical side however. "Mike I really ca—" The plea she saw in his eyes cut her off abruptly and before she could register what she was saying or have the devil and angel on her shoulders weigh in on this turn of events she heard her voice say, "Okay." Her gaze stay trained on his and when his eyes became alight with happiness and what she thought could be a small bit of relief she just knew, never in million years could she tell you how, the emotion was genuine. "Just let me change real quick."

He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful as she was but his words once again got stuck in his throat as she slid back into her room. "Take your time." He wasn't sure if she had heard his quiet reply before the door shut but he knew he'd wait as long it took because she had agreed to talk to him, which quite honestly shocked the hell out of him.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later found them slowly walking the sidewalks of the Atlanta, each with a cup of coffee in hand while a rather awkward silence encased them. With each passing second Bella was beginning to regret her impulsive decision more and more. The fingers of her left hand fiddled with the hem of her cream lurex boat neck top that ended just above her dark wash jeans allowing a small strip of her lightly tanned skin to show. <em>Honestly! Who asks someone to take a walk with him and then not say anything? Is the guy sick or something? <em> She took another sip of her okay coffee wishing instead for the brew of Mrs. Landry back in Nashville. Mike was acting especially twitchy and at first it was endearing but the longer they continued in this unwelcome cone of silence the more it grated on her nerves. If this went on much longer she wouldn't be surprised to find herself splashing the remains of her drink in his face and walking off without another word, surely he'd get the message.

Right as her hand twitched as if preparing for the act she had conjured up in her head his voice broke into her thoughts. "I'm sorry Bella." Despite knowing an apology from him wasn't the most far-fetched thing in the world his words elicited the smallest spark of surprise to flow through her. He had paused perhaps to see if she'd have a response but she simply kept her eyes set in front of her and sipped her coffee. She had no intention of making this easy on him. Bella knew he probably didn't deserve a cold treatment from her, she'd already punished him enough back home she figured, but she couldn't find it in her to change her tactics. Mike glanced sideways at her emotionless face, which disappointed him slightly, but he pushed forward nonetheless. "I shouldn't have acted the way I have in the past, especially at Disneyland and Nashville."

"No, you shouldn't have."

He smiled at that, even if her words weren't exactly positive, because she was saying something and that was a start. "In California I was completely out of line acting as if you had betrayed me or something like that. I was an ass and while I'd love to swear to you I'll never be one again I just can't guarantee that." A low chuckle left him prompting the brunette to shift her gaze to his face. "It's a real problem of mine that I seriously need to work on."

Almost shyly, he met her eyes shocked a bit by the upturning of her lips into a light smirk. A couple beats passed before she replied, "Well at least you're honest. I'll give you credit for that."

He detected the trace of teasing in her tone and instantly he felt some of the tension fall from his shoulders. _Maybe we can do this. _"I'll take that." She busied herself by turning that smirk to her cup an air of amusement about the move. "As for Nashville, can I say I'm sorry enough?"

An easy grin fell to his lips at the first sound of her laughter. To think she was laughing while discussing such an awful moment for the both of them was ridiculous but there she was, any trace of animosity absent. "Probably not. But I think I can understand why you came a bit more now than I could then."

This was astounding news to him peaking his curiosity instantly. "Oh really?" She nodded her head once. He leaned closer to her a small amount but if she disliked the action she gave no indication. _Hell it was so slight she might've not even noticed. _"Enlighten me."

"No, no." She shook her head before pointing a finger in his direction. "So far this is about you explaining yourself and I'd like to keep it that way." Mike could tell she had more to say even though she stopped short so he waved his hand, a way of asking her to finish her thought. "This has been nice and all and I really do appreciate the apology," when she turned to look at him the gratitude shone in her blue pools, "but where is this all coming from? I mean in California you and I were obviously at odds and that didn't seem to bother you too much. I mean sure you gave me the card and all that, _still don't know what happened to that, _but both of us know that was an empty gesture."

Mike couldn't argue her point, even as he was producing the card that damn voice in his head was mockingly telling him that if he truly believed Bella was going to come to him than he was stupider than he looked. "True…"

"And then you showed up in Nashville surprising me completely. I literally stopped breathing for a few moments and no that's not meant to be flattering."

That thought hadn't even crossed his mind for a moment since he had seen her freeze on that day. And while he should probably be concerned and maybe a bit offended that she'd think of him that way instead he found himself laughing at her comment. _Something is wrong with the two us, we're laughing at things that aren't funny. _His thought only furthered his amusement but he sobered up quickly for he could tell she didn't want him to be chuckling while she tried to have a serious discussion with him.

Contrary, Bella had the fleeting thought that he had a nice laugh and that she had actually missed that sound. Dismissing that quickly however, she knew that this newfound confidence and strength in herself wasn't proven permanent yet and if it faded the artist knew she'd never get this out. _And I have to get this out. I have to hear his answers. I don't know why, I just have to._ "You showed up unannounced and threw me rather ungracefully back into the world I had left behind me. And while I hate to admit it, tossed some hard truths in my face. Hard truths that I took into account when I talked to my uncle and when I got the offer from Hunter for the appearance last night."

"I don't mean to argue but that doesn't exactly sound bad. If I helped you realize some things—"

She fought down the annoyance wanting to take hold. One side affect of this newfound bravery also meant her emotions weren't on as tight of a leash as normal. "Yes you did but those were things I needed to realize on my own! Even if it took me another 3 months or 6 or however long." She broke off to take a deep breath and refocus her thoughts before they took her off on some tangent. "That's not my point though."

A gentle hand on her arm halted her and another soft touch that tipped her chin up brought her eye to eye with the man beside her who honestly looked like he was trying to understand her jumbled words. "Then what is your point?"

His voice was as soft as a caress and for a moment Bella felt as if her eyes should be closed, but instead the intensity of his gaze held her eyes. "I haven't treated you kindly or even like I much cared as of late. So why are you here trying to convince me that I had done the wrong thing? Why was I wrong? What's changed?"

The Superstar released a heavy sigh his hands falling away to his sides. It was his turn for the deep truths to come out and for him to embrace them. This girl deserved that; she deserved the world, which in a way she was well on her way to having. _If I do this, if I tell her and open this pathway back up…would I be holding her back? Would I hinder her? _Her look was desperate and she was waiting as patiently as she could for what his answer would be. She needed an answer; she needed closure whether it led to another door opening or the lock finally clicking on the one she was standing in front of. _Do I lie to her? _He didn't want to lie to her, he shouldn't lie to her. But he didn't and shouldn't be selfish with her either. The war inside his head was loud, the voices harsh. He knew he had no guarantee she'd even want to continue anything with him and he wasn't professing love. He had told himself he'd leave if she asked. This choice could either protect his heart or leave it vulnerable. Instinct told him to protect himself but to do that he'd have to lie. _Lying to her is being more selfish than it is to put my feelings out there and let her decide. I don't want to burden her further but being dishonest disgraces her._

He took another deep breath readying himself as he threw away both of their cups. "That night when I was heading back from Nashville after you sent me away, I could sense you slipping away not only from me but from everything I was and everything I'd ever be. You'd done a pretty good job of it but it wasn't done yet. You had one more step to take." Shakily he reached for her hands relishing the feel of her soft skin with the telltale calluses of a songwriter. Mentally he laughed as he wondered if his hands were too rough. Finally he brought his gaze level with hers once more those eyes pulling the words from him. "I'm asking you not to take that step. You're the most unique thing I have in my life and it's killed me to watch that bond between us thin thread by thread." He resisted the want to clutch her hands tighter. "I don't want to lose that…this. I don't want to lose **you**."

Bella felt light-headed. After everything from last night here was this man pouring his soul out to her and every fiber of her being screamed at her to let him back in. _But…Punk? _The thought was immediate and wreaked with sadness. Her heart was pulling her in two different directions. Then her brain caught up reminding her of her father's return and of Randy's personality turn. She could never understand how she was so wrong about him. That same feeling that accompanied the news of her mother being the hospital was flowing over her the only thing anchoring her was Mike's hold on her hands. _Mike._ "What are you saying?"

"I want you in my life. In what way is up to you." Unwillingly a stab of disappointment rushed through her body followed instantly by guilt and shame. Punk's face shouldn't be getting blurry in her mind. "Bella?"

Her hands tightened around his. "I want to show you something. Want to talk a walk?" A broken laugh was answer enough for her.

* * *

><p>"Here put these on, you'll need them to hear the music." Mike grinned crookedly at her, as she was perched on her tiptoes to place the headphones securely over his head making sure the muffs were down flat. She had taken them to White Dog Studios in Atlanta and easily secured them a recording studio. Through the glass he could see her fiddling around with the thousands of different buttons in the booth finding the slight crease in her forehead as she concentrated cute.<p>

Finally satisfied with her work she pressed a series of buttons in order then raced back into the recording room sliding her own pair of headphones on. An old timey microphone was placed between them. "You actually want to do this?"

"You know the words right?" He nodded silently. "Then yes. Come on it'll be fun. Promise."

He could only watch her in amazement as the first chords of the song sprung into his eardrums her smile widening at the sound. She did a countdown on her fingers and when she got to one he took a breath ready to embarrass himself. "Don't go breaking my heart…"

Bella had to hold in her amazement; he actually had a rather good voice even though she could tell he'd disagree. "I couldn't if I tried…"

"Oh honey if I get restless…" Mike decided if he was going to go down he was going to go down swinging.

"Baby you're not that kind…" As the song progressed he felt himself loosening up more and before he knew it he was rocking out just like the girl across from him who was smiling at him as if he was the only thing she could possibly see, something that bypassed his notice. Their moves and poses got far more dramatic with each verse and every pass of a chorus. He'd pull the microphone to him only to feel her yank it back.

He made to circle her but she matched each of his steps keeping the microphone between them, both of them grinning brightly. Lightening quick Mike shot out a hand to tug the mic stand to his body. Bella didn't see or have time to let go resulting in her falling towards his as well. She braced her hands against his chest stopping her momentum. Laughter fell into both of their voices as they tried to keeping singing they eyes locked. "Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart…"

"I won't go breaking your heart."


	26. What About Now

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: As predicted, I got a few replies along the lines of "Oh my f-ing God what in holy hell is going on?" Then I got some who thought the turn was rather fascinating. Both amused me. I know it seems kind of crazy and out of left field but it's really not if you look back. Just saying. Anywho, that's neither here nor there at the moment. Please enjoy this update **

Chapter 24: What About Now

Steve pounded up the steps to the rather rundown motel not too far from downtown Atlanta early that morning. He was almost sure his niece was still fast asleep; she had a very trying day yesterday. Which was the precise reason he knew he had to undertake this endeavor today before they jetted off to Los Angeles for a few weeks. He had to fix this mess. The retired wrestler double-checked the text he had received late last night that held the information he needed before coming to a stop outside room 312. He wasted no time in banging on the door with a closed fist. "Come on Scott, wake up!" Straining his ears, he heard muffled rustling behind the door and the sound of the lock and chain unfastening. The door swung inward to reveal his brother rubbing the back of his head sleepily and his blue eyes scrutinizing his brother best they could in their freshly awakened state. Steve mulled over all this for a few seconds then shot out his still closed fist and clocked his brother upside the head effectively knocking the other man to the ground. _That'll wake him up. _

"Shit Steve, what the fuck was that for?" Scott slowly picked himself up from the floor holding the side of his head where the pain still radiated from.

Steve paid no attention to his question choosing instead to step past his brother into the small, unkempt room kicking the door shut behind him. "I can't have the conversation I need to with you if you're not fully conscious." He cocked his head over his shoulder to shoot his brother a look only to then spin around quick as lightening and crack his fist against his jaw sending him reeling to the ground once more. "That was for Bella."

Even slower than before, he watched his brother stumble back to his feet before slumping down on the lumpy mattress cradling his jaw now, a mark already beginning to form. "So what you came here just to knock me around a few times? She didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon last night you know."

Anger erupted throughout the Texas Rattlesnake's entire being and it took all his self-control to not throw his sibling into the wall. "You don't get to blame this on her. You walked out on her and Emily all those years ago. You didn't contact her at all. What did you expect her to do Scott? Run over with open arms?"

By now, Scott had formed a makeshift ice pack holding it gently to his jaw but it didn't affect the glower in his eyes as he glared up at his brother. "Of course not, but I did expect her to be a little more respectful or warm. I know I've screwed up in the past, I was there, but I've changed now. I told her that."

"And your word means nothing to her. All her life, her most vivid memory of you is telling her you'd be right back except you never were."

The tension was thick and charged but the siblings made sure to keep a certain distance between them. Neither trusted themselves or the other to keep their cool. "Well I can't exactly give her any God damn proof unless she gives me the chance. So my hands are tied until she stops being as stubborn as her mother is." He saw Steve flinch at the mention of Emily bringing what his daughter had screeched at him last night to whisper across his mind. "Was."

A heavy sigh escaped Steve as he fell into the one chair in the room. "Scott, I'm going to be very frank with you. Look at me." He waited until the identical set of blue eyes to his was trained on his face. "Bella is in a good place now. It took her awhile to get there and for a moment I wasn't sure she would." He took another deep breath and exhaled it slowly his mind unwillingly dragging up the images of his niece at her lowest point. He had hardly recognized her. "You don't know how incredible your daughter is. You left before you got the chance. And in Bella's mind you don't regret it." Silence stretched between them bringing an air of foreboding with it. "You **do **regret it don't you?"

Scott dropped his gaze giving Steve his answer it that one motion. "I'm not saying where I was at in my life was my greatest moment but being a family man just wasn't in the cards for me at the time. I really did them a favor even if they, and you, can't see that."

"How on Earth did you do your family a favor by robbing them of a husband and father? You did great for nine years, well more like six, but still that's just an excuse and I'm not here to hear those from you."

Scott's gaze hardened matching his brother's temperament. "Then dear brother what are you here for?"

That had Steve rocketing up from his chair it clattering to the floor loudly though neither man gave it any notice. "I'm here to hear you say you're sorry! To make you go to your daughter and apologize for everything God damn horrible thing you've put her through. I'm here to make you see that you missed out on the life you could've had, the one that would've made you a man rather than this scum that you've become." Steve was breathing hard his control with each word and insult he hurled Scott's way. "You're my brother and I wanted you to be happy, you were and then you went and walked out on those two girls ruining their lives, your life! You made me resent and despise you for what you had done, I never wanted to hate my own brother!"

In the stillness that followed his outburst found Scott's calculating stare still focused on Steve's face but this time recognition gleamed from it's depths. "Let me ask you brother, are you really here for Bella or are you here for you?"

"I will always fight for Bella first but you effected a number of people when you deserted her and Emily. Emily who is now dead!"

Now Scott was up and in his brother's face. "I know she's dead! I had that news delivered so tactfully to me hours ago!"

Steve shoved Scott's chest succeeding in making him stumble back a ways. "Oh so you're aware of that are you? Then you're aware that between that tragedy and your abandonment your daughter is practically orphaned?"

"I'm trying to fix that!"

"But not for the right reasons!" The retiree turned away from the man before him hearing his niece's words ringing in his ears. _Sure it isn't that you're running out of drug money and need something to tie you over and you thought preying upon my daddy issues would be a good way to go?" _His voice dropped to a deathly calm tone the suspicion well concealed within it. "Are you here for her money?"

"No." He had hesitated a beat too long.

"Are you sure? Your timing really is quite convenient."

Scott ran a hand over his hair willing his annoyance to simmer down. "I had no idea where you two were until I saw that advertisement. That's all."

Steve nodded slowly hearing his brother's words but still unsure as to the validity of those words. At an agonizingly slow pace, he turned around to look at his brother his gaze full of promise. "Bella has grown into an amazing, beautiful person in spite of you. If you do anything to wreck that or hurt her even the slightest bit you're not going to like what I do to you, brother be damned. That girl is like a daughter to me and I won't stand idly by while you tear her down."

The younger man took a breath nodding in understanding. "I'll take that but both you and her have to stop being so damn paranoid and let me in, give me the opportunity to be the father and brother I should've been."

"That's not up to me, it's up to Bella."

"She's made her position pretty clear."

Steve smirked at his little brother having a small proud moment as he recalled his niece's inner fire, which she almost never let out, burning bright last night. "Yes she has. I guess you'll have to prove yourself while under her terms of keeping your distance. You sealed that fate when you walked away from her last night."

"How I am supposed to do that?"

Steve's hand hovered on the doorknob while he shot his brother another look of amusement. "Figure it out or leave her alone. Either way she'll be just fine."

Scott scoffed at his words and rolled his eyes for good measure. "If she'll be fine either way why should I even bother?"

It was that question that confirmed Steve's fears about his brother's return. Bella's accusation started to sound more and more correct. Scott wasn't there to reconnect with his daughter, at least not only. It was that knowledge that had him wanting to rescind his invitation for his brother to even give it a go. "Because for once in your life you should do something for the good of someone other than yourself."

* * *

><p>Bella risked a shy glance up at her companion noticing, not for the first time, how handsome he really was. He'd come a long way from being just another pretty boy on a reality show. The pair trudged down the hotel hallway having come back from their little recording session. She could just make out the shape of the CD case that held their recording in his jacket pocket. At first she had no intention of actually using the studio equipment for anything other than to project the music but at the last moment she hit the small red button. It had even caught their mini argument beforehand. "You really didn't have to walk me up to my room."<p>

Mike looked sideways at her tossing her an easy grin a few moments later. "Now what kind of man would I be if I left a lady all by her lonesome in a hotel lobby? My mama raised me better than that."

The young brunette couldn't help the bright smile that overtook her features. Over the course of the few hours they had spent together that morning she kept finding glimpses of that man she had come to adore from the first moment he broke through her icy persona at the Tough Enough ranch. She hadn't become friends with him for no reason after all. "Well thank you, it's very sweet of you."

The wrestler gazed down at the woman at his side seeing her soft light filtering through. It was clear she had a fiery side to her, which he did love, but her naturally kind-hearted and gentle nature is what he really liked about her. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by freakishly strong-willed and sometimes overly ambitious Divas, or maybe it was just Bella outshining them all in her own way, but either way she was radiant. Quick to cover-up his lapse into his thoughts, he grasped her hand lightly lifting it to press his lips to the back of it making the skin tingle beneath his feather-light touch. "My pleasure." His eyes held hers a twinkle of playfulness in his and for a moment he thought about twining his fingers with hers but instead let her hand fall from his back to her side.

Finally they reached her door, Bella only just then realizing how slow they had really been going. "Well this is me." She placed her hand on the handle but hesitated in turning it. "I feel like I shouldn't be saying goodbye to you so soon after…well I guess saying hi again."

The corners of his lips turned upward in the slightest of smiles, he didn't exactly want to see her leave either. He liked to think she wouldn't go back into hiding, she was far more put together than the last time he had seen her, but that fear always lingered in the back of his mind. Lord knows he had done enough before to scare her off and having her running as fast as she could away from him, he kind of needed Fate to be on his side this time. "You're going to be in LA right?"

Bella nodded a few times her fingers slipping from the door handle. "For a few weeks, my mini vacation."

"Well I'll be there with you in three weeks. All part of our jobs right? Traveling."

She bit her lip her as she nodded once more slowly. "I'd go with time consuming."

He could see some of her elation leaving her and truth be told, he thought she'd endured enough sadness for a lifetime. "Hey, we'll just do it the same way after the show. Massive texting and calling." He brought forth a finger to tip her chin up so he could catch her eyes. "Anytime."

Unable to rein it in, Bella blurted out the thought that had been running around in her mind since he had first opened up to her. "You know if you had stayed being this guy we might be in a different spot."

Mike barked out a laugh shaking his head a little. "I don't know, you had me pretty firmly in one spot."

Bella had a feeling she was missing something with that reply but knew she was running too short on time to worry herself with it just then. "I should really get going, Uncle Steve will have my head if I make us miss this flight."

She thought she saw a flicker of disappointment flash over his face but soon all she could see was a small smile being directed her way. "And he'll kill me if he finds out I kept you."

A silence fell around them like a thick curtain but to Bella's amazement it didn't feel as awkward as it should. _Well I guess more like as awkward as I expected. _She could tell by Mike's shifting he didn't really know what the correct protocol for their current situation was when saying goodbye to one another. She watched him give another small smile before turning away from her. "Mike."

He halted at the sound of his name coming from her lips shooting her another look but this one of questioning. Wordlessly, she crossed over to him and lifted herself onto her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Fresh start remember?"

He had to grin at her words his arms instantly coming to encircle her waist. She was so tiny compared to him. "I'll see you in LA alright?"

She pulled back a smile once again lighting up her face. "I'll see you." She paused for a beat before pressing a light kiss to his cheek her face lightly flushed when she untangled herself from him and scurried back to her room entering this time without any hesitation. Now it was his skin tingling from her touch.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Bella ran a hand through her tousled tresses for about the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. Contrary to what she had previously thought about her uncle having to wait on her, she came to find he wasn't even in the freaking hotel. She had asked the bellboy who had come to help her to collect her uncle's things instead while she struggled with her own bags to the lobby to wait for the car they had called for last night. It was suppose to be there any minute now. Frustrated, and more than a tad worried, she ripped out her phone to call him again hoping this time he'd actually answer. It rang and rang but nothing. "Ugh he better be alright because I need to kill him."<p>

"How exactly did you get known for you sweet demeanor again?" The brunette tensed at the sound the voice that came from right behind her. She contemplated just brushing it off and pretending as if the person didn't exist but she also knew said person would just become that much more of a thorn in her side. _If that's even possible. _

She cocked a look over her shoulder, making a show of rolling her eyes once she met his gaze. "I don't want nor have the capacity to deal with you right now so slither back to your hole will you?"

Randy's eyebrows rose at the retort he got, nor did he miss the reference of being 'The Viper.' _Slither, like I haven't heard that one before. _"Actually I came to talk to you about something."

Belle spun on her heels some of her hair whipping him in the face as she did so. "Oh really? Are you here to tell me more about how I ruined your life by fixing mine? Tell me it's my fault unicorns don't exist? Because by your track record outlandish accusations are really your thing."

The superstar was further stunned by her bold approach; everyone knew confrontation wasn't exactly on her ideal list of things to do. "Okay look, I understand I haven't exactly handled your return very well but you have to realize it was a real shock."

She had to resist the urge to laugh at his answer, along with his change in attitude it brought out a side of her she wasn't even aware she had. "Well you must be one sensitive guy then to get all wigged out over little ol' me. Punk and Mike sure as hell didn't go flying off the handle so it's just you who has a problem." She leaned forward a little dropping her voice to whisper. "Maybe you should seek some help for that."

Randy actually growled in response but all that did was prompt a wicked smile to develop on Bella's face. The expression was so foreign he felt the need to chant her name in his head like a mantra to remind him just who was standing before him. "I'm not the only one who's gone through changes you know. I mean look at you, you're acting like a downright bitch and you slid into that role oh so smoothly."

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

Aggravated by her unusual display of defiance, the Apex Predator rubbed his face roughly a few times while simultaneously making sure to get some deep breaths in. Going off on her wasn't going to help matters. That look she had given him last night interested him to no end, he needed her to be cooperative at least to a certain extent to figure out what it all meant. "I'm not trying to fight with you, although you can clearly defend yourself, but can't we just talk this through? We weren't always so destructive with one another."

Bella sighed feeling her anger leave her but not her stubbornness to keep him a good distance from her emotionally. "No we can't just talk things through because quite honestly what's the point? From the start you've been far too unpredictable and rash only then to top it off with taking a rejection and my leaving as ammunition to fuel your anger that probably doesn't even have to do with me, or at least not fully." She didn't have to say the unspoken meaning behind that last jab; he got it loud and clear. "You and I just aren't meant to be in each other's life, the whole meeting you thing was Fate playing some game."

"That's not fair."

"You don't get to talk to me about what's fair." She steeled her nerves determined to make it through this conversation and shut the door on this complication in her life. She had enough on her plate. "The point is I can't trust you. And unfortunately, that's just a requirement for people in my life." She closed her eyes for a second willing compassion to shine through them just a little. "I wish you all the happiness life can bring you, I just can't be around to see it."

For the first time, Randy didn't have a response for her. She might've changed her tactic halfway through but in the end she made her point clear. She didn't want anything to do with him. She was done. He could only watch her figure move outside to wait for her uncle he guessed since he hadn't had the overbearing glare of Steve Austin on him throughout his short encounter with his niece. She didn't even look back once. That one act alone sparked something when the wrestler, something dark.

* * *

><p>Bella cursed under her breath as she saw her and her uncle's car coming to a stop outside the hotel with still no sign of him. "Literally killing him." Her phone began to ring, and just knowing it was him, she tore it from her pocket jabbing the answer button on the screen. "Where in God's name are you? The car is here and now it's you who is going to make us miss the flight, not me. Which in all honesty is rather funny considering the lecture you gave me last night about being on time."<p>

Punk pulled the phone from his ear for a second to just look at the screen fighting the smile on his face. _I've never really heard her go off like that. _"I'm sorry honey, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."

Embarrassment flooded through the 21-year old her mentally face-palming herself. _There's a reason caller ID was invented Bella. _"Right. Sorry about that."

"Bella what are you doing?" Shocked, the young singer whirled around seeing her uncle standing there panting slightly yet still waving towards the open door of the car rather emphatically. "We need to get going. Car please."

An incredulous look crossed over her features as she stared her uncle giving her that look that said 'Just do as your told.' "Hey you're the one who—"

He sighed heavily now physically steering her the door. "I told you we needed to leave on time."

"Uncle Steve!" Punk started laughing as he heard the muffled side commentary going on, he didn't have a clue as to what Bella was so irked over but it was amusing either way.

Steve clambered in after his niece shutting the door firmly behind him. "Airport please."

Bella just stared at him gobsmacked by his behavior acting as he if hadn't been missing in action mere seconds ago. It took hearing Punk's low laughter in her ear that had her realizing she was still on the phone with him. "Everything okay over there?"

Finally tearing her gaze from her completely unfazed relative she slumped against the seat. "Yeah sorry my uncle just pulled a disappearing act on me and forgot to tell me. I've been searching for him all morning."

Understanding the protests from her a little more now he nodded forgetting she couldn't see him. "Ah I see. That explains why I couldn't find or get a hold of you this morning then."

Momentarily Bella recalled her phone buzzing on the table and in her pocket when she'd been with Mike but she hadn't paid any attention to what her notifications were. She just cleared them. "Oh yes I've had my hands full." She tossed her uncle a suspicious glance. "Clearly I was mistaken when I thought he was here to look after me and not the other way around."

Steve simply grinned widely at her in response but it was clear to his niece that he was hiding something from her. Something big. "I do have other things in my life that need tending to my dear." He tapped her nose lightly causing her to scrunch up her face slightly. "However you are my top priority."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." She refocused her attention to Punk. "Anyway, now that I've got you on the phone, I've been meaning to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have used me as my personal punching bag like that." She took note of the confused glance she got from Steve. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

A gentle smile graced the wrestler's lips at her words. They both knew she hadn't caused any real damage. "I can deal with a few small bruises, I've endured worse."

She tried to smile at his sweetness but her uncle thought it resembled more of a grimace. "Well still. And thank you for letting me use you as a punching bag, I think I had reached my max."

"Feel free anytime." He thought there was something off with her; her voice was tinged with something he couldn't identify. She was trying too hard to sound normal. "Are you okay?"

Hearing his question she instantly made herself brighten up letting fake cheerfulness leak into her tone. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Plus running around after a grown man all morning can really take a lot out of you."

"Okay I think you're exaggerating the situation now to the young man."

Bella pulled the phone away from her a little placing her hand over the mouthpiece. "Oh I don't think so."

Steve made a face at her getting one in return. It was glad to see she still had some silliness in her with everything going on. "Alright well bid Punk bye we're coming up on the airport and you can't be on that thing going through security."

She rolled her eyes lightly at his chiding but did as he asked. "You heard my handler, got to go."

The superstar chuckled lightly at her response letting her believe he bought her false reassurance; he'd grill her later when she wasn't around her uncle. He knew she had a tendency to keep things from him. "Sure thing darling, call me later?"

Steve saw her half smile, half grimace reappear. "Always."

She hung up the phone shoving it in her bag before climbing out of the car seeing as how it had been stopped for a minute or so. "You okay Bells?"

She didn't answer him until they were walking towards the entrance to the airport. "No."

He rolled most of their bags into the building tipping the driver with his free hand while she shouldered her purse and their carry-ons. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."


	27. How I Feel

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.  
>AN: So this chapter doesn't have a whole lot of craziness in it or anything and it's pretty centric on one character but I kind of felt like I need to do some refining on earlier points before barreling right on ahead. Anywho, hope you like it :)<strong>

Chapter 25: How I Feel

It'd been a few days since Bella and Steve had arrived at his home in Los Angeles. Due to Bella's organized nature she'd already had all of her things unpacked and put away while her uncle, supposedly still used to living while on the road, was content to just live out of his suitcase not even bothering to use all of the very nice furniture that decorated his master bedroom. Tomorrow she was planning on taking her uncle, or just his credit card, with her to go get some new things for her room. It was just a little too bland for her taste and if she and Steve were going to be frequenting this place, alongside their Nashville home, she'd have to throw in a splash of her style. Finally having gotten under her skin, Bella traipsed into her uncle's room dragging his suitcase along the floor halfway between the dresser and closet before tossing open the lid and picking out all the socks hidden within the mass of material that was no longer in the neat, folded stacks she had placed them in when packing Steve up in Atlanta. "Crazy man."

While rooting through his belongings, she heard the garage door opening along with feeling a slight rumble beneath her due to the fact that her uncle's room was placed directly over his garage. She listened vaguely to the sound of her uncle's car door opening and closing then again, _must've run out and got something, _and hearing his key turn the lock, he'd learned from helping to raise her that no matter what when home alone Bella would lock every door in the house. His heavy footsteps resounded around the house as he walked up the hardwood staircase. "Bells?"

"In here!" She could picture the look of confusion on his face right about then when he heard her voice originate from his room rather than her own. She didn't bother looking up when she felt his presence enter the room choosing to instead refold his undershirts setting them in a pile next to his socks.

His low laugh prompted her to glance up at him smiling right along with him. "What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as how you're incapable of unpacking yourself the same way you are with packing I figured I do it for you." She held up a pair of pants that had been stuffed back in the case during one of his excursions to find an outfit for the day. "And now these have to be pressed again. Along with a few other things." She had started a pile for those as well.

He chuckled at her again but sobered himself up quickly. "Don't worry about that Bells, I'll get Rose to do it."

She grinned up at him shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind. It's nice to do menial and normal things every once in awhile."

_It's nice to see a true smile on her face again. _Steve had been curious as to what was going on with his niece and Punk. It was obvious the wrestler had no idea what had happened and just as clueless as to an idea for her behavior change as Steve himself. No, it was something Bella was keeping secret and to be honest he didn't particularly like it. She had enough going on without forging something else and bottling it up. "All that stardom going to your pretty little head already?"

She adopted a rather bad, faux British accent, something she'd seen a snobby, royal woman have in a movie. "Of course darling." Steve smiled at her but it faded quickly something the 21-year old noticed immediately. "Is everything alright?"

He could read the panic in her eyes even if she kept her voice steady. He cursed himself mentally; she'd been much more easily put on edge over these past few months understandably so. "Oh don't worry it's nothing bad, I just…would you mind coming downstairs for a moment please?"

Bella slowly put down the shirt in her hands. "Sure, I'll be there in a second." Her uncle nodded once at her before turning around sharply taking his leave. Confused and a touch weary, the brunette pushed herself into a standing position running a hand through her hair. _He seemed nervous. _Knowing that whatever it was she was about to walk into could rattle her nerves of steel uncle made her uneasy, but still she started for the stairs as he had requested. Her had wrapped around the banister letting her hand skim across the surface lightly as she descended, her footsteps muffled by her socks. Halfway down her eyes caught sight of another person standing the foyer talking quietly to her uncle his back to her. She paused taking in the build and hair to try and distinguish whom this mystery visitor was. Just as her mind found her answer, the man turned to her and the face of her father met her gaze. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Bella!" Her father's voice reached her ears but she was already heading back up the stairs ignoring him, tuning him out completely. "Bella stop." She felt him chasing after her and right as he was about to reach her, she stopped in her tracks with her hand flying out to push him backward. He caught the rail in time; she knew he would, to stop his fall.

"What part of me leaving was unclear?"

Scott made to take her hand but she snatched it away from him and took another step towards the second floor landing. Thankfully he didn't match her move. He sighed heavily but pushed forward with his intention for being there. "I want to apologize to you, truly. I know that words won't give you back the years I stole from you or all the recitals and firsts I missed but I need you to believe I genuinely want to make up for those disappointments now." Bella eyed him wearily when he fell silent and just looked at her. "You look so like your mother."

She felt her heart give a lurch at his words but refused to let him use her mother as bait to get back in her good graces. He didn't have the right. Bella thought that overall it wasn't all that bad of an apology, it covered all the basics, but she still had a rather full well of bitterness inside her born from pain and anger, and forgiveness just really wasn't on her list of priorities nowadays. "Any other person, any other daughter who got left by her daddy might take that and let that be enough. But I'm not any other daughter. And you know what I find funny in that apology of yours?" Her father's face was contorted into one of bewilderment, most likely produced from her lack of acceptance. "I heard that **you **need, **you** want. It's still all about **you.**"

Scott's expression turned to one of mild frustration and he worked to keep it from blowing up further. "What am I suppose to say then? How would you care for me to word it to your liking?"

"It's not about how you word it, it's about what you say! Here's a thought for you, how about you ask **me **what I want or what I need? You've been getting what you want and 'need' ever since I was nine years old and left to fall into your drug and alcohol induced haze." He made to retort back to her but she had already turned her attention to her uncle her blue eyes alight with anger. "And you! You brought him here? Why would you do that, I specifically told you and him I didn't want to try and work anything out, I'm done with this whole thing!"

Steve sighed audibly taking a few steps toward the staircase while Scott moved away from his daughter and the anger that radiated off her in waves. "Honey, I know you're hurt and angry now and think you don't want to try but you might regret that later."

"No! I was hurt and angry at the RAW show, if I wanted to try that would've dissipated by now but it hasn't, it's intensified. So forgive me when I say you're wrong." She flashed her heated glare back towards Scott. "And you can just leave. After all, you're an expert at that."

The two brothers could only watch helplessly, neither knowing what they could say to her, as she marched up the steps her grip on the banister so tight her knuckles were white. They could even read the tenseness in her body as she walked away from them. Seconds later a door slammed shut and even though the sound didn't carry down the stairs Steve knew the clicking of a lock followed shortly after. Scott looked on the empty stairwell for a few more moments before clapping his hands together while spinning to face his brother. "That went well."

Steve had to will himself to tear his eyes away from where Bella had just been standing her anger at him monumental. He wasn't sure she'd ever been that angry with him, which is saying something considering he was around when she was a teenager and little boys starting calling the house at 2 am. "It's not going to be easy, hell it's going to be astronomically difficult but it's the only way to make this right with her."

"She won't even take my apology to start with and that's the beginning, what makes you think this will work? Because trust me, from where I'm standing this is pointless."

Austin's gaze hardened at his brother's words the urge to strike out at him rising once again. "Then move downwind. This is not pointless," he pointed at the stairs, "she is not pointless!"

Scott rubbed a hand over his hair annoyance coloring his features. "That's not what I said."

"You might as well have." The two glared at one another for a couple long moments each unwilling to back down. Eventually Scott had to break away from his brother's unyielding stare. "I booked you a room at a hotel a few miles from here. The cab should be here soon to take you."

"I'm not staying here?"

Real surprise crossed the former Superstar's face. "Not if you want to live. That girl's ready to snap your neck." Scott rolled his eyes but Steve knew his sibling was aware how true his words really were. "Besides, overloading Bella with this will only make her more defensive and closed off. That's the last thing we need." The honking of a horn sounded from outside grabbing their attention. "I'll work on her, see if I can get her to agree to a dinner invite sometime this week. Go let your driver know you'll be off soon, I'll grab your stuff from the car." Scott nodded in acknowledgement before heading off to do as his brother asked. Steve watched him meander out the door before shooting a look upward. "Lord help me."

* * *

><p><em>Punk's hands cradled her face gently his eyes searching hers for only a moment before he lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Bella's hands came to encircle his wrists as he moved to kiss her more fully her eyes fluttering shut. She slowly blinked her eyes back open when he pulled away from her a smile etched onto his features. She couldn't help but love him this way, hair ruffled and voice husky from sleep. "I wish you'd stay over every night." He looped one arm around her middle to tug her impossibly closer to his body the warmth radiating off him deliciously. Bella snuggled into his side raising her head slightly to kiss him once more. "Best sleep I get."<em>

_The brunette rested her hand against his chest her fingers tracing indiscernible patterns over his heart. "Me too, but Uncle Steve would kill me."_

"_I actually think it'd be my life on the line."_

_She smiled at his teasing as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Maybe so." She pecked his lips quickly before sliding out of the cocoon of warmth that was Punk and his bed her skin forming goosebumps rapidly after being exposed to the chilled air. She headed over to the dresser where her shirt and skirt lay folded nice and neat along with her earrings and clutch. Bella raised her eyes to the mirror locking eyes with the man still lounging behind her. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. "Mike stop staring at me."_

"_Why?" The Superstar leaned forward a little a predatory looking gleaming across his eyes. "Does it make you nervous?"_

_Instead of answering she simply turned her attention back to her things with a light laugh. "You're impossible." After a few moments two warm, muscular arms encircled her waist while soft lips planted kisses along her jaw. She hadn't heard his muffled footsteps. "I have to get dressed and head back. My absence will be noticed." _

_Despite her protests Bella allowed Mike to turn her around to face him and for his lips to capture hers in a bruising kiss. The dresser was somewhat digging into the small of her back but she hardly registered this, her mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being all wrapped up in Mike Mizanin. "Just five more minutes." _

_She willed herself to re-find her self control and tell him no but then one of his hand began trail up her side his fingers skimming her skin sending chills to erupt through her body while the other traveled further down to her backside. The warmth of his body contrasted wonderfully to the cooler air and she pushed further against him greedily. "I can afford five minutes."_

_He smiled into their kiss. "I win."_

Bella jolted upright in her bed breathing heavier than normal. "Jesus Christ." She placed her hand in her palms for a moment or two before raking her hands through her hair. It was almost like she could still feel the pressure of Mike's lips against hers and Punk's gentle touch. Her body was hypersensitive, the rustle of sheets against her skin enough to set her on edge. "What the hell was that about?" Unable to sit still another second, she hurriedly threw the covers off of her far too heated body and swung her feet around to sink into the plush carpet. Bella shook her head to try and clear the cobwebs still present in her mind that just wouldn't let go of her dream. _Now even my subconscious is messing with me, the actual men weren't enough right? _ With a huff, she pulled herself upright traipsing over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. The sun's rays were barely peeking over the horizon and shining though the gap in her curtains. She didn't bother looking at her phone for the actual time, it was damn early and that was all she really needed to know at the moment. Giving herself another shake she then bent over letting her hair cascade forward before starting to gather it together loosely.

Flashes of Punk's kiss flooded her thoughts his smooth voice filling the silence around her. Abruptly her eyes popped open and she rocketed back up her hand still holding her hair in a ponytail. Roughly she pulled her locks through the elastic on her wrist it giving a satisfying snap when she released it. "Ouch." She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain while bringing up a hand to rub at the offending spot. Suddenly she felt Mike's hands running through her hair as he tilted her chin up to deepen his kiss. With a cry of frustration Bella wrenched herself out of the fantasy. "What the freak? This is God damn annoying!" She sighed heavily while flopping back down on her bed the urge to chuck something at the wall at an all time high. Ever since her morning in Atlanta with Mike all the confidence she used to have about the men in her life had shifted to all out chaos. Her emotions kept bouncing back and forth making her feel like the one being pulled in two different directions while simultaneously being the one to do the pulling. It was the most exhausting thing she'd dealt with in awhile which included having her absentee father shacked up in hotel just a few miles down the road.

Punk and Mike were so different it almost wasn't even a fair comparison. Apples to oranges and all that crap. Punk had a way of making things seem far better than they really were, he could take a rather shitty situation and turn into something she'd want to remember. He made the stars shine brighter and right now a little extra light in her life was needed. Mike on the other hand was blunt and forthcoming. He faced the hardships head on, barreling through them curious and eager to see what lay beyond. He wanted to get through all the bad stuff first in order to find the better parts, find where the grass was greener.

Both in their unique ways helped her heal. That token, that necklace Punk had given her uncle at the hospital had helped her realize that giving up her music would be a huge mistake and bring her the largest sense of disappointment. That one show of affection through giving her this piece of him, something he held so dear, let her find her own sense of peace and link to the one she held dear to her and unfortunately had lost. Mike made her face her demons. It was completely unwanted and not at all graceful or possibly even the best way for her to do so but he made her put the pieces of herself back together. That void she had felt in Nashville, unable to discern what it stemmed from, was her own knowledge of whom she was. He was helping her learn. It was brutal and it was hard but it was also what she needed.

Each man had helped her get where she was now. If she'd never come to terms with losing Emily and finding a way back to her music and through that her mother she'd have never been able to see through that pain and begin the road to discovering who she was now having gone through that hardship. Because in no way was she the same girl as when her mother had been alive. Just as she had changed after Scott left, she had changed now. Each man drew her in and had a connection with her all their own. The only problem was the pulls were equally strong.

Punk had never disappointed her or caused her harm in any form. He had stayed true and been the same man as he was from the start when they went to get coffee from that awful place he picked out randomly. She knew what she was getting when she was with him, he was solid. He made her smile for no reason, had her laughing at every turn, he simply made her happy. Phil Brooks complemented her beautifully and just because her Uncle Steve couldn't see it didn't mean she couldn't either. Mike was unpredictable and a bit of a loose cannon. He had gone from being her friend to someone who in a way lost himself in his feelings for her. But that morning in Atlanta…she knew she was a grown woman and she shouldn't be swayed so easily. She knew that she had already seen this man do a complete 180 and there was no guarantee he wouldn't perform one again. Yet something about Mike Mizanin. She knew it sounded stupid, even her heart told it did, but when she thought of Mike, especially how she felt standing with him in that hallway of the hotel, she remembering thinking that in some way, on some wavelength…he sang to her. Not in the traditional sense but that his heart, his personality, his soul called her to him. He sang to her.

Bella had no idea what any of this meant. She truly didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to feel, and she had no inkling of what her next move should be. In a little less than three weeks both of them, both of her boys, would be in LA. She could avoid calls and text messages all she wanted until then but not when they'd be in town. Not that she wanted to avoid their calls and texts. She felt that she had just got them back and to turn away their innocent attempts at talking to her would only strain those newfound, still fragile threads binding her to them.

Bella slowly closed her eyes again letting the slideshow of Punk and Mike run across her vision. _Why can't I just choose the both of you? _It was times just like these she missed her mother the most. It wouldn't matter that it was God knows when in the morning, if she called Emily would pick up and talk through any problem with her, even one as crazy as this. She'd know exactly what to the say, not making Bella's mind up for her, Emily had practically never told her daughter what to do, but her words and her voice would soothe her child's anxiety and worry. Bella loved her uncle but it just wasn't the same. No one ever would be. The brunette padded over to her window gently pulling one of her deep plum curtains back letting in the soft sunset glow. She cast her blue eyes upward towards the sky drinking in the pink and purple hues that swirled above. "I miss you so much Mommy. I'm lost and I need you." In that moment she hated God, Fate, any and everyone that had a hand in taking her mother from her. She could feel the walls closing in around her and with a split second decision, Bella had snatched up her guitar, her binder, and hurriedly threw on a random pair of jeans, shirt, and her Converse. "I have to get out of here."

* * *

><p>She didn't go far, just to the impressive patio deck her Uncle had customized for the house. It wrapped around the whole building and was wide enough for both her and her uncle to lay horizontal head to toe and still have room left. Bella sat herself down on one of the comfy couches lining the railing tucking her feet up under her. She strummed randomly not really connecting any chords together. Just the sound of her guitar around her helped ease her somewhat, it was the closest she could get to Emily. Her voice started out soft, her not really even registering she was singing, until she heard her melody get louder and more defined with each word that left her lips.<p>

_People always say I have a laugh_

_Like my mother does_

_I guess that makes sense_

_She taught me how to smile when things get rough_

_**"Where's daddy?" Emily smoothed her daughter's hair shushing her best she could trying with all her might to lift Bella's pain. Scott had been gone for two days now and Emily knew he wasn't coming back. Bella however didn't understand. He said he'd be right back. He promised her. **_

_** She dropped a kiss on her nine-year old's head holding her tighter. "Bella baby…" **_**God how do you explain to your child that her father abandoned her?**_** "Bella, Daddy isn't coming back."**_

_** She could feel her daughter stiffen in her arms and pull away from her slightly. Her eyes were puffy and red while tears still ran down her face. "No he said he'd be back."**_

_** "Honey," Emily cradled Bella's face wiping away the fresh tears spilling over the blue eyes just like her father's, "I know what he said, but he didn't mean it. He left and he's going to stay gone."**_

_** Bella's bottom lip trembled violently the sob she wanted to let out so close to winning that battle. "Why?"**_

_** Emily's heart broke at how meek and shattered her child sounded when uttering that one word. "Sometimes, daddies just can't be daddies anymore. But it'll be okay, Bella. You have me and I have you. We will be just fine. You and I together can make it through anything." She cleared Bella's face of any stray tears and tear tracks before tucking her long brown hair behind her ears. "It's you and me okay?"**_

_** "Okay Mommy."**_

_** Emily smiled at her baby girl. "Good. Now smile for me." It took a few moments but eventually Bella's lips turned upward in a watery smile. "That's my girl."**_

_I've got her spirit_

_And she's always got my back_

_When I look at her I think_

_I want to be just like that_

_**Through the years, even with Steve's help, Emily made sure Bella never wanted for anything, that she never felt unloved, and that every moment possible she was happy despite what Scott had done to their family. She worked night and day at first before Steve came to help just to keep them going. Through all the sweat and tears she never let Bella know, it wasn't her burden. Emily was her mother and it was her job to take care of her. And in the end, it was all worth it just to watch her grow up and slowly come into her own. And as Bella got older each year she began to realize just what all her mother had done solely for her, what she had sacrificed, she decided right then there that she wanted to be exactly like her mother. Because Emily was a good soul who didn't deserve what she had suffered but even through that she was the best person Bella ever had and she was certain ever would know.**_

_When I love I give it all I got_

_Like my mother does_

_When I'm scared_

_I bow my head and pray _

_Like my mother does_

_When I feel weak and unpretty_

_I know I'm beautiful and strong because_

_I see myself_

_Like my mother does_

As Bella sang her heart out, her heart grieving for her mother, she never heard the light footfalls as the came around the porch stopping just before coming into view. Scott almost couldn't believe his ears as he heard the pain stricken yet at the same time loving words that fell from his daughter's lips.

_She sees everybody for who they truly are_

_I'm so thankful for her guidance_

_She helped me get this far_

He looked on in awe as her fingers nimbly played out her music that flowed flawlessly with her lyrics. _You don't know how incredible your daughter is. You left before you got the chance. _It was then he knew just how right his brother truly was. His daughter was incredible. The passion he could see in her overwhelmed him, she was Emily's daughter. From tip to tail. He couldn't find a trace of him in her beside the color of her eyes.

_She's a rock_

_She is grace_

_She's an angel_

_She's my heart and soul_

_And she does it all_

"I'll never mean the same to her as Emily did. Nothing I say or do or give her will ever make her love me that way."

_When I'm weak and unpretty_

_No I'm beautiful and strong_

_Because I see myself_

_Like my mother does_

He turned away from her until he heard her say,

_I hear people saying_

_I'm starting to look _

_Like my mother does_

He knew it was small, insignificant, and most likely he was reading far too much into something that trivial, but he couldn't help but remember when he said she looked like Emily and the reaction that evoked. He thought maybe, a very tiny one but just maybe, subconsciously he wasn't as invisible in her mind as he first believed.


	28. Detours

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: The ending is kind of sloppy, I got super tired by the end of this thing and even though when I proofread I processed it as English I wouldn't be fully surprised if it turned out to be complete gibberish. Wouldn't be the first time after all. **

Chapter 26: Detours

"Uncle Steve?" At the sound of his niece's soft voice, the retired wrestler glanced up from his computer screen to where Bella stood in the doorway to his office her eyes focused on her hands.

Sensing this was one of those rare moments where the young woman decided to seek out her uncle's words of advice, he took off his glasses setting them to the side of his now closed laptop. "What is it Bells?"

Taking that as her cue to come on in, the brunette crossed the threshold settling herself in one of the plush chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Silence surrounded them for the next few minutes as Bella tried her best to straighten out her very jumbled thoughts. Everything from that morning had finally caught up to her causing her to have a rather massive headache fueled by the quarreling voices that kept ringing in her ears. "Have you ever…have you ever found yourself torn between two choices, two paths, and having absolutely no idea about which to take? No idea about to do?"

Steve read the confusion written all over her face and the indecision came off of her in waves. He only wished he could figure out what these two paths she mentioned were. There were a few possibilities after all. There was the ever present Straight Edge Superstar who had been involved from the beginning. Then there was also the tragedy of Emily's passing, despite what Bella said and all she had accomplished Steve couldn't be completely sure that the fresh loss didn't wreak havoc on the 21-year old still. As of late there was the issue of Scott coming back into her life along with what seemed to be one Mike Mizanin climbing up a few rungs on the importance ladder in his niece's life. Her music was always in the forefront of her mind not that he could find much relevance between that and what she had just asked him. But then again, Bella had become much better at hiding things and she was breaking out of the predictability that used to accompany her. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he refocused on her expectant face. "I have. Twice."

Bella wrapped her arms around her middle some of her hair falling out of its loose ponytail and shielding part of her face. "What were you torn between?"

A ghost of a life fell upon her uncle's lips and his eyes got this faraway look as he pulled himself into parts of his past. "Well the first major one was my decision to retire from the WWE." A pair of striking blue pools met his own. "I truly didn't know what I wanted to do when the idea first entered my head. Part of me just said listen to your body, you can't do this anymore. Another part of me said listen to your heart and the passion you have for what you do. It seemed an impossible choice at the time. My decision wasn't made lightly. Just as people like Adam, Edge, didn't."

Bella nodded slowly absorbing all her uncle had just told her but curiosity still shined through. "What about the second time?"

A more full-fledged grin formed on the older man's face as he looked proudly upon her. "You should know the answer to that one honey."

She simply stared back at him for a few long moments before a weak smile showed up on her features. "When you chose to help raise me."

Steve nodded in confirmation still holding her gaze. "That one wasn't as hard of a decision. I only felt the turmoil of having to choose for a few seconds. That answer was immediate." He saw Bella's eyes get a little glassy pushing him to get up and walk over to her taking one of her hands into his. "That time I got lucky because I had something that called out to me so strongly I couldn't resist it."

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to suppress the sob that wanted to rip through her. "Even though you had to go against your brother? Your family? Your own flesh and blood?" He made to answer her but the erratic shaking of her head cut him off. "Mom and I were only family by marriage, you didn't have to help us."

A flood of concern and protectiveness rushed through Steve at her heartbroken tone. "Bells, you **are** my flesh and blood. Part of you is your mother but part of you is also your father. And even if you weren't, I had fallen in love with you the moment I held you in the hospital. It wouldn't have changed my mind."

The young singer cursed her emotions for getting the better of her and derailing her from her original reason for seeking out her uncle. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to get herself back in control. When she opened them again, the signs of tears had gone and her breathing steady once more. Steve had to marvel at her control, she had gotten far too good. Under his care too. "How did you choose?"

"Choose what?"

"Choose to retire." A lightbulb went off above Steve's head as he recalled what he had relayed to her just minutes earlier. "You said the decision was a hard to one to make, so what in the end did it for you? What about retiring won you over?"

"Well…" He trailed off not sure how to continue. His two major conflicts in a way overlapped each other. "To be honest Bells…you.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment not understanding his words. "What? How could I have influenced that?"

He sighed heavily taking the chair next to her own. "When Emily announced she was pregnant with you, I was just as happy as your parents. All I thought about was a little one running around that I could spoil and then send home to your parents to deal with all I had instilled. A little guy to make love wrestling or a little girl to spoil rotten and treat like a princess. I wanted to be an uncle so bad." The two had matching smiles on their faces at his admission. "But I knew with my job and my schedule I wouldn't get to do a lot of those things that I wanted, I almost missed your birth." Bella sat there dutifully listening to his speech, surprisingly about her, trying to make any comparisons with the thoughts running rampant in her head. "Like I said Bells, I was a goner the moment you dad brought you out wrapped up in that pink blanket and handed you over to me." The tears had reappeared in her eyes but she kept them at bay. "I just decided as you got steadily older I didn't want to miss anything, I wanted to give up my life as Stone Cold Steve Austin and become Uncle Steve. I haven't regretted one day since." He squeezed her hand lightly. "It's why my choice to raise you was so easy. You'd already shown me what was **truly** important in my life just by smiling at me that day in the hospital."

In a flash, Bella was out of her chair and hugging her uncle as tight as she could. "Thank you for all you've done for me."

"Thank you for what you've taught me." As Bella continued to let herself be comforted by her uncle's warm embrace she couldn't help but wonder about everything she had heard. He had said that he had something, her, to cherish, something that called out to him, that made his hard decisions for him. As she let her thoughts wash over everything she had on her two paths, her two choices, she sought out that same kind of anchor. That same kind of calling.

* * *

><p>"Here's your room key Mr. Orton, enjoy your stay." The Viper shot a heated glare at the, in his opinion, far too perky desk clerk cursing her blindingly white and permanent smile etched onto her face. Her sunny demeanor only further soured his already cranky mood.<p>

He swiped the card key from her grasp curling his fingers around the small plastic object to the point where it began to dig into the skin of his palm uncomfortably. "Gee thanks, have a blessed day yourself." If the clerk caught onto his sarcastic reply she didn't show it choosing instead to continue smiling at him in that infuriating way of hers. It made him want to punch something. Preferably a person. With another grunt of annoyance, Randy wrapped his free hand around the handle of his luggage wheeling the stacked bags behind him rather than carrying the weight. To hell with anyone who didn't like it. As he sulked his way towards the elevator his gaze focused on the very bright yellow of one particular Superstar's new t-shirt. Even the intensity of the neon color pissed him off. In his mind he conjured up a red target marring the back of that shirt practically begging him to RKO that exact spot. Well more like the skull just above said target. This ridiculous little thought elicited a dark chuckle from the dangerous Superstar filling him with a sense of dare he say glee. "Hey Brooks!"

A twisted grin graced Randy's features as he saw his colleague stop and turn to see him before waiting a bit allowing the other man to catch up. "Orton, how's it going?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Not much to report."

Punk nodded in that way people do when pretending to enjoy the small talk they got roped into. "How's Alanna doing?"

"She's great, just darling. So you hear from Bella?"

Punk glanced over at his companion wearily. _That was a not so subtle topic change. _"Not lately no. I've been trying to get in touch with her a few times but I always seem to miss her and I suppose she's been too busy to get back with me."

_Yes, cause being on vacation is such a time consuming thing. _Catching onto the concern craftily embedded in the other wrestler's voice, ever the snake, the WWE's resident viper used this to his advantage. "Maybe she's avoiding you."

"I doubt that, she and I are in a good place."

Randy nudged Punk's shoulder good-naturedly an easy grin slipping onto his face. "Oh come on Phil, you know how women can be. They train you to think one way when in reality it's the complete opposite." The elevator dinged catching the two men's attention. They waited until all the previous occupants had evacuated before climbing in themselves Randy hitting the 'Close Door' button a couple times immediately afterward. "Don't feel much like humoring fans at the moment" was his response to Punk's questioning look. "I'm just saying Bella probably has her reasons for not taking your calls, I just wouldn't bank on them being in your favor."

Irritation and suspicion finally winning out, Punk whirled around to face Randy his expression hard. "What's with the new found interest in Bella and I anyway? Or simply just Bella?"

"Can't a guy just make polite conversation and offer advice here and there to a friend?"

"We aren't exactly friends Orton."

A mock look of pain crossed the Viper's face. "Ooh Brooks, words hurt you know."

Taking a step forward Punk narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious, what's with the sudden want to know about Bella? I thought you were all hurt and kicked puppy like after her dismissal of you."

The fellow Superstar barked out a humorless laugh, which only succeeded in amping up his company's anger. "She's a child, albeit and attractive one. My so called kicked puppy attitude was more like my dick being a little disappointed in what it'd be missing out on."

Punk's jaw twitched violently at the comment making Randy grin inwardly. "You want me to hurt you don't you? You wouldn't be talking shit like that if you didn't want me to rip you limb from limb."

"My you are well trained aren't you? Tell me, when she says jump do you ask how high?" The sound of the elevator reaching their desired floor echoed around them but neither man paid it much notice. "Look at you Brooks, all bent out of shape over some dumb kid. She's playing you and you don't even know it. Do you honestly think you're the only man she's got her sights on, do you think yourself so important in her eyes?"

Like lightening, Punk's fist came flying out connecting with Randy's jaw knocking him out onto the floor his assailant following through the elevator doors just before they closed, luggage forgotten. "Don't talk about her like that. Just because she kicked your sorry ass to the curb doesn't give you license to make her out as some slut. And you wonder why your wife left you."

Mention of his divorce lit up the rage already coursing through Randy's veins into a burning inferno with its only function being to inflict pain. "I'm not the who's playing the second fiddle to pretty boy Mizanin." Confusion must've flashed across Punk's face for a moment and Randy wasn't quite satisfied with his work of planting the seeds of doubt in Punk's head yet. "It's not exactly a secret or wonder why Mike went all the way out to Tennessee to see _**our **_girl. Hell he took an ass chewing, beat down, and about 20 RKOs for that little stunt. He knew the consequences would be bad and he went anyway. Can you think of reason why he'd risk it?" A wolfish smile overtook his features. "I sure can." Triumph festered within the Viper as he saw his seeds were already blooming within Punk's head, he could feel the doubt coming off of his victim. "Like I said, your sweet Bella has her reasons for not talking you. She's too busy thinking about fucking Mizanin."

Punk wanted to defend Bella, wanted to shut Orton up for good but he had heard the whispers in the back same as everyone else. He'd always brushed them off not giving Mike much thought to be honest, Bella had always shown him the effect he had on her and seemingly keeping any other guy she had met at arm's length. Hell even the trip to Tennessee Mike had made people had heard went horribly wrong, he wasn't exactly gone long. _But that morning on the phone…before she left for LA…something was up. She sounded off. Was she lying when she said she had been looking for Steve, could she had possibly when searching for Mike instead? Been with him? _"Bella wouldn't do that. You don't know her like I do."

Having pushed himself back to a standing position while Punk mulled over his thoughts, Randy pretended to think over that comment. "Maybe so. But I can bet **you don't** know her like **Mike does.**"

* * *

><p>In the spacious, elegant kitchen of his home, Steve was busy whipping up a fairly good spread if he did say so himself. He refused to wear the 'Kiss the Cook' apron Bella had gotten him a few years back as a gag gift, however he did have the traditional towel thrown over his shoulder like he had seen in some of the movies his niece had forced him to sit through. Scott was headed over for dinner, unbeknown to his daughter. Steve could see that Bella wasn't about to cave or even lessen her defenses when it came to her father so he finally just decided to try a little bit of tough love and force her to face him. In truth, he was worried that by pushing her tonight she'd only push back harder, but he had to try something. Suddenly and at a shocking volume, an unceremonious clashing of chords sounded out of Bella's room startling Steve all the way downstairs. "Shit." Some of his boiling water sloshed over the side onto his hand scalding him. Turning on the tap and dousing his hand with icy water, he cast a look upward. "Everything alright up there?"<p>

"Just peachy!"

Steve sighed heavily mentally wondering if he should just tell Scott they needed to reschedule; if she was already in a shitty mood piling on more stressful situations might make her finally snap. Quickly drying off his hand, gently dabbing at the reddened skin, the former wrestler trekked his way upstairs winding around the upper level until he reached Bella's doorway. "Why are you working?"

Bella was seated at her keyboard dressed simply in a pair of Miss Me jeans and a plain white tee her hair twisted up held in place by a pencil. Wisps of hair had fallen to frame her face on either side and her binder lay open on the end table next to her. "Because I can't get this melody to flow."

Shaking his head at the young woman before him, Steve strolled into the room gently shutting the binder. "You're on a break, mini-vacation remember? No work, all play." He chuckled at the mildly annoyed expression crossing his niece's face her eyes fixated on his hand still holding her binder shut. "Besides where would you put a new song anyway? The album is full and it hasn't released yet. New material from you isn't expected anytime soon."

Forcing her hand under his, Bella flipped back open her work binder to the page she had been settled on before her uncle's disturbance. "I'm stressed. Take your pick at any one of my problems and they all effect me equally. And when I'm stressed, I work." She huffed as she scanned over the notes she had jotted down before scribbling through them angrily. "Besides what else am I suppose to do here?"

"Whatever you want, that's the beauty and point of a vacation. Lay out by the pool, work on your tan. Catch up on your much needed rest, etc. Your choice, Bells." With an audible sigh, the brunette turned away from her uncle focusing her attention back to her failed melody. Feeling doubly as unsure about his surprise plans tonight, Steve rubbed the back of his neck forcing his next words out. "Okay well while you mull that over," he noted the slight smile that brought out on her face, "I'm fixing up some dinner. It should be ready here in the next 20-25 minutes so go ahead and get cleaned up and change."

He tried to make a quick exit before she questioned his words but he just wasn't as fast as he used to be. "What? Why would I change for dinner? No offense Uncle Steve but I don't exactly consider dinner with you, something I do every night, a special enough occasion that warrants me to change before we eat."

Turning on his heel, and making sure he continued to move, he shot her what he hoped was a casual smile. "Tonight is special, just trust me on this."

Skepticism was written all over her features and this was where he was sure she was going to figure him out, but instead she simply nodded her head slowly in consent. She knew he was up to something but he had asked her to trust him so how bad could it turn out to be right? Bella watched her uncle retreat back downstairs where delicious smells were already emanating from the kitchen. She heard him start banging around again giving her the cover she needed to continue working on this little project of hers. "Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of, you might bend til you break cause it's all you can take, on your knees you look up, decide you've had enough, you get mad you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off, then you stand…"Her hands hovered above the keys trying their best to map out the musical complement to her words but nothing came. She didn't know why she was pursuing this, singing songs that related to her real life even in the smallest of ways wasn't always the smartest. It certainly wasn't the easiest despite what people might believe. She sat there for another five minutes willing something to come to her but in the end she slammed her binder shut and pushed away from her keyboard feeling unsatisfied. She wasn't used to the feeling when it came to her music and she was starting to worry that all her stress would end up effecting her musically as well. The other morning was so easy, easy as breathing, but lately…she was struggling. Shaking her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts, she headed for her closet. _Might as well get dressed for this oh so special dinner with Uncle Steve. I'll play along._

Upon the sight of three places being set at the table, Bella immediately regretted her decision to just let her uncle have his fun. _If this is what I think it is I'm going to hurt someone. And at this point I'm not sure I even care which brother it would turn out to be. _Dropping down to the hardwood floor from the last step on the stairs, she started for the dining room where Steve suddenly appeared through the swinging door that connected to the kitchen carrying a large casserole dish laying it amongst the other multiple serving dishes. If she wasn't so paranoid about the extra place setting Bella would probably find it funny that her uncle had played Rachael Ray all day.

"You look lovely Bells." As asked she had changed into a simple little black dress with ¾ sleeves and ruching along the sides. Silver teardrop earrings and a long necklace with a simple flower charm completed her look along with a pair of short silver heels. Her dark hair was swept to the side in a low, loose bun. She looked far too grown-up in the moment Steve thought and wondered whether Scott would even by able to recognize his daughter. She had most certainly inherited her mother's looks.

"Thank you." Her eyes glanced back to the extra plate things starting to click into place all at once. _My father loves asparagus, neither Uncle Steve or I do. _Yet a platter of the greens sat in the center of the table. "Who's joining us tonight?" She could hear her voice taking on the sound of an octave higher than usual, a sign of her under stress.

Steve couldn't meet her accusatory gaze his answer cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. "Why don't you go get the door?"

"Why don't you?" As if to further prove her point that she wasn't playing along anymore, she strode over to her usual seat and sat down crossing both her legs and arms her face adopting that indifferent mask she had unfortunately perfected.

Giving her one last look, the retiree walked towards the door feeling heavy with guilt. He shouldn't have done this behind her back, her reaction wasn't exactly unexpected. He drew back the door meeting the eyes of his brother trying his damndest to convey how very important it was to tread carefully tonight. He didn't think Scott much got the message considering how he just barreled right on through to the dining room. If he approached conversation with Bella in the same manner tonight the evening would be over before it begun. Steve was starting to learn just how much of a temper his niece could have and what she'd deal with until reaching her breaking point. Then again, she'd never had much of a reason to let those tidbits of information to be shown off until now. "Evening Bella."

The brunette lazily brought her gaze around to rest on her father looking the best she'd seen him since he'd reappeared all decked out in a nice pair of khakis and a white button down. The pants even still held the creases from being freshly pressed. She had to subdue her urge to ask who he took the clothes from. "Hi."

Steve entered the room behind his brother silently taking his seat as well so as not to interrupt her and Scott's moment. "Before dinner starts I want to give you this." Bella watched interestedly, damn her inquisitive nature, as he pulled out a square package wrapped up in pretty lilac paper sliding it across the table to her. "To symbolize a new start for you and me." Hesitantly, Bella curved her nail under a flap of the paper pulling it free from the package inside. She slowly undid the gift, so slowly she never once ripped the paper, before shaking out a black box. She only stared at the box for a long moment or two feeling her uncle's gaze settled on the same spot. The heat from her father's eyes were centered on her face however. With shaky hands, she lifted the top of the box revealing a handmade necklace cushioned amongst white silk. Her fingertips ghosted over the cool surface her eyes full of amazement. A glass moon hung from a delicate chain with swirls of a deep, rich blue and sparkling silver throughout it.

"I handmade the moon. I can remember ever since you were born if the moon was up so were you, drove your mother and I crazy trying to get you to bed."

Bella felt her breath hitch utterly confused by what this beautiful gift from him meant. _Why put so much thought and effort into something like this? _As she continued to gaze down on the enchanting glass sculpture flashes of a glass sun spotted with red and gold splashed across her vision. "Mom's necklace."

Her whispered realization was lost on Steve but his brother smiled softly at her words closing his eyes as if savoring a moment. "Yes. I made Emily a necklace just like yours except hers was the sun. When I gave it to her I told her that she was my own personal sun and made everything brighter." He knelt down to be at eye level with his daughter taking her still shaking free hand in his. "She was the sun the way you are the moon. The moon brings about a cycle of rebirth and promise of a new day. You're the only one who can grant me a chance at a new life with you in it." He squeezed his eyes shut and her hand tight. When he spoke again Bella was stunned to hear the pain in his voice. "I've already lost my sun. I'm asking for a chance to have my moon."

She didn't know what to say, how to answer. She could only glance between his bowed head, hands still clasped around hers and the beautiful moon necklace he gifted her with. Nothing happened for a few minutes the air thick with anticipation of what she would do but Steve saw the look in his niece's eyes. _She's going to run._ Seconds after he thought those four words Bella yanked her hand out of her father's grip, curled her fist around the necklace and took off. "Bells!" Ignoring her uncle's calls, Bella flew out the front door into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's that kind of stop you right in your tracks, knock you out just like that, something you just can't explain…<strong>_ Mike jolted out of bed nearly banging his head on the corner of the end table in the process. He blinked sleepily for a moment his ears vaguely taking in the ringtone sounding off right there beside him. "Oh shit!" He fumbled to grasp the phone quickly before she hung up. He'd been trying to get ahold of her for a few days now without any luck. Rumor had it Punk was experiencing the same problem. To be honest Mike couldn't decide if that was a good sign showing that it wasn't a personal thing she had with him or a bad sign that she was cutting everyone off again like the first time. Finally he got hold of the damn device hurriedly accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear. "Bella?"

"Mike! Oh my God everything is falling to shit down here! My dad is here and he started saying all this really nice, wonderful stuff and gave me the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen but I hate this man for what he did to my mom and…"

She was prattling along so fast he could only catch about half of what she said, it was almost like she didn't even have to pause to take a breath. "Bella, calm down and just breathe. I can't understand you when you're talking so fast."

"I just don't know what to do." Her voice began to crack and moments later he heard a sob carry through the speaker. "How can I forgive him? I can't betray my mom like that I just—"

Abruptly her voice cut out and full-fledged silence greeted him on the other end. "Bella?" He knew if she had just started crying he'd hear her but he heard nothing. "Bella?" When he pulled the phone away to check the connection his screen showed the call having ended. Immediately he hit the redial button but it just rang and rang until her voicemail began. He tried again with the same result. _Something's wrong. Obviously she's upset but she wouldn't just not answer my calls or try to call me back after the first one dropped. Where she could be that would cause a call drop in the first place is beyond me. Something's not right though, I just know it._

Without so much as even a moment's hesitation, Mike jumped out of bed pulling on clothes at random, whatever it was he saw first. He had to talk to Hunter. Waiting another week and a half until they were scheduled for LA wasn't going to work anymore. LA had to be their next stop.

…

"Damn it!" No matter where she held it up or turned in a circle her phone kept saying so had zero service. She'd been trying to call Mike back but nothing went through and if he was trying her she wasn't getting it either. "Come on you stupid thing work!" She walked a few more inches one way and pressed Mike's name in her contacts again but the phone never even rang. As if just by someone snapping their fingers, Bella felt her confusion based haze disappear and the reality of where she was began to sink in. Everywhere she looked all she saw was trees and she couldn't tell you which way was out even if her life depended on. _Which in a way it very well could. I'm lost and my phone has no signal. _A cold breeze ruffled the stray hairs that had escaped her earlier in the evening and her body shivered at the sudden coldness seeping into her skin. She tried her best to figure out which way she had come from but she was so frantic when she ran out of the house she didn't pay attention to where she came from, only where she was going. Which unfortunately was the middle of nowhere.


	29. State of Emergency

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

**AN: Sorry for the lapse, for some reason I keep forgetting my ideas for this thing. You think I'd know to write them down by now right? Fair warning in advance, this chapter is a little sad. My current feelings translated into this chapter a lot and for that I apologize but I put to rest a big trouble or two for Bella so the future chapters can progress forward without those matters.**

Chapter 27: State of Emergency

With one last disappointed glance at her cell, Bella set the device down on a nearby rock while tugging her hair from the updo she had hastily put it up in before dinner. The wind was beginning to pick up blowing her brown strands in every direction but she was finding it a little hard to be too bothered by it. The moon pendant from her father was still clutched tightly in her fist; the coolness of the handmade charm only feeling like it was being branded into her skin. She was tempted to smash the glass against a stone it until cracked but a smaller, yet louder, part of her told her to not be so rash. Yes it was a gift from Scott and yes keeping it had multiple repercussions, some she might not take too kindly to, but having something so closely resembling a necklace that her mother held dear made her hesitant. She gave a sharp laugh shaking her head. _Will I ever be able to feel at peace after losing Mom?_ Bella was starting to see that no matter how much time passed she couldn't let go of her mother in anyway other than she had already been forced to. She'd never been without a mother's love. She could deal just fine with Scott, and in the present time her uncle as well, going away and leaving her to her own devices…but everytime she saw a child with their mother on the street it ripped through her.

A sudden cold, wet sensation fell upon her cheek causing her to instantly raise a hand to her eyes but found them dry. The young singer glanced up at the sky seeing the rolling dark grey clouds. Her suspicions were confirmed when steadily more and more droplets fell upon her and a crack of thunder sounded, the noise seeming to echo in the woods around her. Despite the lack of service, she snatched up her phone tucking it in her dress to prevent any damage to come to it. She might need it later if she got lucky with a phone tower. The rain was starting to pour upon her causing her hair and clothes to begin sticking to her and her heels slipping on the quickly growing slick blades of grass beneath her. Squinting her eyes to try and better see through the sheets of rain, Bella searched around her for some form of shelter spying a cluster of trees a few feet away. With caution, the brunette headed for the thicket sighing in relief when she ducked under the canopy of leaves. The density of the foliage blocked out the rain effectively but she was already soaked through. _It's still better than getting rained on continuously._

Even with the sour turn the weather had taken Bella found she still wouldn't rather be back at the house having run upstairs to her room instead of outside. She had to get out of the confines of those four walls and the two men occupying them. Everything she had been feeling from her confusion about Punk and Mike, her struggle with her music, the disastrous attempts Scott and Steve kept making at forcing some sort of reunion, and obviously the still too fresh loss of her mother swirled inside her with the same intensity of the storm cascading on every side of her. She had found in her life that she could take a lot, had a high threshold for pain, but it didn't matter how strong someone was, if you keep taking hit after hit eventually you break. And sometimes that break plummets you to rock bottom.

Without the rain splashing on her now Bella could feel just how cold she was and the shivers wracking her body. She willed herself to stop, rubbing her arms in attempt to help, but the fabric just bunched up with each pass until she gave up. Bella wasn't stupid, she knew she was in a rather bad situation but the exhaustion flowing through her kept her from standing on her unsteady heels and try to find her way back. The possibility of getting further lost in the depths of the woods kept her where she was as well. With a sweep of her hand to push her hair out of her face, Bella let herself sink to the ground thankful again for the cluster of trees for keeping this portion of the forest floor dry. She knew she needed to stay awake but her eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier until she finally let them close.

* * *

><p>Steve paced back and forth in the foyer his gaze never leaving the front door Bella had disappeared through. With a quick glance at his watch he cursed when he saw it'd been 20 minutes by now and he could hear the rain pelting the windows, the wind howling through the fireplace and the thunder rumbling every once in awhile. "I'm going after her." <em>I shouldn't have waited so long. <em>

Scott looked up from his position against the wall. "Maybe she's on her way back now." His brother shot him a glare it softening when he read the fear and worry on his sibling's face. "Right?"

A couple beats of silence passed between them until Steve made for the door again pulling it open. "Even if she is, it's storming. And I'm going to find her."

"I'm coming with you." Surprise colored Steve's features but he masked it quickly giving his brother a nod as they both pulled their coats from the closet and Steve rummaged around in a bag until he found flashlights before tossing Scott a cap.

Once they were set up, the two brothers headed out into the night looking at the vastness around them through the downpour. "I'll go left, you go right. She couldn't have gotten too far. You have your phone on you?" Scott nodded patting his back pocket. "Alright stay in contact with me and if you find her shoot a quick text only. We need to get her back to the house as soon as possible."

With another shaky nod to show he understood Scott barreled down the steps veering off to the right while Steve headed left. He wasn't used to this extreme fear he was feeling right then but if he was to ask his brother about it, he was pretty sure Steve would tell him that's what came with being a father.

It was slow work feeling like too much time was passing as he checked every possible nook and cranny he thought she might have holed up under when it started getting bad out here. He wasn't sure if he was being too thorough or not, but the last thing he wanted to do was rush through his search and end up overlooking her. She was so tiny compared to him; Lord only knows what kind of tight places she could squeeze into. His phone sounded off prompting him to quickly yank the small device out of his pocket so he could read the text from Steve. _Maybe he found her. __**No luck yet, you? –Steve **_Scott sighed heavily running a hand over his face in frustration not caring that he just smeared rainwater all over his skin. So as not to waste more time, he typed a quick reply much like his brother's before stuffing the phone away starting up his search once more.

A time check and a text exchange with Steve later told Scott another ten minutes had passed meaning it had been just over of an hour of Bella being out in the rain. He blinked rapidly to rid himself of the annoying pricking behind his eyes. He trudged on through the squishy, muddied grass. His voice was hoarse from calling her name hoping just once she'd answer. Just then a strike of lightening brightened up the sky to an eerie purple hue but with it's illumination the darkness of the woods lightened for a brief moment, however that moment was all Scott needed. "Bella!" The father rushed toward the thicket of trees he hadn't been able to discern in the severe blackness of the woods despite his flashlight, falling to his knees beside his daughter. "Bella, wake up. Come on Bella." She was lying on the ground on her side with her eyes closed and her skin taking on a blue tinge. He pressed his hand against her cheek finding her skin cold to the touch. "Oh my God. Bella honey please!" Instantly he propped her up against his chest shedding his coat to wrap it around her shoulders. He pulled her in close to try and transfer some of his body heat to her while he clumsily texted his brother that he had found her. _Hopefully not too late. _"It's okay baby, I've got you. I've got you."

With relative ease, Scott hoisted his daughter up in his arms running as fast as he could back to the house. She was still unconscious her head resting against his forearm. Her pulse had slowed he could feel and the iciness she gave off was nerve-wracking. When the glow of the lights in the house came into view Scott began to breathe just a bit easier. As he broke through the tree line he saw Steve coming into view full out sprinting when he saw his niece being carried by her father. "Bella!" He was at his brother's side in seconds worry laced throughout his voice. "Hurry, get her inside." Frantically the two siblings worked in tandem to get Bella in the warmth of the house and upstairs. Even though they didn't want to violate her privacy, Steve peeled the rain-drenched dress off her form hurriedly putting her in some fleece pants and a long sleeved shirt while Scott unmade her bed and got out the extra blankets from the linen closet in the restroom.

"Here." While Steve held her upright, Scott wounded a blanket around her frame before they put her in bed pulling the covers up to her chin laying another thick blanket on top. So immersed in their work, the quiet moan sounded like a train horn. After sharing a quick look, both Steve and Scott took up either side of her bed. "Bella?"

Slowly Bella began to blink her eyes open her vision blurry only making out the general shapes of her father and uncle. "I…I lo…"

Steve grabbed one of her hands in his happy to notice her temperature warming up and the blueness fading from her skin. "Bells, honey don't talk right now, it's okay. Are you thirsty?" She only managed a weak, slow nod before collapsing further against her pillows. "I'll go make you some tea." He pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her temple holding back his own tears. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost her. "I'll be right back."

Before he leaves the room, Steve catches up a glimpse of his Scott and the stricken expression on his face catches the retired wrestler off guard for a moment. _He…he really does care about Bella. He has to._ In a gesture he hadn't done in 12 years, Steve placed his hand on his brother's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze then takes his leave of the room.

Scott looks on as the pair of blue eyes he gave his daughter fluttered back open settling on his face in more focus this time. "I lost…I lost the neck…" Her voice failed her again but she raised a hand to her neck to try and finish her sentence silently hoping he'd get the point.

With a gentle smile, her father reached up to take her hand in his pressing a kiss to the back of it. "I'll make you another."

Nothing else was said between the two as Bella let her eyes rest shut again but staying alert this time. A few moments later Bella heard her uncle's heavy footsteps on the stairs prompting her to open her eyes sending him a small smile when he walked back in the room. "Here you go honey." With a little help from him, the 21-year old took a couple long sips of the warm tea feeling the warmth start to really bloom within her. She was still a little disoriented but she was there in the moment enough. After another drink, she lightly pushed the cup away from her falling back against the fluffiness under her head. The two brothers shared a wide grin knowing she was going to be okay until to their horror tears began to silently leak from her eyes. "Bells?" No response other than more tears. "Bells sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She shook her head pulling away from his attempts to turn her face to him. "Mom." She turned fully toward her father but tucked her face away from view. "I just want Mom." Scott lingered for only another moment or two before standing and striding out of the room guilt written all over his face. Meanwhile Steve stayed at Bella's bedside reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder but she flinched away from the contact. He huffed out a breath shutting eyes not particularly liking where his line of thinking was going but didn't stop it either. While there was no possibility for him to get Emily back for Bella, he knew someone who might be able to help her.

* * *

><p>It felt a little crazy to Mike to be running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to find his COO and he got the feeling he was wearing at least a semi-crazed expression from the looks he got when he asked every passerby if they had seen the boss man. Starting to get a shade frustrated the most must-see Superstar finally spotted the back of one Hunter Helmsley just ahead of him. "Hunter!" Mike picked up his speed so he caught up to the older man quickly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hunter."<p>

The veteran wrestler turned seeing his talent standing there looking a little panicked. "Hey I'll call you back later Steph, I've got a problem it looks like." After a few exchanged 'I love yous' he hung up his phone slipping it into his pocket before looking back towards his wrestler expectantly. "What's up Mike?"

Taking a few deep breaths to one recover from his massive search and for the nerve needed to demand anything from the man in front of him, Mike hesitated a few seconds. "We need to go to LA."

Hunter merely stared at the young man a couple moments before he sighed shallowly. "We are Mike, in a couple weeks. You have the schedule right?"

"I know we're going but in 3 weeks. We need to go now."

The Game turned his head to the side a tad while narrowing his eyes at Mike who was doing his best not to flinch under the scrutiny. "May I ask why I need to rearrange our schedule?"

Not fully wanting to divulge the reasoning behind his demand, the Superstar took a short pause to string together an explanation. "It's kind of a pressing matter."

"I gathered that."

"Right." Mike reached behind him to rub the back of his neck feeling his bravado starting to slip away. "Look it's a…personal thing."

"Oh I see." Hunter's tone conveyed the complete and utter lack of surprise and understanding he had at that statement. He took note of the slight glare he got in response prompting him to drop his act so he could get this impromptu chat settled. "Mike, the schedule is arranged the way it is purposefully and yes it's set in stone." Mike opened his mouth to argue but was beat to the punch. "If you have personal business that needs attending to immediately than by all means take your leave. There are plenty of young guys in the back willing to take your spot."

The younger man clenched his fists tightly his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He knew what 'taking his leave' meant. "Hunter you don't understand, this isn't one of those situations where you lay down an ultimatum and expect that to be the solution."

WWE's COO took a few slow, measured steps toward his talent his features hardening. "You work for **me **Mizanin, not the other way around. What I say goes. If that's not satisfactory for you, you know where the door is."

Seeing as how that was the end of the conversation Hunter spun back around already pulling out his phone to call his wife back, they needed to discuss a few things about the girls. "If this was you instead of me and there was a problem on the home front there wouldn't be any of this pick one or the other shit. We'd just be going with whatever course you'd set us on."

Mike's comment obviously struck a nerve with Hunter seeing as how he froze mid-step and it was easy to read the tension that ran through his body in seconds. Stiffly, he turned on his heel fixing his wrestler with a deep-set glare. "Those situations are very different and if there was a problem I wouldn't be making demands to persons above me that would disrupt the whole roster, I'd simply go take care of my business."

Mike threw his hands up in the air almost ecstatic that his boss chose those words. "Well I'd love to do the same Hunter but you've just told me to pick my job or Bella!" He could tell that the news of it being about Bella resonated with Hunter. Everyone knew he had met Stone Cold's niece along with Stephanie both thinking she was a lovely girl. Plus Steve was one of Hunter's good friends. "So I have no other option that start making demands of persons above me."

"Bella? Steve's Bella?" Getting a nod in response Hunter couldn't help but bark out a short laugh. "You obviously don't know Steve if you think he'd let anything bad happen to that girl physically or emotionally. Whatever's going on with her, he'll handle it and better than you anyhow."

Mike kept repeating in his head to make sure he stayed in check but Hunter's condescending answers were grating on his nerves in the most unacceptable fashion and his control was slipping away from him and slipping fast. "You didn't get the phone call I did so you don't have a fucking idea of what's going on with her and obviously he can't handle it or she wouldn't be in such bad shape. Hell it wouldn't be the first time he's dropped the ball while she's in his care!"

Hunter's own self-control was on the verge of shattering. He could tell the kid was genuinely concerned for little Bella Williams on whatever wavelength he fancied but obviously said kid wasn't gifted with a filter at his birth and his mouth was well on it's way to getting him in serious hot water. "Mike you need to watch it." It was one thing to start attacking Hunter's own character but to start derailing off to his friends or family while they weren't there to hear the comments got under the veteran's skin.

"No it's about time someone gave you a fucking reality check!" The alarm sirens were going off in Mike's head telling him not to take those threatening steps forward and to not further push the buttons of his boss but those sirens might as well have been mute for all the good they did. "Not everyone in this company eat, breaths, and sleeps WWE 24/7 or have our heads so far up Vince McMahon's ass to the point that it's hat!" Mike didn't see it coming until he felt the heavy blow of a right hand from The Game that left the younger Superstar stumbling backward a few steps. His jaw was throbbing and he could feel the anger rolling off Hunter in waves but whatever it was that was driving Mike still hummed throughout his body. "I get it, she's a lovely girl but she's not WWE so therefore you don't give a shit. But just because she's nothing to you makes it true for everyone."

Closing the distance he had provided when he swung out at Mike, who was now holding his jaw, Hunter shook his head. "You want to talk about reality checks? Here's one for you. Bella is nothing to you either. She's not your wife, your fiancé, or your girlfriend. All you are to her is some guy she met whom she shoved into friend zone so fast it's a wonder you don't have whiplash." Hunter's gaze fell once more to where Mike's hand was cradling his jaw protectively. "And if you pull this shit again, it's going to be more than just your jaw giving you problems."

* * *

><p>As Hunter walked away from his little chat with Mike he pushed his anger away. He didn't want to get physical with the kid but with guys that thick sometimes nothing else got into their skulls. He had to admit, hearing that something was going on with Steve's niece made him a little worried, after all the girl had already gone through so much. However he was confident if something really bad was going he or Stephanie would've heard about it by now. Hearing the ringing of his phone, Hunter fished inside his pocket to withdraw the device a sense of apprehension flooding through him when he saw Steve's name flashing on the screen. <em>I should've known that would happen.<em> Knowing that his friend wasn't the most patient of men, the COO tapped the button to answer the call. "Hello?"

The first thing he heard was a heavy sigh. "Hey Hunter. How's it going?"

"Not too bad, things are hectic but that comes with the territory. What about over there for you and Bella?"

Steve sighed again running a hand over his face as he leant up against the wall just outside Bella's bedroom. Mercifully she had fallen asleep. "Not good. For starters Scott's here, bad idea on my part but that's really just the tip of the iceberg. Bella…" He trailed off as the image of her stricken face when she bolted out of the house flashed in his mind followed instantly by the vision of her limp body in Scott's arms and how deathly pale she looked along with how cold her skin was. "Bella's not doing well. And Hunter, I don't know what to do."

It was unusual to hear such fear in Stone Cold Steve Austin's voice but Hunter could relate all too well with it. Bella was as much of a daughter to Steve as any of Hunter's daughters were to him. However he didn't know how in the hell he'd be able to manage without Stephanie there to help him raise those girls. He also didn't have a clue how you helped someone through the loss that plagued Bella so harshly. "Steve you can't blame yourself for the far too shitty hand Bella's been dealt. I mean there's no right way to do this."

"But I can't watch her self-destruct like this! Hunter I almost lost her tonight."

Surprise crashed into the other man. "When you say lose her you mean…"

"Like she lost Emily." A long pause followed. "Bella's on a path that has no good ending. Her music is suffering, **she **is suffering. I'm supposed to protect her from this kind of heartache." Hunter could hear his friend breaking and it was pulling at him. He had never heard Steve cry. For a short while Hunter simply stayed on the line with Steve and let him get it out, he knew his friend had been holding all this in for Bella's sake but with the potential he had at losing his whole reason for being strong was the last blow he could take. "She's my baby and I have to help if I can. That's why I'm calling you."

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed confusion blooming within him. "What do you mean?"

"I need a favor."

"Name it."

Steve peeked into his niece's room noting how even in her sleep she looked troubled. He took a deep breath while reminding himself that no matter how much he might not like it, Bella needed this. "I need Mike."

Hunter sighed audibly shutting his eyes. _I really hate this. _It looked like Mike was going to get his wish, but Hunter was doing this for Bella. "Done."

* * *

><p>Steve and Scott's worry was at an all time high. It had been two days since Steve made his call to Hunter and if it took much longer for what Steve asked for he feared what would happen. Bella had gone catatonic. It was eerily similar to what had happened right after Emily's death the retired wrestler mused with the exception that at least then she spoke. He couldn't figure out why right now was so much worse, he couldn't identify what propelled his sweet, beautiful niece into this darkness. A small, dark part of him that he refused to listen to wondered if maybe she had meant to not make it back from being in that storm. Having let his thoughts drift into that forbidden place, Steve shook himself head to toe to pull himself back into the present.<p>

Currently he was dumping yet another untouched tray of food he had taken from Bella's room. She wasn't eating. She'd drink whatever it was he gave her but that was all. She cried at least once a day. She never locked the door but every attempt he made to break through her wall she quickly put a stop to. Scott even tried but got that same result. A knock on the door gained both brothers' attention only half a second passing before Scott launched for the door yanking it open. Steve caught a glimpse of their visitor's face on his way into the foyer a sigh of relief leaving him. "Thank God." He clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder ushering him in the house. "She's in her room. Second door on the left."

The Superstar nodded his thanks to both men before he headed for the staircase taking the steps two at a time. Once he reached the upper landing he slowed his pace only for a moment to look at the closed door preparing himself for the girl behind it. He knew the girl he was about to see wasn't going to be the girl he knew. After a few long strides he rapped his fist lightly on the door a couple times to let her know he was there before he opened it. "Bella?" The lights were off but enough natural light shone through her windows despite the rain falling.

After a quick sweep of the room Mike found her wrapped up in the covers on her bed facing the windows. "Bella?" He was unnerved by her lack of response but it didn't deter him. Without hesitation, Mike lifted the blankets on his side and slid in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

It took a few moments but he felt her stir in his arms until she had turned to face him the slightest smile gracing her lips. "Hi."

Mike sent a gentle smile back her way brushing the hair away from her face. "Hey." The wrestler leaned forward to brush his lips against her temple feeling her arms slip around him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

Any contentment his appearance brought her disappeared at his question her sorrow once again washing over her. "I should've been with her." Her voice was so quiet the sound of the rain softly hitting the window almost drowned her out. "I should've been there." Bella moved out of his hold standing from the bed crossing over to her window watching the droplets fall from the sky. "If I had been with her she wouldn't have come down to visit me. Our plan was to spend time together anyway and I just **jumped **at the chance to leave. I left her." Mike could hear the tears warbling her voice and he could see the trembling of her body. "She spent so much time alone before she died." The pain was so evident, palpable. "She shouldn't have been alone."

Silently Mike moved from the bed himself to come stand behind her his hands finding hers. "You can't blame yourself Bella."

"The woman who gave everything for me, the woman who lost her husband, the woman who never did anything for herself in the end…was alone. She didn't deserve that. Not my mom." The young singer closed her eyes tears spilling over. "The thought kills me."

"Bella look at me." He gently turned her to face him so he could look into her eyes. "She might've been alone for the time you were gone but in the end, in the real end, you were there. It was you she last saw, you who told her it was okay." With a sad smile, the Superstar moved his hands up to cup her face. "You gave her peace."

A sob broke free from her chest but the smile that accompanied it had Mike grinning. "Why is it that when you say it, it makes sense but when I do it's sound like a futile wish?"

With a short laugh, he brushed his thumbs under her eyes to catch the tears the clung to her skin. "Doesn't it always work that way?" She gave him a smile, one that actually reached her eyes instantly brightening up the room, before she rose up on her toes to loop her arms around his neck pulling him close. "She'd want you to live. She'd probably even want you to make up with your dad." Bella pulled away to look at him quizzically and a small bit of mistrust in her eyes. "It's not betraying her. It's not wrong to want your father's love. And from what you've told me about your mother, she'd never begrudge you for that."

He watched as Bella processed his words and whatever else was floating through her head. When she met his gaze once more, he saw acceptance in her gaze. She hugged him to her again for a few long moments before she released him making for the door.

Neither one of them was surprised to find both Steve and Scott just outside. When Bella walked out they eyed her cautiously until she stepped up to her uncle hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." Steve smiled in relief holding his niece close pressing a kiss to her hair feeling that he had the girl from before, before Emily's passing, back. When the pair broke apart both brothers seemed stunned to see Bella make for Scott stopping just in front of him, it was only Mike who looked on knowingly. "I'm sorry Daddy, for everything."

Slowly, the brunette stretched up to hug her father for the first time in 12 years. Scott's blue eyes widened considerably but he placed his arms around his daughter returning the hug closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I promise to be better for you. And for her." It went without saying whom 'her' referred to. "I love you Bella."

It was quiet and Mike could see her go just a little rigid but then her light voice replied, "I love you too Daddy."


	30. Roller Coaster

**Disclaimer: My original ideas and OC are mine while everything else, not mine.**

Chapter 28: Roller Coaster

Although an enormous weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, the emotional exhaustion associated with it had Bella careening backward onto her bed bouncing slightly once she hit the mattress. The sound of a deep voice laughing quietly registered to her. Propping herself up on her elbows, the musician trained her ocean blue eyes on the man leaning up against her doorframe with his arms crossed and an amused grin playing upon his lips. "Are you laughing at me Mizanin?"

Bella had tried to lace mock anger into her words but her own laughter was embedded instead giving up her game. Mike's grin grew broader as he pushed himself away from his leaning post walking towards the brunette who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. It amazed him how easily her light could come shining right on back through without the hindrance of the guilt she had been carrying around like a token. He could see the girl he had first met in those eyes and as selfish as it may sound, he loved that he was the one who brought that girl back. Friend-zoned or not, Mike knew he was good for Bella and from what Hunter had begrudgingly told him two days ago, so did Steve. Amusement still in place, Mike braced a hand to the side of Bella tapping her nose lightly with his other. "Now why would I do that, hmm?"

Smiling brightly up at the wrestler, the 21-year old smacked the back of her hand to his chest keeping the slight wince off her face when all she met was a solid wall of muscle. "Because you're a jerk."

With a dramatic eye roll and huff of indignation, Mike drew back only to launch himself towards the bed ending up next to Bella leaving the bed shaking from the impact of his landing. "Now you're just making stuff up. That's rude ya know."

The young songwriter simply smiled cheekily back at him shrugging her shoulders as she turned on her side propping up her head with one hand. "It's not my fault the truth is painful." She rested her free hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "If you just accept what I'm saying you'll feel better." Mike could easily see her barely concealed mirth in her eyes and her cheeks flushed with amusement. Her dark brown hair like smooth silk sliding over her shoulders the ends brushing against his arm with the lightest touch. The radiance she gave off in that moment almost overwhelmed him seeing as this vision before him could surely not be the girl he saw before. He searched for any sign of that broken girl but found none, instead he saw a young woman sewing herself and everything around her back together stitch by stitch.

Realizing he had simply been staring at her with an awestruck look on his face he was sure, the wrestler gave himself a quick shake plastering a classic smirk on his face. "Better watch it Williams, I have my own snippets of info about you, a couple of hard truths for you my dear."

"Oh really now?" He nodded his head once as if his words should end their conversation so he wasn't expecting the poke in his side, her nail digging into his flesh rather uncomfortable. "And what pray tell would these snippets be hm? Enlighten me."

Mike felt his smirk morph into a wide grin as he gripped her hand lightly to prevent her from poking him again. He was serious when he said that hurt. "Now if I told you that I wouldn't have the full force of my blackmail. You are too clever for your own good and I let you in on all the sordid things I've kept on file about you, you'd find some way to defend yourself and I can't be having that."

"Oh please," Bella pulled herself upright into a sitting position but let her hand stay entrapped within Mike's, "that's simply a long-winded way to say you got nothing." She patted his chest a few times. "But good try."

Mike mirrored her position except instead of crossing his legs as she had done he pulled one up under him while his other long leg hanged off the edge of her bed. "Just because I said you're clever doesn't mean you know everything."

Bella screwed up her face in a mock expression of intense concentration. After a few seconds she dropped the look. "I don't know there's a lot stored up here. I just checked."

Unable to help the chuckle that escaped him at her words, Mike fell back down to the bed his laughter filling the silence in her room. "You have jokes."

The 21-year old shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and waved off his words with a flick of her hand. "I try." When his laugh began to fade away and her smile disappear the air thickened somewhat reminding Bella why she got to have this lovely, carefree moment with her friend. Her friend that fought for her no matter what. Just because she had been catatonic in a way didn't mean she didn't listen to what was going on around her. She heard part of her uncle's conversation with Hunter on the phone when he had asked the COO to let Mike come down here; she had just begun to eavesdrop after Steve had requested that favor.

What she had heard was the back and forth the two men had about Mike standing up to Hunter rather boldly, far more boldly that any wrestler that knew Hunter would dare to with the exception of a fair few. For a moment Punk's face swam inside her head but a tug on her hand brought her back to the present. "You alright there?" For a second Mike had started to worry maybe she wasn't as fine as she seemed. He had heard how much talent she had as an actress.

The instant she connected her blue eyes with his own however he could see the peace he had brought her shining back at him. "I can't actually remember if I've thanked you yet for coming here and dragging out the hole of depression and guilt I put myself in. I disgraced my mother by acting that way, but that's beside the point. Thank you, I'm really happy I got to meet you." Both knew it wasn't the exact words he had said to her on that first day they met but it got him smiling at her anyway for the reference.

Slowly, the Superstar sat back up taking her other hand. "My pleasure." Bella leaned forward to press a kiss to cheek but it doing so she missed the glint that appeared in his eyes and movement of his hands pulling gently from hers until it was too late.

A shriek of surprise permeated the room as Bella tried to squirm away from Mike's fingers dancing along her sides. "Mike!" Her voice trailed off into a series of giggles as his assault continued without pause. The wrestler followed her when she lay back unable to keep her sitting position while laughing so much as well as an attempt to put some space between them. She tried to retaliate best she could be he continuously managed to evade her. In her wriggling however, the pair had moved to the edge of the bed and was dangerously close to tipping over. When he found a particularly sensitive part of her lower back Bella gave a jerk, which was the last needed push to send her body into gravity's hold pulling her to the floor.

Feeling her slipping away, Mike circled his arms around her waist to prevent her from hitting the ground but instead found himself going down with her since his own balance was precarious. _I'll regret this tomorrow. _Somehow finding the time to do so, he rolled himself more completely over her so when the duo did inevitably meet the unyielding force that was her floor the impact was fully felt by Mike the tremors jarring his back and a low groan fell from his lips. "God damn." _It wasn't even that far of a fall, how in the hell does it hurt this much? _A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to buck up and stop being such a wuss because he had suffered much worse than this in the ring but he also told that voice to shut up because of certain small amount of weight resting on top of him and where softness met with the hard lines of his body.

"Oh my God! Mike are you okay?" Having felt a little bad for landing on him Bella didn't quite notice the position they had ended in but Mike was having a hard time ignoring it as easily. She slid her hands down his sides as if that would find the injury until he grasped her wrists holding them still.

"Just don't move for a second okay?" The singer cocked her head at him in confusion but then she too could feel the muscular build pressing against her it only intensifying as he pushed him up bracing his weight against one hand that was firmly resting on the ground. She wasn't entirely sure how in their tumble she managed to land straddling him but there she was doing just that. Her mind told her to get up and remove as much awkwardness out of the situation as she could but she made the mistake of meeting his gaze which caused her mind and body to have a disconnect where the message that said 'Get off his lap ASAP' got lost in the wind. Gently, Bella reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen into his eyes back smoothing somewhat back into place, her noting how his eyes shut at the sensation. "Bella."

His eyes opened to reveal such a brilliant blue she wondered if her own could ever be so beautiful. Because this man in every sense of the words was beautiful, inside and out. "You're my remedy."

Before he could really register what she had said or before she had a chance to realize she had spoken aloud, Steve came barreling into the room his eyes zeroed in on the pair and he looked none to happy. "Separate. Now." Despite her being 21 years old and fully capable of making her own decisions, even she who had sway with her uncle didn't dare defy him in that moment. Bella scrambled up and away from Mike who himself sprang back from her putting a good number of distance between them. "Good." He then crooked a finger at Mike beckoning him to follow. "I've got a cab on the way to take you to where the company is staying."

"Oh okay." He had just gotten there and in truth Steve hadn't called a cab yet but that would be the first thing he'd do once he'd managed to remove the Superstar from his niece's bedroom after seeing what his retinas could never unsee.

Bella having caught on to what he was doing raced forward latching her hands around Mike's bicep. "Well it's not here yet so there's no need for him to go downstairs right now."

Stone Cold gripped Mike where his neck met his shoulder and the young man's sense of anxiety and a little fear got knocked up a few notches not liking where this situation of playing monkey in the middle was going. "Oh but there really is."

"I'm going too then."

With short kind of choked out laugh Steve placed his hand on Bella's stomach keeping her in place. "No you're not."

"This is my house I can go where I please." She tossed her uncle's hand to the side before unlatching his hold on Mike as well who instantly began to breathe easier. Having Stone Cold Steve Austin's hand that close to his spinal cord just wasn't a comfortable situation in any way. Bella gave his back a nudge so he'd start walking while she whispered over her shoulder, "Not polite."

"Oh I'm sorry, my politeness is a little off kilter considering my eyes have just been branded with images I could've lived without."

"Don't be such a baby."

* * *

><p>Millions of different designs stared back at Bella as she stood towards the back of the tattoo parlor trying to decide what she wanted. <em>If Uncle Steve could see me now. He'd have a heart attack. <em>The thought brought a light smile to her face. She wasn't sure why it was now she felt the need to do this but when she woke up this morning she decided she wanted to do something to commemorate her mother. She wasn't too surprised when flashes of Punk's multitude of tattoos entered her head almost immediately. He had told her once that every tattoo a person gets has a meaning behind it, just because others might not understand what it was didn't mean it wasn't there. In her mind, she couldn't imagine a tattoo ever having more meaning than the one she was currently deciding on. _That's probably why I can't make up my damn mind. _She didn't want anything huge but she wasn't too keen on the clichéd 'Mom' within a heart tattoo. She wasn't a biker trying to conform to what society saw, this was a different kind of memorial.

Distantly she heard the little bell above the parlor's door ring reminding her again that if she didn't make a decision soon she could end up waiting a bit if customers began to come raining in. This wasn't a usual place for her to go so she wasn't exactly sure what the traffic for a tattoo parlor was on a Wednesday afternoon. She began to see past all the designs before her and instead started twisting up a phrase like she would a line in a song, when a voice broke through her concentration shattering her thinking process. "Bella?"

The familiar timbre had the brunette spinning around quickly a flush working it's way to her face as she saw it was none other than her inspiration for being where she was. "Punk." An awkward string of silent beats passed between the two where neither really knew where to go from there. "Hi."

He'd be lying like a politician if he said he wasn't surprised to see sweet, little Bella Williams in a tattoo shop. Even with her recent fiery moments he had a hard time not seeing as pure as snow. _Not that I'd know if she was or not really…_ The wrestler shook his head slightly to rid that train of thought before they went off on a rant where eventually he'd up in a position where what had just run through his head would prevent him from being able to look Bella in the eye. "Hey yourself."

Strangely Bella felt embarrassed being caught in a tattoo shop by none of the man who was adorned with the most ink she had ever seen on a man. _But God does he wear them damn well._

He could tell she was nervous by the way she was shifting her weight from foot to foot and her eyes would flit constantly over his face but never really made contact with his own. He wanted nothing more than swoop her up into his arms until she relaxed and smiled that beautiful smile at him like she did in California. That night Disney seemed a lifetime ago. He hadn't meant to do it but the memory of that night also recalled his altercation with Mike, which in turn dragged up Randy's taunting words about Mike being her top priority, her number one guy. Punk suddenly had the urge to punch something. "What are you doing here?" Instantly Bella's lips upturned into a little smirk. "Obviously you want a tattoo but what for?"

The brunette ducked her head her shyness coming back with a vengeance. _Why am I so shy around him all of sudden? This is Punk! _"I felt the need to commemorate my mom's passing and why I woke up this morning going over options you flashed into my head." She chanced a peek up at the man before her happy to see a slow grin spreading over his face. "I remembered you saying every tattoo has a meaning behind it." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It made sense."

Okay he'd admit it; he immensely liked the fact that he could pop into her head when she was thinking about something so completely different from him. And he liked the fact that she remembered what he said, especially when it was something kind of off-handed like that comment of his had been. That grin of his still in place, just now with the slightest hint of cockiness in it, the wrestler waltzed up to the young woman in front of him eliminating the somewhat awkward amount of distance that had been between them. "Are you sure? It's going to sting."

The singer bit her lip the sight sending a little more blood down South in Punk's body. He didn't know why that particular action got to him so much. Bella knew she didn't have the best pain tolerance. "I think I can handle it."

She tried her best to ignore it but she could read the amusement so clearly dancing across her companion's face. He didn't think she'd do it. "How 'bout you watch me get my new one first? I've known plenty of people who the sound alone gets to them." He reached up tilting her chin up just a little more so the light caught her blue depths better. "Might want to do a test run before said sound and the needle attack together for the first time."

He was teasing her blatantly; there was no effort to disguise it on his part. But she loved it. This feeling he gave her made her seem weightless because being around him, bantering back and forth and whatnot came so naturally. He effortlessly fit with her like two pieces of a puzzle. "If you need someone to hold your hand just say so."

His eyebrows rose a little to his hairline clearly not having expecting her answer but loving the challenge it presented to him. "That just wasn't nice at all."

"I offered to be there for you, if you don't think that's nice I hate to figure out what you see as mean."

_Wit looks good on her._ "You have no idea." Silence again pulsed around the pair as they studied one another Bella subconsciously shifting closer to him if possible. Before long her fingertips grazed his clothes the contact catching her eye.

How was she supposed to decide which slot Punk fit into and which one was destined for Mike? It was clear she wanted them both in her life but the how part was difficult to execute. It was a little elusive. His skin was warm against her face as he cupped her cheek reattaching their gaze. The last place she expected to be having a 'moment' in was a tattoo parlor in downtown LA but there she was frozen in place by the hazel storms that brewed before her strong and true. It was, he was, magnetizing. "Semper in cor meum aeternum."

The foreign language spilled from lips without her knowing but it caught Punk's attention. "What language was that?"

It took Bella second recall what she had said. She was still lost in a fantasy land where Punk's voice was her favorite sound. "It's Latin. Semper in cor meum aeternum means always in my heart forevermore."

Once in his life he would've rolled his eyes at someone speaking Latin, a dead language, but when it was spoken in Bella's voice he recanted his views. _God I sound like such a wuss, man the hell up!_ "Sounds like a good statement to commemorate you mom with if you ask me." From the way she beamed at him he knew he had said the right thing. "How do you say 'Will you go on a date with me' in Latin?"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise but she caught herself relatively smoothly. "Veniesne mecum ad diem."

Punk looked at for a second then the ceiling as he mouthed words she couldn't hear. When he returned his gaze to her he looked determined. "Veni…veniesne mecaum…veniesine mecaum ad dien?" He watched her face to gauge her reaction as he tried to form the syllables of a unused tongue and by her facial features he knew he had butchered the words into ragged little bits. "Screw this, what do you say Williams? Will you go out with me? Officially?"

Bella smiled gently up at him her hands twisting the material of his shirt at the hem. Mike had come to her rescue and healed her broken heart. He patched together the frayed parts of her and mended the cracks in her armor. Like she had told him he was her remedy. But in that moment with Punk standing just before her awaiting her answer to a question she knew was hard for me to utter everything was crystal clear. Phil Brooks was her clarity. "Yes."


End file.
